Shadows Bliss
by Jo A Curl
Summary: (7) Barnabas and Vicki plan their wedding but the forces of evil are gathering to prevent the wedding. Count Petofi wants control of the Gypsies and to do so needs the great grand daughter of King Johnny under his control, using the body of Grand Duke Henri he begins to plot his revenge and the destruction of Collinwood and those that live beneath its roof.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows Bliss

Chapter 1

Logansport, Maine

Crows Nest Bar and Grill

The tender had been watching the shadowy figure hunkered over his beer for the past hour. He had come in, ordered one beer and nursed it like he would never get another beer. If it were not for the fact it was a slow night Max Grogen would have been tempted to ask him to buy another beer or pay rent on the stool he occupied. One thing was for sure, he was not in a hurry to leave or finish his beer.

Max was normally an even-tempered man with a lot of patience. He was pushing past his mid forties and not looking forward to a half-century birthday that was coming up sooner than he wanted. Max was a barrel chested man with a few beers, along with his years on his tired old frame. His back creaked when he bent over so he did the wall crawl down and the shimmy back up and prayed when he dropped something. He glanced to the window and saw that just north of him a thunderhead was building and a gully washer was on its way. "Looks like a real down pour coming hope you weren't planning on leaving soon?"

He had put it in a form of a question because he wanted to know if the guy was going to move. He watched the head slide up slowly and those black soulless eyes shifted over the stalwart form of the man behind the bar. "Nope not planning on goin' no where. You got a problem with that?" The words were not said with a threat it was more of a statement of fact of someone looking to set someone straight if they did not like how he was conducting his business of drinking his hot beer.

Max held up his hand and shook his head. "Nope, kind of glad you are here. Been pretty slow tonight. You from around here?" He asked more out of trying to be friendly and make conversation. Because there were just two of them in the bar, Max was just feeling jittery with the storm blowing in and a stranger that was not very friendly sitting at the bar.

"Nope." The man said and lifted his bottle sipped from it slowly draining the last of his beer then sitting the bottle down with slow deliberate ease. He offered no more than his simple nope. Max studied the bent head with the ball cap cocked low over his brow; the slender build belied the muscle mass under his peacoat. He looked like an old salt but he carried himself like a land lover. The pants were seafarers usually issued to naval sailors in the service. Although the local Army Navy surplus store carried them and a lot of civilians also known as civvies liked wearing them. He looked at the empty bottle contemplating it then turned to Max and spoke softly and that was when Max noticed there was a hint of an accent to his voice. "Another if you please."

He fished into his pocket pulled out a five and laid it on the bar. "Keep the change." His voice was soft and that is when Max noticed his hands looked soft too, so he was no sailor or old salt, he was a civilian want to be. Max nodded offered up a slight smile scooped up the five and felt his soft hand come down on top of his hand and those steely black eyes fixed to his face. Max startled by the action halted his action of scooping up the five and gently withdrew his hand from under the stranger's hand. "Collinsport, how far from here?"

Max thought at that moment he would not have to worry about his half-century birthday with the look the man just gave him and realized what it was about him that seemed so different. He looked like those pictures his mother used to have from a tribe of gypsies she had lived with when she was young. He had that swarthy look to his face it was his hands that were different. They were artistic, slender and long and held a tension to them that unnerved Max.

"Yeah, its about sixty miles to the north where that storm is going to make landfall."

"It is owned by the Collins Family correct?" He looked back at the fresh beer that was starting to colace with condensation on the bottle's surface. He drew his hand back and gently wiped the bottle off with his dry hand, lifted the beer and took a small sip then fixed those cold black eyes on Max again.

"No it was established by the Collins Family. That is why it's named Collinsport. They own half the town but not the whole of it." The man nodded to the five that Max held in his hand now balled up with the tension of this odd conversation that was happening. "They live on the hill overlooking the town below on a place that was called Widow's Hill." Max straightened out the five put it in the cash box then grabbed his towel and wiped the bar.

"What do you know of those that live in this place called Collinwood? Do you know of them?" Max noted the stranger now seemed to be interested in conversation and figured he was one of those that needed to feel comfortable with those around him before he spoke and the fact he had given him a three dollar tip made it worth the conversation no matter how odd he appeared.

"I know that the house matriarch is Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, her daughter Carolyn Stoddard, her brother Roger Collins, his kid David Collins, then there are two cousins. That would be Quentin Collins and a Barnabas Collins who is about to get married in the summer. I think Barnabas lives in the original home known as Collinwood but they call it the old house."

This seemed to interest the man. "What is the name of his fiancé?" He lifted the beer and took another small sip appearing to once again be nursing the beer. He studied the label of the beer bottle then fixed that cold dead stare at Max.

Max reached under the bar and pulled out the Logansport Gazette thumbed back to the society page and opened the paper up and handed it over to the man. There standing on the grand staircase of Collinwood was Barnabas and Vicki looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Vicki was looking demure and sweet in her lavender colored dress while Barnabas gently and covetedly held a tender arm around her shoulders. "She looks di tribul." He spoke softly peering at the delicate beauty.

Max had no idea what he said but figured he was muttering and must said she was pretty or something like that. The words were strange to him. They were obviously not American in tone or quality. "Yeah she is a beauty all right. I think someone said she was that David kid's governess. She is a sweet thing. I remember she came in here with Carolyn Stoddard one night. Now there was a wild one. " Max thought about that night and how Vicki sat quietly in the corner while Carolyn laughed and danced all over the floor.

Where Carolyn invited attention the little pretty dark haired one sought a quiet corner and waited patiently for her friend to join her in the corner. He even had to go over and chase off a masher that was trying to put too much unwanted attention. She had smiled that sweet sincere smile of appreciation and spoke softly her thank you. Max was smitten by her quiet demeanor and smiled in return. "If you need me I will be right over there just give me a signal and I will chase them away."

Shaking his head he smiled remembering that time and then said softly as he looked at the man studying the picture of Barnabas and Vicki intently. Continuing the conversation he leaned comfortably onto the bar leaning on his folded arms glad to take some of the pressure off his lower back. "Rumor has it that Carolyn Stoddard found a lawyer and is getting married in a few weeks too but they have not posted their wedding announcement. At least not yet that is like her cousin and the governess."

The man nodded slowly he had been listening but had also been reading the society page accounting of the engagement and he had read something interesting. "It lists her parents as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and her father as George Patterson. Is that the Sheriff of Collinsport?" Those cold dark eyes slid up to pin Max.

"Well I will be damned, I never knew she was old Lady Stoddard's daughter too. Yeah Patterson that friggin piker imagine him getting to cuddle with someone as classy as Collinwood's Princess." Max had not realized he just insulted a Roma Gypsy with that comment and had he noticed the hand tightening on the paper he might have given a second thought to his choice of words.

"Why could he not have been able to lay a claim to the Princess simply because he was born half gypsy? You know his grandmother was from one of the most honored tribes in the Northwest. She was the daughter of the King of all the tribes. Why would you be so disrespectful of him because he was part gypsy?" The voice was cold as death and held little emotion. The eyes cut through Max and he felt he had over stepped his bunds.

"Look I am not making this about his heritage, I don't like the man because he was a pig, he is the law and he arrested me when I was a little younger and threw my ass in jail just because I had a few drinks and wrecked my car. It had nothing to do with the fact he is from a gypsy grandmother its because he is a cop." Max was growing angry just thinking about Patterson that night so long ago when he was young and full of piss and vinegar."Hell I did not even know he was gypsy!"

The stranger relaxed his grip on the paper and looked back at the woman in the paper. "You are lucky gorger, if you had meant to call him a friggin piker because he was gypsy I would have to slit your throat and leave you for the gulls to pluck out your eyes." He had said it with such a degree of quiet confidence that Max had no doubt he had killed others for far less than an insult to the Roma nation. Just to accent the tone and meaning of the strangers threat the thunder rolled across the ground shaking the building.

"You see even the gods don't like the insult laid upon a traveler. You would do well to remember gorger you keep your life tonight and your line will not be cursed because of a petty insult to the di tribul." The stranger took the paper and rolled it into a tube. "I keep this for now." Jerking the hood of his coat up over his head he slid from the bar. "I bid you good night and now shake the dust of this place from my feet."

The door blew open and the man was gone through the door with a slam and left Max wondering who he was or for that matter what he was. It was a cold air that had blow in and filtered around the room circling around Max's form to leave him with a chill. "Never let an ill wind in or you may not live the night through." Max muttered softly and looked at the clock on the wall. It was going to be a long night, he still had another six hours until closing and the place was deader than a doornail.

Looking the room over he sighed and thought about taking inventory. Turning he walked to a door behind the bar and opened it. Stepping inside he began to look at the stock on the shelves when he heard the tinkling sound of the door opening and closing. "Be right there!" He called out to the bar, laid down the manifest, stepped to the door and peered out to see whom had come in. A spectral figure dressed in a long coat with a hood, wearing dark glasses and holding a leash with white bony fingers stood in the door way.

"What the hell?" Max muttered as the figure stepped out of the doorway and more fully into the room. Max walked from the rear room and stood at the bar. "Can I help you?" He glanced down at what he thought originally was a dog on the leash and blanched on the end of his leash was a white tiger with blue eyes watching every move that Max made. It growled low in the back of its throat.

"Quiet Tasha, I am sure the good man can find you a bowl of meat scraps." The thin looking odd man turned that sightless look behind those dark glasses on Max. "Can't you Max Grogan?"

"Do I know you?" Max had walked towards the kitchen door and opened it and pulled out half a lab shank, turning he threw it to the floor at the feet of the white tiger. The man let the leash go and allowed the tiger to drop down and begin to tear the shank apart with a low growl over her food. Max turned away not wanting to think about this animal thinking of him as her next meal. He glanced back at the new arrival.

"No, why should you know me Max Grogan I am no one. I want a coke and a big bowl of water for Tasha she will be thirsty once she is done with her meal." He reached into his coat pocket with those thin boney looking fingers and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "Is this enough for the meal for my friend?" He let his hand trail over the head of the tiger. Those blue eyes peered up at the man and that long thick tongue laced out and slurped the hand that pet its head. He smiled, "Yes my love I know he was here and he seeks the answers to the one to bring back the glory of the Roma people. And free them from the hold of the darkness."

Max thought that had it not been for the storm now blowing through the town he would have sworn it was a full moon this night because if it was not it missed a good chance to be a full moon. Setting the ice-cold coke on the counter he took the twenty. "Yeah that is plenty you got change coming if you want it." The white hand waved it away.

"Keep it. Now the man that was here recently, Tasha smells him. What did he want and do you know where he went?" The voice was strangely soft and near a whisper as he spoke but it was a comforting sound, which lulled Max into a sense of security.

"He was asking about Collinsport and those that live at Collinwood. Got real picky when he thought I was insulting the gypsies. When I was insulting the cop that runs the town." As Max spoke he looked at those magnetic blue eyes of the white tiger that stared intently at him but continued to chew and eat her food. He almost felt he was drowning in the depths of those eyes they were as blue as the oceans he had crossed.

"Really, the people of Collinwood were of interest to him?" The boney fingers caressed and scratched the head of the tiger and she seemed to enjoy the feel of his hands gliding over her head and digging into her fur. She turned her head and licked the hand again.

"Yeah, he was real interested in Barnabas Collins and his finance a sweet girl by the name of Victoria Winters only I think she is a Collins too. Just found that out." Max liked this guy even though his looks creeped him out and gave him the willies. That was why he kept looking at the cat and her eyes.

"I see, well you have been very helpful, if you don't mind, my friend and I shall wait here while the storm passes and Tasha finishes her meal." Max had no objection besides who was going to argue with a large white tiger and a pathetic old man.

"Sure, if you need anything just holler out. I got to take inventory." Max turned and walked back into the store room where he took up the manifest and began to take inventory again. The old man sat at the table near the bar and looked down at the tiger.

"I saw Tasha, but he seemed to be helpful and a nice man. Tonight he lives perhaps on our way out of town I shall give him to you but for now we must fine Gregor, he will I am sure lead us to Petofi. You will enjoy Petofi he will fill your need for a long time." The hand held a rhythmic feel to it as it brushed through the soft fur of the white tiger. "We must be patient our time will come and we will have all our answers soon."

The large tongue licked out and cleaned the old man's boney hand. "Yes my sweet soon we will find all our answers." He felt the large head lay in his lap and he sighed and through that boney face a hideous smile appeared to slash through his emaciated features.

Collinsport Maine

Old House, Barnabas' bedroom

Vicki curled her body into Barnabas's and snuggled close to him. He felt her restlessness and it seemed to grow more intense with the advent of the storm that lashed at the windows and the house outside. Finally, she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "What is it my dearest one?" Barnabas sat up and turned his body to face her. He saw the torment and the anxiety in her gaze.

"I feel that our whole lives are about to come unraveled and it is all because of that woman that arrived tonight." She went into his arms and held onto his nightshirt. Barnabas gathered her close to his body and stroked her hair from her face.

"My dear Victoria, relax my sweet. I will not allow anyone to do harm to you. You should know I plan to protect you and keep you safe for the rest of our lives. " His words held a tenderness and his fingers gently brushed her hair from her face. Looking deep into her storm colored eyes he smiled then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.

He felt her resistance at first. It began with the stiffening of her shoulders that filled her entire body. Then as the kiss went more passionate and deeper he felt her slowly begin to relax in his hold. She began to return his passion and they soon found themselves locked into a love play that would relieve both their pent up sexual tension being so close to each other but would preserve her right to give him her gift on their wedding night. This was one of those times he wished he as not so damned honorable and wanted to take her and show her how much he loved her.

When they had finished they both lay panting in each other's arms. Vicki smiled and felt her self relax in his hold. "Thank you Barnabas I needed that. It was just what was needed to allow me to finally feel relaxed." He smiled and placed a sweet gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you Victoria when the time is right for us both, I shall show you the proper way to love you and you will finally know completion other than this playing at love we do. I know how important it is to you to give yourself to me on our wedding night and I accept that but you test me with your sweetness sometimes I am afraid I may forget I am a gentleman."

She chuckled softly against his chest as she rested her head against his shoulder. She could feel the closeness of his chin against her forehead and the warmth of his breath against her heated body. "I am thankful that you are a gentleman and you have my deepest gratitude. I think now I am properly relaxed I can finally sleep and dream of us my love." She spoke softly and closed her eyes allowing her body to totally relax against his body and felt the secure tightening of his arms as she relaxed with him.

As her mind closed off to the realities of her surroundings and she found herself floating in a blissful sleep of happiness she began to see her wedding day with Barnabas. He was smiling at her and had whispered how radiant she looked. She tried to see his face more clearly because he was hidden behind the wispy material that floated around the gazebo. She was dressed in Elizabeth's wedding dress her veil covering her face and flowing down the back of her dress, she stood next to Barnabas and they said their vows. Before he could lift her veil and kiss the bride, the dream seemed to shift.

She was standing nervously in the bridal suite of a luxurious hotel and they were somewhere she had never been. Crawling into the bed, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and smiled, tonight she would give her gift the one thing the nuns and the caseworkers at the home had always preached that should be kept and given to the man that would be with them for the rest of their lives. She would give to him her maidenhead as he so quaintly called it.

Reaching over she turned off the light and called to the door to the bathroom. "Darling I am ready when you are." She giggled wondering what was taking him so long to join her for this time he had kept telling her he waited so long to experience. The moonlight bathed the room in its glow of enchantment and the door opened and the shadowy figure approached the bed.

Laying on her side with her back to him she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, this was it the moment she had waited so long for and it was finally here. She spoke softly. "I saved myself for you and I am ready to give you my one true gift I have to offer." She felt the warmth of his arms as he scooped her up and gently turned her to press her body into his.

Eyes alight and full of excitement she glanced up and felt her world tilt and a soft gasp escaped her. Barnabas did not hold her in his arms. Instead it was Count Henri; he smiled into her gaze and spoke softly. His voice was so much like Quentin's she stiffened in his hold. "I have waited a life time for this and now with you at my side, the great grand daughter of Chief Johnny Romano I will never fear being haunted by him again!"

Vicki squirmed and struggled against his hold and then she was falling into a swirling mass of darkness one she wondered if she would ever escape. She felt her body lifted and carried and only wondered at where he was taking her. This alone caused her to open her eyes and sit up once again covered in sweat and fear filled the very core of her being. She was in a bed and she struggled against the hold on her body.

Then she felt him on top of her and she nothing else until she felt Barnabas calling her name from a great distance. Opening her eyes she peered up into the concerned filled eyes of her fiancé. Without realizing what she was saying she blurted out. "Petofi wants me because I am King Johnny Romano's great grand daughter!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1969

Collinwood Drawing Room

Quentin sat at the desk in the drawing room he was going over his mail and had a slight frown on his face. His editor was pushing for the next chapter on Escape from Budapest. He had been dry on ideas for a while and this was beginning to gnaw at him as an author. He had never been out of ideas before and for once he was in a corner wondering where he was going to take his main character and hero. Hearing the door open and close he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Vicki stood in the vestibule removing her coat. "My goodness that sure is a brisk day for Spring." She called to him and returned his smile. Except for the troubling dream she had about Cousin Henri she looked flushed and filled with contentment. Stepping more fully into the drawing room she paused to see a pile of mail on the center table and on top was an official looking manila envelope bearing her name and the impressive title of Brockman, Statham, and Nobles Attorneys at Law.

Picking up the envelope she frowned wondering what law firm this was, sliding those slender fingers under the flap she opened the envelope and pulled out a sheaf of papers that appeared to be the answer to the law suit filed on behalf of her law firm for the accidental death of Burke Devlin. In that moment she was plunged back to the nightmare world of hearing of Burke's death almost three years ago. Feeling a quick prick of tears bite at her eyes, emotionally she thought she was ready for this. Apparently, she was not.

Quentin seeing her reaction to the envelope had risen and stepped towards her. Seeing her hands tremble and the quick sting of tears he reached for the envelope and papers taking them from her nerveless fingers. "Here, let me deal with this, you go into the drawing room and sit down. Would you like some tea?" He had draped those warm comforting arms around her and drew her close to his chest to allow her a moment to feel his strength and comfort and give her the time she needed to collect her self.

"I had forgotten . . ." Her voice had grown heavy with emotions, closing her eyes she felt the wash of emotion sweep her up one more time and finished her sentence. " . . . that Burke's Company had filed a law suit against the airlines." She whispered against his chest. She had not grieved like this in so long that she was unnerved by the degree of her anguish over loosing Burke. She cleared her throat hoping it would give her more control over her emotions.

"He was bigger than life and so ready to destroy anyone and everything that got in his path. In the beginning I put as much distance between us as I could because he was going to hurt this family. Then I had to give in to my real feelings and those were I loved him." Lifting her chin she peered with tear soaked eyes into his understanding mesmerizing blue ones. Lowering her chin she rested her face against his chest and could smell the aftershave Britsh Sterling mingled with his bathsoap. He had opted for the woodsy outdoorsman's smell and the two combined made him smell like a city boy in the woods. "You smell odd, a good odd but good."

She had spoke softly and her voice was muffled against the expensively tailored jacket where she rested her forehead. He felt her take a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly. Quentin had glanced down at the opening paragraph of the Complaint and shook his head. That alone was enough to open up the healed scabbed wounded feelings that must have lain just below the emotional surface. Turning her to lead her into the drawing room he held a tight but comforting arm around her trembling form.

"Victoria Winters Collins, I would not be able to face such obstacles like you obviously have in loosing someone that I thought would share the rest of my life, so it is perfectly fine for you to release those emotions. So you go right a head and cry no one is here to hear you." He held her close and found that by offering her comfort and hearing her tell her story of Burke and his arrival that fate filled day so long ago it had just unlocked a plethora of ideas for his next chapters for his book. Laying his cheek against the top of her head he waited for the deluge of tears to subside and then the silence of a shared moment between them that seemed so personal he was almost embarrassed by it.

When her shoulders quit shuddering and she stood silent in his arms, he had to tip her chin up and peered down into her tear soaked eyes and smiled. The moment between them was charged and for that moment he was reminded of someone from so long ago and a time he had long forgotten when another stood like this in his arms and had cried. Not realizing he was lowering his lips down to hers he lightly kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks in his hands his eyes closed and he was back to that time from so long ago once again.

1845

Collinwood Rear Gardens

She was so pliable and felt so good in his arms. Her lips tasted like sweet wine mingled with the salty tears she was shedding. He did not know what possessed him to lean down and kiss her, he suppose it was his solution to everything when it came to beautiful women that were distressed and in an emotional release. "Oh Quentin! This is so wrong! Edward, I am engaged to Edward your brother!" He had followed Joanna as she rushed out of the house after a quarrel with his brother Edward and now she was held in his arms; he knew he would have Edward's wife just as he had his first wife Laura.

He had been so smooth and tender with the right words to calm her harassed nerves. "Oh my dear we did nothing wrong, I stole but a kiss and obviously you must have wanted me to kiss you because you have not slapped my face."He smiled that devilishly handsome smile. He watched the color rise under her collar to stain her neck and cheekbones. Her eyes wide she broke his hold on her and turned her back on him.

She held her lace kerchief and sniffed delicately then blew her nose and dabbed her eyes. "You should not say such things. I most certainly did not invite such liberties my dear sir." She had a halfhearted tone to her voice and that to a man like Quentin Collins was her capitulation to his future advances. He had felt the spark between them and the need that Edward could not fill for Laura and obviously with this much younger woman would never be filled.

He smiled behind her back but assumed a tone of contrition. "I could not help myself dear Joanna, you are so beautiful and were so distraught that I felt compelled to distract you from your emotional distress by giving you an innocent but brotherly kiss." Oh he was too good at this. There had been only one he had wondered about and missed. One who like this sweet thing here had bested him at his own game and side stepped his advances. Thinking of her now he caught her only as a whisper or perhaps it was a fragment of a memory from what seemed the long forgotten past and even now though she was but a distant memory in his mind she still held his fascination and curiosity. She was but a vague shadowy figure that so reminded him of this sweet lovely thing in front of him.

1969

Collinwood Foyer

Quentin broke the kiss and turned his back on Victoria leaving her feeling flushed and confused. "I am sorry Victoria I should not have done that." He could still taste the sweetness of her lips and he liked the feel. Why was this happening, he knew he loved Daphne. Closing his eyes he could sense she was distressed as much as he was and glancing down he saw a mark on his left hand, it appeared to be a pitch fork. Had he scratched himself?

Turning back to look at Victoria he noticed that she was looking with absolute fear down at her hand and she bore the same mark he had, the mark of a pitch fork. Something she had seen on Phyllis' hand and Barnabas' hand so long ago when she was in the past. It was shortly after Angelique had arrived and discovered Phyllis caught in a passionate kiss with Peter. Victoria had turned not wishing to witness such a personal and intimate moment between the two that when she turned she ran into Angelique.

Shortly after that tender shared moment between the two Victoria had noticed that Barnabas was caught in a tryst with Phyllis Wycke in the rear garden and they seemed compelled to hold to each other and kiss passionately in full view of her and Peter. Peter had turned and rushed from the garden nearly bowling Victoria over. After that one tender scene Victoria could not help but notice that both Barnabas and Phyllis seemed shocked. They were more than surprised that they had reacted as they had and then both discovered a mark very similar to the one that was now fading on her hand and on Quentin's.

"Quentin, do not blame yourself for that moment. It was against your will and mine for allowing it." She held out her hand and showed him the now fading mark. "We were branded by a witch. This is her mark and I know what witch is doing this to us. She is making mischief because she does not wish Barnabas to be happy."

Collinwood, Guest Bedroom

Angelique watched the door and then turned her attention to the two clay figures she had bound together facing one another. One figure had female attributes while the other had male. On the head of the female's figure was a few strands of dark hair. The male figure had short dark hairs pressed into the head. Taking an ID bracelet she looked at the initials scripted inside the golden band, Q D.C. Smiling she encircled the figures. Lifting up a red ribbon she bound the fingures together with the ribbon.

Laying the bound figures between a white candle and a red candle. She then lifted up a small cauldron in which she had sprinkled a few grains of white sand and salt over the burning incense and began to chant over the two figures. " _Star of love, burn so bright! Aid me in my spell tonight. Unite true love to these two before the alter of their destiny. As it is willed so mote it be! As it is willed so mote it be!"_ She let out a soft sigh and smiled her eyes growing wide with her power filling her as she imagined what was happening now between Victoria and Quentin Collins.

The door was flung open with a bang, causing Angelique to jump from her alter. Bracing her hands on the table she twisted to look at the rage filled eyes of her 'husband.' "What are you doing Josephine!" He stepped fully into the room and his gaze shifted over the alter Angelique had just performed her spell. He watched her push back from the desk, stood and placed her body in front of the make-shift alter she had built. Henri marched to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcefully threw her over to the bed.

Then his gaze shifted over the alter before him and he growled low. "You bitch!" He voice was raspy as he fought for control over his anger, his gaze fixed to that of the two clay figures. Lifting the figures up, he held them in one hand and he began to speak softly, "What was will now never be. What spell was cast on these two is now dispelled as I command so mote it be!"

Angelique watched as the bracelet fell from the two dolls, the ribbon caught fire and fell in ashes to be caught by an unseen wind and whipped away. Finally the two bound figures were separated and the clay began to melt and malformed to nothing more than a molten lump. "If ever I catch you meddling in this other than I have instructed Angelique Bouchard, I promise you that Judah Zachary will seem more like a walk in the park compared to my anger." He shifted drawing his figure up to his full height and turned that impervious cold anger filled look over her cowering form.

Judah Zachary had frightened her but she had made sure he was out of the picture long enough for her to hone and increase her own powers to be nearly equal in abilities to him. However, Andréas Petofi was a more powerful and devious adversary and she had crossed him thereby crossing a line with his code of ethics. "If you have ruined what I have in place, I shall replace you with no problem Angelique. You will learn not to cross or betray me." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Angelique began to feel the flames of purgatory lick up around her body burning her. She opened her mouth to scream and found she was unable to release the fear and the terror she was experiencing because she no longer had a voice to speak or scream. Clutching at her throat and feeling th flames grow closer to her body she bolted off the bed and fell to the floor crawling to the corner where she huddled in absolute fear of what she was experiencing. Petofi ne' Henri smiled watching her grab at the burning clothing she could only see in her mind.

"Good Lord Cousin Henri! What is wrong with your wife!" Roger entered the room in a rush to Angelique's side. Henri frowned suppressing a sigh of frustration he was by Roger's side and released the effects of the spell he had so enjoyed watching. Roger gently took Josephine into his arms and cradled her close gently lifting her to the bed.

"Henri what was wrong with you? Did you not see your wife is in trouble and suffering some kind of seizure?" Roger glared at his uncaring cousin and covered Josephine with the coverlet at the foot of the bed.

Taking Roger by the upper arm, Henri led Roger from the room to the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Roger, dear, dear Roger. Do you not recognize the signs of a temper tantrum? My adoring wife and I have our ups and downs and she got mad because I would not allow her a new toy so she was throwing a temper tantrum much as a child might. She has been prone to these types of outbursts before and the specialist said to treat her much as you would a reactant child and not give in to their hysterics."

Roger flushed. "I see, I thought she appeared to be in extreme pain and not having a fit of hysterics. Of course I can understand a child out of control. I have experience with David, he has always been a handful." He laughed uncomfortably now realizing he had walked in on a petty family squabble and saw his wife reducing herself to a child in the throes of a temper tantrum. "My apologies Cousin Henri, had I know I would not have interfered and let you continue to ignore her actions. I hope I have not made things more difficult by my interference."

"No, no, no think nothing of it my dear Cousin Roger, as you can see we are all getting used to each other's differences. Now, if you will excuse me unless you had something you wished?" He looked expectantly at his cousin.

"Oh yes, Elizabeth sent me up to ask if you and Josephine would like to join us tonight at Lookout Pointe, we are to meet with Victoria's father and he has planned a dinner to let his children know that Victoria and Barnabas have set their date and what their parts will be in the wedding."

Henri smiled, "Anything that involves our cousin Victoria is of great importance to myself and my wife. Of course we shall be happy to join you." He bowed slightly, "Oh casual dress as last night at Q's or will it be a more formal affair?" He smiled his most charming smile watching Roger's face pucker.

"You know I did not bother to ask. I will let you know later. I believe it will be semi formal attire or as we call it business casual but I think the ladies want to dress up a bit so I might go ahead and say it will be a formal occasion." He smiled knowing his sister and niece Carolyn, who was for the first time in a while, was going to be present and would like to dress up.

Henri watched him walk down the hallway then frowning deeply he turned and walked forcefully into the room. "Well my dearest wife did I convince you of my sincerity of making sure my plans will not be interfered or altered in any way shape or form?" He glared at her cowering form as she shrank beneath the covers to peer at him over the top of the blanket she had drug up as a shield of protection against his wrath.

"Yes, Henri, I am convinced. I shall do as you have asked." Her words were said softly but in her heart she knew she would bide her time and make him pay for this punishment before this was all said and done. The only reason she had not tormented Victoria and Quentin more was her hope of being reunited with Peter.

"Ahh, yes your precious Peter, well my dear shall I the next time you decide to go against this plan of mine; that perhaps I shall expose your precious Peter to the sunlight while he sleeps in his coffin?" He smiled watching her pale and her body tremble at the thought of him destroying the man she loved.

"Now we have our priorities straight, you will change your clothing, compose yourself, and get rid of that." He nodded to the temporary alter she had designed on the desk. "And never shall I see something like that again, do I make myself clear?" He towered over the bed where she laid and glared his eyes narrowing only slightly as he watched her cower under the blankets.

Turning he left the room with a forceful pull of the door behind him. Stopping outside the room he took a breath and then closed his eyes. "Aristides meet me in the cave below Widows Hill. I have something for you to do." Taking a deep breath he thought about his future with the one elusive woman that would give him dominion over the Romano Clan, the only weak link in his chain of life, the one true fear he had whenever he was near gypsies. How could he not control Johnny Romano's restless spirit if he had control and owned his grand daughter? Smiling he moved with a lighter step towards the upstairs landing.

Hearing voices below he smiled, she was downstairs. He had been bitterly disappointed when he discovered she and Barnabas would be together for a stroll in the moonlight and the rest of the evening at the old house. Then when they had returned from dinner, a message had been left that she would be spending the night at the old house had caused him to take his ire out on Angelique. When she had tried to be loving to him in their bedchambers he had turned a cold shoulder to her and pretended to be asleep.

That must have been why she had tried to place that love spell on her and Quentin Collins. He felt his stomach tighten down as he thought about Quentin. He had missed his chance of taking Quentin's body as his own years ago. Now he had Grand Duke Henri's body and it was enough power and money to allow him to do whatever he wished to do.

The only fear he had in this life was loosing that power and being discovered. He knew he had to check on the body he had left behind at Wyndcliff. To make sure Henri's mind was trapped inside a body that was failing. If he played this correctly he would outlast the body and Henri would die in that shell he had vacated. He could send Aristides but this was something he needed done by one he had under his control.

Hearing footsteps behind him he turned and smiled. "Ahh, the lovely nurse Daphne." He reached forward to brush a strand of hair from her face and watched as his hand touched her face and her eyes glassed over.

"Hello Count Petofi, how have you been?" Her words had grown soft and held no emotion what so ever, she had become his automaton slave again. "What do you wish from me?" Again that deadpanned no emotion in her voice. He placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her close laying his lips against her ear he spoke softly.

"I wish you to go to Wyndcliff and check on the body I left in the room there. I need you to make sure that he is still unable to speak or communicate in anyway and then come back to report to me." He smiled watching her nod.

"I will go to Wyndcliff and check on your body and make sure he is still incapable of communication and then I will come back and report to you." Her eyes stared straight ahead and she waited for him to release his hold on her. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek and stepped back.

"Now off with you. My dear we shall meet again later after everyone has retired and you will tell me what you discovered." He watched her turn and walk away from him. Turning back to the door to the upstairs landing he opened the door to come face to face with Victoria. She abruptly halted with a startled look on her flushed face. He could tell she had been involved in a passionate embrace with Quentin, her face was still flushed from the encounter and she appeared to have been crying.

"Oh my please excuse me Cousin Henri, I had no idea you were there." She stepped aside to allow him to exit the private sleeping quarters area of the Collins family. He smiled charmingly and when he stepped by her he deliberately brushed up against her noticing her stiffen at the touch and step back further pressing her body to the wall.

"Oh my pardon cousin Victoria, this is tight quarters. Forgive my impertinence." He smiled noting the confusion and emotional upheaval their touching had caused her and it appeared more than the apparent enchanted encounter she must have experienced with Quentin disturbed her. Reaching up to caress her cheek he spoke softly, "You are so lovely my dear, so very lovely."

She was caught up in the intent stare of his eyes and felt him caress her cheek, but those eyes held her pinned to the wall. Closing her eyes she saw but one face and she felt only the touch of one man and that man did not have piercing blue eyes. He had dark brown eyes that were soulful and filled with tender love for her. Letting out a soft breath she spoke softly. "Barnabas." With the utterance of that name she felt the soft caress on her cheek tense only slightly then the pressure was gone and the press of that body was no longer there.

Opening her eyes she watched the back of the man she had just met in the door walk to the head of the stairs and start down them. Blinking to clear her thoughts and her mind she shook her head wondering if she had by any chance just imagined that whole brief encounter. Pushing open the door she rushed into the inner hallway and rushed down the hall to her room. She had to get a grip she was not only having erotic dreams about the man she was now imagining he was groping her in the hallway.

Arriving at her door, she shoved it open rushed into her room, and closed the door to lean against it with her shoulders and back holding it close. What was wrong with her, why was she having these experiences, first with Quentin and then with the older version of what Quentin would be in another twenty or thirty years? Walking away from her door she flung her self across the foot of her bed and propped her chin up with the palm of her hand. She was tired and her mind must be suffering from the fatigue too.

Rolling onto her back she closed her eyes and relaxed in her bed. Giving herself a few moments of time she found herself falling in to a deep and troubled sleep. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Collinwood, Victoria's bedroom

A Nightmare in progress

In her exhaustion, Vicki felt her dream spiral down into a vortex of voices and words that were unknown to her. It was not so much a language barrier that she faced in this nightmarish world, as it was the guttural tones of those around her spoke as the reached forward to pull at her clothing, her hair and her body. She fought against the tug of their cold boney hands to run as far from the voices and things that were terrorizing her in this dream.

Running as hard and as fast as she could down that appeared to be a dark narrow hallway she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and the ragged breaths that followed her movement was catching up with her until she realized it was her own breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her mind was blind with absolute fear. Finally as she pushed forward she could see a doorway at the end of the hall. It held a aura of soft white light that seeped through the cracks and illuminated the area around the door's entrance.

Grabbing doorknob she threw it open, turned to peer behind her to whatever was there and when she turned back there was a shadowed figure outlined in the doorway. She screamed and then felt arms descend down around her shoulders and grab her close to his cold hard body. The feel of his body reminded Vicki of an embalmed dead person that had been put in the refrigeration unit to preserve the body prior to burial but for showing.

"Quiet child, calm yourself, doncha recognize your bunic or grandpapa?" He laughed and lifted her in his arms and hugged her close. "My nepoată long set apart from her family. You have come home at a perfect time. The tribes will be gathering and you will be the one that saves us from the evil one." He laughed and for the first time since this dream began she felt safe in the hold of this strange man with dark eyes and dark Romanic looks.

She knew she should recognize the term nepoată, she thought it meant granddaughter. Her voice cracked with her pent up emotions and the terror she had felt earlier. "Grandpapa?" Her voice was soft and sounded like a small child's voice looking to a man that would represent salvation in a sea of insanity. Lifting her body and carrying her much as he would a small child he carried her into the room closing the door with his foot behind him.

Vicki looked around the room and saw that it was a warm small comfortable room that held a single twin size bed, with a handmade quilt neatly laid over the bed. There was a cheerful fire burning against one wall and over the fire hung a cast iron pot with a wonderful aroma that drifted around the room to fill the senses. She heard her stomach growl and heard him chuckled. "Micuța mea, ți-e foame? " She smiled and nodded, looking around the room she saw a large full length mirror on a iron stand, she saw her reflection and she was shocked.

The reflection she cast was that of a little girl with dark hair and wide expressive grey eyes. She blinked and noted her hair had been braided into to tight plates on each side of her head and she wore a white gown trimmed in lace. He chuckled seeing her reaction to her reflection. ":Oh my sweet one, you will understand why it must be this way for this part of your journey and I need your undivided attention to what I am about to tell you."

Those eyes shifted from the image of her as a seven year old child to the man that sat down on the edge of the bed. "You are from a very long line of royalty my dear. Not the kind that is recognized as heads of state but those of a tribe of travelers that roam the world not staying long in one spot and must shake the dust from their feet once they are spoiled by something or someone in one spot. " He brushed her pigtail back gently pushed her back on the bed and covered her up to her chin.

"Tonight, Bunic is going to tell you a story that you must remember and carry with you for the rest of your life. It is the only way that you can save yourself and those that around bound to you through blood." He kissed her forehead then sat back and looked to the fire. "A long time ago, the people were happy in their home land of Transylvania, which has now become a part of Romania. We lived a happy life at the auspices of a kind man known as Vlad Tepes. He protected our people until his untimely death."

Victoria laid watching him with wide expressive eyes as he told his story and he seemed to loose himself in his tale. He was drifting back to a time when there was the original Johnny Romano. He was about to take her on a trip through the ages to show her how he had become the King of his people and all the Romney Tribes. His voice had taken on a darker tone as he began to recount the resurrection of Vlad Tepes also known as Vlad the Impaler.

Transylvania 1479

" _Johnny Romano had been the head of his tribe for three years, he was about to be declared the King of all Romney Gypsies and he was feeling the weight of his office. He had been courting a village girl that had been part gypsy and part gorger. He was smitten her eyes were the color of storm tossed seas and her hair as dark as midnight and thick like a heavy blanket that fell to her waist and brushed against her hips when she danced or moved to the water fountain to get their daily ration of water for the house she worked in._

 _His heart had been heavy when his Prince Vlad had died. All had mourned his passing but had heard rumors that he had returned as he promised to drink the blood of his enemies. Many from the dark arts world had traveled to this village on the cusp of the Burgos Pass and close to the Castle that had held the body of their beloved Prince. He had not paid much attention to the talk as it was that talk from the hysterical gorgers that wanted your attention and then ply you with drink and take your coin or use you for services and not pay you._

 _Johnny this day watched for his lady love and noticed as the clock's hands moved to the appointed time of her arrival at the fountain that she had not arrived. He frowned and looked at the clock again and again no signs of Mila. Pushing from the side of the fountain he straightened his jerkin, scuffed his boots on the side of the fountains edge and walked to the house where he knew she worked. He was a handsome boy with bulging muscles, dark eyes that smolder with passion when he looked at his Mila and a thick mustache that hid a thin upper lip._

 _His poppa had a thin upper lip and hid it behind a thick mustache. He had told his son, to get respect wear your facial hair to hide what others might perceive as a weakness and that was a thin upper lip. Doffing his hat he walked to the rear of the stately home he knew belonged to a powerful and evil Count and knocked on the door. The fat cook that was gorger born answered the door with a surly snarl. "What you want you dirty gypsy?"_

 _The insult was enough to cause Johnny to put the mark of the hex on the old hag. "Mila she did not come why?" The cook who was dirty and stained from plucking the feathers from the roasted duck she was preparing glared at him._

 _"She belong to the Count now, he take her to his bed and she is his, you need to go away to not be killed." To accent her words she took her finger and drew it across her throat like the count would slit his throat. Johnny glared and grew angry at the thought that the old man that was Count Andrea Petofi had bedded his intended and innocent Mila._

 _"Well the Count better pray that King Johnny don't hex his house and him." He turned to shake the dust of this house from his feet when he heard soft weeping coming from the stables. Watching over his shoulder the cook slam the door and heard her mutter and slide the bolt in place. Walking to the stables he found Mila broken and wearing torn clothing huddled in the straw crying. "Mila my love." He spoke softly gathering her to his body calming her trembling body._

 _"Oh Johnny! He was terrible! He was so dark and so mean and he . . . did things to me that. . . that." The memories were flooding her mind again and she began to sob. She clutched to his body holding onto him like a port in a storm of emotions. "Oh Johnny, I am not pure no more, I cannot give to you what was important for us to share in our love!" She looked up into his eyes and saw the anger and hatred burning in him and she read his shame. "You no longer care for me , your love for me has died!" She tried to pull from his hold wanting to run and end it all._

 _He held her all the tighter and then calmed her fears. "No my sweet love, nothing could kill the heart that beats for you. Come we will shake the dust from this place and we will be married and I will protect you." He lifted her and turned looking for the exit to the rear of this barn. Walking away from the Count's fine fancy home he disappeared into the woods where he found a stream and allowed Mila to bathe. Leaving her to her absolutions, he made a small fire and heard the horses and footfalls before he could react he felt the slam of a rifle butt against his head._

 _He awoke to the sounds of his beloved screaming for help and the laughter of the men that were holding her down for the Count. He laughed as she struggled beneath him, "You left me before I was done with you my dear no one leaves me." He once again slapped her hard across the face. Silencing her into a grudge filled raged. "That is better who can concentrate when you are always screaming although I think I liked how you struggled it made the conquest more exciting._

 _Mila laid perfectly still and waited for his grunting and abuse of her body to stop. When she no longer moved he lost interest, rising from between her legs he turned his back on her near naked body. "Throw her in the river with her boyfriend. Let the river take their bodies down stream. The wolves can pick their bones."_

 _"My lords why not cut their throats first then throw them in?" One of the guardsmen laughed as he lifted Mila and found her body pliable and arousing to his own lust filled thoughts. Petofi turned and swung on the man. Sending him flying backwards dropping Mila with the force of the hit._

 _"NO ONE ELSE TOUCHES HER!" He growled and looked at the other five guardsmen that had accompanied him on his hunt. "DO not," he straightened his jacket and breeches and frowned. "Ever question my orders now do as I say, he is nearly dead from the beating he took from you. " Walking to his horse he mounted up and waited as they picked up Mila and then Johnny and threw them both into the water watching them bobble as the water took them and carried them downstream and out of sight._

 _Johnny prayed that Mila would hold on until he could go to her and grab her body. He found her as she bobbled for the third time dragging her up in his arms to hold her close to him. She coughed and spewed the water from her lungs and throat. Laying her head on his shoulder he floated with her until they were close to the edge of the river. Feeling the scrap of the shallow water under his body he sheltered her against him to protect her delicate skin from the abuse of the rocks and sand. Dragging them both to the shore he collapsed to his knees still holding Mila close._

 _Falling over her body he sheltered her against the sun and the elements as his own consciousness began to fade into a blanket of darkness."_ Bunic continued to describe in detail to the wide eyes fear filled child lying on the bed. She leaned forward and spoke in a bare whisper, "Bunic what happened next to King Johnny and Mila?"

Bunic chuckled, " _Do not worry child more is to come, lie back and allow me to continue._ " He gently pushed her small body back smiled and brushed the hair over her shoulder. " _You see King Johnny's reputation was widely known and he had gained the respect of a lot of the tribe_." His eyes, which looked faded and watery, were now filled with emotion. _"King Johnny had powerful allies and he was about to meet the one and only ally he would ever need to defeat the evil Count Petofi."_

The child smiled and gave her rapt attention to the old man. _"When King Johnny awoke he was surrounded by legs and feet, looking up he saw breather of his own. They lifted him and covered his woman and carried them both up a hill into the now growing shadows of the Castle of Dracula. With the setting of the sun, Johnny felt a chill pass through his body as the shadows of this dark place touched him. With the help of his people, he and Mila were taken inside the castle where Mila was given a room and clothing, her wounds dressed and her body fed._

 _Johnny Romano stood outside her door, his head resting against the door's facing, closing his eyes, in his heart he knew hatred and he wanted vengeance. In his heart he would sell his soul to make Petofi pay for what he had done to his precious Mila. From behind he heard the voice, old, filled with the wisdom of ages, cold filled with the air of a grave, and enticing filled with a need. "Johnny Romano, what is in your heart is in my mind. What is your wish Johnny Romano, what do you long for and would have done?" It was the sounds of an echoing whisper from long ago and the voice was as seductive as was the touch on his shoulder that caressed his shoulders._

 _Johnny shuddered at the touch, the voice was female the touch was feminine and the thoughts were locked to his._ "Open your eyes Johnny Romano, open your eyes and turn to face me as a man as the great King of the people that you claim." _Johnny knowing fear as deep as the Danube and as wide as the oceans lifted his head and turned slowly to look deeply into the eyes of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen._

 _"I want Petofi's death!" His words had been spontaneous and said without realizing he had spoken. He swallowed hard and then spoke again. "I want him to know the power is not his to abuse and that there are those of us of the nation that would curse him and his off spring for an eternity to come_."

" _Elena, bring King Johnny to me, I await him in my library." The words were spoken from the shadows that seemed to liquefy and colace to shift form and shape. The figure outlined in the shadow was bent, and appeared aged, his voice sounded tired but intrigued. The lovely woman smiled, and as she smiled her lips parted to display a set of sharp canine teeth._

 _"You heard the Prince, our Lord Vlad, come Johnny Romano, perhaps this night your wishes and desires will be answered. Do not worry for your Mila, she shall be safe as long as she stays in her room and rests this night." Her turn was effortless; she did not look behind her to see if he followed, she knew the shadows would push him forward if he hesitated. He did not. Johnny Romano was afraid of no man but this was no man that now beckoned to him. He watched, as she appeared to just glide gracefully down the long passage of the wide hallway of the castle._

 _Stopping at a thick wooden door, she pressed her fingertips that were long and slender and her nails equally long and sharpened to a point to make them appear like talons. Pressing those fingertips to the door it gave to her touch and she stepped aside. "Enter this room Johnny Romano and when you leave you will not be the same." She smiled again and there was an inner light that appeared to burn in her eyes. That pointed little tongue snaked out to lick her lips and glide over the pointed teeth that she bore._

 _Johnny Romano, King of all the gypsies was afraid of nothing but this night he would know fear and then he would know the power of the darkness that had called him to this very castle._ The old man that told the story looked into the rapt attention filled little face before him. He smiled. _"You are not afraid of this story are you unul mic prețios?" He watched her smile because he knew she liked it when he called her his little precious one. She shook her head and folded her tiny hands together over her chest and continued to watch her bunic._

 _Johnny Romano entered that room and it was dark and cold as death and reminded him of a tomb. In some respects it was a tomb, the tomb of his lord Prince Dracula. The man was bent with age, his eyes were filled with youth and passion while he studied the strapping young man before him. "Tell me, your Prince King Johnny what do you wish?" He fixed that bluish gaze on the man standing before him. What he saw was a fine specimen of gypsy make._

 _"I wish Count Petofi to know what it is like to feel alone, helpless and degraded, I wished that Count Petofi could feel the touch of my blade and know what it is to have fear and know how helpless he is because his power has no affect over me or mine!" Johnny had said this with all the hatred and anger that had risen in his soul and he looked into the eyes of death and was afraid. Not of death but the undead. He watched the Prince smile and with a nonchalant attitude spoke what he thought._

 _"Then make him feel fear Johnny Romano, make him feel helpless. You are gypsy you have the power to curse." He leaned back in his tall back chair, folded those fingers that looked more skeletal with skin stretched across dry parchment than fingers. The fingernails were yellowed with age and thickened but sharpened like claws. He studied Johnny and saw his shoulders slump._

 _"He is too powerful for any curse I could put on him my lord. He is so powerful that all fear him and he boasts that he is even more powerful than the legend that was Vlad Tepes, he claims to hold more power in his right hand than you hold in your body." Which Petofi had made those claims time and time again and it had not gone unnoticed by the one that had granted him his power. The Dark Lord smiled and once again this evening Johnny Romano witnessed the sharp teeth that glistened in the soft candlelight._

 _With a chuckle he spoke words that Johnny would never forget, "My dear King Johnny, I gave him those powers with the limitations that they would be found in that right hand he boasts so well of and about. All you need to do is capture him and not allow him to touch any with his right hand." The Dark Lord sat back bridged his fingertips together and studied the young gypsy king over the top of those fingertips. "Take the right hand Johnny Romano and strip the braggart, the monster of his power, let him know fear of all gypsy kind by placing him under a curse!"_

 _"Many have tried to take his hand, but nothing will cut it off." Johnny ran a hand over his hair and took a ragged breath, "I would give my soul to take that hand from him, to make him pay for what he did to my Mila." He glanced up from the floor where he had looked while thinking about what the dark lord had said to him._

 _"What other would you give for the chance to take his hand and make him afraid of you and your line Johnny Romano?" The voice had grown soft and seductive with an almost purring sound as the question was asked. "Would you give your Mila's fist born to me to possess such a talent?"_

 _Johnny's eyes shot up and he blinked, "What ever do you mean my lord?" He was half afraid this man knew so much and had eyes everywhere._

 _"She is already with child Johnny, will you give me her child?" He studied the sweat beads that laced his forehead and the swallow as he considered the words that had just been spoken._

" _She carries the count's child in her womb?" Johnny's own voice had been choked with rage and the emotions that he wanted Petofi to feel, powerless to stop something. "This is also Mila's baby, how could I . . . "_

 _The dark lord stood, "I want that child Johnny, give me that child and I will give you the power to pay back Petofi for all the wrongs he has ever committed on you and those you love." He leaned over the desk to pin that burning expectant gaze on Johnny._

 _"I will bring you the child at birth, be it boy or girl." Johnny was prepared to do what it took to protect his family and people._

 _"It is a girl, and not necessary but you will bring her to me on her sixteenth birth year to a place of my choosing." Johnny looked at the mesmerizing intent stare and smiled sticking out his hand he reacted in shock when the count thrust a blade he had drawn from under the desk into Johnny's right hand. Cutting his own hand he squeezed the blood to mingle with Johnny's and took a fingertip swirled the blood together. "Our blood has been mingled and now we are bonded and blooded to each other Johnny."_

 _He withdrew the sharp blade from Johnny's palm, took the mingled blood from his fingertip and drew it across the bloodied palm. Johnny Romano watched as the blood that had been flowing now stayed and the cut miraculously closed to show only a slight scar and then again the scar was gone. "Tonight when you sleep, you will be given a blade. This is the sacred knife of my father's father. You will capture Petofi, you will bind him but all must take care and not allow him to touch bare skin. Once you have him bound, stretch his arm forward and bind his right hand to a table and then strike true with this blade. It will take his hand off at the wrist."_

 _Johnny looked up from his healed palm and into the burning eyes of his dark master. "Enjoy your sixteen years with this child, because once she turns sixteen she belongs to me. As for the hand of Petofi, keep it safe and hidden from him for the rest of your life and the life of all your line. Once your line ends Johnny, the power of that hand shall return to Petofi. You hold his life in the palm of our bonded bloodied hand."_

 _Johnny Romano did as his dark master bade and . . ._

1969

Collinwood, Victoria's bedroom

"Vicki!" a loud knock resounded at the door. "Vicki? Are you in there?" David was pounding at the door and it startled Vicki from her odd dream sitting up startled she looked around and realized she had fallen asleep on her bed. Sliding from the bed she went to her door and unlocked it opening it up she looked at David with sleep filled eyes.

"David?"

"Aunt Elizabeth wants to see you in her room, she has some kind of surprise for you. Plus you gotta start getting ready remember we are having dinner with your dad and his kids tonight." He turned to walk down to his room paused and looked back at her and wanted to tell her about Cousin Henri but even thinking about it he felt his throat tighten down and knew he would not be able to speak as long as he tried to warn her about Henri. Sighing he slid into his room and glared at the door as he slammed it. "I am going to make him pay if it is the last thing I do!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1969

Collinwood, Family's Private Sleeping Areas

David's Bedroom

Vicki watched David disappear into his room with a look of utter frustration. Wondering about his curious actions, she followed him down the hallway, smoothing her hair and straightening her clothing. Opening his door she stepped in and saw him bent over his table with tears of frustration filling him. "David?" She stood next to him and gently brushed his hair from his face and wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumbs. "What is wrong?" He looked up and wanted to shout she was in danger by what he knew to be an eldritch being and there was nothing he could do to tell her of his fears.

"You can tell me anything David, you know I will believe you and support you? Is it because I am marrying Barnabas?" He opened his mouth to speak and the feeling fell over him, his mouth opened and closed like a guppy out of water, his eyes wide and filling with tears of frustration. "David what is wrong?" Her voice stressed seeing him struggle to speak but nothing coming out.

Drawing him into her arms and holding him close to her chest she held his trembling body close to hers and spoke softly. "Relax David, perhaps if you relax you will be able to say what you want to say."

"He can't tell you any more than I can tell you because someone has placed a spell over him and the rest of us that would want to protect you. If we try to tell you, we are punished by being teleported to another place or are struck silent." Sarah spoke from the shadows and stood poised in the center of the room. David broke from Vicki's hold and nodded his head agreeing with what Sarah said, and as she even said that little bit her tiny form suddenly disappeared and was gone.

"See, Vicki that is why I can't say anything if I try or even try to write it down, I will find I can't think of what I need to write! You gotta help us and figure it out with the clues that Josette and Sarah leave before they are sent away for good!" David threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "I love you Vicki and I don't want you to go away or die!"

This sounded far more serious than anything she had encountered so far and her charge, her cousin was under attack. Holding him she spoke softly soothing his fears. "David, I promise you that I will find out and will follow the clues, and I need you, Sarah, and Josette to just be observers this time around and allow me to figure this out so you are not placed in harms way. Agreed?" She pushed his forehead back brushing the hair from his eyes. Peering down into those troubled filled brown eyes she smiled.

He nodded and finally with one last exhaled breath of frustration he relaxed into her hold. "I love you Vicki, I don't want this person to hurt you or maybe kill you!" He had buried his face into the comfort of her breasts and sighed. This was the one place that he had always felt safe and secure, pressed into her or his Aunt Elizabeth's breasts. Where he had always viewed Carolyn as possibly a sister he was attracted to Vicki as a mother figure and his Aunt as a Grandmother figure. He wanted to hold onto those feelings because it always seemed someone took them away from him.

"Now, finish getting dressed, I see your Aunt laid out your best blue suit. I need to go see what she wants with me." She bent kissed his forehead. Smiling she said softly, "I love you too David." She got one quicker hug. Vicki paused briefly to watch him turn to his bed he waited for her to leave his room.

Turning she walked to his door paused and turned to look over her shoulder, "It's Cousin Henri and his wife that are the problem isn't it?' She did not know what had caused her to say it but there it was and she watched him stiffen and knew he or his wife was behind this assault on David. Smiling she had resolved a part of the puzzle. She just had to figure out how they were involved and why. A part of her knew that dream she had earlier must have been something that had been given to her in her sleep by Josette.

Walking down the hallway she paused outside her mother's door. "Mother?" She called softly and heard the excited voice of her mother answer her."Come in Vicki." She sounded so excited and pleased that it forced a smile to her lips as she opened the door to come up short to see a pile of designer labeled boxes lying on her mother's bed. "Oh Darling, I am so glad you are here. I had a chance to go through your wardrobe and discovered that it was sadly lacking for formal wear. So, your Uncle Roger and I went shopping today. I finally get a chance to spoil you and Carolyn needs some maternity formal wear so . . . " she turned and with a dramatic flourish of her hand she stood back and indicated the bed's bounty.

Vicki was overwhelmed there were at least six dress boxes stacked on the bed, with shoe boxes and some bags containing she was sure the under garments that would be needed to accent the dress. "I know that Barnabas told me to not buy you any jewelry he plans to cover you with some of the family's heirloom jewels that were taken with his family to London when the original Barnabas moved there."

Vicki was frozen to the spot until her mother stepped next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the bed. "Come on tell me what you think?" She stepped back and waited for Vicki to open the boxes. "There are five gowns, one in black chiffon, one in peach organza, one in mint green silk, I particularly liked the silk navy blue one trimmed in duponi lace and last but not least for your engagement party we will host here in the west wing's ballroom or at Barnabas Ballroom is a white satin trimmed in mother of pearl and pale pink satin ribbons." She clapped her hands together her eyes lighting up.

"For tonight darling would you wear the black chiffon for your dinner with your father and half sister and brothers? I just want to see you in that dress and I think you would look very elegant and well personally after that nasty Josephine was so condescending I wanted to make sure we made a proper and good impression on the visiting relatives." Vicki had to hold a slight chuckle back hearing her mother was not impressed with the overly full of her self their cousin Josephine.

"Yes, I think your sentiments about Cousin Josephine were reflected in Barnabas. I think he was less impressed than you mother." Vicki had uncovered the boxes and the dresses were all very lovely and delicate looking and would compliment her coloring. She fingered the fine satin gown that would be hers for her engagement party that had been in the planning stage for a week. Lifting the lids to the shoes she was impressed with the array and color of the low-heeled pumps to match the dresses.

Elizabeth stepped to the other side of the bed and lifted the bag and began pulling the contents on the bed and began to organize them. Lifting up strapless bras, she lined them up with each dress for each box. Then she followed with full length split half-slips, and several nylon packages along with lace trimmed panties. "I hope I bought enough delicates for you dear." She smiled seeing the look of delight and excitement on Vicki's face.

Turning to the chair near her bed, she lifted up one more bag. "I also took the opportunity to buy you evening bags to go with each dress. They match the shoes." She laid the small flat looking boxes on the bed, and opened the tops to reveal black beaded and sequined cover clutches. A golden sequined covered purse, silver sequined covered purse, a white pearl covered clutch and a delicate blue satin clutch that would match the navy blue sheath style dress.

Vicki felt a prick of tears fill her eyes and she turned to rush to her mother and embrace her. "Thank you mother, thank you for all of this. I feel I cannot take them it almost seems to be too much!" Liz was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions just as receiving these items from her mother had thrilled Vicki. "I sometimes feel it will all be just a dream and when I awaken, I will find out that was just that and only my hopes of finding out who my mother was."

Elizabeth felt guilty when Vicki spoke of not believing she had finally fond the missing information to her life and birth and somehow it had become surreal to her. "I wanted so much to bring you home darling. I wanted you where you belonged which was here in Collinwood with your family. Now we have you here and you are going to get married and leave us?" There was a bittersweet tone to her voice.

"I won't be that far mother. Neither will Carolyn when she marries, She will be moving just a mile and a half from here. We all will be in such a short distance and can be here in a matter of minutes." She leaned forward and placed a light sweet kiss on her mother's forehead. "I love you mother and just think I shall be at the Old House within walking distance." Elizabeth's eyes had begun to tear-up; she hugged her daughter close.

"Which means so much to me. Now shall I help you take these to your room and allow you to get ready for later? Oh and I did arrange for Claudette to come by later, she is going to bring her staff to arrange our hair, I also hired a lady's maid for Cousin Josephine, to placate Mrs. Johnson, and a man's servant for Cousin Henri. You should go on and get your bath and when Claudette gets here, I will send her to your room to fix your hair."

Elizabeth kissed her daughter's forehead and watched her lift three of the boxes, which they had condenses all the other items into the dress boxes. Elizabeth lifted three and followed her out of her room and down the hallway to Vicki's room. "You know the night you came here and I brought you to this room, secretly I had hoped you would sense you were where you belonged. It only seemed fitting that I put you in the room, that I had when growing up here to share something that was mine with you even if it was in secret." Liz followed Vicki into the bedroom then gently placed her three boxes on the bed while Vicki took her boxes to the chair by her wardrobe.

"I think inside it seemed overwhelming and rather frightening but I was excited and I felt an affinity to this house, to you and this room was so special. I had never had my own room at the foundling home so getting this room was like Christmas in July." She smiled, turned and opened the doors to her closet. Pulling out the satin covered hangers she began to unpack the dresses and hang them in the closet. Her hand gently gliding down each dress as she hung . Placing the matching shoes in the boxes on the floor of the wardrobe she smiled. Then placing the evening clutches on the top shelf she paused to turn and accept a dress Liz had unpacked and placed on a hanger.

"I will leave you to your bath and putting up your things and will send Claudette to your room. I do think she intends to dress Carolyn's hair first. Her assistant is going to do Daphne's, I think Beth is coming over to dress too and that young man that calls you mother his girlfriend Eve will be there tonight. Julia and Eric will join us at the restaurant." Vicki paused putting up her delicates turned to peer at her mother.

"Just how many are going to be there tonight?" she had originally thought it would be just the immediate family. Now it sounded as if the whole of Collinsport would be there. She was not unhappy with the thought. However she did want to know who all was going to be present.

Liz paused in the doorway and thought a moment. "Well, there will be," she began to count them off on her fingers. "Your father, his three children, Roger and David, Carolyn and Greg." She paused a moment and smiled. "Willie and Beth, Eric and Julia, Elliott, Hallie, Adam and his friend Eve. Quentin, Daphne, and I believe Maggie and Joe, Sarah Johnson of course and Cousin Henri, his wife Josephine will be there and Barnabas, you and me. I believe that is twenty-six total. I think that about does it."

Vicki flushed and then chuckled, "My goodness are they going to be accommodate a party that large?' She was thinking about Lookout Pointe and knew that it had a large dining room with a dance floor and an upstairs banquet room.

"Yes, we reserved the banquet hall for tonight and later if you wish to dance to the music they have a wide mezzanine that also opens to a back deck that can accommodate dancers form the banquet hall and as we will have a full moon tonight, I figure that it will be very romantic and very lovely. " She smiled watching her daughter go dreamy eyed thinking of dancing with Barnabas under the moonlight.

Liz stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. For the first time in a very long time she finally felt complete and happy that she had made her daughter happy. She was complete and she dared anything to stop this feeling or interfere with her daughter's happiness. Walking down the hallway she paused at the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway to the sleeping quarters of her guests.

Smiling she knew she had hired one of the best lady's maid in Collinsport and had hired the gentleman's servant from Bangor. Taking a prideful deep breath she let out a pleased sigh. Turning she walked to the top landing of the stairs and opened the door stepping through she peered below to the foyer and saw Cousin Henri standing in front of the portrait of the original Barnabas Collins.

"Remarkable isn't it? How much he looks like the original Barnabas down to the cane and the ring?" Elizabeth glided her hand on the bannister and walked down the stairs to stand next to the distinguished man at her side and peered into the eyes of the portrait they both studied.

"Yes, I was just thinking that the Collins bloodline was very persistent in producing the same type of Collins over and over." He turned and gave Elizabeth a half bow. "Just as you look so much like Naomi and dear sweet Carolyn my own Grandmother, Millicent. " He reached for Elizabeth's hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm and guided her to the drawing room. "I wanted to personally thank you for getting my wife a maid and a manservant for me. You do know that was not at all necessary."

Elizabeth fell into step next to him and spoke softly, "But I felt it was necessary to see to the comfort of my guests and your wife I am sure has more than one lady's maid in your own country." She took her hand from his arm and walked to the fireplace and sat on the seat in front of the cheerfully burning fire. She saw him color and bow his head.

"You have made your point, now do tell me the occasion for tonight's celebration?"

Wyndcliff Sanitarium

Julia sat by the bed of the old man that had paid for his room and board and the right to have access to this private wing for the rest of his natural life. She could not understand why he after a visit from some dignitary fell into a comatose state and appearing to be unresponsive. Bending over his body, she lifted his eyelid and noted that his pupils were equal and reactive to the light. "Mr. Van Gibbon can you hear me?" She leaned down over his face and got close to his ear.

With a sudden convulsive move, which startled Julia his hand reached out and grabbed Julia's wrist, his mouth began to move and she watched his lips as they moved. She read his lips and determined that he was saying over and over " _Help me escape here, he is going to kill me!_ "

Julia frowned, "Who?" His eyes were wide and fixed and he mouthed on word over and over. " _Petofi_ ", Julia recognized the name from books she had read in Elliott's study. Hearing a noise at the door she turned to see Daphne poised in the doorframe. From what Julia observed, Daphne appeared to be in a trance; her eyes fixed and staring straight a head. She entered the room walking to the bed of the old man whom had specifically requested her to be his nurse. Julia started to call Daphne's name. However, she decided to wait and observe what was happening.

Stepping away from the bed; taking up her position in the corner, and she waited watching to see what Daphne would do. It appeared that Daphne was not aware she was in the room. Daphne walked to the bedside of the old man, looked down at the man that laid quietly appearing to be comatose but his lips were still moving. Reaching into her jacket pocket, Daphne pulled out a syringe and lifted it, just as she was about to plunge the syringe into his vein, Julia knocked the needle from her hand, turned her and began to shake her violently calling to her. "DAPHNE! WAKE UP!"

She watched horrified Daphne's eyes flutter and she collapsed to the floor. Julia followed her down to the floor catching her head before it hit the floor. Reaching for the call button Julia waited for the orderly and the charge nurse on duty to answer her call. They walked into the room and seeing Julia holding Daphne in her arms and the man on the bed moving his lips they rushed to Julia's side. "Dr. Hoffman what happened?"

Julia had been quick enough to hide the syringe. "I am not sure, she came into the room and just passed out. Is this not her private pay patient?" Bill Thomas the male orderly nodded his head and Janet Freeman the jealous nurse snorted and nodded.

"Yes, she has been paid privately to hold his hand." Julia nodded and looked to Bill. "I want you to do two things for me Bill. First take Daphne to my office and put her on my sofa. Leave her there she is breathing fine and just seems to be exhausted from all the duties she has been forced to perform at Collinwood, I am sure after a little sleep she will be fine. Janet, I want this man transferred from this wing to the south wing and placed under a different name."

Janet looked at the head of the clinic as if she had lost her mind. "He has paid to have this private wing until his death!" This statement illicited a frown from Julia. She did not appreciate Janet's attitude.

"I am aware of that, just do as I say and allow me to take any repercussions for what might happen. I want him placed in the South Wing, you will call them and tell them to put him on a ward, under the name of Marvin Jones. Do you think you can do that and keep your mouth shut? I really think this man is in danger."

Bill had lifted Daphne and turned to look at Doctor Hoffman; "If she can't I can and I can assure you that Nurse Freeman needs this job so she can too." He gave Janet a firm and cold look daring her to say otherwise. Janet tucked her chin, flushed deeply and then sighed.

"Yes, of course I can Dr. Hoffman. I do need this job and if you really think he is in danger of course I will be happy to see him properly protected." Janet had adjusted her jealous attitude and had to weigh her jealousy against the possibility of loosing the well paid job. Janet stood from where she had gone to her knees to check Daphne and followed Bill out of the door. Julia retrieved the needle walked to the man lying on the bed and squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't know what is going on Mr. Van Gibbon but I promise you that while you are under my roof here at Wyndcliff you will have nothing to fear from anyone including Petofi. You rest easy and I will be back later to check on you."

Collinwood foyer

Vicki stood poised on the top step in the long flowing gown in black, her feet encased in the silver colored shoes, the dress empire waist and long skirt wafted around her body with any slight movement she made. Her hair had been elegantly dressed in curls that lay delicately around her shoulder and draped down her back. In her hand she held the silver sequined clutch and she smiled looking down at Barnabas who had turned and paused seeing how beautiful she looked in her black gown with an empire waist.

He stepped to the bottom step looked up at her and smiled, his eyes shining with admiration and love. "My darling Victoria you are beautiful! Come, I have a gift that will accent that dress perfectly." He held his hand up to entreat her to join him. He was dressed in black tie and tails and waited anxiously below for her to join him. With each step she stood she appeared to glide down the stairs to stand on the bottom step pausing smiled for her fiancé .

"I take it you approved?" She said in a hushed excited whisper. He had turned to lift a jewelers box from the center table and smiled.

"I will approve once I place Naomi's necklace around your throat to accent that dress." He lifted the heavy ornate necklace of diamonds and sapphires form the box and turned holding it up. "Come my dear allow me to dress you as befitting a future wife of a Collins."

Vicki stepped in front of him the pivoted on her the balls of her feet. He lifted the necklace and brought it down over her head to place it around her neck and snap the lock into place. Turning her around he smiled; the shine of the jewels lit up the color of her eyes and accented the black dress to perfection. "Come allow me to show you how beautifully enhanced you have become with this simple ornamental piece." He whispered softly in her ears.

Escorting her to the mirror hanging in the vestibule he turned her to see the necklace laying like it had always belonged on her neck. Vicki caught her breath she had seen Naomi wear this necklace one other time and knew Barnabas had loaned it to Elizabeth the night of the ball. The light caught the necklace and reflected a myriad of colorful lights over her and the room. She smiled. "I feel I should not wear this what is someone tries to take it or steal it or I loose it?"

Barnabas turned her around and gathered her close to his chest and whispered softly, "Then I will replace it." He lifted her chin tipping it up to capture her lips and plant a passionate deep kiss on her causing her to lift her arms and place them around his neck and return the passion of the kiss.

Cousin Henri stood in the open doorway of the drawing room and curled his hand into a tight fist, his face clouded over and for a moment the anger and hatred was there for anyone to see if they chose to look. He was, he found jealous and the more he covetedly thought about the way Barnabas held her the angrier he got. Turning away from the intimate moment between the two he walked with a ridged back to the fireplace and laid his hand on the mantle. "You are going to die a slow torturous death Barnabas Collins you will not take what is mine to control!" He muttered these words under his breath. "You will pay for taking her from me long ago. Time did not change as much as you thought. All memories were not lost by that little flux of time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In route to Lookout Pointe

Along Highway 1

The night was nearly perfect; from the moment Barnabas placed the necklace around her neck to escorting her to the town car and sitting holding her hand during the drive to Lookout Pointe. She would catch him looking at her with a total look of adoration and pride. Picking her hand up to occasionally feather kisses over her knuckles to nibbling lightly on her neck and earlobe, which caused her to blush. When he would do this she would silently thank the darkness that surrounded them so that Barnabas could not see the desire and near lustful looks she returned to him. "I love you my sweet, sweet Victoria. I am the proudest man in the world to be at your side this night and soon every night from this day forward."

He had been so sincere that for a moment she felt a prick of tears as her heart swelled with her own emotions. "Barnabas, you don't regret that I am not Josette?" She had to be reassured as she caught his gaze and held it with her own insecurities dancing over her features and reflected in her gaze.

"Not in the least," he leaned down and spoke softly in her ear, "I only regret that I even thought to do so in the beginning. That would have changed you completely my love and never would I want to change one single solitary thing about you. You are perfect the way you are." He placed a light kiss on her lips and felt her mouth open to deepen the kiss and he was only to happy to oblige.

Roger glanced into the rearview mirror and smiled then glanced over to Elizabeth sitting next to him. "It would seem our love birds are nesting my dear sister, makes me wonder if we will ever find love again."

Liz flushed she knew she had found the completion in her life with George, they both had agreed to allow the proper time for the mourning period for his dear wife to elapse before they formally announced their intentions to marry. It had been a flurry of emotions between the two of them when Elizabeth discovered he still loved her and had never stopped. She had to confess that she too loved him and only married Paul on the rebound.

She had discussed divorcing Paul but was unsure how they would go about notifying him of her intentions. That was when George said to let the Attorney's figure it out. So, she called Richard Garner and explained what she needed and he reassured her that the courts would be sympathetic to her and would allow the formal notice to be published in three newspapers, in Boston, Collinsport, and New York. He did explain they would have to run the notice three weeks in a row to make sure that it gave Paul enough time to respond. With that little bit of reassurance in place, Elizabeth was relieved that nothing would prevent George and her getting married.

She glanced at the two in the backseat locked in a passionate embrace and smiled then turned back in her seat. "I just wish that Carolyn and Gregory would announce their wedding date and soon, Carolyn is not really going to be able to hide her pregnancy much longer." She had been fretting over Carolyn and her handling this pregnancy so poorly. The fact that she was still in her first trimester she was not sure she should be at this function tonight but she had been so insistent that it was hard for Liz to tell her no. So, she allowed it under conditions.

Those conditions had been minutely laid out to Gregory before he collected her for the drive to Lookout Pointe. He had arrived at the mansion looking dashing in his black tie and tails. She could easily see what had attracted Carolyn to him from the beginning. He exuded power and was handsome. What with his Humphrey Bogart good looks how could Carolyn not be drawn into his smile and the twinkle in his eyes. She had waited for him in the foyer.

Collinwood Foyer

Mrs. Johnson was dressed in her long dark blue gown of satin when the knock came. Elizabeth had chosen a gown of the deepest green velvet which complimented her dark stylishly coiffed hair now done in an upsweep of rolled curls, the sapphire blue necklace that had been Naomi's rested in the deep cut V of her dress that was cinched with a darker Kelly green satin ribbon under her breasts. She watched as Mrs. Johnson opened the door to admit Gregory. She gave him a tight smile as she stood framed perfectly in the center of the entrance to the drawing room.

"Ahh, Gregory, do come in and may I get you a drink while we wait for the others?" She watched him remove his finely tailored black wool coat to reveal his dashing figure in a tuxedo and black tie that was slight skewed. Turning she went to fix him a drink and turned as he approached her from the rear. Handing him his drink she undid the tie and retied it. "Paul never could get his tie straight either and I would always fix his tie like this." He held the drink and looked down at the beautiful aging woman that would some day be his mother in law.

"Tonight is important to Victoria and Barnabas, but it will also be a very important night for Carolyn. It will be the first time she will be allowed out of bed in two weeks, Julia assures me as long as she does not get excited or is upset she will be fine and might even be able to tolerate food." She finished the tie looked up to see he was studying her intently.

"I take it this is the cautionary warning that I am expected to heed to keep the woman I love and carries my child safe?" He stepped back and took a light sip of the scotch she had poured him. He grimaced he really did not like scotch but figured she knew that and that was why she had given him a drink he would not consume and impair his judgment or driving.

Elizabeth turned and walked to the French windows by the fireplace. "Partly, she will not be able to hide her pregnancy much longer and I know she is dragging her feet on setting a date, so perhaps for tonight you will not pressure her about the wedding date and allow this night be totally for Vicki and Barnabas." She had stated it as a request but he got her meaning as more of a demand. At least she was not giving him the boot for the door or an ultimatum to not be a member of this family.

"Well of course I will do whatever is necessary to make sure that she is safe and we will set our date but the topic will be taboo tonight unless she brings it up herself and then I will know she means for us to set that date." He had put his conditions into the mix and saw her stiffen slightly. "I will be the epitome of decorum tonight for her sake and the sake of my unborn child, you may rest easy on that Mrs. Stoddard." He sipped and hid his grimace then set the glass down.

"As we are to be related through marriage, Gregory, I think it would be appropriate for you to call me Elizabeth. After the marriage It would be appropriate for you to call me Mother Elizabeth or Mother I will leave the decision between you and Carolyn how you should address me." Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Carolyn in a wheelchair being pushed by Daphne.

"I really don't see why this is necessary, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own and besides I am beginning to feel like a beached whale in this contraption." She had put a hint of a petulant whine to her tone then brightened when she saw Gregory. Daphne stepped back to allow Greg the control of the wheelchair.

"Aunt Julia thinks it would be necessary for you to rest and not exert yourself thereby risking you or your child Carolyn, so for now just tolerate it." She turned at the arrival of Quentin looking extremely handsome in his tuxedo and black tie. He bent to place a light kiss on her lips then walked to the bar.

"So, kitten you listen to my future wife or we might have to give Greg permission to spank you for being a brat." He chuckled softly and poured Daphne and him a drink. Walking back to hand Daphne the drink he looked around. "Where are the rest of the parties?"

Elizabeth had sighed softly, "David should be down, Vicki was just finishing dressing, Barnabas called and said that Adam, Eve, Beth and Willie would be driving over in Eve's car. Barnabas was on his way with a surprise for Vicki and I can't wait for him to see her in her new dress." She smiled proudly looking to the door opening and Barnabas walking in dressed as the other men had dressed, black tie and tails. He removed his Inverness Cape lying it over the table, with the muffled sound of a soft clunk was heard and he smiled.

That was the moment that Duke Henri and Josephine made their appearance on the top landing. Escorting his wife down the stairs, Barnabas was reminded that despite her hateful ways, the Duchess was a strikingly beautiful woman and decorated aged version of Quentin very nicely. Tonight she chose a shantung red dress with diamond accents. Henri like the other men chose to arrive in black tie and tails the difference for him was a red sash that held several decorative pins across the sash.

They joined the party in the drawing room when Barnabas heard the door open again and he turned to look up at the vision in black chiffon, the dress was empire waist and draped down to flow around her legs and feet appearing to dance softly around her body with each movement she made. The bodice was sweetheart style with bell sleeves caught at the wrists with diamond styled buttons that caught the light and sparkled. He stepped to the bottom step to wait for her to join him. There he took both hands into his, catching her clutch and setting it to the table, lifting both hands he kissed one then the other and spoke softly.

"There is only one thing that would make that dress and you more beautiful." He had turned to his coat and pulled form it a jewelers box. Opening the box he took out the diamonds and sapphire necklace that was a match to Elizabeth's necklace that belonged to Naomi. "Naomi Collins had three necklaces that were very much alike because she liked diamonds but her husband thought the sapphires matched her eyes so he had them make three necklaces knowing that one day one would be passed down to his daughter."

For a moment he was sadden at the thought of his poor departed sister not being allowed to inherit one of her mother's necklaces. He had received one, and knew his father had kept the other two in the collection of family jewels. "Tonight you honor this family and you honor me by wearing these stones in memory of Naomi and what she meant to this family." He snapped the necklace in place and had turned her to the mirror so she could look at the perfect way the necklace accented her slender neck and the dress she wore.

Elizabeth had watched Barnabas present the necklace and then noted that Cousin Henri and Josephine had been witness as well. She was puzzled at the quick reaction of Henri turning away from the loving scene being played out in the foyer but brushed it off to what she figured was a hint of jealousy over the newly found love between two people, when his own time worn marriage was suffering. At least that is what she perceived from what Roger had described to her earlier.

Settled into the car, Quentin had offered to drive David, Daphne and The Duke and Duchess to Lookout Pointe, they had put David up front between him and Daphne and gave cousin Henri and Josephine the comfort of the backseat. Gregory had taken Carolyn out in his large more comfortable Cadillac. Making her comfortable they set off. Julia and Eric arrived and they took Sarah Johnson in their car.

Elizabeth was growing concern at Roger's tardiness. When Roger finally arrived Elizabeth had to fix his tie and then the rest of the party loaded into the town car. "I believe Julia said that Elliott and Hallie would be driving over separately. I know that George will be bringing his daughter and his sons are driving separately. Maggie and Joe are suppose to be there early to set up the balloons and center pieces. Something she insisted on doing for you Victoria my dear." Elizabeth smiled over her should to her daughter who guiltily broke her kiss from Barnabas and flushed softly.

"If I know Maggie, she will have done a wonderful job too. I must remember to comment on the settings when we get there." She smiled looked down at the necklace that lay heavily against her neck and breast and then at the ring on her finger. "I heard that Joe asked Maggie to marry him. So, it seems that love is in the air and there will be more weddings soon." She smiled and wondered if it was she and Barnabas that had caused this deluge of confessions and profession of love and a decision to marry?

The drive was a happy one with no problems. Roger pulled into the gaily lit parking lot and from overhead on the neon sign there was a message emblazoned across the front of the restaurant that read. _"Congratulations to the Happy Couple of Collinwood, Victoria Winters and Barnabas Collins._ " Vicki read the sign and blushed, "Did you do this mother?" She asked and looked at Barnabas to Elizabeth who had grown quiet and a bit perturbed.

"No, not my idea. Perhaps it was Maggie asking them to do it as part of the decoration. I just wished she had consulted me first. That seems so brash and unconventional." Elizabeth was conflicted about the tawdry way they had advertised her daughter's engagement by emblazoning it across a neon sigh. Vicki had felt the tension in her mother and then saw her fiancé was not thrilled either but was going to accept the sentiment in which it was presented.

"Don't worry about it mother, I think it is kind of charming in a way. I am sure that the intent was not to present us as flashy or unclothed. We shall accept it for the joyous news that it was intended and let it go." Vicki was being the peacekeeper and trying to smooth out the night to get it back on track as being the most perfect night of her life. Arriving at the front door, Roger let them out and drove to a parking spot. Getting out he glanced up at the nearly full moon and noted it had a red haze over it.

He was reminded of what a blood moon represented and sighed deeply, it meant that they would be having another storm and soon. Shaking off the negative feelings of the moon he walked to join his party that had waited for his arrival. "Well shall we make our entrance? I saw that almost everyone is already here." He had counted the number of cars in the parking lot recognizing most that belonged to their family and friends.

Old House

Willie balanced on his crutches in front of the mirror and tried to tie his tie again. Muttering softly he was beginning to get irritated with trying to tie and not fall down when his door opened and Beth appeared behind him. Willie's eyes brightened up and he smiled, "Hey Babe!" Twisting around he looked at the woman that had become a very important part of his life. She was dressed in navy blue, the dress was a long wasted velvet A that fell gracefully to the floor. Her hair had been gracefully styled on top of her head with two long curls to fall over her right shoulder. Her eyes sparkled seeing Willie in his tux and she chuckled softly.

"Hey babe yourself, let me fix that." She put her arms around his shoulders grabbed the tie and quickly tied it into perfection. "Becky is going to meet us at the restaurant, she was tied up on a legal matter in town and told me to tell you not to wait for her she would slide in quietly once she was done. She picked up her formal earlier and was going to get dressed at the office." Willie sighed when he saw his tie was done to perfection turned to place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, well all we need to do is wait for Adam and Eve to get here." Then he began to chuckle softly. "I can't get over it, that big lug found him a woman and of all names she is Eve." He chuckled again.

Beth chuckled, "Well her name is Evelyn but she likes to be called Eve to Adam. It is something she thought was cute and seemed appropriate. I hear she has been making inquiries to various hospitals about getting his scars worked on and thinks she found a plastic surgeon that can do it and make him look more normal."

Willie had to think about this, "I am not sure I want him to get his scars fixed, I am used to them." He kissed her lightly on the lips and allowed his hand to crawl over her shoulder and inch towards her breast when she laughed a deep sultry laugh and pushed his hand away.

"Not now Romeo, maybe later, we have to get you downstairs and ready for Adam and Evelyn's arrival." She opened the door to his room and waited for him to navigate the crutches awkwardly through the door.

"I will be glad when I don need these any more, then maybe I can chase you down this hallway and we could play slap and tickle giggle." He winked at her with a twinkle in his eye. She chuckled softly.

"I might just let you catch me and then we will see who tickles who and who is the first to giggle." They laughed together and walked with a precarious foothold down the stairs to the front foyer. They arrived as a flash of lights winked across the drawing room windows. "I think our chariot has arrived my lord." She did a mock curtsy to him opened the door and they made their way down the front steps to the car now parked idling in front of the house.

Adam got out and opened the back door for Beth, he like all the men was dressed in his black tie and tails and looked very commanding if not over powering for his height. Eve sat in a sea foam green chiffon gown with an empire waist circled with a deep green ribbon with tiny daisies stitched into the ribbon. It accented her vibrant red hair and gave a sparkle to her deep green eyes. She wore a faux mink wrap around her shoulders held in place by a heavy pearl broach. Her own hair had been styled up in ringlets that danced around her face when she moved her head.

"Oh Beth you look charming!" She enthused as the couple with Adam's help slid into the back seat.

"So do you Eve, you look like a goddess in that dress." Eve blushed and looked coyly to Adam.

"My boyfriend says I look like an angel sent from heaven and now you say a goddess. Hmmm guess I got to decide tonight which I would prefer to be?" She laughed and as the car doors were closed and secured she put the car into reverse and slammed on her brakes, sitting blocking the entrance to the driveway was the biggest white wolf she had ever seen. Its eyes glowed red then shifted to what she could not swear but appeared to turn blue in the lights of the car. Hitting her horn she waited for the sound to frighten the wolf off.

It set perfectly still and watched the group in the car. "Inch the car forward Eve, if it sees you might run it over it may move." Beth offered she was still scared of wolves with what had happened that night one try to break into the house and attack Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Lang. Eve inched forward and the wolf held its position in the center of the roadway.

"Drive to the right Eve, the drive is extra wide there and you can just drive around it." Willie spoke with a hint of trepidation filling his voice. He did not like this wolf and knew he had seen it before. Eve inched the car to the right and watched amazed as the wolf got up and sat down on the right.

"Well? What now? I don't want to hit it." She was asking the others in the car when the wolf charged the car jumped up on the hood of the car and opened his mouth slavering and growling at them. The eyes shifted from that deep blue color to glow red and it looked like it wanted to break the windshield to get to them. The ladies screamed and Eve had to slam on the breaks.

Adam began to open his door when Eve snagged his hand and spoke softly. "Wait! Look!" She nodded to the wood line and here a figure of a man stood watching the occupants of the car and the wolf. He lifted a whistle and blew it, the wolf looked up lifted his head sniffed the air and jumped from the car's hood and ran towards the dark figure. The man and wolf disappeared from sight.

"What the hell was that all about? Willie breathed out in a hushed whisper. He really had not expected an answer from anyone in the car but he got one from Adam.

"I think it was sent to prevent us from leaving the old house and then when its owner showed up and saw we were not the ones he was seeking he called it off." Willie would have come to that conclusion but was too rattled to think it through.

"You really think that person uses that wild animal as a pet?" Beth was shocked by what they had witnessed. Willie nodded slowly then thought a moment.

"Look we don't talk about this tonight at the party, we tell Barnabas about it later tonight when I know he is going to talk Vicki into coming home with him."

The group in the car agreed to not talk about what happened so that it could be the perfect night that Vicki had hoped to have since she found out about the dinner. "Yes, I agree, we want Vicki and Barnabas to have a wonderful party and not worry about some creepy guy with a big ass wolf wanting to eat us." Beth had tried to lighten the moment but found he humor was being tested.

"I don't agree, I think that they should be told as soon as possible. If it is going to be a problem for Mother and Barnabas they should know."

Willie sighed. "Adam, we ain't not gonna tell them, we will tell them but not during the party, it would ruin their night and they deserve a little time of happiness."

Adam thought about it and then finally agreed but not before he corrected Willie, ""Ain't not is not proper grammar Willie. First of all Ain't is not a proper word its slang and putting it with not makes it a double negative."

Willie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, how is this. We are not going to tell them?" He was being sarcastic but it was lost on Adam.

"Much better." Adam smiled as they made their way on down the road arriving ahead of the others at Lookout Pointe. "Looks like we are one of the first to arrive. Shall we go in and see if we can help with Mother's party?" He turned with a boyish smile on his lips. Eve smiled leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes, and in the trunk is a cake I made to help celebrate this event and I brought a gift for Vicki and Barnabas."

This announcement caused a momentary air of embarrassment. "Gift, I didn't know we needed gifts." Beth spoke softly sounding a bit forlorn that she had not thought of bringing a gift.

Eve smiled, "Not to worry, I picked out something from you and Willie for the happy couple and its in the trunk."

Beth smiled and relaxed, "You are the perfect girlfriend." The happy group exited the car emptied the trunk and made their way to the entrance of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Collinsport Woods near the old house

The tall frail figure of the old man accompanied by a huge white wolf tread away from the front of the old house and walked into woods following the old man. "I know Tasha, you wanted to eat them. But we do not eat everyone we see because we cannot explain why there are so many of them dead. I know you want to hunt and you are hungry." The boney fingers went out to stroke the wolf's head. "Don't you think it is time to come to your truest form my dear?'

The wolf padded along next to the old man and as she took her steps her body began to shift and reform and now walking next to the old man was an exotic beauty of some note. She wore her long white hair, that trailed down her back to brush softly over her butt, covering her front and back in her near naked form. Wide expressive blue eyes that searched the area she spoke softly having not used her voice for a while. "I don't like this form poppa."

"It matters not what you like my dear one. It is what is proper for now. You eat too many when you go wild. Now run ahead and dress, I am sure we are close to Gregor, he has to be nearby and once we find him he will tell us what we want to know." The old man watched her turn, her body young and nubile as she danced backwards watching him with an excitement building in her eyes.

"You promise poppa? I am hungry I need to eat." She smiled her teeth perfectly formed and white as snow. She lifted her head and sniffed the air and smiled. "He is not far poppa I can smell him!" She turned and ran forward turning back into the white wolf she had been earlier. The old man shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Children, they never learn." He continued to move at the pace that was comfortable for him. Approaching their campsite he paused and saw the figure standing in the center of the camp. He would know that stance and mode of dress anywhere. Tasha had paused waiting for her father to catch up with her and then she too saw the figure in the center of the camp. Watching intently, she sat back on her haunches, and as the figure reached for the ladle in the stew, she growled. The figure straightened and looked at the white wolf, then watched the old man approach the encampment.

"Gregor." He spoke the name softly with a hint of irritation. Tasha looked up at her father then bounded towards the man throwing her body at his chest. "NO, Tasha! Wait!" The old man shot forward and stopped watching what was about to happened Gregor caught the wolf, held her close and whispered in her ear.

"You never change little sister, quick to jump and always full of happiness to see your older brother." The wolf began to lick his face furiously, which caused a soft chuckle to burst forth from Gregor. "Go change and come back with cloths while I speak to poppa we have a lot to undo before this assignment is done." He gently lowered the white wolf to the ground. "And I brought you something it is in the vardo. Now go." He playfully slapped her hindquarters watching her pad off to the wagon.

"Father, it is good to see you. How have you been?" The old man walked more fully into the camp and smiled at his long absent son.

"I have been tracking you for three days now. I take it you have information for us?" With a wave of his hand more figures emerged from the depths of the hidden shadows to stand in a semi circle around the fire and Gregor.

"Yes, the heart of the people is now encased in a ring that has been given to King Johnny's great, great, granddaughter by her father George Patterson. The eye of Pandora is in Quentin Collin's room and it will be easy enough to get it." Gregor waited for his father to nod his permission to sit and eat.

Paulo was not much longer for this world but he knew before he passed on he needed to have the story finished so that Victoria would know how to defend against Petofi. "We must move quickly to protect one of our own, to wait will place her in terrible danger. We cannot give control over to Petofi." Paulo watched the other figures slowly fade and disappear with the arrival of Tasha.

"The spectrals are always around huh poppa?" Gregor asked as he dipped him a healthy portion of stew into a bowl and looked at Tasha. "Who made the soup?" He frowned and looked from his father to his sister. Tasha sat with a clank and clink of the bracelets she wore and smiled.

"Poppa of course he is the only one that can make the best campfire stew. I made the bread a bit hard but I like it, keeps my teeth sharp." She teased and broke him off a piece of the roll that lay on a table. Taking the bread he sopped it into the stew then looked up at his sister. She was growing up into a beautiful woman. Taking a bite of the stew soaked bread and his voice was muffled as he spoke while chewing. "At least the bread is soft with the stew juice."

To which he received a light slap on the back of his head. "Be nice it has been too long since last we saw you and I was in a good mood, don't make me go white leopard on you." She smiled watching him cringe and then he swallowed.

"The least you could do is offer me something to drink with this dry hard bread so it will go down." Tasha laughed and turned to pour him a glass of water. Handing it to him she turned to her father and smiled.

"Our family is back together again. Oh, poppa look at what Gregor brought me!" She lifted up the scarf she had tied prettily around her neck. The various jewel tones of the scarf accented the dark skin and her white hair. She preened for her father's benefit and placed a light kiss on her brother's cheek.

"So from Max Grogan what did you learn?" Paulo creaked his body down on a campstool and leaned over to rest his arms on his legs.

"The tender?" Gregor asked as he chewed a large piece of meat, spit out the gristle then dabbed his bread back in the bowl. Glancing up to peer at his father to see if that was of whom he had spoken.

"Yes, the bartender your sister wanted to eat because he annoyed her. But then he gave her a nice lamb shank and that made her happy."

Gregor balanced the stew on his knee reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew the newspaper he had taken from the bar. Handing it to his sister, she unfurled it and looked at the picture. "She is pretty. Delicate looking with the same eyes Julianka had." She walked to her father's side and handed him the newspaper. "What do you think poppa?"

The old man took the paper in his boney fingers and studied the picture. "He has lived a long time, I don't know how he did it but he was one of the strigoi at one time. Now he is daywalker." He then shifted the picture so he could look at Victoria and a softness spread across his face and his cold eyes soften to have a flicker of warmth. "She does have Julianka's eyes, they are like the storm tossed seas." He sighed and handed the paper back to Tasha. "Put it with the other items we have collected."

Lookout Pointe Restaurant

Willie leaned into Beth and nuzzled her neck. "You know babe, I didn't tell you tonight how beautiful you look." He smiled and then let his gaze go to the couples on the small dance floor of the private dining room. The restaurant had brought in a small band to play exclusively for the Collins party for this special night. He noted that Henri was now tapping Barnabas' shoulder to break in for the rest of the dance with Victoria. "I wonder what it is like." He mused softly with his lips close to Beth's earlobe.

She smiled and felt the chill of his actions against her skin then turned her cheek and kissed his lips lightly. "What being engaged and in love is like? I thought you told me you loved me?" She wrinkled her nose and peered into his eyes and at this moment in her life she had to admit she knew what love was and it was nuzzled up close to her chair and practically in her lap.

"No goofball, not love and of course I love you. Hell who could not love you, you are smart, beautiful and perfect." He kissed her lips and closed his eyes relishing the moment with this woman. "I want to marry you Beth Chavez, I want you to be my missing part of my life." He whispered against her lips and felt her stiffen move her neck back away so she could look into his gaze.

"What did you just say?" She was not sure she heard him right.

"I want to marry you, will you marry me?" He asked and smiled his baby blue eyes looking for a moment filled with uncertainty that he had insulted her instead of proposing to her. He held that worried look until he saw the light in her eyes light up and the smile spread across her face and she whispered.

"Yes, I will marry you William Loomis, I will be your missing piece of your life if you will be mine." She leaned back and this time the kiss was more passionate and filled with promises.

Vicki had been contented in the arms of her lover; her soon to be husband and she had closed her eyes to imagine their life together as man and wife. When she felt another come and interrupt. Being separated from her dance partner she glanced up into the eyes of Cousin Henri who smiled with charm oozing from every pour. "Come now cousin Barnabas, time to switch partners." He extended his hand to his wife and she took his hand and let him place her hand into Barnabas' hand and took Vicki's hand and stepped smoothly into the waltz that was now playing.

"You could not expect us not to wish to dance with the lady of the hour now could you?" He teased her and captured the look of uncertainty in her gaze as she returned his look. "It is only fair that he shares you before he takes you forever at his side." He chuckled softly seeing the soft flush take and tint her cheeks.

"We did not intend to just be partnered together with each other tonight. I did dance with my father and my two brothers and my uncle if you had noticed Cousin Henri." She smiled and looked over his shoulder at Barnabas now engaged with Josephine and noted he was politely formal to her as they spoke during the dance.

Seeing she was distracted, Henri made a dramatic turn with her and spun her around and dipped her back then swept her up in his arms to glide her around the dance floor. The action caused the onlookers to applaud the step seeing it as a perfectly executed movement of the dance. Vicki was quick to respond and allowed him to make the more dramatic exhibition of the simple waltz. Though the movements were fluid and graceful, Henri was determined to take it to the next level of lifting her up and spinning her around holding her up and smiling into her surprised but delighted gaze.

She slid down his body to come to a slide only to be picked up again and held next to his body as he extended his arm and spun around with her once again to bring her to a standing position and take her into another glide around the dance floor. Vicki chuckled softly, "You are quiet the accomplished dancer cousin Henri is ballroom dancing a part of your repartee?"

"It was required what with all the balls we are suppose to have for our state dinners and the such. I am sure you would understand that we are a lot of pomp and circumstance in my country. Which reminds me, I would like to invite you and Barnabas to come to our little castle in the mountains and stay for your honeymoon. The mountains are beautiful this time of the year."

Vicki glanced to Barnabas who was keeping his steps simple for Josephine and following her around the floor as was required for this type of dance and when she and Henri had done their dramatic steps they had stepped back to observe then began to dance again when Henri and Vicki went back to the normal steps of the waltz. Vicki was speechless over the invitation and she smiled looking at Barnabas making polite conversation with the now flirting Josephine.

Vicki knew all the subtle signs of a flirtation in process she was not stupid and she also recognized the stiff formal look and responses that must be forthcoming from her fiancé. "Victoria did you hear me?" He glanced over his shoulder and then chuckled but somehow that chuckle did not hold humor it sounded more like a snort interrupted by short breaths to break it up.

She glanced back at Henri and she flushed softly, "I am so sorry Cousin Henri I was distracted for a moment what did you say?" Her apology was issued with such a sincerity that he could not be angry with her.

"I see the distraction is one well worth your attention. What I asked was how long have you lived in Collinwood?" He was making polite conversation just to be allowed to keep her in his arms for a little longer.

Vicki tightened her smile and then said softly, "Since 1966 when my mother hired me as governess for David. It was not until recently that I learned who my employer really was and what she was to me." She had gotten very quiet for a moment and then heard the tender apology of her partner.

"I see I have brought you some distress, I am so sorry my dear, please say you will forgive an old man for his awkward way at small talk." He smiled and she could see why Quentin had caught so many women's attention through the centuries, and why now he held Daphne in his heart and arms. That smile was disarming and that twinkle in the eyes was nothing less than an invitation to the darkness that must lay beneath the surface and what many women had gladly took the invitation and found what lay below that surface charm.

"It is not that I am unhappy Cousin Henri, it is just that it was a difficult period for me, there had been obstacles that had fallen before me of which I never thought I would return or live through and once I was able to find my ground and stand I was given information I had searched my whole life and only discovered it had been kept from me on purpose." She had hoped that it would explain her reticence in wishing to respond to his question.

"Ahh, so you felt betrayed, I understand fully. I myself have experienced such occasions and found that once the whole situation was thought through I was not harmed by it other than my feelings. Is that where you finally arrived after discovering your employer was your mother?"

Vicki had to think for only a moment and before she could respond the music stopped and they were still on the dance floor with him holding her in his arms. "I . . ." she glanced at the approach of Josephine who was trying desperately to keep Barnabas for herself with a soft pouty plea for another dance.

"Oh surely Cousin Barnabas you can afford me another dance before we return to the table?" She had batted her eyes and smiled trying to gain his attention back to her instead of the couple in the center of the dance floor.

"I beg your pardon Cousin Josephine but you must understand the woman that will be with me the rest of my life draws my immediate attention." He turned and smiled then the music began again and once again, Henri swept Victoria up in another dance gliding her away from Josephine and Barnabas. He swept her out onto the balcony and then laughed.

"Oh forgive me my dear, I thought you appeared like you could use s breath of fresh air and the view from here is so lovely but not as lovely as you by comparison." Once again he watched the color rise to her cheeks. "See, I have embarrassed you." He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and caught her gaze to his. "That is right look into my eyes Victoria, see your future in my eyes."

She frowned and backed up from him. Which startled him, never had he before not been able to control someone by a touch and the deep hypnotic gaze that was his trade. Turning her back on him she closed her eyes and shook her head. What was wrong with her, she needed Barnabas, yes that is what she needed was to see Barnabas. Stepping away from him she spoke softly. "Excuse me, I am not feeling well." She walked hurriedly away from him leaving him on the veranda.

Rage, anger and hatred filled him and he clinched his hand and closed his eye forcing himself to release his anger. Why had the touch not worked? From the shadows a soft feminine chuckle filtered around him then a spirit began to materialize over the ocean and he saw her face and stepped back afraid of what he was seeing. "Julianka!" He gasped seeing her glare at Petofi and then she lifted her chin and she began to laugh and her laughter echoed around him and her eyes fixed to him.

Her words filtered around him as she spoke in her native tongue. "Tu cine crezi că poți fermeca un Romano, Petofi, ești nimic și chiar și acum ea stie ca sunt un șarlatan și o amenințare pentru familia ei. Ea va fi cea care să te distrugă pentru totdeauna. Marca cuvintele mele vei muri de mâna, mâna unui Romano. "

He knew the words only to well and translated them in his mind, "You who think you can charm a Romano, Petofi, you are nothing and even now she knows you are a charlatan and a threat to her family. She will be the one to destroy you for good. Mark my words you will die by her hand, the hand of a Romano"

He growled low and spoke harshly, "No you are wrong witch, I will have her heart and I will have the heart of the Gypsies when I take her heart on her wedding night!" He clinched his hand and frowned, he knew as he stood there she would be his and he would in the ceremony that required the heart of the Romano's he would take the heart of one of the living Romano females before this was done.

The thought of such an act did trouble him somewhat she was very lovely and would make a nice addition to his bed. He however with his title could bed any number of beautiful women and had bedded them since taking the body of his new host. "Henri." Her voice was there and he knew she had not succeeded in seducing Barnabas to her bed for the night. Letting out a shuddering breath he looked back to where he last say Julianka's image. Turning slowly he looked at the woman pretending to be his wife.

"Yes, Josephine?" locking that ice cold gaze on her he waited to hear what excuse she had to offer this time.

She knew as soon as she had seen Vicki leave him alone on the veranda that he had failed much as she had. With the arrival of Vicki back in the room, she had lost his interest immediately and he had taken his her back to her seat to turn and go to his Victoria. She watched as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her cheek and then he lay his cheek against her forehead. Glancing away she was seething with anger and rage, why could he have love when hers was lost somewhere that only Petofi knew where?

Rising quickly she walked to the veranda and saw him standing and staring with what anger, no it was not anger he was afraid of something. Something had spooked him and now he was mad because he had given into his fear. "I lost his attention when you lost the attention of the one you tried to seduce on this very veranda. So what do you plan now?"

She stepped next to him and rested her back against the railing. "Do you know how tempted I am to just shove you over that rail?" His words were clipped and held more malice than she had ever heard from him before. She laughed at him, she knew he could not throw her off the balcony it would be too obvious.

"I would say why be tempted go ahead and throw me off the rail then who will seduce your Mr. Collins allowing you into that pious woman's bed?" She turned to lean over the rail and saw she would probably break a leg or arm but nothing more serious and that she could easily heal.

Petofi clinched his hand into a fist then open palmed slapped her across the face causing her to gasp and step back from him. "Spiteful? I thought you above such petty emotions. Why is this so important to you? She is not the only Romano in the room you know. Patterson has another daughter she carries the same blood in her veins as the one that just got away."

The inkling of an idea filtered into his rage filled mind and he smiled. "Yes, there are two hearts to the Romano clan. I could easily take them both. Keep Victoria as my slave and take the heart of the other to hold the Romano's at bay to never harm me again." He turned leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You have your uses after all my dear. Come let us join the party again and this time, use your wiles and your body if you have to but split them up."

Upon arriving in the room, both Duke and Duchess saw that Vicki and Barnabas were nowhere to be found. Not trying to be obvious, they walked to their seats and sat down and waited to hear what, where and when the honored couple had disappeared. Carolyn sitting next to Henri was the first to comment.

"Oh they are downstairs, it appears that someone dropped off a gift for them but it was too large to bring up here for them to open so they went downstairs." She lifted her water glass and looked around the room. Henri was struck that with her hair dressed the way it was and the gown she wore she did bear a striking resemblance to Millicent Collins that had married his host's great, great, grandfather.

Eve and Adam were on the dance floor moving to a slow playing dance. Eve looked over Adam's shoulder and smiled seeing Daphne and Quentin dancing the same dance slow and easy next to them. "Do you think we will be as happy as they are?" She whispered in Adam's ear, who turned and looked at the two on the dance floor.

"I am already happy with you Eve, I am I think as happy as I could ever be because I have you in my life." She smiled into his eyes then lightly kissed him on his lips. This startled him and he blinked then blushed. "Excuse me a moment Eve, I need to ask Professor Stokes something." He broke his hold on her and left her on the dance floor to make a beeline right for Elliott.

Eve chuckled and knew she was dealing with a shy virgin and was going to be patient, she knew he just needed time to reconcile his feelings. So she walked back to her table and sat. "I hope Vicki and Barnabas like their new wedding gift from her mother."

Henri turned and looked at the lovely red head at his right. "Oh and what would that be?"

Eve smiled, "A new town car for their use." She sighed softly and shook her head. "It had to cost a fortune but it was something she wanted to surprise the happy couple with before they married."

Petofi smiled, so that was the surprise Elizabeth had been speaking of while they were all getting ready. Relaxing he knew that he had the rest of the night for Josephine to do what she did best the art of seduction and he had time to try and break down the barriers that blocked his magic on Vicki. With that in mind he sat back to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Half way between Logansport and Collinwood

Lookout Pointe Restaurant

Hallie leaned over her Gingerale and looked at all the adults dancing on the floor, and then she looked at David and noticed he looked as miserable as she felt. "Hey lets grab a table cloth and go down to the beach and watch the tide come in." She watched him perk up and smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I will go get the table cloth and meet you out back." He whispered confidentially. Tried to look innocent as he stood and sauntered to a few empty covered tables by the corner. His gaze shifted over to Barnabas and Vicki moving to the soft tunes of an old favorite of theirs, he thought it might be unchained melody and knew that was their song. Rolling his eyes he watched Eve try to move with Adam who was fighting not to step on her feet, then there was Maggie and Joe locked in each other's gazes and arms. They glided around the dance floor appearing to be only caught up in each other.

David rolled his eyes seeing his Aunt Elizabeth taking Professor Stokes hand and moving to the dance floor. It was a wonder that he coaxed her away from George Patterson. Then there was Willie and Beth were huddled with their heads close together and appeared to be talking all goofy to each other which was bringing the heat of color to both their faces as Beth giggled like a little girl. His dad had it appeared invited Willie's sister onto the dance floor, she had finally showed up in the middle of the dinner.

Quickly grabbing a tablecloth, David darted out the nearest exit to catch up with Hallie who was walking slowly towards the first dune of the beachhead. "Hey what is it with big people when they are in love. It is all so mushy and junk. I was feeling uncomfortable in there." He smiled at Hallie and looked up at the full moon. When from behind George's youngest son Andrew caught up with David and Hallie. Tapping her on the shoulder in a playful mood he winked at David.

"Hey where you guys going? Don't want to stick around and watch all the lovie dovie birds looking goo-goo eyed at each other?" He smiled and dropped a familiar arm around Hallie's shoulder. To take his hand and swipe over David's hair ruffling it. "Race you to the beach!" He dodged David's swing at him and took off to the beach. Hallie laughed watching David kick up the sand as he chased after Andy, going in low to try and tackle him to have him deftly step out of the way and watch David fall on his face.

Both boys started to laugh and then wrestle with one another. David pitched the tablecloth to Hallie so she could spread it out on the sand and not get her pretty new dress dirty. She sat and watched the boys and looked over at one of the dunes and blinked, there she saw a huge white leopard or was it a trick of the moonlight. It was there one moment and then gone the next. Shaking her head she went back to watch the boys and leaned back on her hands supporting her upper body. Crossing her ankles she sighed softly.

"Boys will be boys." The voice was soft and feminine. Hallie tilted her head and smiled at the pretty woman with white hair and really pretty blue eyes.

"Yes, they will be. Hi, my name is Hallie. Want to join me?" She liked the girl she did not appear to be much older than her and she was friendly while the boys were playing dodge tag. The girl plopped down on the tablecloth next to Hallie.

"My name is Tasha. Nice to meet you. So why are you out here and dressed like that while those boys are getting all dirty and trying to get your attention." She smiled watching David try again to tackle the larger boy. Drawing her legs up she wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at the full moon and sighed softly. "The night was made for romance not a mock battle for the Lady Fair on the beach."

Hallie chuckled softly, "They are more like brothers to me than I think trying to get my attention. That one there, the smaller one," she pointed to David, "Is my good friend Victoria's charge and cousin. The other one is Victoria's half brother, I met him at college and that is when I discovered he was my friend's half brother it was kind of funny. He had been flirting with one of my college classmates and when his Dad drove up in his squad car." She had to chuckle "We all thought he was getting arrested."

"So his father is a policeman?" She watched Andrew dance back and away from the younger boy then put his hand on his forehead and lock his arm letting him flail at him. David anticipated the move, dropped to his knees then rolled over and wrapped his legs around Andy's ankles and toppled him to the ground giving out a resounding whop of victory.

She nodded, "Yes, he is the Sheriff of Collinsport. George Patterson." She noted the girl's shoulders tense as she tightened her hold around her legs. "That is his youngest son Andrew Paul, he has an older son, George David Junior and then he has a daughter Penelope Ann, then with Mrs. Stoddard, David's aunt he has a daughter he just recently discovered was his and that would be my friend Victoria Winters."

Tasha forced herself not to get too excited, she was that close to a member of her family. She was glad she had followed her instincts and not fed on them when she saw them earlier. That would have been horrible. Never had she ate a family member before. Sighing softly she heard another voice from behind. "Hey what is Andy doing?" Penny had come out following her brother she too had grown tired of all the loving couples in the restaurant.

Hallie looked up and smiled, "hey Penny, this is Tasha, it seems your brother is trying to teach David what it is like to be the youngest member of a family group." She nodded to the two wrestling on the beach.

Penny sat down next to Tasha and smiled, "Hey, nice to meet you I am Penny, well Penelope, but the family calls me Pen or Penny." She stuck out her hand to the pretty white haired girl with incredible blue eyes. When Penny's hand touched Tasha there was a momentary charge of static electricity that passed between them. Both girls blinked. "I would have thought out here we could not build up any static." She muttered and shook her fingertips as she looked back to her brother not thinking of it any more than a shock from static.

Tasha knew it was the touch of a Romano to a Romano. She smiled she had not experienced that kind of connection since her cousin was alive. She sighed and turned to watch the boys then she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could see her father sitting in the wagon, his eyes had gone to a milky white and she shuddered. He was dream sending and she needed to get back to protect him while he was in his trance. Rising she swiped at her bottom and smiled.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you both, I hope to see you again sometime soon." She walked away from them and the moment she got behind the dune she shifted into the white leopard and began to run across the sand covered ground heading back to Collinwood and the woods to her father.

Banquet Room at Lookout Pointe

Vicki handed the next gift to Barnabas. "This one is for you from me. I thought you might like it." She had opened the gifts that had been brought and was delighted to see that Barnabas gift to her had been plane tickets to a cruise ship and the deed to the old Du Pres Plantation on Martinique. It made her gift look small but she knew it would be something he would enjoy.

He smiled as he opened the wrapped gift and looked pleased and surprised. He held in his hands a very valuable book, an original copy of a novel by William Woodsworth. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "How did you know I did not have this volume?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"I paid attention." She smiled feeling pleased that she had made him as happy as he had made her. The others were gathering around to look at the various gifts that had been offered tonight when Henri with Josephine at his side stood up and walked next to the happy couple.

Bowing to them he smiled brightly and then said. "Again, my offer is still standing that you and your lovely bride should share your happiness in our castle and come on your honeymoon for a visit. I shall be happy to provide you with a private jet and a limo once you arrive and shall put you up at the castle." His whole demeanor was on oozing with charm and sincerity.

Vicki looked to Barnabas, she was still uncomfortable around this man and she did not know why. It could be that his wife so strongly resembled Angelique or it could be those dreams she had earlier that involved him with her in a too intimate situation that the thought of it made her feel uneasy. Whatever it was, she was going to leave the decision up to Barnabas. But before Barnabas could refuse the offer, Henri took it a step further.

"As a matter of fact, I would like to invite all of your family and closest friends to join my lovely wife and myself at our Estate so you could see your history and how it affected our family. How your influence has been an integral part of our life in my country." He smiled charmingly for those standing around the happy couple.

Elizabeth was surprised and delighted at the offer and expressed her desire to see his manor house and to view the history that must have been started by Millicent upon her arrival in his country. George hugged her close and nodded his assent and looked at the excited faces around him at such a generous offer by a family member of the Collins family.

The only ones not thrilled were Victoria and Barnabas. Feeling trapped into a visit she turned and looked into Barnabas' eyes, "Well I leave the decision up to you my love." She had spoken softly and he had read between the lines with her. He hugged her tightly then looked at his cousin.

"I would like to consider your offer cousin Henri and would ask you not be offended by our not making a decision right away. I recently purchased the old DuPres plantation and house and was actually hoping to take Victoria there by ship and spend a month in the Caribe." He stood and offered his hand and spoke softly. "We were going to make this a trip to our past to learn about Josette and her family."

Henri smile tightened and he spoke, as softly, "Then you would enjoy once you return from the mystical isle of Martinique a nice little trip to the Mountains and the estate and see what happened with Millicent and her family." He extended his hand and waited for Barnabas to take the hand.

Barnabas looked down at the offered hand and took it and immediately felt an overwhelming surge of a power he had never experienced before. The urge to accept the offer was over powering his good sense and those eyes were now narrowed and locked to his eyes and it was as if he could feel a part of him being separated from his body. "Barnabas?" It was Victoria's touch on his arm that broke the spell that Henri was using on Barnabas.

Silently, Henri cursed his luck. Barnabas blinked smiled and shook his head. "Of course I think we would love to join you and your lovely wife after our honeymoon as long as the others wish to join in on this little family vacation." This had stunned Victoria and she looked from Barnabas to Henri and saw a sudden look of surprised delight.

"Excellent, then it is settled, I shall await your return from your honeymoon and plan to have you all come for a family visit." He smiled triumphantly and turned to kiss his wife's temple. "Is that not so my darling?"

Josephine had tensed when he kissed her forehead and then nodded. "I would love to entertain the family and friends of our American family." She smiled and it was hard for anyone seeing her sanding next to her husband to believe she was being anything but insincere with her agreement.

Vicki looked down; she did not like the idea of going to another country after they had been on their honeymoon. If anything, she wanted to jealously spend what time she could with the man that had won her heart and that did not include enriching her life with the family's history in Henri's country. Hiding her disappointment behind a polite smile she leaned into Barnabas and spoke softly. "Darling, I am getting tired and I think we need to load the gifts into our new car and perhaps head to your house where I can put them up and the perhaps spend the night there." She looked to her mother and father.

"You will give our appreciative thanks for all the wonderful gifts and thank everyone for coming? I am very tired and have not slept well for a couple of days and think I am about dead on my feet." She watched a subtle frown form on her mother's face and her father's concerned look.

"Do you need to see Eric or Julia?" Elizabeth stepped to her side, leading her away from the others to look at her, she had been so caught up with hoping all the family would get along that she had failed to notice how pale and wan Victoria was growing.

"No mother, I just need some sound sleep. I thought perhaps if Barnabas and I got the gifts home we could make our list of thank you and allow you to continue on with having a good time. I just did not want to be a wet blanket on the party." She smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Really, it is simply I am exhausted."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Of course darling, lets get these things down to the car and you can be on your way and we will continue on with celebrating more than your wedding day, Carolyn and Greg have set their date to two months after yours. She wants you home for her wedding. Then I think I heard Maggie and Joe have announced their wedding but they are not getting married until next year. Finally, Quentin and Daphne are now officially engaged and they will be announcing their wedding date next week sometime so we have a lot of happy couples and weddings to celebrate."

Vicki chuckled, "What about you and Dad?" She looked slyly from her mother's shoulder to the glowingly happy man that was now engaged in a hearty political discussion with her Uncle Roger. Elizabeth turned adoring eyes on her fiancé and smiled.

"I think we will wait a full year before we announce our engagement but I do hope to talk George and the children to move into Collinwood with me before then. I will of course to keep Mrs. Johnson . . . " She paused to look at Sarah Johnson engaged in a conversation with Elliott Stokes and she was flushing sweetly at something he said. "Happy will hire a couple more people to help out with the house and the cooking."

Vicki chuckled, "I understand. She would have kittens if she thought she was going to have to clean up after more than she originally hired on for and I realize that we just don't need to upset her any more. Which reminds me, I am going to need to hire a cook and a housekeeper for the old house. Do you suggest I use an agency out of Boston or New York?"

Barnabas with the help of Quentin, Henri and Roger had helped carry the numerous gifts down to the new car and placed them in the trunk and backseat while Vicki discussed mundane topics of staff. "I would go through Boston's Newland Agency my dear and that is actually something I can handle and you should not have to worry about for now. You go on back to the old house and get some rest darling. Allow me to make your request and have them direct them to your attention when the find someone."

Vicki was relived, she did not wish to have to deal with that at this time, she just wanted to go home, get out of her finery and crawl into bed next to her beloved and get some well needed rest. Receiving a gentle kiss on her forehead from her mother, turned as her fiancé stepped up behind her. "Darling, we are ready when you are." Vicki turned and nodded.

Old House

Collinwood Estate

Vicki had changed her clothing and combed out her hair, she was exhausted and now all she wanted was to crawl into the arms of her fiancé and sleep. Curling into his warm body she laid her head on his pillow and closed her eyes. Smiling she felt him run his fingertips through her hair and kiss her lightly on her lips. "Sleep my love, tomorrow we will deal with thank you notes." She nodded and relaxed into his arms.

Collinwood Estate woods

Gregor watched his father shuffle over to the entrance to the vardo and enter. He knew what was about to happen and he turned frowning slightly. "Where is Tasha?" He muttered softly looking around the campsite. Going to sit on the steps to the vardo he took up vigil for protection. Pulling out the amulet the wore around his neck he closed his eyes and began to chant softly, "Protection for the vulnerable, protection for the giver, protection for the receiver, let nothing harm or disturb these tonight and allow the foretelling to begin."

Feeling the warm breath on his arm, he felt her muscled body push past him to take up position in leopard form at her father's feet. Lowering her body to the floor, she laid her head on her paws and closed those beautiful blue eyes and appeared to sleep while her father sat stiff, with no color to his eyes and his lips were moving but nothing was forthcoming.

Old House, Barnabas Bedchambers

Victoria felt herself relax and fall once again into a deep sleep. She was once again in that room as a small child while her Grandpapa walked to the side of her bed. "Please grandpapa, tell me more of Petofi and King Johnny." The old man chuckled softly and spoke with a voice filled with pride.

"Ahh little one, lay back and let me tell you how King Johnny was able to defeat the evil Count Petofi." She settled back and he covered her with the blanket. "Now, where were we?"

"He was to rest and then the next morning he would be given a blade. One that was special." Her sweet innocent voice sounded excited. She curled the blanket close to her face and watched the old man with all the rapt attention a small ten-year-old child could.

He chuckled softly, "Yes, yes that is right. So that night King Johnny sat next to the bed of his beloved Mila and around the dawn of the day he fell asleep and when he awoke laying in his lap was the most glorious looking and very sharp blade. On its hilt was one large sapphire stone circled by smaller sapphire stones. Wrapped around the blade was a note in scripted handwriting. Poor King Johnny had never learned to read but his beautiful Mila had so she read the note.

Here he cleared his throat and then he began to recite the words on the note as if by rote. "T _his is the heart of the Romano's from this day forward King Johnny, you shall use this to take the right hand of Count Petofi and render him helpless and unable to exert any powers over anyone. You shall take his hand and hide it from him, and this blade you will always keep within your family line. This blade holds the heart of those that will be born hereafter the first child is born. For that first child shall be given to me._ " Poor Mila did not know she was with child and she looked at her lover.

"No you cannot possibly give over my first born Johnny!" Johnny so loved his Mila he had to tell her she carried the offspring of Count Petofi, which only made Mila cry more for her shame would be complete. King Johnny promised her that he would see that the child would carry the name of Romano and they would be married as soon as they got back to the encampment and their people.

But before he left he needed to make Count Petofi pay for his deeds to her. He went on to explain they could keep the child until she reached an age of sixteen and then the Prince would contact him as to where she was to be delivered. The prince had promised their child would be treated as a Princess and that she would not have to ever worry about being ill treated by any of his servants or him. This did little to calm Mila. She did realize that if they did not stop Petofi he could easily come back and kill them both and her child. So reluctantly she agreed to the deal that King Johnny made with the Prince.

The old man looked at the wide sleepy eyed girl who was fighting hard to say awake. He smiled. "Maybe we tell you more tomorrow." He had stood only to hear her call out to him to continue. He laughed softly kissed her forehead and sat back down. "All right my little precious one. So King Johnny and Mila left the Prince's castle and they traveled to the land back to his people. Once there they were married and eight months later, Mila gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Julianka."

The small child smiled widely, "That is my name too Grandpapa." He smiled and nodded. She settled back and waited for him to continue the story. Her eyes fixed to the beloved features of the old man. Yawning she wrinkled her nose to clear the itch and settled back to listen to how King Johnny became the hero of the gypsies.

"So, King Johnny watched his beautiful Mila hold the delicate bundle and caressed the thick tufts of black hair that curled about her head and face. Then he turned to his brothers and his friends. Tonight he said, tonight we go pay a visit to Count Petofi, dress so no part of your body can be touched, we catch him in his sleep and we take his hand. No one is to be touched by his right hand." The old man had emphasized the part about not being touched by his right hand.

In Victoria's deepest recesses of her tired filled mind she thought about Henri and how he always used his right hand to touch people and the odd affect it had over them when he did, then the dream continued. Tucking that bit of information in the back of her mind she slipped back into a deeper sleep and was once again arrested by the story being told to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Late 18th century

Transylvania

Small cabin in the woods

Bunic chucked watching his precious granddaughter pull the coverlet up to her nose and peer at him eyes wide over the top of the blanket. "Are you afraid little one?"

She shook her head no, and then lowered the cover. "I am excited Bunic. I want to know did King Johnny avenge his Mila and did he take Petofi's power from him?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "My little precious one, wait, the best part of the story is about to come." She smiled and laid back down getting comfortable and watched him with rapt attention.

"I am ready Bunic when you are." Her sweet voice held a tinge of excitement as she watched the old man become more animated as he began the story again. His eyes were alight and his face became more expressive as he continued with the story.

King Johnny's camp

Woods near Burgos Pass Transylvania

His voice was soft and enticing as he described the night that King Johnny would have a gypsies revenge on his enemies and honor of his beloved Mila.

King Johnny looked to his men and smiled, "Tonight my friends, we bring an end to the one man we fear. Tonight I introduce him to the heart of the Romano's. Together we will bring down the evil that has plagued us for these many years and we take from him what he values the most." He lifted up the shiny blade that glistened with its jewel and finely polished steel in the soft light of the campfire. The displaying of this weapon caused a soft gasp from some and an Ooooh and aahhs from the others.

"Now we dress with many clothing this night and leave no bare skin, I heard from the downstairs maid that he has hired company for the night. So once we know he is good and drunk we will sneak into his bedchamber, cover his head secure his hand, but at no time should any of you allow him to touch your bare skin. The bare skin will allow him to take control of you and then we will all be in danger and he would get away." He looked around the camp and noted that the six strongest men he had chosen to take with him this night were dressed in bulky clothing scarves and wore gloves.

Nodding his approval they all ate a good dinner and waited and when the night came on the night of a new moon, they knew under cover of darkness they could easily sneak into the castle of Petofi. Going to his bedchamber they found him naked and lying with his legs and arms around a poorly abused street whore. Lugo the largest of the men put his hand over the girl's mouth and took her from the room.

With the speed of a cobra they pounced on the evil Count, covered his head, threw a nightshirt over him, bound him and shoved him in a gunny sack tying off the end. Never once did the evil count have a chance to touch any of them. They threw him in the back of a cart and found every bump, hole or large rock to roll over thereby bruising and abusing his tender flesh."

He watched her smile and giggle at the thought of the soft Count being so ill-used and rather enjoyed the fact he could feel pain like her people. "Go on Bunic, tell me what happened next!"

He chuckled, "Grandpapa will tell you all just be patient my sweet Julianka." He sat back and his eyes grew distant. He to Julianka appeared to be gathering his thoughts for his story. She knew he knew it all too well it was a favorite story that was handed down by their people for over one hundred years. "Now, my sweet one, they rolled him to the center of the woods. Once there King Johnny had a table he put one of the count's finest velvet chairs on. He placed his crown on his head and he nodded to the others to take the bag off of the count's head."

The words flowed like wine from a cask and he continued to describe that night in vivid detail. King Johnny sat like a proud King to his people with a fire burning in front of him. He held the heart of the Romano's in his lap and waited as his henchmen dropped the gunnysack and lifted the hood from Petofi's head. Then the gag and he began to swear and curse and tell them, "You all will be put to death for this affront! Do you know whom you have kidnapped?" He blustered at the tribunal he was now facing.

King Johnny stood and roared back. Bunic stood and seemed to grow as big as the room when he spoke of how King Johnny had roared back at the evil count. "DO YOU KNOW WHOM YOU TRIED TO KILL?" He pulled his height up to a full six foot two and towered even more over the pathetic count now looking less sure of his situation. "Petru, read the charges against this worthless Gorger for his crimes against the people."

Petru was excited, he could not read but he had remembered the charges that King Johnny had told him earlier. "He is charged with assaulting our king, for raping an unwilling member of this tribe and trying to kill her when she was carrying a child in her body. His child he had given her, he is charged with crimes against the people for all the ill use he has practiced on him."

King Johnny waved him away and turned back to face the count. "You think that hand will protect you from our justice! I tell you now you have not only insulted the people but the benefactor and protector of the people who gave you your powers has given me, King Johnny power over you. Your judgment this night is forfeit your hand Count Petofi, your right hand shall become the trust of the people."

Petofi laughed hearing this, "You cannot take this hand, nothing can take this hand. It is magical and cannot be cut off by any means!" Petofi laughed until he saw King Johnny pull the long scimitar like blade from his sash and wave it in front of the assembly.

"There you are wrong, as long as the heart of a Romano beats, as long as a Romano walks this earth, we shall have dominion over you Petofi. Tonight you will see with this blade one given to me by Prince Vlad will bring you to your knees and never again shall you harm on hair on any of the people's heads. You would do well once I remove your hand to leave this country and find somewhere else to spread your disease and evil darkness."

Nodding his head to those on either side of Count Petofi they jerked him forward and using the rope that had bound his hands, they stretched his arm out and tied the hand to a stump with a spike driven in the center. King Johnny jumped down from his throne and walked with confidence to Petofi. He smiled at Petofi. "Tonight I avenge my own people, I avenge my dearest Mila and I avenge my mistreatment by you!" Raising the blade up he brought it down over the wrist of Petofi who screamed out in pain and fear.

Petofi felt the blade cut through his wrist right through the bone. The minute that hand left his body, the arm did not bleed, the hand did not bleed, the magic was so strong that the fingers moved into a fist then relaxed. To all present they watched astonished as they witnessed something incredible. For around where the wrist of the hand appeared what would be a silver band and circled the hand!" The old man had acted out the slicing of the hand and then grabbed his wrist and smiled as he circled his own wrist with his thumb and forefinger. Demonstrating a band around the hand at the wrist.  
"Nothing could remove that band. Lugo brought forth a box and with gloved hands they lifted the hand carefully and placed it in the box.

"From this day forward, this belongs to me King Johnny Romano!" He looked at the count watching him shrink up and cower down. He pleaded with King Johnny not to kill him but King Johnny was not as heartless as the Count, so he told his men to take him back to his castle and dump him in the dung pile in the back of the barn.

King Johnny did not take great pleasure in watching the man reduced to a quivering mass of jelly that was sobbing for his life. No one should have to plead for life. In King Johnny's mind even this poor bastard that had hurt his Mila did have to plead for his life. King Johnny did not need anything more than to show this gorger that he could not hurt a member of his tribe or the people and he sent a message from the dark one himself that Count Petofi was not that powerful he could face judgment from someone like King Johnny.

Julianka clapped and laughed, "He was given a boot was he not bunic?" Her wide dark eyes lighting up with the thought that King Johnny was a true hero for their people. He chuckled with her in her excitement.

"Now, now little one lay back down, the really good part of the story is about to happen." She had popped up from under her covers and was jumping up and down on the bed clapping when King Johnny took the evil count's hand. She did as she was bade and flopped down on the bed, curled over and grabbed the coverlet and pulled it to her neck. Eyes wide and filled with excitement she waited patiently for him to continue.

"Now the count did move from his castle for a long time, but King Johnny still held a heavy heart, because his Mila gave birth to the most beautiful little girl with thick black hair and dark eyes and a sweet smile. King Johnny fell in love with the child as did Mila. They named her Julianka Romano.

"That is my name too Bunic, what happened next?" She could imagine the pretty child growing up on the road with her people traveling all over the country.

"Patience my dear." He smiled indulgently at the child and continued with the story. "She was a bright child and she was a graceful child. She brought a lot of joy to those in the camp wherever they went." He continued to explain how she had grown into a smart child with a lot of prospects and it was soon the time of her coming of age. She had just turned fourteen and that was when her parents sent her to stay with her Aunt in the England.

She lived with her aunt until a month before her sixteenth year. That is when King Johnny and Mila were asked to full fill their part of the dark bargain that was made that night with Prince Vlad. A courier with a huge trunk arrived at the camp with a decree that in one months time a courier would arrive to take Julianka from them and she would no longer be a part of their family.

Now this devastated King Johnny because he knew to keep his honor he would need to turn over his precious Julianka. Though King Johnny and Mila had four other children three boys and one more girl child, Julianka had been their first-born in the time of trials. She meant a great deal to them. So it was with a heavy heart that they sent for Julianka. Like the dutiful daughter she returned to her father curious and filled with fear when she was told what was expected and why.

So, on the night of her sixteenth year of her birth, she opened the trunk and inside was a white gown of the purest brocades, satin with ribbons of gold. In the center of the trunk was a golden crown covered with beautiful jewels. Dressing in the gown she did so with a heavy heart. All the finery in the world did not mend her broken heart having to leave her family behind. Brushing her hair to a brilliant shine, she pinched her cheeks to take the paleness out of her face.

Down the road to the camp a magnificent carriage arrived, and from the carriage a lady's maid appeared and looked the girl over critically. "My Lady Mina, which will be your name from this day forward, you cannot go to the castle looking like that!" She promptly set her down and began to dress her hair in long ringlets and braids weaving ribbons into the hair and placing tiny pearls to accent her hair. When she had finished no one recognized the young girl that had been Julianka.

With a tearful goodbye to her mother and her father she went to the carriage and watched the camp until it disappeared into the darkness. The old man sounded as sad as Julianka must have been. He looked at the sadness that fell across his Granddaughters face. "Oh do not despair little one. It seemed to be the end for our little Julianka, but she like you had fortitude and a will to see her family again never left her heart or her thoughts."

She was taken to the castle high upon the hill in the mountains where she was treated like a princess and when she reached her eighteenth year she was wed to the Prince. He had groomed her for two years and when he deemed she was ready to accept his life style but not way of life he married her making her a queen of his domain. She was given the status of a queen and was treated as such.

"But Bunic, he was an undead blood sucker, a strigoi! Did he not wish to bring her over to be what he was?" She had heard this part of the story before but not quite explained this way. She watched as her grandfather's eyes lit up.

"He had plenty of brides to share his life for an eternity but he wanted her as his wife to be his guardian during the daylight and protect those he had brought over. Which she did and by being as loyal as she was he allowed her to go visit her family for two months out of the long year. So the queen that was a gypsy would go home and live the life of a traveler for two months and then return to her husband's side at the castle.

For ten years she faithfully followed her husband's dictates but even one as young and beautiful as Julianka would draw attention and there were many young swains that wanted to be her lover. She was faithful to her husband and she wanted children. She begged her husband for a child. He finally gave in to her pleas, you see he had fallen completely in love with his Julianka and could not deny her anything.

This did cause jealousy from his undead brides and they always wanted to drain her body but Vlad made his feelings known. So in one month's time of their trying to have a child, Julianka was pregnant. Nine months later she bore him a lusty son. Which made Vlad happy but there were complications from that birth and soon Julianka had fallen ill and was not so quick to spring back to her old self.

Julianka frowned, "Bunic did she die?" She sounded so sad and afraid for Julianka. He smiled and cupped his grand daughters chin and squeezed it lightly.

"No child she lived to be a very old age, but she could never have another child. So she loved the children of the village and would allow them to play in her garden in the daylight. But warned them not to be there after dark." He watched her brightened.

"She died a very old age?" Julianka wanted to have a happy ending. She watched her grandfather nod slowly, but before her death, she was told who her real father was. She was also told what had happened to her mother. Which had enraged her so much that she ordered the count to be thrown out of the country. On the night she went to him, she was in her middle years and her father had grown older and appeared to be infirmed.

She confessed to him as he sat before his fire in a run down castle that she was his daughter and promised him as long as there was a heartbeat left in her real family that he would never be the power here. That the only power was another! That was her husband and she promised him that she would see him in wrack and ruin for thinking he was superior to her beloved husband Prince Vlad. When she left his broken body that night she told him as long as the heart of the Romano's beat that King Johnny would always have dominion over him.

She had left him a broken man. Or so they thought. People like Count Petofi never stay down for long. He began to research how he could get out of the broken body he had and into a younger more fit body. He found someone that could do just that for him. It required that he leave the country, so boarding a ship he set sail for an island in the Caribbean and there he found a witch, who was able to help him switch bodies with another. He also found a painter that had a special talent.

He watched her yawn and smiled. "It is time for you to sleep now my sweet one, sleep and remember that Count Petofi is out there still and he is looking for the remaining Romano's so he can get the power to his hand back and take the heart of the one that keeps him in perpetual fear." The old man leaned over and kissed the small girl's forehead.

Old House Barnabas' bedchambers

The dream disturbed Victoria, so much so she rose from Barnabas warm bed and in a trance like state moved silently from his room down the hallway to the stairs, down the stairs to the front door and opened them. In the distance she could hear the roll of thunder and overhead was a flash of lightening. Walking on bare feet, the wind whipping her gown around her body she headed for the one place that was known for destruction. She was headed for Widow's Hill.

Collinwood drawing room

Henri studied the fire; there was something about this night and this family that was beginning to wear on him. He knew he wanted the absolute destruction of the family but they were secondary to his mission. Having met Victoria and then Penelope, he knew that one or the other would give up their heart to him to be kept in a box as his hand had been so long ago. They were both a descendent of Johnny Romano and their hearts are what kept the power to the blade. The only thing hat could destroy his power and control.

Feeling restless he walked to the front doors of Collinwood, grabbed his coat from the hook, opened the door to a gust of wind that heralded the arrival of yet another storm. He smiled; somehow this was appropriate for his mood. Stepping out into the night, he took was possessed to take a stroll.

Widows Hill

Vicki walked in her trance like state, in the back of her mind she was still remembering the vivid details of King Johnny and Julianka and something in her subconscious told her that the little girl was her. She stopped at the edge of the precipice of Widow's hill, the wind whipped at her gown and her hair lifting it away from her face and pressing her gown against her body. She looked with unseeing eyes over the wide expanse of the eastern seaboard. Eyes fixed to a point on the horizon she was unaware that another had joined her from behind.

Henri stood and watched her standing close to the edge of the hill. It would be so easy to step forward and shove her over and watch her fall to the rocks below and take her heart thereby taking King Johnny's power. He stepped forward and she turned. When she turned she looked at him and spoke softly, the words were not from her they were from Julianka, his daughter from so long ago.

"Look upon the purity of soul and body that you will never touch or know father, look upon the face of one that is stronger than you and is protected by many."

Henri ne' Petofi was stunned. "Who are you!" He whispered against the impending storm of his mind and the very area around him. It could not be her, the one he had fathered so long ago, was she reborn in this woman that now stood before him.

"You know full well whom I am in this woman's body. You know that I was your daughter so long ago, for now I possess her and she will know of your treachery and when she is able to put it together you will no longer have power over her or any member of her family. Be warned father we guard well those we consider family." Vicki's head lifted and she collapsed.

Henri rushed forward catching her before she fell to the ground. Lifting her in his arms he began to carry her back to Collinwood. Walking with the lifeless woman in his arms something new edged into the darkness that was his mind. He felt something he had not felt for a very long time. He wondered at this new emotion that was now haunting him like a wet blanket wrapped around him in a snowstorm.

Shifting the burden he now carried he walked to the front door and leaned in to open it and carry her inside to lay her on the sofa in the drawing room. He rubbed his hand over his hair and looked down at the helpless figure that was presented for his view and a part of him wanted to suffocate her while she was unconscious. Yet another part of him wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He was guilt ridden and then he was fearful over what had just happened.

He had not tasted or known fear like this is a very long time and he wondered whom it was that was sending these feelings to him. Glancing up his thoughts went to Josephine or Angelique who was in their room and rage filled him, if she was trying to cast a spell over him for this woman he would wring her neck. Leaving Vicki after covering her with the afghan from the back of the sofa he went to the stairs and took them two at a time, rushing down to his bedroom to throw open the door.

There she stood in front of that same desk with a set of cards piled up appearing like a House of Cards. What enraged him was she stood in front of the house of cards and was muttering softly. At first the words were indistinguishable but were obviously a spell of some kind, she had stacked the cards on the table in the shape of a house and was using a long match to start burning the house of cards. Slamming the door behind him he watched her turn eyes wide and now she was the one filled with fear.

"I told you what would happen the next time you tried to meddle in my life without my permission." He growled low and walked towards her the very air around him filled with cold hatred and rage.

"Wait, it is not what you think! I was doing a protection spell, there were ghosts here threatening you and me. I was merely putting up a protection spell around us!" She stood with her back to the table, the cards tumbling down and when they finally landed on the desktop the feeling of guilt and fear was no longer a part of him, the only thing he had left in him was hatred and rage and it was totally directed to Angelique.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The whole of Collinwood was rocked by the scream that rent the air and tore through the house like a sharp knife. The scream was loud, piercing, and filled with absolute fear and as quickly as it began it was cut off and then a death pall hung over the house. Elizabeth was up immediately, along with Roger, Carolyn, and David. Rushing out into the hallway they looked from one to the other. "Where did it come from?"

Quentin had stepped from his hallway and frowned and looked up and down the hallway then offered, "I think it was in Henri's and Josephine's room." Daphne appeared in the hallway appearing to be shaken and pale as a ghost. Quentin turned seeing her tremble. "Darling? What is wrong?"

Daphne struggled to continue to stand. "Josephine just threw herself from their window. She . . . she just . . . " She began to cry hysterically and Quentin gathered her to his chest. Looking up to Elizabeth he motioned her down to him.

"Take her downstairs Elizabeth, Roger do you wish to join me so we can see what happened?" Roger tightened his sash on his robe and nodded.

"Just allow me time to get my house shoes and we will go see what is going on." He ducked back into his room then came out and followed Quentin down the hallway headed to the adjoining section of the family's sleeping quarters. Coming around the corner they saw Maggie standing next to Cousin Henri who was sobbing uncontrollably. Maggie looked up appearing to be unsettled and not sure what she should do.

"Maggie go downstairs and call Sheriff Patterson, we will need to go and collect the body if the tide has not taken it out to sea already." Roger knew that side of the house it was a clear drop to the beach below and that the tide with the storm that had been threatening them all evening would be up.

Maggie nodded and with her stomach in a knot she walked with leaden feet down the hallway to the main sleeping quarters of the current Collins family. Pausing she leaned to the wall and closed her eyes, she could not believe what she and Daphne had witnessed. She had heard the scream and she along with Daphne had rushed down the hallway to come up short in front of the door of Henri and Josephine, they could hear Josephine screaming unintelligibly to her husband, they knocked on the door.

The door flew open and before their eyes, they saw Josephine poised in the window she was screaming in a language they had never heard before at Henri who was begging her to come back from the ledge. She had shook her head and then it was so quick they were not sure what they had witnessed. She had leaned back her arms akimbo and she fell out of the window with the most horrifying scream either had heard and the scream cut off as they heard her body hit the water below.

Henri had rushed to the window and shouted in anguish. "Josephine no!" He had collapsed to the floor sobbing looking to the window then the two women that had come in at the most opportune moment for him.

Maggie had turned to Daphne and sent her for Roger and Quentin. Gently patting his back and persuading him up Maggie helped Henri to stand. He stood clutching her close and saying over and over. "I tried to stop her but she had become so despondent and it was like she was possessed by something or someone. She just kept saying she had to get them out and the only way to get them out was to jump from the window. That they wanted her to jump!" He continued to sob as she led him into the hallway.

Quentin walked into the room and saw the cards on the table and what appeared to be a make shift alter of some kind with two clay figures entwined together. One figure had female attributes while the other appeared to be male. He remembered what had happened between him and Vicki earlier and he looked to the open window and in an anticlimactic way the window's curtains seemed to blow serenely in the soft sea breeze that now whipped in from the sea.

Looking down below he could see nothing of a body on the beach or the water below, instead he saw the water roiling and rushing to shore to rush back out. He turned and shook his head to Roger. "I am going down to the beach to see if she landed in the brush. You can send George down there when he gets here, we may need to call the Coast Guard to have them send out a patrol boat to see if they can locate her body."

Henri hearing body began to sob again, Roger turned to Henri, and spoke a little abrasively, "You need to pull yourself together man We need that noble spirit now so we can try and see if she fell and is alive." He was trying to offer hope but Roger had never been very good at consoling, he was if anything at a loss how to offer compassion.

Second Floor Hallway of Collinwood

Elizabeth sent Carolyn back to her room, "Darling you need to go back to bed. You've had a big night and I am sure you are exhausted."

"Mother what is the world is going on? Has something happened to Cousin Josephine?" Carolyn was rubbing her stomach and felt her back was aching and was pretty sure she would not be able to sleep after that horrific scream had awakened her and brought her wide awake.

"I am not sure, I just need you to rest, we don't need you upset or the baby distressed, would you like for me to call Gregory for you and ask him to come and collect you?" she did not necessarily want her to leave the house but if this was going to have the whole house upset the last thing she needed was for her and Vicki to be upset with them. She was grateful that Victoria had decided to spend the night at the old house.

Carolyn frowned, she thought about it and decided it would be a good idea for Gregory to be called, but not so much for her benefit but for whatever the law thought would be needed to solve the mystery of the shrieking Josephine, poor Cousin Henri might need legal council. "Yes, mother I think that would be a good idea." Carolyn turned and made sure she did not waddle back into her bedroom. Pausing she turned. "You might call Julia and Eric, you are not sure she may be alive and if they bring her back she made need immediate medical attention."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Of course darling, now you go pack something so Gregory may take you home." She watched her daughter close her door to her room and Elizabeth glanced down the long hallway. Grateful Vicki was not disturbed by this sordid affair. Daphne turned to Elizabeth and began to cry.

"There, there dear. I know it must have been horrible." She held Daphne close and patted her shoulders. Maggie came around the corner to Elizabeth and Daphne.

"I need to call Sheriff Patterson, Quentin is going down to see if they can find her body." She looked at Daphne and frowned. "We saw it all, she was shouting out in some kind of strange language and then she just fell backwards out of the window and we heard her scream and Duke Henri just went to pieces with his grief."

Elizabeth sighed softly, "You go on down and call George, tell him what happened and then call Julia and Eric, just in case she is alive she may need medical help, then I have to call Gregory to come and get Carolyn." Maggie took the shaken Daphne in her arms and nodded to Elizabeth.

"You call Gregory first then I will do the other phone calls." From the end of the hallway Mrs. Johnson appeared looking shaken and confused.

"I thought you said Vicki was going to stay at the old house?" She had tied her housecoat tighter to her body.

"Yes, she is at the old house why?" Elizabeth was confused as well with that question from Mrs. Johnosn.

"Because she is unconscious on the sofa downstairs in the drawing room." Mrs. Johnson was to the point Liz thought she was about to wring her hands.

"What? Are you sure?" Elizabeth was walking Daphne to the lading of the upstairs followed by Maggie, she paused to check David's door and found it was closed tight and he was sleeping soundly in his room. For that she was glad that all that was going on would not disturb him. Closing his door tightly she continued with Maggie and Daphne to the stairs landing and turned to Mrs. Johnson.

"You might wish to put on a pot of coffee, we need to call the police to come out and I will find out what is going on with Victoria." She noticed that for once Mrs. Johnson was without any protest or words about this whole situation. She watched the housekeeper disappear down the hallway taking the servants stairs to the kitchen.

Drawing Room Collinwood

Vicki opened her eyes and sat up looking around her confusion was complete with finding herself in the drawing room of Collinwood when she had clearly gone to bed at the Old House. It had been that odd dream that had disturbed her but for the life of her she did not know how she ended up here unless she walked back to Collinwood in her sleep. That did frighten her somewhat because she had not done any sleep walking for several years.

Pushing her hair out of her face she stood and walked to the foyer. Hearing the door to the upstairs sleeping quarters she looked up to see an enclave of family walking in what appeared to be a state of shock to the head of the stairs. "Mother?" She looked at the pinch look on her mother's face.

"Oh Victoria, Mrs. Johnson said you were unconscious on the sofa and . . . " Before she could finish her words the front door of Collinwood was thrust open and Barnabas rushed into the house looking concerned and filled with fear.

"Victoria! What happened? Willie said he saw you leave and tried to follow. You were too fast he said the last he saw you were headed to Widow's Hill." He looked up to see the majority of the females in the house were up and they looked shocked.

"What has happened?" Victoria was the first to ask her concern growing with the soft sobs from Daphne. Elizabeth turned to Maggie and spoke softly.

"Will you take her to the drawing room while I make the phone calls to everyone required to be here?" Maggie nodded and took the trembling form of Daphne and walked down the stairs. Stopping briefly next to Vicki she spoke softly.

"Josephine just threw herself out of her window and we saw her do it." Leading Daphne into the drawing room she turned to Barnabas.

"Perhaps you should go find Roger and Quentin and see what you can discover." She kissed his cheek and turned to her mother. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Go help Sarah with the coffee, I fear we are up for the rest of the night. I am sure they are going to have to recover the body or if she is injured she will need attention. Regardless we will need tea and coffee and I fear Mrs. Johnson will be over whelmed with all this attention."

Vicki nodded and walked to the kitchen, leaving her mother to deal with what she was left to do and that was make all the necessary calls.

Elizabeth in her staunch New England form called Gregory first, briefly explained to him what had happened and that she did not want Carolyn upset and he needed to come and pick her up. "Can you come as quickly as possible? I don't want her here if they recover a body. It has been very upsetting for Daphne she is hysterical and I have never seen her this upset before."

Gregory coming out of his deep sleep was now wide awake. "Of course I will be right there and tell Henri not to say anything until I get there except to say what he saw, nothing else. I know the police will want to question him."

From the open doorway Rebecca who had followed Barnabas was now standing there and assessing the situation. She looked into the foyer and asked, "Who is she talking to on the phone?"

Maggie looked up and smiled at Willie's sister. "I think she was calling Gregory Trask first."

Rebecca turned to Elizabeth and spoke softly, "Tell Greg I am here and will hold things together until he can get here." Elizabeth looked up with a look of relief.

"Gregory, Rebecca Loomis is here and said she will hold things together until you get here."

"Let me Talk to her Mrs. Stoddard." Elizabeth sighed, then handed the phone over Rebecca.

"Here he wants to talk to you." She turned and walked to the drawing room and looked with a degree of concern and compassion at Daphne. "Do you need something to help you relax my dear?" She sat on the edge of the sofa and could hear the soft mumbled words between Rebecca and Gregory.

Barnabas had started up the stairs when Quentin met him halfway. "Oh good you are here you can help me. We need to go down to the beach and see if we can find her body. She apparently threw herself out of the window."

Barnabas hid his happiness behind a polite mask of cool reserve. He was certain that she was not Duchess Josephine. He was just as sure that if she had thrown herself from that window she was no more dead than he was human again. He knew he walked two sides of the coin of the undead world and the mortal world he longed to be a part. "Of course shall we take the rear trail down to the side of the beach?"

Beachhead below Collinwood to the north of

Widow's Hill

Barnabas led Quentin out the back of the house and near the area that she would have fallen. Quentin had collected flashlights. Handing one flashlight to Barnabas they began to scour the area. "She might have landed over here." Barnabas led Quentin to the edge of the cliff where a ledge protruded over the breakers below. Even with his excellent vision Barnabas could not see anything that might resemble a body. Both men approaching the beach turned to look up at the open window of the bedroom of Josephine and Henri.

"Quentin, I do not believe that woman died. If she was Angelique, who Vicki and I both believe she was, she cannot die, she is a witch through and through. I don't know how she captured the attention or the heart of Henri but of one thing I am sure, she was Angelique and she has probably returned to her master in hell." His voice had held an ominous tone as he spoke of the departed Josephine.

Quentin shined the light over the beach and noted that there was very little beach left with the tide coming in with the advancing storm. "Barnabas there is something I need to tell you. Something that happened between Vicki and myself earlier today." He did not want to besmirch Vicki's reputation but he had to tell Barnabas what they suspected and perhaps he should have allowed Vicki to tell him.

Barnabas turned to look at Quentin, "That the two of you shared an intimate moment only to discover that you were marked with a pitch fork tattoo on your hand?" He had already hear Vicki's confession and thoughts on the matter before they had retired for the night.

She had been so open and sincere and her feelings about Josephine and thoughts had just confirmed what he had already known. He had remembered clearly what had happened between him and Phyllis Wycke so long ago and they too had displayed the mark of the devil on their hands. "Rest assure Quentin, I know full well the brand the witch can cast and I am sure she was up to her old tricks. She never wanted me to be happy and she wanted Peter Bradford. You have taken care of Peter so she cannot find him. That is one reason I think she sought out Cousin Henri he is after all a part of the Collins family."

Quentin was relieved that he understood what had happened. "I just wanted you to know that I would never try to compromise your relationship with Victoria or interfere with that part of your life. I love Daphne and tonight we decided that we want to get married. I had to confess to her what had happened and she was naturally upset but not jealous just furious that someone would hurt Vicki or me that way. " He looked at the tide and how ruthless it appeared. "I guess she hit the water and the tide took her body out to sea."

Barnabas looked at the tide and shook his head. "I am telling you if that was Angelique she is not dead." From over head they could hear the wail of a siren. "I guess we should go back to the house and see what George wants to do about this whole mess."

Quentin gave one last look to the restless ocean and then sighed and nodded. "I guess it's all in their hands now." Both men made the long trek back up the side of the cliff that was the backside of Collinwood.

Collinwood Drawing Room

Roger led Henri to the drawing room where he sat with a haunted look on his face. He folded his arm and pushed his fist to his mouth and closed his eyes. The look he was assuming was one of anguish and loss. He had loss a great deal in his lifetime and now he drew on those emotions to portray the right emotions for those that surrounded him. The one person he had hoped to see and gain her sympathy was Victoria and she was no where to be found. He knew he had left her on the sofa earlier and she was totally unconscious and now the room was filled with his two witnesses, Elizabeth, Roger and coming through the door was the man that was Victoria's father

He assumed the look and position of a man that had lost the love of his life. George was sympathetic and consoling but did tell him that he would need a complete statement from him. That was when Eric and Julia Lang arrived and he then assumed the look of a man going into shock over something as horrendous as watching his wife throw herself from their bedroom window. When in actuality he had sent her back to Judah Zachary. That has been a very satisfying moment for him Watching her try to defend against his powers with her own pathetic powers as she screamed out her spell only to feel her body flung out of the window giving the appearance of her falling backwards.

He could easily with the makeshift alter she had made explain it as a possession but he needed the local law enforcement to determine that with him leading them to that conclusion with his two witnesses. He sat stoically appearing to be going into shock and only nodded when Julia offered to sedate him. He listened ideally as he heard Maggie Evans describe to George what she had seen.

"We heard her scream and then went to the room, the door was partially opened I think right Daphne?" She looked to Daphne who only nodded. "We entered and she was speaking in a language I did not recognize then she just laid back out of the window and fell, she screamed as she fell and well that is about it Sheriff Patterson." She looked at Daphne.

"She said something about . . . " Daphne spoke up in a soft voice and closed her eyes. "That she had to get them out, they were forcing her to do this and that the only way to get them out was to jump and that is what she did." Daphne sighed deeply closed her eyes and the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Come Daphne, Eric and I will take you home with us and you can spend the night at our house. I want to give you something to calm your nerves." Julia reached down to help Daphne stand. Looking at Eric she spoke softly, "Can you get her to the car after I give her a shot?" Eric nodded and waited patiently for his wife to finish sedating Daphne.

Barnabas and Quentin entered the foyer pausing to speak softly to George. "We checked the beach head and there is no sign of a body. You might want to call the Coast guard and have them search the area George. We checked the best we could with what you can see with a flash light." Quentin handed his flashlight over to Elizabeth who had followed George into the hallway.

George hooked his fingers over his gun belt and shifted his weight on the balls of his feet. His back was hurting and he just wanted to lean against something or sit. "I did that when I got the call, they were going to get a boat out to see what they could find. But it will be hard in the storm blowing in and with hardly any light. We may need to do it in the morning."

The door from over head opened and Greg walked out carrying Carolyn. "You need to relax darling. We will get you home and in bed and then I will come back to make sure that Henri does not need me for anything." He looked down at the Sheriff leaning against Elizabeth and looking tired. "Sheriff Patterson will you be needing a statement from Duke Henri?"

George did not like lawyers they were a pain in the ass and right now his back hurt so he did not need an irritated hemorrhoid annoying him. "No, we can deal with that tomorrow besides Julia just gave him a sedative and it would not be a good time to take his statement. I will need him in the office tomorrow so we can have a stenographer take his statement."

He watched Greg carry the pale looking Carolyn down the stairs. "Excuse me while I get her comfortable in the car." He stepped past the gathering in the hallway and carried Carolyn out to his car. "Babe you sit tight and I will be right back." He kissed her forehead and backed out of the car. Greg walked back to the house and looked at Sheriff Patterson then he looked at Henri in the drawing room.

From where he stood he could have sworn he saw Henri smile when he thought no one was watching him, only to assume a tragic look of someone that had lost the love of his life. Greg frowned slightly and then sighed, thinking he must have imagined seeing him smile. Shaking his head he walked past the sheriff and into the drawing room looking for Rebecca.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for being here and covering for me while I was on my way over, if ever I can return the favor you can give me a call anytime." He smiled turned to Henri. "Duke Henri, they want a statement from you tomorrow. So, I will meet you and we can go to the Sheriff's Department together."

Henri nodded and looked past Gregory. "Oh in our room, on a desk it looked like she had built some kind of alter for some pagan ritual she was always dabbling in. You might let the Sheriff know if they want to get pictures of it." He had sounded so lifeless with his statement that he was sure the man was now under the influence of the drugs Julia had shot into him.

Greg clapped his shoulder and nodded, turning he looked for Elizabeth. "We might want to secure that room for evidentiary values. I will be right back." He watched Greg walk to the foyer and a part of him was relieved that now he was rid of Angelique he would use Daphne to help distract Barnabas.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the night was a blur for Vicki; she had discretely kept herself busy in the kitchen. After making the coffee she had gone up to her room and changed clothing, dressing in something comfortable. Finding a pair of jeans and a cable knit sweater she slid on her tennis shoes and combed her hair, pinched her cheeks then started to go back to the drawing room. That is when she saw the foyer full of more police and the state forensics lab people going up and down the stairs and excusing them selves as they passed her.

Deciding instead to take up a position in the kitchen she helped Mrs. Johnson as she prepared sandwiches and coffee for all the extra people. Because she did it so stoically and quietly Vicki suspected Mrs. Johnson was upset over what had happened and was just too tired to express her displeasure at being put upon to do so much extra. It was not until well past noon that her mother looking worn out and very haggard stumbled into the kitchen and collapsed on the barstool at the island. "I am exhausted." she muttered softly.

Vicki smiled, "Mother why don't you go on up to your room, take a nice hot bath and lie down for a while. You look so tired and there is really nothing else that you will be able to do. This is apparently going to go on for a few more hours, and I know Barnabas went home an hour ago. If there is anything needed, Maggie, Uncle Roger and myself can handle it. I know Maggie said something about taking David into Portland earlier maybe to an early show or shopping to keep him out of the way and not expose him to what has happened."

Liz nodded slowly, "That is a great idea. She might go on and get him ready to go now and darling would you mind standing in for me and help out Uncle Roger? I know he wants to go into the cannery and check on things there. If that is the case that will leave your father in charge here and he does not know the house as well as you."

Vicki smiled hugged her gently then kissed her forehead. "Don't fret mother, I can handle anything else and Mrs. Johnson you don't need to stay around. She can go visit her sister, right mother?" Vicki smiled for Sarah and then turned that pleading look to her mother who readily agreed to give poor Sarah a break from all the tension in the house.

"By all means yes. Do go and visit dear Clara. I am sure she will be bursting at the seams to know what happened at the haunted house on the hill what with the news media about to show up anytime." The dread in her voice made Liz close her eyes thinking of all that was going to happen when word got out there was a suicide at the house instead of Widow's Hill.

Sarah removed her apron, folded it neatly and laid it on the counter. "Thank you Mrs. Stoddard, I am telling you my bones were aching all night, I just knew something was going to happen and it was not going to be good. I think I do need a break from all of this." She was wringing her hands and pacing, which was annoying Elizabeth somewhat. Liz's nerves were already frayed and her patience was beginning to wear thin.

For eighteen years she had used this house as her self-imposed prison and had taken the staff down to nothing then to Sarah Johnson. Her reprieve had come indirectly thanks to Jason and his mechanizations to manipulate her into a loveless marriage. After discovering that Jason had hidden the truth from her. Elizabeth had been furious over the fact she had wasted 18 years of her life and living.

What she had discovered was Paul never died. He just used Jason to help him leave Collinwood leaving her with the belief that she had killed her husband. Finally with the truth out she was free. It did not preclude the fact that she felt protective of her home and those that she allowed to roam its interior. That was a part of this sordid mess that was unsettling. The fact was there were strangers in Collinwood roaming freely. "Just keep them in the areas of interest dear, I think I will go take a hot bath and relax. If you need me you know where to come find me." She kissed Vicki's cheek then walked to the servant's stairs.

Liz started up the first step and paused. Turning she half turned peering over her shoulder. "Vicki, you might want to check on Cousin Henri, I put him in the bedroom next to Daphne's. Daphne is also with Julia, would you call and check on her and then check on Carolyn and make sure she is doing well?"

Vicki smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I checked on Daphne earlier and Carolyn mother, both are doing fine. Carolyn is resting comfortably at Greg's and he hired a nurse to sit with her while she is at his house. I understood that he was on his way over to see if Henri needed his legal expertise on this whole mess. As for Daphne, Julia heavily sedated her and she was still sleeping. Julia thinks and this was between us mother that seeing Josephine jump brought back a long buried memory of another person she cared deeply for dying and this has kind of caused a break in her psyche. So, Julia wants to take her time bringing her out of it. I don't think Daphne will be back for a couple of days."

Liz frowned, "This just becomes more nightmarish as we go along. Poor child. Well thank you for taking care of those calls for me. I would still encourage you to check on Henri, he has not been heard from since they put him to bed late this morning." Turning Liz disappeared up the stairs. Vicki really did not want to go to that bedroom. She was not sure why and it was not her nature to just feel heartless about anyone. He unsettled her so much that she was almost afraid of him.

Doing the dirty dishes up she was unaware she was being watched from the servants stairs. From behind she heard his voice. "You look so charmingly domestic cousin Victoria. Is there any coffee?" Henri stepped from the stairs and Vicki turned with a tense smile. Reaching for one of the china cups in the over head cabinet, she set it on a saucer, poured out the coffee and turned with a plastic smile painting her lips. "Sugar and cream are in the center of the island." She set a spoon on the counter for him and watched from her peripheral as he slid onto the barstool and leaned over the counter.

Taking a few more of the dirtied dishes that had been delivered to the kitchen earlier she rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. "I am so glad mother got this for Mrs. Johnson it sure cuts our work in half when it comes to the regular dishes." She had to make small talk to keep from feeling unsettled around him. His voice was Quentin's, and in looks he was Quentin only at an older age, he could have been Quentin's father with the greying temples and the half smirk that seemed to be permanently etched on his lips.

"How quaint that you would not mind to do the menial tasks to take care of those around you." He paused, then spoke softly, "Josephine . . . " He paused and affected a look of tragic loss. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and deliberately made a play of squaring his shoulders appearing to give the appearance of staying strong over his loss. "My dear Josephine would worry about breaking a nail, or wrinkling her hands or soiling her dress."

He sighed deeply cast his gaze down tipping his chin towards his chest but watched her reaction from the corner of his eye. Vicki nodded and turned squaring her own shoulders, "I know it must be difficult. You loved her very much?" She posed it as a question more than a statement then turned to see him looking like the tragic figure he tried to portray.

"in the beginning it was I believe lust more than love at first sight, we were so caught up in the idea of us and she always appreciated what I had to offer and could give her, that it was a near perfect match, I provided and she took. That was the beginning and accepting the position. I suppose we spent so much time with the present us that we did not really take time to explore the deeper or future us. Then we were married and well . . . "He let his voice trail off and had managed to affect the perfect pitch and pauses needed to elicit the right sympathy from his listener. That is what he had he hoped.

For Vicki it almost seemed to be too contrived his plying his sorrow on the past and speaking of his wife in such an almost callous way. "Are you saying she was vain and selfish and only married you for your title and money?" That was how it appeared when he explained their relationship. Vicki was not so quick to feel sorry for him when he explained his relationship as such.

Petofi knew he had been very callous in explaining his relationship; he really had nothing to draw from, since from the beginning of time he had always taken. Thinking he spoke and this time it was from the deepest part of him when he remembered a time long ago when Johnny Romano came to avenge his sweet Mila. "I know that when two people are destined to be together whatever their faults or their designs, it will happen. For me, she was young and filled with life, where I . . . " He paused and Vicki could tell he was being sincere with his thoughts.

"I was selfish too and arrogant and needy. I was living a wild life and I wanted it all and then I found someone that wanted what I wanted and was willing to help me find it. I had to accept her with her faults and that unnecessary baggage she carried." He looked down and hid the calculating smile behind a polite mask of indifference in his manner. "I admit she was not perfect but nor was I. She had her faults but in those faults I found something in myself. Unfortunately after the death of our son she got worse and reality and growing up became my new life, we grew apart."

Vicki turned and leaned against the sink. Folding her arms over her chest she watched him as he played with the stem of his cup. With his head bent she could not see his features so she listened to the tone of his voice as it became more thoughtful. He glanced up with a sheepish smile. "I suppose I indulged her and when I was ready to be more altruistic to others she was still wrapped up in her needs and not wishing to share. I think that is what started her into the turning to the black magic's and playing at being a witch." He shuddered which was easy for him to shiver his shoulders and drop his gaze to study his cup.

"Do you really feel she just started dabbling in magic that she was not doing it all along? I mean it was the next thing to witch craft you do realize that don't you?" Vicki did not wish to sound judgmental for her it was hard not to. "Are you aware that your wife looks exactly like a witch that lived here nearly two hundred years ago?"

With practiced ease Petofi ne' Henri looked up with an assumed look of shock. "She did?" He watched her nod and her face was set in a pensive manner bordering on anger and outrage. It was a look that stunned him because he had not seen on Vicki before this moment. "Is there a photo or painting of her?" He did sound surprised and curious. He watched her nod her head and push from the sink.

"Follow me, it is not one of the more prominent portraits kept in the obvious view for those visiting Collinwood, but there is a portrait of her in the west wing library that has been closed for years." Walking to the hook by the kitchen door she lifted them from their resting place and walked to the servants stairs. Henri pushed from the stool and followed her up the stairs admiring the view from behind as they walked to the second floor and entered the hallway across from where he had been placed with Josephine.

Walking down by her bedroom door she lifted the keys and opened the door that had been secured and David had spoken of the night he was caught going through Victoria's room. Stepping into the wide hallway she waited for him to enter. Proping the door open she pocketed the keys and took him down another series of halls to a set of double doors. Opening the doors she pushes aside the thicken cob webs and stepped in switching on the light to the room.

With the light coming on, it showed the dust and the sheet-covered furniture in grim detail. Nodding to over the fireplace here was a portrait of a beautiful blond woman with blond hair in long curls and blue eyes that smiled a humorless smile at any that looked upon her features. "My God, it is Josephine!" Henri gasped in surprise artfully accenting his voice. He turned with a lock of horror and confusion written across his features. "She looks just like Josephine who was she?" He waited to find to why there was a portrait of a servant hanging in Collinwood. He wanted to hear this story and hid his amusement behind a mock look of expectancy.

"Her name was Angelique Bouchard, she was from Martinique and she was or had been a witch from the time she could speak the words and pledge herself to her dark lord. Her mother had been a witch and made her to give to her dark master. Angelique went willingly to her master and she met the original Barnabas Collins and had an affair with him. When that Barnabas grew tired of her, and found a new interest he asked his best friend Peter Bradford to distract and entertain her. Angelique Bouchard fell in love with Peter and well he did not fall in love with her."

Vicki had lived a part of this story and it was way to familiar for her comfort. She had leaned against the open door frame and looked at Henri then back to the picture as she told the story of Angelique. As she ended a portion of the story she was not about to tell him that she had cursed Peter who in turn had turned Barnabas and had caused Josette's death. She just deftly shifted the focus on the portrait. "I understand that prior to the break up between Barnabas and Angelique he had one of the island's artist paint her portrait and had given it to her for her birthday. When she came here to Collinwood and began to create problems she . . . "

Vicki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "She had another blamed for the witchcraft she was practicing. That poor girl was taken by a horrible man and was abused and then she died." Vicki's voice had grown distant and her gaze had gone to the past. Henri found this fascinating.

"You speak almost as if you had lived it." He spoke softly, he had felt that way many times in the past. He watched her shake her head and smile sadly.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had lived it. I was in that time and I met those people and I knew what happened because I was a part of it?" She looked down knowing he might think she had lost her mind. She had remembered Jeremiah and the stolen kiss on the beach and his pleas with her to stay and he would release Josette from her marriage to him.

How he had on one sunny morning while drawing a sea scape had penciled a picture of her sitting on a rock overlooking widow's hill and had sketched her likeness and then later had her portrait done with her sitting in a chair at the old house holding a cup of cordial in her hand and the back drop of the ocean was behind her while she wore the lovely white gown that had once belonged to Josette. How she had appeared to them that night when she was found on the road.

"You are entertaining Victoria no one can travel through time." Henri was cajoling in his tone but he watched her stiffen and there was truth to her story. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she looked to the picture of Angelique.

"You can believe what you want Henri. I know what happened I was there. There was a séance' and I was thrust back to the year 1796 and I saw everything that happened to this family and they were all nearly destroyed by that woman there and she put the blame for her deviltry on a woman by the name of Phyllis Wycke. That horrible witch hunter Trask came and took Phyllis to test her and he took an unhealthy interest in me. It was a horrible time and I thought I would die in that time but somehow what ever forces gathered together to send me back brought me home."

She turned and looked at the end of the hallway and saw Sarah smiling and waving at her and she smiled at Sarah in return. She was unaware that Henri had come up behind her and he reached out to take her in his arms seeing she had grown upset with his teasing. Using the hand that had given him so much power he tried to exert his will over her.

"I am sorry Victoria, I should not have teased you. I hope you will forgive me?" He lifted her chin and peered deeply into her eyes and for a moment he felt her will give over to him. He smiled, "You truly are lovely and it will be a shame to take your heart destroying that beauty, but you are a Romano."

Vicki looked deeply into his gaze and there she saw another image, one that belonged to another an old man with thick glasses, full lips and a failing body. He lay in a bed and appeared to be unconscious from the depths of his mind something seemed to be screaming out to her. " _Help me!"_

Vicki gasped as she felt his lips touch hers and she stepped back and blushed. "Excuse me. I think this is totally inappropriate Cousin Henri, I really need to go see if Father needs anything." She had pressed her hands to his chest and pushed against him. Turn and rushed down the hallway.

Henri clinched his fist and hit it against the door. "Why does it not work!" He growled and turned seeing a small girl standing in the hallway. Her hands behind her back she curiously watched him. She was dressed in 18th century garb. "You must be the famous Sarah Collins the ghost."

She nodded and studied him. "You are a bad man Count Petofi and you will never have Miss Winters, she is for my brother and you will never be able to control her with your powers. The Romano blood is strong in her and her heart beats pure that is why evil always tries to court her."

Henri advanced on her and tried to grab her with his hand and she shimmered from view with a soft laugh. "Never Count Petofi, never." The words faded into the over powering shadows of the room. He frowned and then shook his head. He could not allow this to deter him from his plan and if one plan did not work then he merely needed to devise another plan.

Daphne had already told him she had taken care of his body. So he did not need to worry about Henri any longer he was now a distant memory and Petofi was home free in this body. Walking at a more sedate speed he walked out of the west wing into the hallway and saw the door to Victoria's room which had been opened earlier was now closed, smiling he made his way past her closed door down the hallway to his new room. He could hear the police specialist doing their job by going over his room looking for the clues he cleverly left for them to find that Josephine had been dabbling in dark magic's and might have been driven crazy by her practices, which ultimately cost her the life, she valued so strongly.

Entering his room he walked to the small closet and opened the door, looking at the oval mirror that hung on the door he waved his hand over the mirror and watched as the stones he placed in her room began to give him a complete view of her room and now of her. She had lain across her bed and was hugging her pillow. She was upset and he knew why. This was going to be harder than he thought, as he watched the mirror another image began to form over the mirror and he stumbled back against his bed post. The eyes that narrowed and looked at him with the hatred of ages was Johnny Romano.

"You will never have her Petofi. You cannot take the heart from her. Do you know why? Because Petofi she is the heart. She does not have the heart she is the heart. She alone will be your ultimate destruction. Trust me I will see you punished for Julianka and for Mila, you will pay for this I promise you." The image faded and Petofi had looked away form the mocking look in Johnny Romano's eyes and upon his face.

"I swear if it is the last thing I do, I shall take the heart of the Romano. It may not be Victoria's heart but I will have my heart!" He clinched his hand and slammed it into the bed and he was filled with fear something he had not felt for a very long time. He had to wonder what King Johnny had meant by she was the heart. He knew that the jewel within the blade that had taken his hand so long ago was named the Heart of the Romano's and that it was the power in that jewel that was able to cut his hand from his wrist.

Then the blade disappeared with his hand. His hand had turned up in the possession of Quentin Collins in the late 1800's and that is when Petofi had gotten his hand back and was going to take Quentin's body from him. But something circumvented that possession. It was not until he had remembered about the Grand Duke that was a duplicate to Quentin that he knew exactly where he had to go and why.

Discovering that they were distantly related to the Collins only made it more perfect for him to devise his plan to destroy the Collins family, Quentin Collins, and Barnabas Collins that had taken his Victoria from him in 1845. Then to discover she had the blood of the Romano's in her only made the idea of taking her and her heart on her wedding night even more delicious to his plans?

Now he had reconsidered whether or not he wanted to destroy her or make her his slave and have her do his bidding. The thought of controlling a Romano was exciting and would finally give him his justice and full fill his own need for revenge and that revenge had been brewing since King Johnny took his hand those many years ago.

Henri closed his eyes he needed to get a grip and formulate a new plan and it did not take him long to see what he would need to do to get everything he had wanted. George Patterson knocked on his door and asked him if he was ready to give him a statement. He would be able to control Victoria and Penelope through their father and that made him smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eric and Julia Lang's house

Seagull lane, Collinsport, Maine

Julia sat in her home office looking out the window; she could see that with the advent of summer also brought an advent of storms off of the African coastline. This night would be no exception considering they were entering the height of the spring storm season and according to the climatologists La Nina was forcing El Nino out of the Pacific Ocean. Looking down at her notes she frowned. Then glancing to the door and hearing the voice of Quentin and her niece in the parlor she was reminded why she had sequestered herself in her office. The baby kicked and she smiled.

Rubbing her hand over her swollen stomach she spoke softly. "Soon my little precious, soon enough you will be able to play outside for now Mommy needs you to settle down she needs to think about something." She reached forward lifted her headphones, backed up the tape deck and began to play back her session she had earlier. There was her voice. "Hypnosis of Daphne Harridge, April 10, 1969." There was a pause as she handed the crystal to Daphne so the background noise was somewhat annoying.

However, Julia identified her handing the crystal to Daphne and awkwardly taking her seat. Having the baby bump was making her ungainly in getting up and sitting down. "Now, Daphne, I want you to look at the crystal and see how the light is refracted and reflected back at you. See if you can find the center of the colorful rainbow."

She had watched Daphne hold the crystal and look at it intently searching the depths of the crystal. "I see it Aunt Julia, I see the center." Julia had smiled, she was a cooperative subject and had gone deep enough now that she was ready to release any reserves and speak freely but the hypnosis was not complete until she could get Daphne to close her eyes and sleep.

"Close your eyes Daphne and release your anxieties. Can you do that for me?" Julia's voice had taken on a soften coaxing tone.

"Yes, I can." Her words had become monotone. Daphne lowered her lashes with a soft flutter and Julia watched her subject fall into a deep sleep. Her head lolled forward, her shoulders slumped and she now sat totally lost in the sleep of a hypnotic affect.

"Can you hear me Daphne?" She watched the girl and noticed her head nodded. "No Daphne you need to tell me you understand do so by a yes or a no answer from this point on. Do you understand?"

The word was so soft but it was still audible. "Yes."

"Good, now search your mind to a period of time before the engagement party for Vicki and Barnabas do you remember what you were doing?" She watched her intently.

"Yes, I tried to kill the body of Victor Van Gibbon." She spoke softly. "I was ordered to make sure he would never speak again."

Julia was feeling a cause for concern. Daphne had never displayed any murderous tendencies before. The thought of her sweet niece made her frown hearing this. "Who ordered you to do that Daphne and why would you do it?"

Daphne looked up her eyes fluttered opened and blankly stared towards Julia but in her mind she saw him again touching her face. The sensation of the touch was mesmerizing. The tingling sensation of feeling her will leave her and the total surrender of her will to another. The feeling was not unpleasant, if anything it was sensual and seductive. She took her hand and laid it over where the hand had touched her. "He told me, he wanted me to make sure that body and the soul inside was to never speak again. My assignment was to make sure he was dead and could not reclaim his own body." Daphne shut her eyes again and a soft satisfied smile flittered across her lips. "I did as I was told to please him." Her words now had for the first time taken on a happy note.

Of course hearing this filled Julia with concern and a hint of fear edged the back of her mind. What kind of person could so totally take over another's will and order them to commit murder without hesitation? Had her Daphne been brainwashed before she met her? Pressing forward Julia began to question her with a more determined and in depth goal. "Daphne who is this 'he' that told you to kill your friend, Victor?"

Attempting to keep her voice in a professional tone, Julia could not hide a hint of anxiety of her emotions as she thought of a group or agency that might have conditioned moles to be activated and sent out as killing machines and she did not wish to have Daphne be one of those. So, once again calming her thoughts and focusing on what she was doing she tried to get Daphne to identify who was manipulating her by whatever means to go against her nature.

To that question she arched a brow when she saw the content happiness of completing her assignment of just coldly killing someone had made this sweet, innocent girl in front of her smile and sighed softly. "I can't tell you his name Aunt Julia." Her tone had taken on a little girl quality as she plucked at the tail of her shirt and looked up slyly. "If I told you I would be punished. The punishment would be horrible and very painful."

Julia chewed her bottom lip, sucking it in and thinking of a new approach. "What does he look like Daphne, this mysterious man that holds you in his thrall?" She was reminded of those victims that had come under Barnabas' influence while he was caught in the ways of his curse. Maggie Evans has been one such victim and how she had her suspicions confirmed when she discovered Barnabas. Could there be another supernatural creature that now held Daphne under his or her influence? She suspected it was a man since she was saying 'he or him.'

"He looks so different in the new body, he has the most penetrating eyes just like Quentin's only not Quentin's." she sounded like she was caught up in a dreamy state of remembering. "Before he was old and infirmed and rather pitiful which is why I did not mind so much taking care of him. He was kind to me and paid me well."

That would have been Victor, to the best of Julia's knowledge and apparently something happened and she believed that man whom she had put under a protective new identity at Wyndcliff was in Daphne's mind no longer her charge but possessed, would that be the right word? Was it possible that he had become possessed by another form? Pressing forward Julia using her softest voice pressed for more information.

Julia took a deep breath and asked with a hint of frustration as she asked once again, "Who Daphne?" When Julia got frustrated she compressed her lips and clinched her hand tightly. Julia knew that to loose her objective would be detrimental to what she was attempting to accomplish. So, she took a deep breath let it out threw her puckered lips and tried again to gain the important information she needed to solve this mystery. "Daphne, tell me the name of the man that told you to kill Victor."

Daphne looked at her Aunt Julia and shook her head. "If I do he will punish me. I don't like to be punished." Daphne's words were becoming child like and her eyes began to tear up and she shivered. Shaking her head back and forth in a form of her defensive denial she spoke softly leaning forward trying to show she wanted to be confidential with what she was about to impart. "He is very evil Aunt Julia he means to harm all of us in the end to get what he wants. He is very determined to never face fear again so he wants to make sure those that could harm him will be dead or gone or his slave. "

Finally with the more Daphne divulged the more Julia had to work with and now she could approach this in a new way. Presented to her by the very words of her charge. There it was another way to discover who this mysterious person was. " You said he wanted something? What does he want?"

She smiled again "Why Vicki of course. He sees her as the means to protect himself from King Johnny." She said the words like it was common knowledge. For Julia it only meant that poor Vicki was once again at the center of someone's unwanted or unasked attention and for what purpose? Daphne nodded in an ascent of what she was tying to get across to her Aunt. For Julia this tangled web was becoming more confusing and a bit erratic. For once again, there it was another cryptic name that held no meaning for Julia.

"Who is King Johnny and where is he? Will he try to hurt Vicki?" Trying a new approach by not asking directly who was her manipulator she attempted a back door to the information she really wanted. Breaking down Daphne's psyche was taking her time with getting a little bit of fact and probing further. It was not a surprise that another evil force was looking at Victoria Winters as a means for corruption or corrupting her purity.

Julia knew that most darkness was attracted to those that carried this invisible light of goodness within them. That coupled with the simple fact the 'he' created in Daphne's deep subconscious mind had wanted Vicki was obvious. Victoria represented all that was pure and sweet. That coupled with the fact she was youthful, beautiful and untouched by this days madness or soiled way of thinking. It had seemed that Vicki always attracted the darkness to the light she must have within. Looking intently to her charge Julia waited for the next answer.

Daphne chuckled. " Oh my goodness no Aunt Julia King Johnny is dead Aunt Julia, he can't be of any help to anyone. He was a great King of the gypsies and was a hero and he was the reason that they never had to fear Count Petofi again. He would never hurt his own Granddaughter. Vicki is one of his descendants." She looked slyly at her Aunt and then once more began to adopt a sing- song voice had finally said the name she needed to hear. "Count Petofi does not like King Johnny he is afraid of him. He needs Vicki's heart to keep King Johnny away forever!" She sighed softly. "Poor Vicki will die. He will take a sharp knife and on her wedding night will cut her heart out and put it in a box and keep it hostage to make King Johnny leave him alone!" "

Julia did not wish to blanche but with the attitude that Daphne just spoke of this Count and how Vicki would have to die by giving up her heart, Julia had what she needed and knew exactly with whom she needed to consult. Sitting back she watched Daphne yawn, smile and close her eyes and slump forward in her chair to return to her deep hypnotic sleep.

Julia rewound the tape and listened to the two names that she needed. Hearing this name again, Julia had leaned forward and made a note on her legal pad, adding the name to her notes she had taken in their session earlier. She wrote out Petofi's name and King Johnny, which she circled that name and then wrote down Count Petofi. Reaching for her phone she pulled it forward and dialed.

"Stokes." The voice on the other end sounded distracted and then she knew why. "No Adam the next page and solve the problems I have written out for you. I also wish you to continue with your thesis and have it competed before tomorrow." There was a pause then he was back on the line. "Sorry I was tutoring a student. This is Stokes how may I help you?"

Julia chuckled softly, "Sounds like Adam is trying to jump ahead of his lessons again?"

"Julia, how delightful to hear your voice. Adam said you came home and went right to your office and seemed to be distracted. I can see you are not so distracted that you grace my line with your voice. How may I assist you."

"I was wondering when Adam was done with his lesson would you join me? I have a problem to set before you and need your advice."

"I am always at your disposal my dear. Although I did promise dear Mrs. Johnson I would join her for a movie later."

Julia had seen them engaged in a lively conversation during the party the other evening and was delighted to see him coax Mrs. Johnson onto the dance floor. "I promise it won't take more than a half an hour at the most. I just need some research and ask you some questions regarding the dark arts of soul transference."

"Now my dear you have my rapt attention. Adam is nearly complete with his lesson for today and I have loaded him down with a couple of hours of home work so we shall be joining you shortly and I hope you have some of that lovely sherry that Eric offered me the other evening."

Julia chuckled, "Of course, Quentin even brought us another bottle from the Collins' stores. I look forward to seeing you soon." She hung up and sat back and looked at the streak of lightening that danced across the night sky. Loosing her thoughts in how she could insulate Daphne against this outside influence she glanced to the mirror on the wall and blinked. There she saw an image that appeared to want to form.

It flickered once then disappeared. Sighing deeply she looked down at her belly and laughed. "Mommy must be getting tired. I could have sworn I just saw the image of a man in that mirror." Hearing the front door open and close Julia pushed her burgeoning body from the chair and waddled to the door. Daphne was sitting alone in the living room watching Quentin walk to his car.

"I really love him Aunt Julia and he loves me. I think I could truly be happy with him." She had not turned she had just spoken knowing she was standing there observing her. Julia watched her turn around and the look of euphoria on her face and the love she held for him shining from her eyes she was complete with him. Julia recognized it because it was just as Eric had completed her. Daphne peered down at Julia's stomach and smiled. "Someday perhaps I shall have Quentin's child and when I do," she sighed softly and looked down at her flat stomach.

Julia smiled and folded her arms over her stomach resting them on top. "Finish your thought Daphne, when you have Quentin's child what?" Julia tilted her head and watched the soft flush spread over her face. Julia thought she might say she and Quentin would then be a real family and she would have an identity.

Daphne's eyes went distant, "He will have another body to call his own." Her words had grown so soft that for a moment Julia had to cock her head and listen closely she was not sure what she had heard, she was sure that Daphne was still being controlled and even from this distance it was frightening to hear her speak of allowing her innocent child to be taken by another.

"What did you just say?" Julia had stepped towards Daphne her concern was written in the look in her eyes and on her face. "Daphne?" Julia stepped to Daphne, lifted her chin to peered into those glazed over eyes.

"I said what happened to Victor's body his family may wish to claim it?" Daphne's blank gaze was peering through Julia and this truly frightened her. "He has a nephew you know and he went looking for the body and it was gone."

Another part of this puzzle was now coming into play and Julia would be damned if some man claiming to be his nephew came to that sanatorium to try and claim a body that she strongly suspected was occupied by an innocent soul. Reaching forward she shook Daphne and watched her head bobble and then her eyes fluttered and the old Daphne was back. "What?" She looked embarrassed seeing the way her Aunt Julia was holding tightly to her arm.

Their moment was interrupted by the front door opening again and Adam, Hallie, and Professor stokes entered the room. Hallie held an arm full of books and carried them to the dining room table. Laying the books down she smiled picked up two books and walked to her Uncle, kissing him on the cheek she spoke softly, "I will be home after 10 tonight Uncle Elliott, we have two new projects in the hydroponics garden we are finishing. I really will be careful." She cringed hearing the rumble of thunder as it crashed close to the ground and shaking the house and causing the windows to rattle slightly. "Gotta go, later Uncle E!" She was gone with the next flash of lightening.

Dashing out the door Elliott chuckled softly, "Oh to have that much energy. I miss youth!" He chuckled again and turned to accept the glass of sherry that Julia had just poured for him. "Oh bless you dear Julia you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Between the questions from Adam and being concerned for Hallie driving in this rainstorm I am about frayed."

Julia nodded and turned to watch Daphne follow Adam into the dining room. Turning back to Elliott she nodded to her office door. "Where is Eric?" He had peered around thinking he might see him there. Elliott thoroughly enjoyed his sherry sipping it lightly and looking about. If life afforded him a good brain it certainly gave him a discriminating pallet to enjoy the finer things in life and that was one reason he had not retired. He had to pay for what he enjoyed and currently he was enjoying this sherry.

"Eric had business in Boston so he drove to Bangor earlier today to catch a flight and should be home around midnight. He does not like to stay away with me growing closer to my due date. The baby has been restless and he thinks . . . " She chuckled softly shaking her head. " . . . that I might go into early labor. So he does not want to be too far." She had turned and walked to her office with Elliott following behind. Julia waited for him to enter and take a seat before she closed the door.

"I called you because of something that happened yesterday. It has me concerned and I was curious about something." Julia leaned against the door then pushed herself forward to waddle back to her chair.

"Are you speaking of the unfortunate incident that brought Daphne here to your house? Poor woman throwing herself from her window and Daphne saw her do it and was unable to stop her?" Elliott regretfully sipped the last of his sherry and sighed with disappointment. Turning to sit the empty glass on a doily he looked to Julia with rapt attention.

Julia shook her head. "No, what I believe and this is between us Elliott I believe that Daphne's will has been taken from her by another and that this person is capable of doing body transference. Not like Adam but physically moving the consciousness from one body and placing it in another body."

Elliott was riveted, "Yes it is possible. It is a dark arts practice and it has consequences unless you know exactly what you are doing. For the one whose body is taken it is a life of hell locked usually in a body they know nothing about or is debilitated. There was only one such practitioner that I know of that has successfully lived for over what was rumored six hundred years by exchanging bodies. The last he was reported to being seen or heard from was about one hundred fifty years ago."

Julia looked at her notes. "Would that be King Johnny or Count Petofi?" She saw the look on Elliott's face and knew she had struck a nerve. She raised her eye brows and studied the look of concern that now etched Elliott's face.

"Wherever did you find those two names Julia? You just spoke the two names that were never meant to be in sentence with one another. King Johnny Romano was the king of the gypsy tribes in Transylvania during the late sixteen hundreds. The story of his climb to the leadership of his tribe began with an evil warlock by the name of Count Andréas Petofi." Elliott stood and walked to the window in Julia's office. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

His arches were high and his feet were always feeling pinched, he suppose that a little weight loss would cure most his aches and pains from his joints and his feet. Lately, he had taken to given his lessons from sitting behind his desk; he did not have the energy to stand for an hour for a study lecture. Now he shifted his weight and he thought about Petofi, only once in his career had he thought he had brushed close to actually meeting the man. It was frightening to think he might have actually had to deal with a man of his caliber.

Elliott?" Julia had never seen him this unsettled and now he looked as distant as Daphne had when she was under the control of another. "Elliott why are you so upset?" Julia waited for him to acknowledge her question.

"Julia, where did you find those two names?" Elliott had not looked at her he was watching the storm take its fury out on the earth and the waves of the ocean crash with a vengeance to the shore with the rush of the storm's force.

"Because I have a man at my sanatorium that said his name and Daphne said his name." Julia leaned forward, taking the head phones out of the recorder, she pressed play. She watched Elliott turn and sit back down as he intently listened to the recording that Julia had played for him. He leaned forward and his face shifted to concern hearing that someone called Count Petofi was now controlling Daphne and that King Johnny had a role in this drama.

Elliott sighed deeply and closed his eyes rubbing his fingertips over his eyes. "I am afraid we have our work cut out for us on this one my dearest Julia. If in deed Daphne is now under the control of Count Petofi, it will take someone from King Johnny's tribe to break the hold, and the last I heard his last remaining granddaughter was over a thousand miles from here. Her name was Julianka."

Julia frowned, "We have to find a way to break his hold I fear if we do not, then that poor man in my sanatorium will be harmed."

Elliott glanced at Julia and leaned forward. "What is his name Julia and do tell me what you can about him?"

Julia pulled her desk drawer open and reached inside and pulled out a file. Laying the file on the desk she nodded to it. "His name is Victor Von Gibbon, he is very wealthy and even paid for a whole wing of my clinic to be placed at his disposal, he wanted no others around him while he was there and was cognitive and alert to his surroundings. Then one night he had a visitor and shortly thereafter he was discovered in a catatonic shape and unable to communicate."

Julia opened the file folder and looked at the top page, "He had been that way for about a month. I was checking on him yesterday when Daphne just showed up. I noticed that Daphne was not aware of my being in the room so I observed her approach a man that had hired her and paid her well to care for him. I thought she was just doing what I was doing and then she tried to inject him with an air bubble from a syringe attempting to kill him. I stopped her and we struggled somewhat, before she fainted to the floor."

Elliott had been transfixed to her story. He watched Julia grow concern and upset over what had occurred and closed his eyes, he knew what had happened. "Julia, what happened next?" Elliott leaned forward to take the file from the desk.

"It was odd the old gentleman started to struggle to communicate with me and he just kept saying Count Petofi was trying to kill him, to help him." Julia watched Elliott nod and the look on his face was grim.

"The reason for that is simple, Petofi is here and he has exchanged bodies with this poor wretch and the man is quite right he is in serious danger. I hope you have him protected well because if Petofi gets to him, he will die."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Collinwood, Quentin's room

Quentin sat at his desk in his room. Pushing the roll top up he frowned, he had left the eye of Pandora in that cubby and now it was gone. Pushing around the papers on the desk he noted that it had been disturbed that someone had rifled through his things. Sitting back he folded his hand over and rested his fist against his face. What was going on? It had all begun with the arrival of Duke Henri, then Josephine looking like Angelique, and now she was dead or not. Rising from his desk he walked to the window to peer out at the restless sea below his window and sighed softly.

Today had been unsettling to say the least. He had spent time with Daphne. He smiled thinking of the beauty that had agreed to become his wife. She was so sweet and tender that he knew he had made the right choice and she so reminded him of the Daphne from so long ago. The very same Daphne that had found her heart was truly yearning for him, but her mind would not let go of the fact he had been married to Jennie. The thought of Jennie washed over him with warmth that he had not felt in a long while.

Collinwood

1845

His thoughts were centered on his Jennie. Jennie was the beautiful red haired gypsy that had captured his heart and imagination. Unfortunately, Quentin could not stay faithful to one woman for long. The sweet smile and beguiling come hither look his brother wife had given him had caused him to stray. Stray far enough from Collinwood that they had run away together. He had not realized he had left poor Jennie behind pregnant and slowly going mad with grief and fear of loosing him.

Quentin drifted back to that time, a time he cared little for no one other than himself and his needs first. She had arrived in a cabaret in Paris, she was vibrant, filled with life and she could move and sing. He had sent her flowers and a bottle of champagne. He felt the need to hunt prey and he had hunted Jennie, who had eluded him in the beginning.

He was persistent in pursing the golden girl with the red hair and the bright disposition filled with laughter and wide blue eyes. He would lie awake at night and think about her and that body. She would come out and perform; he would ply her with bottles of champagne and flowers. It had become a game and one he had been determined to win. He wore her down; she finally agreed to date him. His artful persuasions could not cajole her into his bed, not unless he put a ring on her finger. It took a year of pursuit and finally he capitulated and in some strange ceremony they were wed.

He recalled how her people had badgered her. He was not of the people and was oft times referred to as a gorger. He always felt that name was an insult. He could not wait to bring her home to introduce her to his family. He could hear his father now railing about her not being a proper Collins material. Or how his family would look down their noses at her for being a gypsy. She could almost see Edith running to the silver cabinet to count the silver to make sure she had not taken off with it to sell. It amused him to think of how he would bluster and force them to accept her.

He remembered one day while he was home and Jennie had come into the drawing room, that the polite society that was his family all rose and left them alone in the room. It had amused him to the point he had laughed at their antics. "Quentin why do they treat me this way? I have harmed no one." She would go to sit on his lap and curl into his arms. He would brush her hair back and speak softly.

"Do not let them bother you my dear it is their loss. Besides look at us we are finally alone and we can do this." He would capture her lips pressing a deep passionate kiss and wait for her to feel the need he had burning inside for her. How her eyes would smolder with his careful seductions to get her to bend to his will. He had loved how she was so pliable and gave of her self so completely. He would sweep her up in his arms and carry her off to the servant's quarters to a spare bedroom and there they would make love.

But because he was Quentin and he bored easily he was soon distracted by Edward's wife Laura. Laura who would smile and bat her lashes and then brush up against him when he was at the liquor cabinet. Laura who's smoldering eyes would capture him with their gaze and invite him to follow her to the garden where once there she would find their clothing falling off and them falling into each other's arms making passionate love in the depths of the garden's confines.

He smiled thinking about how she had finally lured him away from Collinsport and to a pyramid in Egypt where she promised him an eternal life. "I am telling you Quentin, you and I could live on forever! You need to come away with me. I have found a new following and a leader that is beyond any you have ever thought of before." She had rolled into his arms and cuddled in close only arousing him more with her body. "You must come and join me. You will see that the Order of Ra, is the only way to go and live."

He had laughed at her and then thought about it and allowed her to drag him half way around the world to a remote place in the desert, away form the excavators, away from those that sought the treasures of the past or rob graves, to a small isolated pyramid. Once there he realized what she was and what she had expected from him. He had also learned at that time, she was pregnant, more than likely with his son. He watched in horror as she dressed in a transparent gown walked up the stairs to the roaring pyre that had been built to the image of Ra.

He watched in terrified silence as she threw her hands in the air and cried out her allegiance to Ra and that she would be the eternal Phoenix and would rise again. Then without a single thought she stepped into the burning pit screaming out in joy or pain he could not determine. All he knew was he had to escape from there, had to leave this god forsaken place where person after person marched up those stairs to throw themselves into the burning fire pit.

Throwing off his robe, he rushed away from the sight and got lost in the tunnels, turning he found he had entered a small chamber and sitting on a dais in the center of the room was this one single stone of the purest bluish black he had ever seen. He could have sworn he saw it pulsating with light almost tempting him to take the stone. Walking towards the lght in what he could only determine was a mesmerized state. Lifting the stone from the dais he was surprised to find it was cool to the touch and the size of a goose egg. Putting it in his pocket, he heard voices and feared they were searching for him to throw him into the fire. Inching his way into the shadows he worked his way along the wall until he came out another tunnel that appeared familiar, turning to the feel of a draft he rushed from the structure into the night and made good his escape.

Traveling to Cairo, he hid there until he could get transportation out and the next Freighter ship. Hiring on the ship he worked for his fare to their next port of call, which took him from the Mediterranean Sea to the Black Sea. Making port in Transylvania, Quentin began to hike the countryside where he came upon a man he was not soon to forget. Andréas Petofi was a chameleon in an aristocratic skin suit. He offered Quentin comfort but had ulterior designs.

Collinwood Quentin's Bedroom

1969

Quentin shook his head, he had not thought about Petofi in over one hundred fifty years. Why tonight he thought of him he knew exactly what had brought up that uncomfortable memory. Daphne. Daphne had gone quiet with him this evening for a while. She had gotten a distant look to her he had never seen before for her. He had seen it before on others that had been in contact with Petofi, but not Daphne and what she had said had disturbed him greatly. Enough he needed to talk with Barnabas over what he had heard this day.

Hearing a knock at his door, he called, "Come in." The door opened and David bound into the room full of energy and filled with the innocence of youth. Looking at David, he had to wonder, if that is what his son with Jennie would have looked like had he lived. He smiled at the enthusiastic child as he rambled on about dead bodies disappearing and crazy cousins. "Well I hope you are not referring to me as a crazy cousin." Quentin chuckled softly.

"Well no, I am talking about that crazy woman that was married to Cousin Henri that jerk." David mumbled and looked down at the desk where he leaned against it and studied the I-Ching wands spread across the desk. "Cool what are they?" he lifted one and Quentin reached forward and took it quickly from his hand.

"Not for you, something that I was studying for a book. Now what brings you to my room young man?' Quentin looked at the number on the wand and was glad he had snagged it from him. It could have been bad had he been enchanting them to try to do his time travel with the wand. Which had reminded him of something that Petofi had experimented with and used others for his dirty deeds. Sliding the wands back into their container he studied David who watched him intently. "David, did you need something?"

He blinked smiled and then nodded, "Yes, Barnabas called he wants you and Victoria to pick him up from the old house something about Julia and Professor Stokes needed to talk with you both at his house." Quentin was curious.

"Thank you David, would you be kind enough to go find Vicki and tell her to meet me in the drawing room in say fifteen minutes?"

david shrugged, "She went for a walk in the woods earlier, said she thought she saw a lilac tree that was filled with blooms. I told her that was impossible because they only bloom in the spring and it was way past that."

Quentin chuckled, "David, summer does not start for another three weeks and isn't that when Barnabas and Vicki plan to marry?" His words were soft and he looked with humor at the bent head of the precocious boy.

"Yeah I guess so but that is so stupid whey would she want to go into the woods looking for some dumb old tree with flowers, the garden is full of them." He sighed and put his palm under his chin and looked to Quentin.

"Did you think perhaps that the reason she went into the woods was to get some time to think and to enjoy the spring that is being offered by Maine? How often do you get to have nice warm days to play on the beach or walk in the woods?" Quentin thought a moment and had to admit this had been a nice fair sping so far, even with the late ice storm and the snow fall it had actually warmed up to become a pleasant spring.

"That is just dumb, you grown ups are stupid." He pushed against the desk and walked to the door. "I can go find her if you want." He held that petulant pout on his face watching Quentin lock his desk drawer.

"No David, I am sure she will be back before dark, did you finish your home work?"

"Yeah I gave it to Maggie and she is acting weird too." He slumped his shoulders and walked out into the hallway. "Oh and Daphne called earlier she wanted to make sure you made it home."

Quentin found that odd, she had never called him before to check on his safety. Things were beginning to grow weird for him. He sat against his desk's edge a watched the door from which David had just made his exit. Securing the desk with his key, he flipped it in the air, caught it and then slid it into his pocket.

Walking into the hallway he suddenly was arrested, his attention riveted to the small mirror at the end of the hallway. A figure of a man's face appeared in the mirror, fading in and out of view. He appeared to try and say something but could not get his words out. He was distressed with his efforts being thwarted by something beyond his control. Frowning Quentin looked at the face and found for a man he must have been considered attractive. He had a strong jaw line, with dark eyes, full lips and high cheekbones. On his head he wore a bandana and for all intent and purposes he appeared to be a gypsy very much like the ones that was a part of Jennie's tribe.

Walking towards the mirror he could clearly see the image. Reaching the mirror the image shimmered out of view as Cousin Henri came into the hallway. "Oh Quentin, a moment of your time if you will. I have been with the Sheriff most the day and I am very worn out. I just wanted to thank you for your help the past evening and for all you did and of course for all that Barnabas and you together did when my . . . " Here he affected a catch in his voice. "My Josephine is no longer with us." He looked down hoping he was displaying enough grief for Quentin's view.

"I want to say how sorry I am that this had to happen Henri, if there is anything we can do to lessen your burden just let me know." He clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder. Henri glanced up from his moment of apparent distressed and sadly smiled.

"I do appreciate that so much. I am beside myself and know I must go back home and report her death to our people, they will wish to have a memorial service for her and it will be a very extravagant affair. I was wondering do you think the family would consider flying back with me and staying with me for the service?" He sounded sincerely distraught having to face a tragedy like this alone.

"I would think you would ask your other family to stand by you during a time like this. " Quentin reasoned logically that he would draw his immediate family closer to him.

"Unfortunately, the only family I have left since the death of my son was my Josephine. Alas I am the last of my line." He looked down appearing to be pathetically at a loss. Quentin fell for the look and the feelings. He had known that the only family he felt close to was this family. All of his family had died years ago and now all he wanted was to make a new life with Daphne.

"I understand Henri, allow me time to discuss this with Elizabeth, Roger and the rest of the family and we will see what we can do for you in our time of need. You are a Collins and I know you need your family close." He smiled and suddenly felt his body grabbed in a strong hug by Henri.

"Thank you Quentin, you have no idea how much this means to me." He smiled and turned to walk back to his bedroom Liz had kindly given him. Closing the door he leaned against the door and smiled. His newest plan was actually coming together nicely. All he needed now was for the family to join him back in his country where he had his most control and power.

Wyndcliff Sanatorium

The man that was known as Victor Van Gibbon laid in a semi comatose condition in a ward filled with others. The occasional scream from another patient made him cringe inwardly. He knew at any moment that man of Petofi's would come back kill him and destroy the body he now occupied. Fighting for control over his muscles he slightly turned his head so he could see out the window.

There he saw him again, the one known as Aristides he was huffing away from the building in what appeared to be a real fit of anger. He had heard him in the hall earlier and he was sure that he was looking for him when Nurse Janet had found him and Orderly James escorted him from the premises. "Excuse me sir what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my Uncle Victor Van Gibbon, I was told he passed away and I came to claim his body. He had specific instructions should he die." Orderly James' voice had become conciliatory.

"Mr. Van Gibbon's body has been turned over to the State for an autopsy, since he died under unusual circumstances." There was a pause in the conversation when James had said the state took the body for an autopsy he became enraged shouting that this was utterly ridiculous and what kind of unusual circumstances? It was enough that it brought more staff to the hallway.

"Look sir, you are going to need to lower your voice. We have people trying to rest here and you are disturbing them. If you do not leave I am going to call the police." This only caused him to become louder and more aggressive when Orderly James had stepped in front of him.

From behind locked ward doors Aristides anger had transmitted to those that were easily disturbed by the yelling of the man in the hallway and it had set off those inside to yell and scream with him. It was a good thing for the night that they had already restrained the others to their beds to keep them from becoming violent to the staff. James especially was now very put out because those inside would take hours to calm down and he would have to be the one to force them to take their medication that would calm them.

"You are going to have to leave now." James was not going to move and had towered over Aristides. That is when Aristides turned and walked down the hallway shouting he would be back with a court order for his Uncle's body. He had slammed out of the door and huffed to his car and slid behind the wheel and watched the building.

For Aristides he was not sure what he should tell Petofi about the body of Victor Van Gibbons, if they had said he was under going an autopsy then he surely was dead. He said that Daphne had shot him with the air bubble and that would have killed him immediately. Sitting for a few more minutes he glanced up to see a squad car pull up to the front of the building. Thinking he should leave he took the better part of valor and pulled away from the building.

Driving down the roadway, he pulled over and laid his head on the steering wheel. He looked in the backseat of his car and saw the body bag laying there. He thought it would be simple, go to this dump, pick up the body, take it out to sea and dump it in the ocean and let it become fish bait. Now it was not even here and he had to go back and tell Petofi his body had disappeared. He was suppose to say what? That they sent it for an autopsy because the death was unusual circumstances? What had the bitch done? Had she botched her part of the job.

His job had been to go and rent a boat, and get the body bag and then collect the body and get rid or it. Now he was at a loss as to what to do. Turning on the radio in his car, he decided that he would just drive back to Collinsport when the news commentator for the evening shift recapped the stories from the day. The top headliner was an announcement that another mysterious death had occurred on the Estate of Collinwood when a visiting noble woman had thrown herself from the window.

"Shit." Aristides cursed softly, things were beginning to fall apart and he needed to get back to Collinsport and the sooner the better. Putting the car into gear he gunned the engine and took off burning rubber on the pavement. Which was pretty stupid because the police officer that had just left Wyndcliff saw him and put the bar lights on and the siren to pull him over. Giving a soft moan, rolling his eyes, he pulled over and began to fume softly to himself.

Pathway from Collinwood to Old House

Vicki held the few blossoms she had found tucked in her sweater, having used it as a bowl to hold them in she walked along and lifted one to sniff when she heard a twig snap. Pausing she turned and looked around the wooded area. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She stood poised waiting to see if anyone would answer her. From the depths of the darkness and the shadows a pure white wolf with the most glorious looking blue eyes peered at Vicki.

Feeling a little frightened she stood and spoke softly, "Hello, my aren't you beautiful. You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen." She spoke with no hint of a threat in her voice or an aggressive move towards the magnificent creature. From the brush another voice called.

"Tasha, where did you go!" A tall strapping young man walked into view. He paused seeing Victoria. His gaze fixed to her face and those eyes and he smiled. "Why hello wood sprite where did you come from and what pretty flowers you have. Is that why you followed her Tasha? You like lilacs and so does she. Hello my dear, allow me to introduce myself. I am . . . "

Vicki's eyes fluttered and she flashed on a time long ago and another that was as handsome and youthful as this man and his name was Gregor. "Gregor?" She said the name slowly trying to remember where she head the name before. He smiled broadly and looked down at the wolf.

"Why yes, how did you know Miss Winters have we met before?" He chuckled softly seeing she was as surprised as he that he knew her name. "It is easy for me to know your name, your picture has been in the papers lately as a member of society that will be marrying one Barnabas Collins." He bowed to her. "However, I am not so sure how you know my name."

She flushed softly saw the wolf turn and disappear into the woods. Victoria chuckled softly and shrugged lightly. "I am not sure. I guess it is because you look like someone I used to know a long time ago and his name was Gregor." She heard another rustling sound and a small delicate looking girl with long white hair and lovely blue eyes stepped from the shadows to peer over shyly.

"It is about time you showed up Tasha, this is Victoria Winters the bride to be of Barnabas Collins." The girl was truly lovely and graceful she stepped towards Victoria to take her fingertips and brush them over Victoria's face.

Vicki held her self still so as to not startle her although she had not expected her touch her. Brushing the hair back from her throat she frowned then turned and looked at Gregor, she does not have the mark, the Romano mark."

Vicki was confused, "What mark would that be?"

Tasha pulled back her hair on her collar bone was birthmark, one of a heart. "All Romano have the mark. You are Romano, half Gorger half Gypsy but you should still have the mark."

Vicki laughed, "Oh you have one too. I have one here." She lifted the back of her hair and on the back of her neck was the shape of a heart from her birthmark. She watched Tasha visibly relax.

"She is true Romano she bares the mark." Tasha relaxed and turned to stand next to Gregor. "We are family to you Victoria Winters. We are Romano too!" She sounded pleased and excited. "You must be careful times are dangerous for our kind."

Gregor slapped at her hip. "She must find out in her own way little one, we must go. Poppa is upset and calling for us."

Before Vicki could speak to them again they were gone and leaving her with a very unsettled feeling. Turning to head to the Old House she smiled looking up to see Barnabas coming down the pathway.

"Victoria come quickly we must meet with Julia and Elliott we are summoned and I think he plans to have a séance and needs you." Vicki felt her heart freeze at the thought of a séance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elliott's House Collinsport Maine

Elliot checked the chairs and the table, and then set the unlit candles on the tabletop. He was not sure he wanted to do this with Victoria but it was something that was becoming a necessary evil. He had to send her back again. A part of him was worried that they had skewed time when they reset the events of the past. He knew he was sending her into danger and he really had no choice, he had to find out what happened once Quentin left the body of Henri and Barnabas had left his body. Obviously, the timeline for Barnabas was set as it had been. With Barnabas alive in this time line he had assume the natural course of Barnabas' life had continued.

Anything that had happened after that unless it was blocked by an unnatural event would never have occurred so Quentin would have gone on with his life, Barnabas would have not been released and would be in his coffin and any presence of Victoria in that time line would never have been because the events would not have happened. Again, that is unless something of an usual nature or affects by the eldritch happened. He chewed his bottom lip realized that was a habit he had long given up years ago and looked at the clock. Perhaps a spot of sherry would calm him when he had to tell Victoria she was making a trip back to the 1700's. He was not going to keep her in the dark this time.

A part of him knew that the time felt out of kilter and it had because of their interference with the past. Much must have happened to bring about the need of one King Johnny Romano attempting to contact him to tell him Petofi was back. Hearing the name of Victor Von Gibbon from Julia had been a red flag of sorts. Victor Von Gibbon was a name that Petofi had frequented when he took over Victor's body back in 1801. Walking over to his favorite side chair he sat with the small glass of sherry in his hand.

Elliott Stokes Driveway

Barnabas waited for Vicki to pull the car into the driveway of Elliott's home. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. "He is going to send me back in time again isn't he?" Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating at the thought of going back again. The tone of her voice was also reflecting the unsaid fear she held at the thought of this happening again. She was not sure she was ready to relive this life yet again. She had been debating mentally the need for her to be present for this séance and there it was her biggest fear of what might happen when she went back again.

Her anxiety increased with a thousand whys and questions as to whether or not she would still need to be Victoria Winters or would she be another governess or another person entirely. All she knew was this was not how she had thought her day would end and she certainly did not want to be separated from Barnabas. All of this said while she stared blankly at the dashboard. She felt him take her hand she had rested on the seat. He lifted the hand and kissed it and then smiled.

"I think or at least I hope this time it will merely be a séance. My dear it appears you are related to someone that is trying to contact us and it is important information or Elliott would not be asking us to participate. We must wait to see where this will take us. I am here my love know that no matter what I am always here for you.

Quentin had sat quietly in the back seat and allowed them their private moment. Leaning forward he spoke softly. "Well the only way we are going to find out is to go into the house and see what his plans are, I do know he specifically asked that Julia bring Daphne. We are going to try and break his hold over her." he glanced at Vicki and sighed deeply, "Just know that whatever happens tonight Vicki, you are doing it for Daphne." Although he had not mentioned Petofi's name, Vicki and Barnabas knew whom he had referenced.

The thought that someone was manipulating Daphne infuriated Vicki; she was angry and outraged she sat in silence and fumed. She definitely would go back to protect Daphne or find out who was responsible for what was happening to her. She let out a slow breath to ease the anger that had threatened her earlier.

"We will stop whomever is doing this Quentin, I promise you this. I fear this goes a lot deeper than we thought. It must be serious for someone from the other side to try and cross the barriers and contact one of us." Barnabas had tried to reassure his cousin and friend.

Vicki took a deep breath let it out slowly looked at the house down the street and shivered; it was vacant now that the creepy man and his sister had left. Just seeing it made her tremble thinking how close she came to becoming one of those dollies in that house. Shaking her head she forced a smile to her lips. "I suppose we need to go in. I am sure the Professor is anxious and wishes to get this over." Vicki spoke with a hint of trepidation in her voice. Barnabas opened his door, exited the car with Quentin.

Quentin had exited from Vicki's side of the car in the back passenger seats and immediately opened her car door. "Quentin!" The voice brought an immediate smile to his lips and his eyes lit up. Turning he watched the woman that was the love of his life walk across the street to his side.

Vicki had stepped around to the sidewalk and wistfully watched Julia awkwardly come down the stairs to the sidewalk and then begin to cross the street following behind Daphne. Barnabas had seen the look on Vicki's face and smiled. "She glows does she not? I mean she is about six weeks away from delivering that baby and she is happy."

Vicki leaned into Barnabas and nodded slowly. "I envy her condition. Perhaps in a year we might have a child to celebrate our lives together." She felt him hug her closer and plant a soft kiss on top of her head. Smiling she lifted her chin and waited for him to kiss her lips. Barnabas never wanting a lady to be without lowered his lips to hers and placed a little more than chaste kiss on his beloved's lips.

Daphne chuckled seeing Vicki and Barnabas on the sidewalk. "Hey you two can't you wait until later or at least get a room?"

She turned and found her own lips captured in a passionate kiss by Quentin. "Perhaps we should get a room too?" She flushed and giggled at his display of public affection. Julia waddled to the sidewalk and shook her head.

"I guess kids will be kids. Shall we continue on so Elliott will not be so distraught. I heard he had been pacing a hole in the floor." Barnabas and Vicki joined Julia on the sidewalk with Quentin and Daphne falling into step behind her and they advanced to the front door. Before they could knock, Elliott had opened the door with a tense smile and entreated them to join him.

"Do come in and Victoria, will you be so kind as to go into Hallie's bedroom and on her bed is the garment you will need." Vicki felt her chest constrict and then she nodded her head slowly. Then it was true he was sending her back and she was afraid. Turning one more time to face Barnabas he could see the look of fear that was edging her gaze. Her unspoken words and the look in her eyes told him what she was feeling and the fear that held her because she knew she was going back in time again.

"Until we are together again my love, I will always hold you in my heart." Her words were softly uttered and she kissed him deeply one more time before turning to climb the stairs to Hallie's room. The tender scene between them had made most in the room uneasy and a little sad.

"Speaking of Hallie, where is she tonight?" They had all looked around and saw he had prepared the room for a séance. Quentin held Daphne close to his body and she looked at him curiously when he asked about Hallie.

"She had a class and left a few minutes ago." Daphne made it sound like she knew the answer to the question why should he not realize that Hallie was in College and had night classes.

"Well that is one puzzle solved. So Professor what is on the agenda tonight and please explain so that Daphne; whom I am sure has not been to one of these before may know what to expect?" He led Daphne to the nearest chair and helped seat her. Daphne looked up expectantly her curiosity and confusion written in her eyes and across her face.

"What is going on?" She was now realizing this was not an ordinary night of friends enjoying company with the Professor that by the looks of things there was something darker at work. She looked with open curiosity to the Professor to enlighten her as to what was happening. "Professor?"

Elliott handed out small glasses of sherry to everyone and then took his seat across from Daphne. "My dear Daphne, tonight we will be doing an experiment. One of which we have done in the past, one which we've had some success but with consequences. You see Victoria has always been transported through time and space to another time and she has experience a life in that time. We do not know why she is the most successful one to do this but she is and she has managed to come back to us each time."

Elliott saw the uncertainty that filtered across her gaze and she sat forward. "So why would you need me here for this? Do you think that Victoria will be injured or suffer poorly from her experience." Her voice had held that uncertainty again because she was feeling totally lost as to why she was now involved in something dark that would or could possibly hurt her friend.

"She has been injured in the past and she has suffered cruelly at the hands of some of those she came in contact. The one constant that has guided her was she was always with Barnabas in one form or another."

Daphne shot a glance that held a little judgment against him for his part in this new experience she was about to be involved. "I see so I am here for what purpose?" She looked from Elliott to Julia and then held her hand out for the feel of Quentin's hand in hers.

"Because she is going back in time to correct something we feel has affected you indirectly and may have far reaching consequences which could ultimately affect all of Collinsport and Collinwood." His words held an ominous tone and she as now feeling a unreasoning fear grip her. Then it happened. Her eyes fluttered and she slumped in her chair. Julia sat forward and grabbed for Elliott's hand. Quentin's reaction was immediate. He looked with concern from Julia to Daphne holding her close to his body to keep her from slipping from her chair. Daphne's head popped up and her eyes opened and she was staring straight ahead at nothing, she was in a trance.

"That is interesting, she must be connected to him still and she is in contact with him at this moment, we must hurry before he tries to stop what we are about to do." He glanced to the stairs and saw Vicki dressed in the very noble and beautiful gown he had brought from the prop department. He had thought to raid the drama class prop room and found the garments he hoped would fit Vicki.

The dress was long and draped with a small train in the rear, the color was of the deepest blue with lace around the bodice. The empire waist was very much the style for the newly formed America for the time period she would be traveling. She had carefully curled her hair on top of her head and for an extra measure had taken the faux jewelry to dress in her hair. She looked every bit the noble woman she would portray. "Then I suggest we get started and see if the spirits co-operate."

"You will not succeed, he knows and he is unhappy." Daphne's voice was devoid of emotion as she spoke. "He wants you to know to attempt this you will not survive this trip back this time Victoria Winters. He will see you are kept there and you will face the gallows this time."

Vicki shook her head and walked to the table. "Shall we proceed before I loose my courage?" She sat down at the table and cleared her mind and took a cleansing breath. Closing her eyes she prepared her self for what was about to unfold and she tried to push the words that were just spoken by her friend from her mind.

Elliott stood helped Julia to stand and led her to the table and set her next to Victoria, then Barnabas sat on the other side of Victoria, he curled his hand into her hand and looked at her longingly. "If you don't want to do this . . . " He left the rest of his words unsaid as he watched her chew her bottom lip and then with confidence he was beginning to admire watched her square her shoulders and smiled.

"This time, I go back with a little of you Quentin and you Barnabas in my body and in my soul. I will fix what needs to be fixed and see you on the other side." She nodded to Elliott who extinguished the lights in the room and took his seat next to Julia and Quentin. Quentin had pulled Daphne's chair close to his and watched her with concern.

"Now, everyone touch your small fingers and form a circle. Join your thumbs together like this." He demonstrated and realized he had not lit the candle, before he could light the candles they lit themselves. Popping on with a soft flame that flickered. "Well it seems that our host we are seeking is as anxious as we are to get this going. So you may close your eyes and clear your minds and concentrate on the name King Johnny . . . ."

Vicki's voice had excitedly taken on a new sound of a small child. "Romano, oh bunic will you tell me the story again of King Johnny?" Vicki had already slipped into a trance and taken on the childish voice of Julianka.

The room had grown cold and the candles flickered again then went out. A voice filtered around the room. "You seek me, Johnny Romano? I seek her, the one that carries the mark of the first of Johnny Romano's children, the one pledged to Prince Vlad." A shadowy figure appeared behind Victoria. "Much danger awaits those that take no action. He is coming to destroy the family she lives with now and he brings more death to the one that got away." King Johnny's fathomless eyes looked right at Quentin.

"This one is already under his control and he knows what you do and he is preparing to attack here. To protect the one whose heart he seeks I will take her to the time you wish so she can see what happened and why he is here and who is. Come Julianka, come with bunic, we need to leave before Petofi arrives and harms you all."

The room went into total darkness, Victoria screamed only to have her voice cut off and then silence. Elliott sprung up from the chair and walked to the door to turn on the lights. His gaze went to the chair where Vicki sat and it was empty and she was gone. Smiling Elliott sighed, "Let him come, we are in a . . . " He watched as Daphne jerked and then she too was gone in a blink of an eye. "Now I did not expect that but for now we are trapped in a time lock, I have prepared places for you all to rest until this is over."

1796

Vicki felt her body lifted and then she was falling through a darkness that was cold and oddly familiar. She had been there before and the familiarity of it made her wonder if she was actually beginning to become accustom to time travel. When she was able to regain control of her body and discern her surroundings she was surprised. She stood in the center of the old house drawing room. It had a feel of occupation. From the cellar door a deep and familiar voice spoke. "Well hello, might I ask you my dear a question?"

Victoria turned and smiled, "Quentin?" She rushed to him and hugged him. "You came with me?" The smile that etched the distinguished man's face was pleased and a bit lecherous. She pushed back from the overly familiar hold of this man she had thought was Quentin.

"I wish I were Quentin, I could be if you insist my dear. However, and unfortunately for me, I am Duke Henri Limburg and it is a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as yourself." Vicki stepped away from him and looked with shock and dismay seeing that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion and this was not Quentin, she could see the subtle differences in him and it unnerved her. She had never heard of a Duke Henri until Cousin Henri appeared on their doorstep.

"I beg your pardon sir, it is you look just like someone I knew before." She turned hearing the sound of the door to the old house opening and another entered the foyer. Henri smiled seeing who it was.

"Ah, Andréas, do come in and meet Mistress?" He turned to get her name and was surprised when he looked upon her beauty and purity.

"Henri did you not recognize the Princess Mina, my lady it has been what six months since last we met one another?" He bowed to her and smiled a sly and deliciously evil smile that made Vicki feel like a fly about to be trapped in a web. She heard Henri reply with a soft chuckle.

"Andréas do you need your eyes checked? I know she looks a lot like the Princess Mina but I know for a fact Mina is in Romania visiting relatives at this time. So, I am sure you are mistaken. Is that not right Mistress?"

"Victoria, there you are my dear, you have had us all worried. You just disappeared and we have been beside ourselves wondering where you had disappeared." Jeremiah stepped into the foyer behind Andréas smiled at the two men he had met earlier and turned his rapt attention back to their house guest that had been missing for a couple of days.

"What an enchanting name, Victoria." Duke Henri stepped up to her took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "It is an honor to meet you Mistress Victoria." He glanced to Jeremiah, "How is your wife? I know she was indisposed earlier and unable to receive visitors."

Vicki was if nothing confused, she had to estimate that if Jeremiah was still alive then perhaps Barnabas had not been bitten yet. In answer to her silent thought, Barnabas and Peter walked into the foyer joining the group. "Now Barnabas please let Miss Wick know I shall be by later this evening to pay court, for now I need to get back to town." He shook Barnabas' hand and nodded to the others. "Until later gentlemen I bid you adieu." Peter turned and walked out of the room.

"Why Miss Winters where have you been, we have all been worried sick looking for you." Barnabas walked to her side lifted her hand and kissed it. "I am so glad to see you are unharmed."

Vicki flushed deeply, "I had to just take some time to reflect on my situation Mr. Collins and well I decided to see if you were home and to inquire after Josette I know she has been unwell and was worried about her." She had glanced with a shy smile to Jeremiah. She knew that this was the time after he had kissed her on the beach, and had prevented Josette from jumping from Widows Hill in anguish because she thought she had lost Barnabas and Jeremiah.

"She is unwell because we are going to become parents my dear. My dearest Josette is pregnant." Duke Henri had shifted to stand next to Andréas and noted how he was studying Victoria intently.

"The resemblance is remarkable, she looks like Mina does she not?" Andréas has spoke softly to Henri and he had nodded, his gaze going over her from head to toe.

"Almost identical. Do you think she is a Romano?" Though they whispered, Vicki had her excellent enhanced hearing and could hear every word. Henri was a part of Petofi's life and now they thought she looked liked someone called Mina. Barnabas took Vicki's hand and guided her into the drawing room.

"We realized that perhaps all the upheaval with Josette's emotional malaise and then Trask." He had said the name Trask with a hint of anger edging his voice, "We wondered if you went back home to get away from everything, then of course we realized you still have no memory. So we were afraid of dire other inconveniences that might have been caused." Jeremiah still watched her with a protective puppy dog look, clinching his jaw while Barnabas led her into the drawing room to help her be seated.

"Well, the truth of the matter is that in the woods there was this abandoned cottage and I stayed there. I had to vacate some residents that were not fond of humans and then I had to clean the place and made it more habitable."

Jeremiah frowned, "Were there gypsies about? I heard in the woods was a band of gypsies." He too had stepped to Victoria and from the perspective of the two men standing near the doorway, they observed how nephew and son had started posturing for the attention of this woman. One the married man to the very desirable and delectable Josette duPres and the other the swain that had hoped to garner her attention if not her bed. Now they were making fools of themselves over this newest arrival to the household.

Victoria frowned hearing their comments and abruptly stood. "Excuse me, I think I need some fresh air." She nodded to Jeremiah and then Barnabas and walked briskly to the door paused next to Andréas and Henri. "Gentlemen, I have far above average hearing and if you are going to discuss me or my friends do so out of my range of hearing unless you wish me to comment on your inadequacies and the lack thereof manners. Now excuse me, I need fresh air because the air in hear had become stagnant." Cheeks high with a flush she spun and walked from the room leaving the two men in stunned silence.

Pathway between the old house and Collinwood

Vicki muttered under her breath in her own outrage at such effrontery to Jeremiah and Barnabas. She was feeling very sensitive since her transition through time and space and had tucked her chin until she saw a modern pair of shoes in front of her. Those feet were attached to legs wearing a pantsuit and when she lifted her gaze up she was stunned. "Daphne! Oh my goodness did they bring you back too?" She noted that Daphne was still disoriented and Vicki surmised that she must have just arrived after her.

Reaching forward she grabbed her wrist and began to tug her back to Collinwood and around the back to the servants entrance. "We have to hide you. Dressed like that Abigail would think you are a witch and send for the bailiff, come along and quickly my dear." Vicki felt her follow her easily with little resistance and was slowly coming out of that weird trance she had been in earlier. Vicki was an old hand to the time traveling and thank goodness it was during a time that she was accepted.

Taking her through the rear servants entrance she led her back to the servants stairs and quickly up them, making sure no one was in the hall Vicki ushered Daphne into her room. "Now we have to change you into one of my gowns. We cannot afford to have you thought a witch, I could not go through that again." Vicki opened the closet and saw the few dresses she had hanging in the closet and chewed her lip then reached in and pulled out a red dress of modest fit and size.

Quickly Vicki divested Daphne of her modern pantsuit and dressed her quickly in one of her gowns. "Now we must think of who you are to me so they won't question why you are here." A soft knock on the door made Vicki moan inwardly. Taking a deep breath she looked to Daphne, "Sit there and let me answer the door." Daphne's mind was just slowly beginning to comprehend what had happened and where and when she had arrived. Looking at the panic on Vicki's face she smiled.

"I know what to tell them. Tell them I am your sister that came to find you and bring you home." Vicki chewed her lip and then nodded slowly.

"We will see how that plays out." Walking to the door she opened it to the apologetic smile of Henri. Vicki cringed he looked so much like Quentin in age and looks that Vicki was afraid of how Daphne might react. "Yes?" She was politely formal as she waited for him to respond, closing the door behind her she stepped into the hallway and waited for him to speak.

"I came to apologize and to do this." He grabbed her dipped her back and planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

1796

Outside Victoria's bedroom Collinwood

Victoria broke the kiss. She was shocked beyond reason and brought her hand up to slap Henri. His head recoiled with the contact of her open palm to his face. "Well, now that was not very friendly especially when you asked for it." Vicki was incensed; she raised her hand to strike him again. His reflexes were lightening fast. Grabbing her hand he shoved her against the door pressed into her body and smiled into her wide-open eyes. "You know you want me my dear and if you are being free with your charms to the males of the Collins family, you certainly should understand I too am a Collins."

Gritting her teeth she ground out, "Sir, you take liberties for which you were not invited, you make a very bad mistake thinking I am some shrinking violet that will allow you to manhandle me in such a manner, I find you reprehensible."

He merely laughed as he held her pinioned to the door. "Now you merely challenge me. You wish to play a game of cat and mouse with me and I am if anything a major gamesman. So be prepared my dear, you are fair game as long as either of us are here."

Vicki closed her eyes focused and found for what she searched and discovered she still held some of those vampiric powers of strength in her small frame. Henri had watched her close her eyes and smiled, he figured she was giving up and had lowered his mouth to her mouth. He was letting his hands make free with the charms that he could touch when he felt his whole body shoved with so much force he flew across the hallway, hit the wall with enough force that it popped his head back with a thunk. The impact with the wall caused him to see a bright light then he slumped to the floor stunned.

Vicki sighed straightened her clothing. She set her ire and irritated gaze on the slump form of Henri sitting sprawled on the floor, walking to him, she reached down with one hand clamped her hand around his throat and jerked him up into a limp standing position. Pinning him to the wall she waited for him to open his eyes.

"You sir, will keep your hands from my person and distance from me as long as we occupy this house. If you wish to trifle with anyone, I suggest any number of the maids here will accommodate you willingly. However, if I discover you have take a maid against her will, I shall pay a visit you will not forget and you would do well to pray that if I do pay that visit you will still retain your manhood." Releasing her hold she watched his knees buckle and he slumped to the floor. He opened one eye to peer up at the heighten color in her cheeks and the flashing fire in her eyes.

Turning she walked calmly back to her room, opened her door, closed it with force and he definitely heard the sliding of the bolt across the door. He laughed. "Oh you are a fiery one, I promise you the next time you won't find me so quick to fall to your sorcery or tricks." This visitor to Collinwood intrigued him. Pushing up from floor, he straightened his clothing. She was right Lisette was more than willing to help him with his needs, she had been in his room enough. He was becoming bored with her and that was why he had seen something in this mere slip of a girl that had felled him like a man.

He was sure she had the powers of sorcery how else could a girl that could weigh no more than eight stones possibly life his body which he was pretty sure was at least thirteen stone weight and throw him across the room, then pick him up with one hand. No there was more to her than even he could imagine and he needed to talk to Andréas about what could be done to stunt her powers so he could get what he wanted. What he wanted was behind that door and out of his reach.

This was frustrating for him; he had always gotten what he wanted. He had never been denied he had always been afforded his privileges since birth. He held a title and was the ruler over his lands. He was after all a grand duke. Rubbing his jaw where the sting of her slap still burned his skin he smiled. "I think I shall enjoy this game." He turned to walk down the hallway.

Victoria's bedroom

Vicki wanted to slam the door shut; she was more than angry she was outraged. Shoving the door shut, she slid the bolt across the door and leaned her back to it. She was still flushed and burning with her anger. Daphne looked up to see how upset she appeared. "Vicki? What happened? Where are we?" She was in a near panic, she knew this was Vicki's room but things were different. There were oil lamps not electrical ones, the house had a new wood smell to it and the room was painted a soft shade of cream. She had distinctly recalled the room held a more old wood polished smell and the walls had been a mint green.

That was just the tip of her confusion, she was dressed in some eighteenth century gown and so was Victoria and she looked like she belonged to this time with her hair now styled with long curls. She was close to panic as she had ever been with the realization that she was not in her time but in a time that had been visited by Vicki on several occasions in the past.

Vicki rushed forward to grab Daphne and hold her. She could see how confused and frightened she was. Vicki had those exact same feelings when she had been thrust back in the past the first time. Now she could easily relate and try to protect Daphne from what she had to learn and adapt her. She knew Daphne was a quick study and once she had all the facts she was pretty sure Daphne would easily adjust. "My dearest friend. I am afraid you have joined me on this trip back in time. You need to sit down so we can talk about how we shall handle this. YOU must be very careful, any indication you may have come from the future could brand you as a witch and they hang witches in this time."

Daphne looked around the room. "How do we explain me? I can't hide. I need to have some kind of story." Vicki stepped away from her and began to pace, she was thinking what she could do to bring Daphne into this house and under the protection of Joshua. She stopped and smiled turning she walked to Daphne and helped her sit on the chair in her room.

"I have an idea but it will require us to produce some documents and a plausible story that will be believed by Joshua and Jeremiah." Vicki knelt at her feet and began to outline her plan. "You will come here as my sister, you will be Daphne who was sent by our father, Quentin to find me. You and I must come up with a story as to why I lost my memory. You are the nurse you know basically how the brain functions."

Daphne furrowed her brow; here she was no longer under the influence of Count Petofi so she could function in her normal parameters of being a nurse and using her skills. "Well we could say that you and father had argued and you ran from the house and was nearly run down by a carriage, that is when you hit your head. We brought you in the house but you disappeared and we have been searching for you ever since then."

Vicki smiled, she liked this story, "So what is my name Winters or Harridge?" Vicki stepped over to the writing desk and pulled out some parchment, ink well, and quill, she began to quickly write down what their story would be so that they would not have discrepancies or holes they could not explain.

Daphne smiled, "We shall make you the unmarried sister but only a year older to me so you will be Winters and my married name shall be Harridge, I am a widow." Daphne stood and nearly tripped over the gown she wore. "I have to remember how to walk in this silly thing." She lifted the skirt and sighed. "How do you do it?"

Vicki chuckled, "it will take some practice but I had the same problem when I first arrived here. We will practice that but we need to work on our story. Okay, now why did I argue with my father Quentin Winters." Victoria was thinking of a good reason to wish to disobey or argue with a parental unit, she only recently had the experience of having a father and a mother so could not possibly see why any child would wish to disobey their parents.

Daphne picked up the other straight back chair and carried to Vicki's side at her desk, she was thinking of two very good reasons and she spoke the first thought that came to mind. "Because father wished you to marry and you did not like the old man he wanted you to marry. He was to old and you said he smelled like mothballs."

Vicki laughed, "Oh that is perfect and a good reason why I would wish to run away subconsciously too." She was likening this to an assignment like she would give David. "Okay, I got into an argument with father, ran out of the house into the path of an oncoming carriage and were knocked unconscious and when you awoke you were frightened, and you ran away and we have been searching for you since that time."

"They think I am from Bangor or Portland, I don't want to be with a family they can easily trace in those two cities." Daphne smiled and shook her head.

"My dearest Victoria our father is very wealthy and he does not live in either of those backwoods places. Our father and our family, which by the way our mother died in childbirth with me so you pretty well helped raise me. Our father is a very wealthy shipping magnet from Barbados and you were betrothed to Lord Wentworth of North Hampton."

Vicki vaguely recalled the tragic story of Lord Rupert Wentworth how he had sailed to the West Indies to seek a new bride and his ship went down at sea. She and David had discussed the tragedies that were a part of the history of the West Indies seas.

Vicki brightened, "So, he died when was that in 1798?" I am sure that they will not be able to trace him down and try to confirm our story, this family is so forgiving and trusting except." Her dark mood began to renew itself with the memory of what happened in the hallway earlier. "Daphne there is a man here he looks like Quentin, he is NOT Quentin, he is a horrible man with a high libido and must and should be avoided at all costs. I am warning you now because he tried to molest me in the hallway earlier."

Daphne frowned, "Let me guess would this be Henri? The same as the one that is visiting Collinwood right now?' Vicki nodded slowly. "Wonderful, it will be hard considering he does bear a striking resemblance to Quentin."

Vicki sighed softly and shook her head. "Not really the minute he opens his mouth you will have no trouble telling the difference from this degenerate and your Quentin they are like night and day in personality."

Daphne thought a moment. "I am going to need trunks and clothing for the both of us, if I am coming to find you, then I must have brought your clothing with me." She chewed her bottom lip now concerned their story would fail because they did not have the essentials that would be needed to properly represent who they said they were.

Vicki sat back and smiled. "Not a problem my dear, in the attic of the old house are trunks of clothing that can easily be taken and used by the both of us. Right now my closet is filled with gowns that Josette gave me upon my arrival. It would seem that Jeremiah gives in to her needs and wants for a new wardrobe every six months. She buys six or seven gowns and then the other gowns are stored. They take them to the old house and store them in the attic. We can go over there tonight and pick out what we need."

Daphne sighed with relief things were actually coming together nicely for them. "Now how shall I arrive?" She stood to pace the floor when a soft knock at the door forced both women to look at each other in a panic.

Vicki stood walked to the door, "Who is it?" She leaned her ear to the door but could hear the soft breath of a female on the other side. The scent was definitely Josette's.

"Victoria it is I Josette are you well?" She sounded genuinely concerned. Vicki put her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion. Stepping back to the sconce on the wall by the door and next to the fireplace, Victoria shifted it and a panel slipped open. She motioned an astonished Daphne to the passageway. "Hide here and I will send Josette on her way." She whispered to Daphne and watched her disappear into the tunnel. Sliding the door shut.

Sliding the bolt aside she opened the door to allow Josette entrance to the room. "Did I hear you speaking to someone?" She looked around curious and suspiciously. Entering the room, she held four dresses over her arm and laid them on Vicki's bed. "I brought you these because I know you only have ten gowns. I had some made and thought you might like these."

They were beautifully made and obviously of French design. "they are lovely Josette thank you. I fear you caught me talking to my self earlier. I have been having such a dreadful time today. It would seem that your cousin Henri is rather persistent with his amorous ways. He rather took liberties and I really was still angry about it and was working out that anger."

Vicki took the gowns to hang in the closet. Turning she smiled tightly hearing Josette exclaimed "Mon Dieu, poor Victoria, do you wish me to have Jeremiah chastise him for this?" Josette set on the edge of her bed. She was outraged. "He is a horrid man, he tried to touch me where he should not. I think he believes all women are in love with him and want him to make love to them. I told him I was not that kind of woman and he left me alone. Did you inform him of same?"

Vicki smiled and looked down at the floor embarrassed. "I certainly did and I slapped his face." She chuckled softly remembering the look on his face when she threw him across the room.

"Good for you cher, you should put him in his place. Well, I must be going back to my room. I have an appointment later in Collinsport and wish to be fresh. If you need anything, you should just ring for Marie, she will come in and help you." Josette stood abruptly and Vicki knew full well with whom she was meeting, it would be Barnabas. This left her with mixed feelings. She knew that in two hundred years she and Barnabas would be together and they would be planning their wedding.

Vicki followed Josette to the door and when she was gone, Vicki slid the bolt in place opened the door to the secret passage. Daphne stepped out and smiled. "That is a really neat place Vicki. There are a series of tunnels that run through out the whole west wing area of this house, the architect had a sense for adventure when he designed this house.

Vicki shook her head and chuckled softly, "You will be meeting the architect and the man that requested the passages. Tonight I am hoping we can have you arrive. I know all about the passages so we will use them to leave the house and go to the old house and get some trunks and traveling clothing. Come along."

Vicki entered the passage and waited for Daphne to follow her. She knew they needed to be very quiet because the hallways to the west wing ran parallel to the passages. Joshua was so paranoid because of the revolution that he had tunnels and passages built in every house he resided. Plus he had secret storage places to stash weapons and gunpowder.

Old House

When Vicki finally made her way past the areas of occupation in the west wing she lead Daphne down the stairs to a side entrance generally used by the servants. The use of this door had not become a habit for the staff. They were safe to make haste to leave the house and take the pathway to the Old House. Memory served her that at this time of the day, Peter would be gone and so would Barnabas. There would be only one or two staff members in the house so they could easily find their way to the attic and obtain what they needed.

The matter of finding the old gowns that Josette had brought from Martinique and those that she had discarded was a matter of going through several trunks. Vicki was reminded of Naomi and her extensive and now outdated wardrobe and sighed softly." I have so many memories of these garments and what they meant to me when I first saw them on the night of Barnabas' ball."

Vicki sat back and a mist of tears threatened to take her sight. Sniffing lightly she felt a strong squeeze on her shoulder. "Come on Vicki I have everything I need here and I found some trunks we can put the items in. I will need your help carrying them down stairs along with the bags." Daphne needed Vicki focused so they could get out of there before they were caught.

"Not until I give you some coins and we will take these items down to a wagon and I will drive you into town and drop you at the carriage station. You can then hire a carriage to bring you to Collinwood and we will begin our new temporary life."

Four hours later

Collinwood main drive

It was amazing how quickly they managed to pack the two trunks and five bags that had been pilfered from the old house. Vicki knew where Joshua hid the coins and jewels and she had taken only five coins, she just needed to have them broken down from the current value so that Daphne could have some coins on her. She had to be sly and quick of hand to exchange the coins at the bank when they asked her where she had gotten her money she had said she had them as a dowry from her father. She was surprised to realize that one coin would have been sufficient to give Daphne what she needed.

Pocketing the other four coins she exchanged the one coin and went to meet Daphne, pulling her reticule from her wrist Vicki dropped the heavy coins inside and stepped back. "I would say wait an hour then go to the handler in the station and ask him to summon a carriage for you. I will be anxious until you arrive at Collinwood." She knew she was a mess and really wanted to get back and have a long hot bath.

Hugging Daphne she turned and made haste with the wagon to get back to the old house. Retracing her steps back to Collinwood and through the passages she opened the door to her room and stepped through just as a knock sounded at her door. Looking down at her dirtied gown, she quickly stripped the gown off, and threw on her housecoat. "Just a moment please."

She tightly cinched the housecoat around her waist mused her hair and walked to the door, sliding the bolt aside she peered around the door and smiled, "Yes?" A maid stood there with a concerned look.

"Madam has been sleeping?" She thought that is the appearance that the guest of Collinwood gave with her mussed hair wearing a house coat.

"Yes, Marie. I am sorry did you need something?" She opened the door and that is when she saw him standing behind Marie. He smiled a devilish evil smile and pushed past Marie. Walking into her room he looked around and then turned back to face Victoria.

"I was concerned my dear after our rather unfortunate parting earlier I came back to offer my apologies and imagine my surprise when I found your room locked and you were not answering your door. You can imagine my concern, so I asked Marie to come and check on you and she said you were not responding to her knock either. We were about to ask the door be removed to make sure you were safe."

Vicki was coldly circumspect not believing one word this pig of a man was saying. "She stepped past him into the hallway. "Marie, would you be kind enough to draw me a bath. I have been sleeping rather soundly something I have found helps me calm and refresh myself for an evening of festivities when I know we will be entertaining guests."

Marie curtsied to her. "I will be happy to get your bath ready Mistress Victoria." She waited for Henri to leave Victoria's room. Henri gave her a very sly smile and had the audacity to wink at her as he passed. Vicki wondered had she not had her guard up if he would have tried to pinch her bottom. He had made it a point to brush his body against her body when he went through the door. That action alone made her want to bathe. Waiting for him to leave her room, she stepped into the hallway and closed her door.

Henri performed a mocking bow to her and sauntered off down the hallway. Vicki could not help but wonder what he was up to with that performance she was pretty sure she had made herself plainly understood she did not welcome his attentions or want them. Huffing slightly she opened her door, gathered her clean clothing and walked to the bathing chambers.

Sequestering herself securely in the bathing chambers she was not about to invite trouble and allow Henri to think he could just walk in on her while she bathed so she had deftly secured the door and slid the bolt shut locking it tightly against any unwarranted intrusions. Finally she was able to relax and closed her eyes thankful she could go over how she would react when she was told her sister had arrived.

Her muscles screamed from the amount of stress she had placed on them helping Daphne with those trunks and bags filled with clothing and using muscles she had forgotten she had she had lifted them by her self into the bed of the wagon. Hitching the team was like a walk down memory lane, in her past visits she had hitched a team to the wagon on several occasions to make trips into Collinsport. The horses they had used this time were a bit more spirited and something was spooking them. They were less than cooperative and Vicki had to use more force to get them harnessed and hitched.

Daphne had watched her amazed at how adept she had become. "That is really fascinating the way you can handle this, is it because of what you got from Barnabas?"

Vicki nodded, "Yes, and this time I am very grateful I have it." That memory was passing with a pounding on her door. "Mistress Victoria, Mister Joshua and Mister Jeremiah are requesting you in the drawing room. Would you like me to assist you in dressing?"

Vicki slid up and smiled, 'show time.' She thought to herself as she dried her body and turned to unbolt the door and allow Marie into the room. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

1796

Collinwood

Victoria walked to the landing and could hear voices; it was Jeremiah, Barnabas, Joshua, and Naomi. Smiling she heard the one voice she had hoped to hear. "You see it took the man we hired several months to finally track Victoria to a place not far from here called Portland."

Daphne was playing her part well, she had assumed the consumed sister tone to her voice and had paced to the open doorway with her chin tucked and was wringing her hands. Glancing up she smiled briefly and winked seeing Vicki on the top landing. "So, when word came of a young woman being found with little or no memory here in Collinsport, I made haste to come and see if it was her and you tell me," she has paused turned dramatically for the men and continued with hope, "that her name is Victoria Winters?"

Vicki glided her fingertips along the banister to the top of the stairs and paused, lifting her skirt she walked down the steps to the front foyer. Once again she was aware that another was following her, glancing over her shoulder she saw Count Petofi waiting for Henri to join him by the door to the top landing. He smiled and bowed his head in her direction. Henri poked his head through the door and grinned wickedly. "Ahh, there she is the leading lady of the drama." He had attempted to be glib and humorous but for Victoria he was obnoxious.

Daphne smiled widely rushed into the foyer, "Victoria, my darling sister! It is you!" She gathered Vicki into a hug holding on to her with sisterly adoration. Barnabas, Jeremiah and Joshua stepped to the foyer. Looking up they saw the new guests.

"Gentlemen it seems the mystery of our Victoria is solve, do come down and meet her sister, Daphne Harridge, Mrs. Harridge do come and meet guests." Joshua had entreated them to join them in the drawing room. Daphne ignored the new arrivals, hooked her arm around Vicki's waist leading her into the drawing room.

"My dearest sister, you have no idea how upset father has been since you disappeared, at first he thought you had been abducted and when no ransom was demanded, he hired a man to start searching for you. At first it was only in the New York area." Vicki folded her hands together in front of her. Daphne was a marvel at how well she had managed to sound as if she truly were the worried sister. Pausing Daphne turned and looked to Victoria. "It is because he was insisting you marry that horrid Mr. Falcone, that is why you ran away." She made it sound like a distasteful fact.

All eyes were fixed to the two women as Daphne aired their supposed dirty laundry for this family. Henri raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly, in his thoughts she had run away from what she thought was a loveless marriage and if she were up on the market perhaps he would manage to negotiate her hand in marriage. She was a woman of high breeding and her sister was very attractive although he was sure he had heard Joshua call her Mrs. Harridge, she must be married.

Vicki looked blankly around the room, all she saw was happy faces that she had finally found her identity and was no longer a mystery for Reverend Trask to pursue, although it seemed that the estimable and in his mind venerable Reverend was notably absent of late, much to Abigail's dismay and concern. "You say you are my sister?" Vicki held her voice to a soft wonder and the sound of awe edging her manner.

Daphne blinked in mock surprise, "Of course I am your sister my dearest one and no two sisters have ever been as close and you and I. My darling sister please does not say you don't remember me?" The expectant faces that had been flooded with smiles slowly ebbed with the revelation that Vicki did not know her own sister. Daphne had cupped Vicki's face in her palms and looked with intense concern into Vicki's eyes.

Vicki cupped her own hands over Daphne's and smiled. "I see an image in my dreams and she is very much as you are and I wondered whom this was that was haunting me in the middle of the night." Daphne gathered her into her arms and closed her eyes. A single tear flowed down her cheek and Daphne thanked nature for allowing her to do that simple tear.

"My dearest sister, I have been beside myself since that night you ran from the house after that horrible argument with father. When a passing carriage struck you. We all were concerned when you were knocked unconscious. Especially father, he was beside himself. He felt it was his fault that you put yourself in harms way. We were not sure if you would perish, and imagine our surprise when the doctor went to check on you. Well you were gone! We were frantic and the constables were called."

Vicki had pulled away from Daphne and walked to the French windows overlooking the front gardens. "I do not recall any of that Daphne, I do vaguely remember you. I remember how happy I felt when you were around." Vicki's voice had gone soft and for a moment she smiled thinking of how well she was portraying her part. Others interpreted the smile in the room as she recalling a special memory.

Barnabas stepped forward and spoke encouragingly, "Perhaps with a little more time Miss Winters you will recall your time with your sister and with our help, which I am sure Jeremiah, father and mother would love to nurture that association with family." He turned for confirmation looking to those he had just mentioned.

Naomi walked to Victoria's side, "My dear of course your sister and you should have time to become reacquainted with one another and I am sure that Jeremiah would invite you to stay as he has offered his protection in his home." In the open doorway to the drawing room another appeared. Daphne turned to see the startling beauty and almost called out Maggie? She said nothing as the woman im the doorway spoke with that soft French accent of the islands.

"I would wish not to 'ear nothing more than Mrs. 'arridge will stay 'ere with 'er sister. Our dearest Victoria." Josette walked into the room going directly to Vicki to put her arms around her shoulder. Turning on the balls of her feet; the beautiful woman looked with a plea to her husband. "Oh Jeremiah, you must allow Victoria and 'er sister to stay 'ere with us. She needs to 'ave 'er sister close and that means that Joshua you and Naomi must also come and live 'ere too. We should all be under one roof."

Her accent became more pronounced when she was under duress and did not have time to think about forming all the proper letters with her words. Henri had walked to the fireplace and draped his hand negligently over the mantle. He had wondered what had brought him to this isolated place so far from the nightlife Andréas and he had become accustomed and now looking on to these two beauties in this room he knew why he had come. It was to be entertained and he was enjoying the view.

Thinking back to over a month ago, when he first arrived in Collinsport he had wondered at what had possessed him to travel half way around the world to come and meet relatives he had never knew existed. That is until he found an old newspaper and saw in the business section a report of a merger between the duPres and Collins family. He knew they were related in some form but was not exactly sure how they had become related. That was until he met Millicent. She was a vacuous blond girl that was prone to fits of vapors when she got overly excited.

Meeting Millicent brought back images in the family history book. That was basically she resembled Angelica Collins, Millicent's Great Aunt who had met his father and they married. Thus an alliance was formed between the two families. Henri was wealthy because of this marriage. Angelica had brought her own wealth to the family. With the discovery of an existence of more of her family had made it a necessary trip to become acquainted with the rest of the Collins family.

He felt that it was good to know other family members with such wealth. That with a re-acquaintance would bring more financial security to both branches of the family. That had to be the reason he had come to the Americas and then to find himself waking up on the floor of the old house cellar floor had been more than unsettling. That was why he had sent for Andréas he was half afraid he had become a victim of some dark arts in one form or another and wanted his own warlock present should someone try to take possession of him again.

He studied those that had gathered in this room and was finding that this was more entertaining than the gaming houses in Monte Carlo. Jeremiah stepped forward and nodded to his wife, however for Jeremiah his concern was for Victoria. Barnabas could not help but notice that Jeremiah was being far too attentive to Victoria and shot a glance to Josette. Since their last meeting Barnabas was beginning to grow an attachment for Miss Winters and finding that perhaps he should leave his Uncle's wife to her own devices.

Barnabas watched the sultry looks that were being directed his way. He was aware that Josette was likely put out with him for neglecting her when he was attending matters at the old house. Those petulant lips had moved into a decidedly stern straight line as she appeared to be aggravated about something and he was pretty sure he knew whom it was she was irritated with. Turning to his father he spoke softly "Father if you will excuse me, I need to attend to unsolved details left undone at the old house."

"Of course Barnabas if you must go I fully understand. I will expect to see you back for dinner." Barnabas bowed to his father turned his attention to Victoria and her sister.

"Ladies until dinner, I hope to see you both later." He turned to the others in the room bowed to them and left. He could not help but notice that Josette seemed to be very put out with his departure.

"I must see to rooms for you Daphne and as always Joshua and Naomi, your rooms are prepared and we await your decision to move in soon." Josette turned to Vicki and Daphne, "Ladies if you will follow me. I will put Daphne close to your room Victoria." Turning to Naomi she spoke abruptly, "You will join us won't you Naomi dear sister in law."

Naomi turned and nodded to the gentlemen in the room. "We ladies will leave you gentlemen to your own devices, I am sure there are many things you would wish to discuss outside our hearing. We shall I am sure see you at dinner." Naomi lifted her skirt and walked gracefully out of the room following behind Josette and her two charges.

Upstairs Sleeping Quarters

Collinwood

Josette had rooms picked out for her newest guest and as promised it was just down the hallway from Victoria's room. Victoria sat on the edge of the four-poster bed watching Daphne unpack her clothing from the trunks they had pilfered earlier from the old house. Vicki had tried to help her unpack but was brushed away, Naomi watched with some interest as Daphne unpacked her clothing. "You know those dresses look very similar to the ones that Josette brought from France, do you happen to use or know the same courtier that did her gowns?"

Vicki held her breath and allowed Daphne to speak for herself. Daphne smiled, "Elbert Turner of Turner mills? He has become the rage for all of Europe. His clothing is very comfortable and wears well too." She had smiled brightly speaking of a man that Vicki knew from history had designed gowns for the Queen of France in the late 18th century and was amazed that Daphne knew this.

"Why yes, his whole family has been designing our clothing for the past ten years and that was whom Jeremiah had design Josette's wedding trousseau." Daphne smiled and nodded.

"He did mine when I married Mr. Harridge. He was going to do Victoria's until she told father she would not marry the man he had selected for her to marry. Frankly my dear sister I do not blame you for not wishing to marry Mr. Falcone, he is a horrible man with an even worse reputation. I could not bear to see my lovely sister locked away in some house with an old man as her husband. "

Daphne had put up the last of her clothing in her closet, and folded the last of her clothing and slid them into the drawers. Walking to sit on the bed next to Vicki she smiled. "Mistress Collins I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you found our Victoria and obviously have taken very good care of her. I can certainly tell she has been well cared for while under your care. I can hardly wait until father finds out that I have found our Victoria."

Vicki reached Daphne's hand and shook her head. "No you must not tell father where I am! He may come for me and I will be forced into a loveless marriage!" The acting that the two girls were performing for Naomi's benefit was classic without flaw. Naomi had stood and walked to Vicki's other side, sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her.

Naomi spoke softly into Vicki's ear, "My dear as long as you are under our roof, you have nothing to fear especially from a father that would force you to do something you did not wish to do. You enjoy catching up with your dear sister and we shall see you for dinner. I will leave you two alone for now."

Vicki watched Naomi close the door behind her as she left the room. Smiling and sighing huge she lay back on the bed and looked to the ceiling. "Oh Daphne you were wonderful! You even knew about the Turner family being a clothier, which was a wonderful catch. I was almost afraid that Naomi would notice those were Josette's old gowns."

Daphne lay back next to Vicki and took her hand. "We are in this together. We just need to find out why you and I are here and get it resolved to get back to our timeline. I am worried I might slip up. At least we know you do not have to worry about that dreadful Reverend Trask. Apparently he is missing."

Vicki closed her eyes and sighed she recalled only too vividly that Trask was a horrible man that had nearly cost her life. At least if she dealt with him now, with her enhanced powers she would be able to handle him. She was grateful that part of her had not been taken from her on the trip back in time. "If he comes around Daphne, you must avoid him, he is a debauched horrible man that is driven by his depraved sexual lust."

Daphne smiled and looked down at the ring Quentin had given her as an engagement ring. "I am married, remember?" She smiled then winked. "I almost feel like I have taken on the role as the older sister." She chuckled softly.

"Well I will gladly let you carry that role if it is what you wish my dear friend. I would gladly take second place and younger sister role this time." She sat up. "I need to go back to my room. I think I would like a stroll before dinner and if you are up for it, should I come by for you?"

Daphne looked to the window and saw the clouds beginning to build and shook her head. "No I think I need to rest a while my dearest one. You go on and perhaps tomorrow you can take me around to acclimate me to the area."

Vicki paused and sighed, "She knew if things had played out much as they had before she was about to come upon Barnabas and Josette meeting on the beach. She was not so sure she wanted to witness the challenge and a part of her wanted to find Jeremiah to keep him from finding the lovers together. Perhaps that was part of what she needed to do.

Going to her room, she found her cloak, pulling it over her shoulders; she lifted the hood and walked out of her room only to feel a hand tighten over her wrist. "Hello my dear going out? Perhaps I should join you on your stroll. It would appear that a storm will be arriving soon and you should not be alone when it hits if you are out enjoying a stroll."

Vicki glared into the lust filled gaze of Henri and sighed deeply, why did this man have to be a pain in her side. Why was he so caught up with her; it seemed he was trying to make her life miserable? Jerking her arm from him she started away from him without responding to his comment. "Oh, I see so it is to be the silent treatment? I rather like a silent woman you know." His long legs had caught up with her in no time and he grabbed her hand and tucked it in the bend of his arm. "Come along, there are actually some important discussions I wish to have with you."

No matter how hard she tried to disengage her hand from his arm he had locked her hand in place at the wrist and was now covering her hand with his hand. "Now my dear, from what your sister was saying you were engaged to the very disreputable Aloise Falcone of New York?" He led her down the hallway to the upstairs landing, out of the door from the sleeping quarters to the head of the stairs.

Vicki nodded slowly but kept her silence as they descended the stairs. "So you do not wish this match with Falcone and you are now seeking a way out of your bond?" He had a wonderful idea that would indebted her to him. "I suggest then you accept my proposal of marriage and that will keep you from a marriage you would not wish to take place."

He opened the front door to Collinwood and ushered her out into the brisk evening breeze. He had been sure she would take his offer to avoid a loveless marriage with a man whose reputation had preceded him all the way across the Atlantic to Europe. He watched her profile. "Surely you must see I offer you something more appealing than a forced marriage to a man you could never love and is almost twice your age."

Vicki continued to match his stride. "I see that I do not love you Count Henri so why would I wish trade the frying pan for the fire?" She had smiled tensely and once again tried to twist out of his hold only to find he had her held tightly and she noticed they were heading to Widow's Hill and the trail that led to the beach where she knew she would find Barnabas and Josette locked in a passionate embrace with one another. Attempting to steer Henri to another location she certainly did not wish to catch the two lovers caught together or let Henri see them.

Lifting up her voice she began to speak loudly hoping to break the two lovers apart before they got to the bottom of the path. "I find your attentions unwanted and I am not interested in your marriage proposal. I fear that I am a woman of a single mind and would wish to choose my own husband without the help or the insistence of others." How much plainer or louder could she get. Rounding the corner of the large rocky abutment, they came up short to see a discrete distance between Barnabas and Josette but it was obvious they had just been in a passionate embrace and Josette's clothing was ruffled.

She had flushed deeply and looked to the ocean, where Vicki thought they had been embracing each other instead it was appearing that they had interrupted an argument. Henri saw the disheveled condition of Josette and of course his mind went to the lusty side of things where Vicki saw the quick burn of tears in Josette's eyes and the slight handprint on Barnabas face. She sighed softly. She had believed that their love story had been the greatest story ever told. Now it would seem something had interfered with that love story and she was now worried history would re-write it self.

True to as she remembered last she heard the pounding of hoof beats on the ground and the arrival of Jeremiah who dismounted and marched towards the four. "I see I have found my wife and was she in your company Barnabas?" He was angry at the thought he had found his wife being unfaithful. Josette turned her color high and her temper just below the service.

"I assure you 'usband I was not 'ere with Barnabas. I was 'ere walking alone and met Barnabas on his daily walk along the beach. It is not what you think!" She had folded her arms under her breasts and was showing signs of becoming hysterical. "Victoria would you kindly escort me back to the 'ouse. I feel I am a bit distracted and would enjoy your company."

The heavy French island accent was back a clear sign that Josette was upset. Gladly she would have hooked her arm through Josette's. However, Henri had other ideas, "My dearest Madam Collins, you will forgive Victoria and myself we had just begun our conversation and I was proposing to her. Now as she has not had time to consider my offer or my affections, you surely would not stand in the way of amour now would you?" He pressed that charmingly deceitful smile which for some odd reason rankled Jeremiah and Barnabas.

Tugging on Victoria's hand tightly tucked at the bend of his arm he escorted her around a huffing and decidedly put out Josette. Victoria's face was scarlet with indignation as he led her towards the rolling waves upon the beachfront to the astonished glares of Barnabas, Jeremiah and Josette. Vicki turned with a pleading look of apology as she was nearly dragged down the beach. She mouthed, "I am sorry!" to them and quick stepped to keep up with her escort.

Jeremiah turned to Josette, "Madam, I will escort you on the back on Hamilton." He went to fetch his horse, walked him back to the two, lifted Josette up on his horse's back allowing her to ride side saddle and turned to Barnabas. "I will see you at supper tonight?" He suspiciously eyed his nephew before leading his horse off towards Collinwood not waiting for a response. Jeremiah was annoyed but this time his annoyance was towards Henri and for the rational minded Collins he could not figure out why. Josette sat on the back of his horse in stony silence as he led the horse to the pathway.

Then it dawned on him, he actually felt jealous that Henri was attempting to court Miss Winters. He glanced to his wife's petulant pouting face then down to the pathway. He had a beautiful wealthy wife, why should it matter that Cousin Henri was courting the very lovely Miss Winters? Reaching the front doors under the porte conchere of Collinwood he handed the reins over to the groomsman and helped his wife dismount. "Did you enjoy your walk on the beach my dear?"

Josette landed on the ground turned to glare at her husband and huffed off towards the house the silence was he knew directed at him by his now fitful wife. "What? Pray tell me what I have done now to upset you wife?" He held his arms wide and looked with complete shock in regards to her attitude.

"You 'usband are a pig! I saw the look on your face when you rode up and you thought I was meeting with Barnabas! You 'ave no faith in me!" She was near tears more out of her fear of nearly having been caught in a passionate embrace with Barnabas before Henri and Victoria's arrival. "Do you not trust me?"

Jeremiah had to admit he half expected to see them caught up in each other's arms. That had been his original reason for going to the beach. When he found the four of them together it was obvious that instead of a tryst he had found them arguing. Could it be possible he was mistaken all along? "With the rumors being bandied about what did you expect me to believe?" He walked through the door behind her.

"I expect you to believe in your wife!" She turned and in a tearful cry she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Jeremiah sighed and walked into the drawing room to the liquor cabinet.

"If I had not married her, I would have gladly allowed her to choose Barnabas." He muttered downing a strong drink and closing his eyes. When he did he saw soulful storm tossed eyes of hazel and a lovely delicate innocent face. "Oh Victoria why do I think of you when I should be thinking of my wife?" He carried his drink to the French windows and looked to the front gardens. He had to admit he was attracted to Victoria and he was feeling guilty with his thoughts of infidelity.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Collinwood's Private Beach Area

Victoria hissed under her breath, "That was rude of you." She matched his long stride and prayed for the storm to arrive so she could have an excuse to get away from this over bearing obnoxious man. Victoria was seriously considering hefting him into the ocean just to break his hold he held on her wrist and hand. He was speaking the right words they just rang flat an insincere to her ears.

"My dearest Mistress Winters, by marrying me, you are to secure a title of Countess for your family's benefit, you would be far more wealthy than you already are and you would have me as your husband and we would build an empire with lots of children!" He had smiled and she could see the lechery in that gaze.

"I suppose those children would share in the other bastards you surely have produced my dear sir. I will say as charming as you are and as grand as you make our life sound I can already tell that once you grew bored of me you would be slipping others into your bed to sate your needs and desires." She had tried to be polite but he was making it impossible.

He grabbed his chest with his free hand and a look of comical mocked surprised spread across his face with a rakish grin to follow. "Then if you know my failings ahead of time, what is to prevent you from taking your own lovers although I must admit I am the very accomplished lover and would think that I could easily satisfy any whim or desire you had."

Vicki tried to control her mirth over this alleged love making accomplishment and found it was near impossible and the chuckle came out more a snort then a full blow giggle. "Truly sir, you must have a high estimation of your abilities. I am sure that with all the practice you've had that you must believe your own lies." She felt his hand relax around her wrist, she considered since they had walked to the property boundaries he felt safe enough that should would not bolt on him.

"Any man or woman can copulate and produce children if it is the designs of the almighty. However; I find that it takes a real man to woe a woman, find the romance that is needed and when they have complete and total trust in one another that time to bond together is more than just copulation." She watched a slow calculating look cross over his face and he smiled and for some reason Victoria felt she had tried to be too clever and now she had thrown down her own gauntlet.

"Then Madam allow me the opportunity to court you and woe you to my way of thinking. I am sure should your father show up with Aloise in tow you would be more than happy to take me as your intended. I can assure you that Aloise would be less desirable than me as a husband."

"That is unless the lady does not find your attention to her liking cousin and I fear for you it will take more than attempting to sway her to your way of thinking. In the few short months I have come to know Miss Winters she has been a bright, very intelligent and sensitive woman that I believe is looking for more than a title or security in anyone's marriage bed."

Barnabas had arrived in time to hear his cousin's plea for Miss Winters hand and found that he was somewhat bothered by the thought of her marrying his cousin. It was as if nature was not in accord with this meeting when a roll of thunder vibrated over the land and a slash of lighting struck the ocean with a brilliant flash and explosion of water. Henri was irritated that they had been interrupted but he knew that Barnabas would be kept busy with his Uncle's wife later and then he would press his proposal further.

He had decided since she was the unattainable then he would do all in his power and Andréas power to make her see his offer as the only offer. He smiled charmingly enough for Barnabas and turned to see that he had brought a carriage for them. "I saw the weather was slowly churning in the ocean and would make landfall soon. I suggest we return to the carriage and head to Collinwood. I am sure Miss Winters wishes to change before dinner and I do believe that Josette had planned something special in honor of Miss Winter's sister arriving and her finding her identity."

Barnabas offered his arm to Vicki who reached to take it, when her arm was once again intercepted by Henri, "Then do lead on Cousin Barnabas and we shall gladly follow." Barnabas wanted to glare at the man that was pressing his suit to Miss Winters but found he was not entitled at this time to be so forthcoming with his ire. Instead he bowed to Henri and smiled for Victoria and began to walk back to the carriage and arrived as the skies over head began to open up sending the two following to scurry forward and rush into the shelter of the carriage.

Barnabas took the reins and set the horse forward through the sand. The hooves were kicking up th wet sand and sending it in a spray over Henri and Victoria. Using that as an excuse to secure the rear section from the deluge of sand, Henri closed the covering and turned smiling. Turning a half turn in his seat he grinned devilishly then on impulse he leaned over and kissed Vicki. It started out as a kiss stolen but quickly turned into a more demanding kiss. The carriage lurched hitting a particularly nasty hole sending the occupants in the back tumbling apart.

Barnabas chuckled softly then in a voice that was less than sincere. "Sorry, I am afraid I did not see that hole forgive me." He had heard Vicki gasped and surmised that Henri was being less than gentlemanly so he found the first pot hole he could find to send the wheel into the water soaked hole. Hearing another sharp intake of breath he did feel sorry for Vicki but figured she would much rather be jostled then hustled by Cousin Henri.

He pulled up in front of the doors of Collinwood and waited for the groom to come out and take the reins. Jumping down from his position in the covered carriage he felt the wind buffet and send showering rainfall over his body. Opening the rear door he saw that Henri appeared to be somewhat disgruntled. "I would hurry this storm is starting to grow worse."

Henri stepped out and turned to offer his hand to Vicki, she took it and allowed him to lift her and set her on the ground. Feeling the wind bite into her and lift her dress she shoved the dress down and hurried to the front doors. They were opened immediately by one of the downstairs maids. Vicki offered a quick thank you and ran up the stairs to her room.

Reaching her room, she closed and bolted the door. Leaning against the door she let out a sigh of relief. She was startled when the sound of knocking reverberated against her back. Looking to the door over her right shoulder she called, "Who is it?"

"Vicki it's Daphne let me in!"

Vicki spun around unlocked the door and opened it, grabbing her arm, Vicki drug Daphne into the room, slammed the door and bolted it again. Daphne staggered forward then turned with a look of surprise. "My goodness my dear sister what ever is the problem?" she smiled watching Vicki push her hair back from her face.

"That cretin Henri tried to barter for my hand in marriage and then he accosted me in the carriage ride back to the house. He is incorrigible! Had it not been for Barnabas I am afraid he would have done more than tried to steal a kiss from me!" Vicki paced forward her face was flushed and her manner was filled with anxiety.

Daphne was somewhat amused but also feeling sympathy for her pretend sister. "Well you were the single one and I opted to be married, it is a shame we had not already had you married off before I got here!"

Vicki folded her arms over her chest and walked to the window and slumped down on the window seat. She watched the storm lash out its fury on the land. "It was too late for that to begin with and its hard for me to see what is happening since I already know the outcome." She bit her lip she could not tell Daphne that Barnabas was about to become a vampire along with Peter Bradford and if memory served her correctly that would be happening in the next three days.

"I know how hard it is for you my dear. Especially seeing how much this Barnabas looks so much like your Barnabas. You know he is involved with Josette behind Jeremiah's back and that the end for Jeremiah and Josette are so tragic." She walked to put her arms around Vicki and hugged her as any sister would hug another sister. Vicki put her hand over her arm and patted it then nodded slowly.

"It never gets better and for me this is really hard this time because the last time I was here . . . " She leaned her head back against Daphne's shoulder. "Jeremiah asked me to stay with him and Daphne I was tempted to stay. The he died and I had to watch him die all over again. Do you know that Jeremiah looks just like Burke and to loose him is like loosing Burke all over again." She sighed softly.

Daphne tightened her hold on her friend and spoke softly, "We will do this together this time. You are not alone." She sighed softly and spoke into her ear. "You need to change it will be close to dinner and I understand that Josette is planning something special tonight."

Vicki nodded, "Did you know this night was to be Jeremiah's last night alive, that had we not interrupted her and Barnabas . . . " She closed her eyes and trembled, "He would have found them and a challenge to a duel would have been issued."

"Maybe that is why we are here to stop that from happening." She watched Vicki shake her head.

"No I am thinking it has something to do with Henri and Andréas. I am not exactly sure what it has to do with them but I am pretty sure that it involves them some how. Andréas Petofi was a man I had dreams about and they were not pleasant dreams." She sighed and turned. "You see in my dreams I was a little girl named Julianka and my grandfather a gypsy that I called Bunic told me a story of King Johnny Romano and how he defeated an evil man by the name of Count Petofi. Now we have Count Petofi here with Count Henri who by the way looks so much like Quentin that it is rather unsettling."

Daphne smiled, "You see Quentin in him because you don't know Quentin as I know him. That man may have his looks but in no way other than a physical appearance does he even remotely resemble my Quentin." Daphne released her hold on Vicki's shoulder and stepped back. "I must go and change, I understand they dressed formally here for dinner and I have a maid that will assist me. I must say those that are here do resemble so many like we know from our time." Turning Daphne walked to the door and paused. "You might want to lock this behind me." She turned smiled and then winked.

Vicki followed her to the door, waited for her to go out and slid the bolt across the door securing it Walking to her closet she pulled out her one good dress, the one she wore the night she appeared on the road and came here, the one she wore when she played the part of Josette Collins at the ball. Laying it out on the bed she turned and walked to the wash stand and poured the water from the picture into the bowl, slipping off her dress she began to wash off using the lilac scented soap Josette had given her earlier.

Walking to her dresser she lifted the hairbrush and combed the tangles out and then formed the curls she had become accustomed to having while in this time frame. Walking to get the dress she slipped it on and sighed, she needed someone to button her up and she had to take a chance and go out into the hallway to Daphne's room. Putting her ear to the door she listened and heard only the servants moving about. Carefully she slid the bolt across opened the door, stepped out into the hallway and hurried towards Daphne's room.

Knocking lightly on her door she called softly, "Daphne dear sister open the door please." Just as she thought she as safe and about to be secure in her faux sister's room she heard his voice.

"Hello my dear having a bit of a problem?" He smiled seeing the back of her dress undone. "Allow me to assist you, after all once we are married I will be helping you in and out of your clothing all the time." He chuckled and she flushed deeply feeling his fingers deftly button her dress. He paused at the top button and placed a light kiss on her neck. Vicki shrugged her shoulders pushing him off her neck and back.

"I would think a man of your considerable talents would be more adept at undoing the buttons instead of doing them up." She had said this through her clinched teeth. Her statement only caused him to chuckle.

"I would be happy to demonstrate my adeptness later when you are done with supper and we might find some private time together." He saw how his comment had made her flush and he chuckled and leaned into her neck, placing a light kiss on the back of her neck and then she felt his hand tense and he stepped back and turned her around and looked at her closely. "Oh my god! You do look like Mina and now I see you must be indirectly related to her."

Vicki was puzzled and then she remembered her birthmark. "You mean the heart shaped birth mark? I think my grandmother was a Romano if that is what you mean." She felt the door behind her open and Daphne stood in the doorway. She glared at Henri.

"Sir, do you mind? I mean that is my sister and I am afraid I find your actions deplorable and would request you leave my sister alone!" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she caught the mirth and merriment in his gaze and for a moment she saw a little of Quentin in that gaze. Reaching for Victoria's wrist she tugged her inside and slammed the door.

"I see what you mean Vicki he is a rake. Do you think we could possibly request quarters at the old house once Naomi and Joshua have moved into Collinwood?" She looked lovely in her deep purple dress with an empire waist line. Daphne had pulled her hair up and it lay in ringlets down her back and over her shoulders.

"You look lovely dear. I like what you did with your hair." She stepped over to the big four-poster bed and sat. "I think Barnabas would welcome us there but I fear that Jeremiah might not be so quick to let us go to the old house away from his and Joshua's protection. I am telling you Daphne you have not met Reverend Trask and he is an obsessive horrible man." She set on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around the end post and laid her head against it. "I am beginning to wonder who is worse Henri or Trask."

Daphne sat next to her and put a hand of comfort on her back. "Vicki we will figure this out, I am just as sure that if we do not get out of Collinwood and go to another place we will not find what we need to do to get back. I just know that we cannot go back until we solve the mystery."

Vicki nodded slowly, "I had hoped by trying to take a walk this afternoon that by happenstance that something would be revealed to me and that I would know what I had to do. The last time for Professor Stokes it was CPR that needed to be performed on Ben that saved Ben's life thereby saving Elliott's life. The time before that it was to break Daniel's fever to keep the bloodline going for the Collins family."

Daphne frowned, "I thought Barnabas was also a continuation or your Barnabas would not have been born." She watched Vicki's brow furrow she was not sure if Daphne knew the entire truth of Barnabas's existence. Taking a deep breath she turned and took Daphne's hand in hers.

"Daphne what I am about to tell you has to stay between us until the end of time do you know how important that is?" She held her gaze with such a deep intense look that it almost made Daphne afraid, Vicki watched her nod her head. "This Barnabas the one that is alive now is my Barnabas, a man that is about to embrace a curse he did not ask for or thought he would have but because he dabbled in an affaire with a certain witch that has an affection for Peter Bradford. Now Peter loves Phyllis Wick, I am sure you have met Miss Wick?"

She nodded slowly, "Well Angelique which you have yet to meet, loves Peter and Peter will reject her love which will set this house on a course of destruction." She looked down and then stood and paced to the window of Daphne's room, her voice had taken on a softer tone, "Angelique will curse Peter to become a vampire, from there Peter will turn Barnabas and then the whole Collins family will be doomed to near destruction. So much pain and anguish shall happen and it all starts with Peter attacking Josette and then Barnabas will attack and kill Phyllis in retaliation for what he did to Josette and I feel it is all because Angelique will be the one manipulating them."

She turned to see how pale Daphne had grown. "You know this from when you came back the first time?" Vicki shook her head no and walked to Daphne's side and sat again.

"I did not find out until much later right after my accident at Eric's and Julia's. That is when Barnabas confessed to me what truly happened and how he became to be what he is and currently he is what they call a daywalker. When I died and they used Quentin's and Barnabas' life force on me I got a portion of both their abilities. I heal quickly, I can hear things at a great distance, I am faster than most humans and I smell and see things three times better than most."

"Victoria you are engaged to a vampire, does that not bother you in the least?" Daphne was shocked, she had suspected things were not exactly normal for Barnabas or Quentin but she never had an idea that it was this extreme. She stood and now it was her turn to pace her room. "You are in serious danger when ever you are near him. I recall how he nearly killed you one time when he could not control himself and Aunt Julia hid it from the rest of the family. I knew a little of it because I had to take care of you, but this . . . ." She had to think of the correct word. "This is insane, surely you are not going to marry him knowing this about him."

Vicki stood and paced to Daphne, "Daphne, I love him and he hates what he is and your Aunt is doing her best along with Eric to cure him of this problem."

"He is cursed, there is no cure, and surely you all realize this!" Daphne was trying not to over react. What she had just learned was a little hard for her to comprehend. She stared at Vicki the concern for her dear friend was obvious in how she was acting.

"Daphne I not only intend to marry him, I plan to have children with him. Stop and think about this, has there been any more attacks on me or for that matter anyone in Collinsport in what over two years? No and that is because of your Aunt Julia and Eric Lang. They have found a formula and they have arrested the destructive cell in his blood and he has not had any blood lust since he started on the injections."

Daphne hugged her friend. "Then I will keep your secret and your trust. I will also pray that you are safe and you can find happiness with him." She glanced to the mantle clock and sighed. "Looks like we will be a little late to join the others in the drawing room. Shall we go?"

The girls hooked arms around each other's waist and walked out of Daphne's room to the upstairs landing. Vicki waited for Daphne to go down the stairs first when she felt someone come from behind. "I see the dress is still tightly done up and may I say how enchanting you and your sister look?" Henri had slithered into the upstairs landing and now had grabbed her hand and tucked it tightly into his arm. "Shall we join the others?"

Together with a tight smile on her lips and her eyes snapping with anger she let him practically drag her down the stairs and into the drawing room. He walked her to the center of the room and proudly boasted. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that I have proposed to Miss Winters and am anxiously awaiting her answer. She has promised to think over my proposal and give me her answer by the weeks end."

Vicki was staggered by his audacity and the look of shock was hard to disguise. Her gaze shot around the room to the others and there were some looks of amused happiness for them and some dark looks that were being darted at Henri and questioning looks being shot to Vicki. Turning Henri took her hand in his and smiled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out an engagement ring and slipped a large blue sapphire ring on her ring finger. "A little something that will give you food for thought to accept my proposal and become my wife.' He kissed her knuckles, wiggled his eyebrows and smiled with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

Vicki snatched her hand from his and turned looking at those in the room and then dropped her gaze when she saw the look of hurt that was quickly disguised on Jeremiah's face. "Well I suppose we will offer congratulations at the end of the week Cousin Henri that is if Miss Winters accept your proposal." Joshua stepped forward to kiss Vicki's cheek then turn and shake Henri's hand.

Naomi held her reserve as she studied the body language of Vicki and could clearly see this had come as a total shock to her and she felt sorry for the young girl. Walking to Victoria's side she hugged her whispering in her ear. "I will always be available to talk about this later if you wish. She kissed her cheek and stepped back.

Daphne glared at Henri and his audacity but held her tongue. Barnabas stepped forward and hugged Vicki, whispering softly to her, "You don't have to accept his offer my dear don't let him bully you into this." He turned to Henri offered his hand. "I will offer more congratulations later once it is official my dear cousin."

Josette was shocked by the sudden announcement and she rushed forward hugging Vicki close. "My dearest Victoria I am very 'appy for you." Turning she hugged Henri and stepped back. Then it was Andréas turn to step forward oddly he held back and waited for the announcement that dinner would be served. He studied Victoria and had a slight frown on his face.

"What Andréas no offerings of hope or congratulations?" Henri quipped watching his friend narrow his gaze on Victoria. He stepped forward reaching for Victoria's hand he looked so intently that Vicki felt she was under a microscope.

"I would say Henri anyone that could claim the Heart of the Romano would be a lucky man or a man courting disaster, surely you realize as a Romano she is protected by King Johnny."

Henri laughed, "King Henri is dead I have nothing to fear or worry about Andréas."

Before anyone could say anything else a servant entered and announced, "Dinner is served."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Collinwood Dining Room

1796

With the announcement of dinner, Henri turned to Vicki but watched as Barnabas stepped forward and offered his arm. Miss Winters? May I have the pleasure of your arm to escort you to dinner." He had glanced to Josette, smiled and winked. Jeremiah actually smiled, someone had stepped up to put a little distance between Henri presumption he could monopolize Miss Winters and her time. Turning Jeremiah offered his arm to Josette.

"My dear, shall we?" He was a bit anxious because he had his affections centered on one woman in the room and it was not his wife. However, he had to do what was right and tonight it was all about Josette. Joshua turned and offered his arm to Naomi.

"My dear may I?" He offered her is arm. Henri looking to Daphne smiled and turned offering his arm to her. "Daphne frowned, then nodded and started to put her fingertips to his arm and felt her hand grabbed and tucked securely into his arm. Andréas was now forced to escort Millicent to the dining room. The silly twit of a girl giggled and flushed.

"Oh my goodness Count Petofi, it seems we are the last to join the others. Shall we?" She walked to his side and he lifted his arm for her to lightly lay her fingertips on Petofi's arm. He smiled charmingly enough but found the girl so vacuous that the escort was made in virtual silence.

The group took up their positions around the table and as luck would have it for Henri he was seat next to Victoria on one side with Daphne on the other side. Sitting across from Vicki was Barnabas. Josette sat on Jeremiah's right while he took one end of the table and allowed Joshua to take up the other end putting Naomi next to Joshua and next to Barnabas, while Andréa took his seat next to Josette and placed Millicent between him and Barnabas. The table was easily seating male female and placed the parties close enough that they could carry on polite conversation.

Victoria smiled her appreciation to Barnabas and as Jeremiah tapped his spoon on the glass he cleared his throat and smiled, "Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to Collinwood and our dinner table. Tonight my wife has asked the cook to prepare something special she has an announcement to make." He turned and nodded to Josette.

Josette smiled and then blushed deeply. "I too wish to welcome you all to our table tonight. It is my 'onor to announce that Jeremiah and I are expecting our first child. The doctor confirmed it today. We will be expecting the birth of our first child by spring." She smiled and sat down. There was a slight applause as the guests congratulated the couple. Vicki noticed the glance that was exchanged between Josette and Barnabas and she was shocked.

"The child very well may be Barnabas' child and not Joshua, shyly she lifted her chin to glance towards Jeremiah as the news was announced and noticed for a man that was to have an heir he did not seemed to be that thrilled over the news. He had forced a smiled to his lips when the others began to congratulate him.

The gathering was distracted with the late arrival of two more to the table. Phyllis Wick entered the room on Peter Bradford's arm. Victoria looked behind Henri's back to catch Daphne's expression when she finally saw Peter and she paled visibly. "I beg your pardon, we are late because of my arrival to the old house just a few moments ago. I hope you will forgive us." Peter with Phyllis in tow walked to take their chairs at the table.

Joshua waited for them to come to the table and was seated then with a disgruntled retort he spoke somewhat gruffly. "You missed Josette's and Jeremiah's good news Miss Wick and Mr. Bradford."

Peter glanced up and smiled. "Really?" Turning his head he locked his gaze to Josette and noticed the soft flush gracing her cheeks. "What news is that my dear Mrs. Collins?" He was very polite almost too polite. Vicki found she had a hard time-sharing space with this man because she knew what he was and what he had done to Barnabas.

Jeremiah reached for Josette's hand and lifted it to place a sweet gentle kiss on her knuckles. "My wife has given me a child, Peter. We will be parents by spring." He smiled indulgently to his wife then looked with forced pride to those at the table. "Now that we all are present shall we allow the servants to serve us dinner?"

For Daphne and Vicki it seemed the dinner had been long and protracted. They just wanted the dinner over so they could adjourn to their room and meet up to speak about the night's activities. Unfortunately for Vicki that part of her evening was not to be. As soon as the meal was over, once again Henri was trying to monopolize her attention. If it had not been for Daphne sidelining him with her quick step in front of Henri, Vicki would have been trapped being escorted back to the drawing room.

Widow's Hill

Collinwood

With Daphne's mechanizations she was able to dart out of the house and take a quick stroll in the softly falling rain to widow's hill. Taking up her position on the hill Vicki hugged her arms close to her body and had to think about why she was there and for that matter why Daphne was sent back with her? She heard a sound of shoes kicking stones on the pathway and she turned fearing that Henri had found her. Darting down the pathway to the shoreline she paused to look with a degree of concern that the tide was coming in. Taking a deep breath she stepped to the sandy shore and started to walk quickly across the sand feeling the waves wash up and catch at her cloak.

She needed some alone time and had to think and she could not afford to be harassed or she was about to strangle Henri. He was really becoming as obnoxious as Trask. Walking quickly to the rocky abutment that lined the boundaries of Collinwood estate she took shelter against the rocky stones and found a place out of the rain and stood with her back pressed to the rocks. Closing her eyes she let out her breath slowly. "Standing here too long you will be trapped and won't be able to go back to the big house on the hill." The voice was deep and held a hint of an accent

Vicki jumped and turned looking at the man that now stood resting against another rocky escarpment. "You might find the rain is less penetrating here." His face slashed wit the white of his teeth. The smile was easy and inviting.

"Thank you." She stepped carefully over to his side and nodded an uneasy nod her body stiff with her tension being with a stranger that she had no idea if he would harm her or not. "I am sorry, my name is . . . "

"Victoria, and you are here from another time and King Johnny sent you back to me." He had said it so easily that she was taken aback that he knew whom she really was and why she was there. "Tonight is not going to be the night we talk little Julianka. Tonight you stay here until he who seeks your attention has gone to bed. He dreams of you often and he makes plan with the evil Petofi."

Vicki shivered. "Why is he here? Why does he have an interest in me? I swear I thought Trask was evil but this man is more evil hands down." She shivered in her cloak and watched the rain continue to fall over the rocks and the beach.

"Come we go into the cave where I have been living. I will build us a fire and you can warm your body. Then in one weeks time you will meet me back here and I will take you to the next King Johnny that lives in this time. He will tell you what you must do to end the reign of terror this man brings down on your family in the future."

He led Victoria into the cave and took her to the deepest recesses; she followed the torches he had left burning to the center of the cave. In the center was a natural vent that allowed the smoke to flow up and away form the main area of the cave. He had made himself fairly comfortable in the cave and back in the deeper recesses she was sure she had smelt the dung from horses. It was not as pungent as the dung pile at the rear of the stalls at Collinwood. The occasional sound of stamping feet and a snort or soft nicker could be heard.

He spread a blanket near the fire he had built. "You come here whenever he gets too much for you to tolerate. I leave blankets so you can rest and be comfortable when I move on." He looked around the cave and sighed. "King Johnny was visited by his great grandfather a week ago, he was told his future was in trouble and would die if something was not done. So he had you, a part of his future brought back. It was either you or your sister."

Vicki shivered. "She would not have understood how to handle this situation and might have found herself on trial for witchcraft." She huddled into her cloak. "I have been here before and know what needs to be done to survive in this time. I am curious as to why Daphne was brought back?" She watched the flames and hearing the roll of the surface beating itself out on the beach she was beginning to feel tired.

"To break the hold of the evil one had on her. She was brought to help you. It will take you both to do what needs to be done." He folded his legs into Indian fashion. "He is not going to be happy until he has you where he wants you and that is in his bed and as his wife. Petofi is the power behind Henri. He has been wreaking his destruction over the land for over three hundred years, and when he burns out one body he takes another body." The man spit saying Petofi's name.

"He is evil and the enemy of all gypsy kind. He kills all he come across because of King Johnny." He watched the fire an thought of all the hatred that Petofi had wrought over the centuries for his kind. "We were rid of him when he lost his hand. He had his hand back because Count Henri found it and returned it so he is indebted to Henri and does the bidding that Henri requests." He pushed himself up and walked to a bag laying on the sandy floor of the cave, fishing through the bag he pulled out a small bag and came back, Sitting he opened the bag and took out a silver chin and with oddly shaped symbol in silver dangling at the end of the chain.

"You where this and Petofi's evil magic will not harm you." He handed the necklace over to Vicki. Taking the symbol she looked at the oddly shaped symbol and smiled, it had been like the one she had seen in her dream when bunic had told her the story of King Johnny. Slipping it over her head she sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired and then she realized that Daphne was at risk. She fingered the necklace and felt her hand touched; opening her eyes she saw he had another matching necklace. "She will need to wear this at all times too. It will protect you both from the darkness that Petofi weaves."

Vicki smiled her appreciation and nodded, "Thank you, I don't know your name." She felt at a disadvantage. He knew all about her and she knew nothing of him. "You know my name and that I come from the future."

He smiled sitting back on his blanket he grumbled then spoke softly, "I am called Ivan, by my mother but the tribe calls me Rocky." His smile slashed his face with a set of white even teeth. He held out his hand and Vicki covered his hand with her small one and immediately there was a spark and a connection with the touch of her hand to his. He jerked his hand back and jumped up stepping back his eyes wide.

"You are not a normal Romano. You have touched death and death has touched you. No wonder King Johnny chose you!" He dropped to his knees and bowed to her. "It is an honor to meet the one that will end Count Petofi once and for all."

Vicki was taken aback and felt embarrassed by his effusive display of respect. She was near speechless watching him rise from his bowed position before her. "In my tribe you would be royalty. You bear the mark of a Romano and now you have shown me that you have been touched by death and defeated it. You are what we prayed for when Petofi got his hand back and oppressed us all."

Vicki had to know more about Petofi if she was to defeat him but did not know how. "You say I am destined to defeat him but how? I mean I have no powers like what he has and can use. I am just a woman a simple woman." She was a little overwhelmed she had never challenged or defeated anyone before and this was becoming more surreal as she learned more from Rocky.

"You will learn how when you go to meet the new King Johnny. He will teach you what you need to know and tell you how." He grew quiet and the sounds of the surf being churned up by the approach of another storm could be heard. "You should rest it will be early when you go back to the big house on the hill."

Collinwood Drawing Room

Daphne set with the women in the drawing room. Naomi was quietly drinking her cordial, while Josette anxiously watched the door and looked down at the needlepoint she had brought into the room with her. Millicent was babbling on about how exciting it was to travel the world and she had never been further than New York. She giggled incessantly and prattled about nothing. Then she grew quiet and watched the outside windows. Daphne had to agree with Vicki, Millicent was nothing like Carolyn. She was vacuous and a blank slate of vapors and giggles.

The one redeeming part of having lost Vicki to somewhere in her need to seek some distance from Henri was the fact that Miss wick had joined her and they now were sitting on the clavichord bench and she was playing a few pieces of music she had learned. They were lively pieces and Daphne was enjoying their conversation until the men rejoined them and once again Phyllis was enamored of Mr. Bradford and left her to pick at the keys attempting to play out the one song she knew by heart and that was Ode to Joy. She ran her slender delicate fingers over the keys and closed her eyes enjoying the piece and playing it quiet well.

Henri looked around the room and frowned. "Where is Miss Winters? I was hoping persuade her in a dance to the lovely music her sister is playing."

Daphne opened her eyes and rolled them and quit playing. "I believe that my sister needed some fresh air and decided to take a stroll. She has been troubled over the letter that father sent with me and frankly Mr. Limburg, I think she is conflicted." She smiled sweetly, stood from the clavichord and closed the lid. "Now if you all will excuse me, I am feeling somewhat fatigue and will check to see if Victoria returned to her room. Goodnight everyone." She walked past Henri and felt him shoot his hand out and grab her upper arm.

"Allow me to escort you upstairs Mrs. Harridge. I would not like to see a lovely lady such as yourself unescorted anywhere and as your sister is not here perhaps I can try and plead my case for her hand to you on my behalf." He had turned and leaned forward putting his nose about an inch from her nose and smiled into her gaze. For a moment Daphne could see where Vicki could see some of Quentin in the man before her but for the most part the only resemblance he bore to her Quentin was in looks only the rest of him was a debauched over confident buffoon.

"You know Mr. Limburg, I feel my sister is of her own mind and at this moment that mind is not on you." She watched that mock surprised look filter across his face, then he grabbed his heart with both hands in dramatic pose, thus releasing his hold on her arm.

"Oh my I do think the lady doth protest too much! Do you not think so too Andréas?" He had not seen Andréas come up behind but knew he was standing there with a smirk on his face. Henri turned to raise an eyebrow and look from Andréa back to the slowly and quietly fuming Daphne.

"I think Henri you are coming on a bit too strong for her prim and proper way of viewing the world and you are talking to a protective sister, which if I were to compare you two as sisters I find that you both are very different so does that mean one of you looks more like the mother and the other looks like the father?" Andréas stepped around into view.

"Now see here!" Naomi feeling empowered by her cordial did not like the way the two men were circling Daphne or did she like the topic of the conversation that was now taking place between the three of them. "I find that comment completely out of line and rather insulting Mr. Petofi." Naomi drew herself up and glared at the two men. "I think you owe the lady an apology."

Henri bowing slightly but not looking too ashamed spoke with a hint of sarcasm, "Then by all means Mrs. Harridge I do apologize." Andréas chuckled softly.

"There is an apology for the public annals. My dear my decorum was less than gentlemanly so I do apologize for noting the differences in coloring between the two of you claiming to be sisters. You will forgive me Mrs. Collins if I am a bit skeptical considering those that wish to come in on unsuspecting families and would wonder if she and her sister are charlatans."

Jeremiah entered the room hearing this comment and was immediately angered at any aspersions being cast upon the good reputation of Mrs. Harridge or Miss Winters. "My good Count, they may assume such things on the contentment as you just suggested but I can assure you that since Miss Winters has arrived she had been nothing but honest, helpful and a lady. For this woman whom you seem to be badgering has shown me nothing but the utmost respect, which I might add; you have not. I find insulting and overly mean tempered on your part sir and would request you immediately offer an apology to her."

Josette stood laying her needlepoint on the sofa and walked to her husband's side. "I might also remind the two of you whose house you are now occupying. Whose gracious and cordial invitations allows you to rest in comfort and by coming here and insulting a very valued guest if not slowly becoming a member of this family's good reputation is reprehensible." She laid her protective fingertips on Jeremiah's arm and glared at the to men in front of her.

Andréas raised a brow of admiration at the way she stood up for the two women who were becoming increasingly more appealing to him. Turning to Daphne Andréa took her hand kissed it and spoke with a sincere apology. "Madam, it seems I have over stepped the boundaries of common civility and would humbly beg your forgiveness." She watched him stand up bow to her and bow to the others. "I now beg all your forgiveness, I see that the humor that is popular amongst those on the contentment are not to your taste or liking here. I apologize to all of you for my bad behavior."

He nodded to Henri. "I will discuss our concerns in my room later. To the rest of you, I bid you good evening." Not quiet like the scalded dog, he slunk off up the stairs and out of sight. Henri smiled and there was something rude and insulting in that smile as he too turned and bowed.

"Until morning." He smiled, lifted Josette's hand kissed it, turned to Daphne's lifted her hand and kissed it bowed to Naomi turned and walked up the stairs with a soft chuckle. He was amused and leave it to Andréas to provide the excitement for the evening. Well these two had something to hide and he and Andréa would easily find out what that might be but first they had to plan their next move. He had thought he was growing bored with this small fishing village and now there was actual intrigue afoot and he was always one that wanted to embrace the dangerous, unknown and most definitely dark powers that were so intoxicating.

Old House Peter Bradford's Room

Angelique slipped out of her dress and slid under the covers and watched the door anxiously. She could hear him escorting Phyllis down the hall to her room and she smiled. She would get his attention this night and if she managed to keep his attention she would have his attention for the rest of their natural lives and Phyllis, well she would be the companion of that fool Trask. There was Trask spouting out his holier than thou attitude. His belief that he was seeing witches around every corner. She had to smile, looking up at her image in the mirror seeing her image there she laughed, "Do not look too hard Mr. Trask you just may find what you are looking for and you would not like it."

The door opened and Peter paused in the door way, in mock surprise she dropped the coverlet from her body and from the waist up she sat naked as the day she was born smiling her invitation to Peter. Peter would have been a fool not to be aroused seeing a beautiful, willing and obviously needing woman in his bed. Undoing his cravat he smiled looking at her with the desire she wanted to see in his gaze. "Hello Peter, mind if I just rest here a while?" She spoke in that deep husky passion filled voice

"Not in the least." He walked to the bed sat down, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her roughly to him planting a demanding and deep kiss on her lips. She did not give him much time to react to her next move, which was to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her he twisted her around on the bed and laid on top of her and felt his arousal become more insistent. Her soft throaty chuckle only enflamed him and he was desperate to get the rest of his clothing off and be a part of her before another minute passed.

She laughed, her spell had begun to work far better than she had hoped. He was more than ready to spend the night in her arms and forget Phyllis.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Beach Collinwood Estates

The storm passed and Victoria had fallen asleep. With the passing of the storm she sat up and noticed that he was gone. Sighing softly she pulled her cape around her and pushed up into a standing position. At least she knew that in a weeks time she would know what her part in this dramatic play was going to be. Stepping out into the brisk night air she looked up at the night sky and saw that the storm had not really passed it was just building for something far more spectacular out at sea and she sighed. Walking slowly out onto the beach she paused and looked to the distant horizon and recalled sunnier days in Martinique when she first met Barnabas as the other Victoria and she sighed. She missed her Barnabas.

Turning she heard his voice. "You know you have the whole house upset with you going missing again. Jeremiah had sent the servants out to search the woods. But I knew you would be here on the beach. Have you wondered why I seem to know you so well Victoria Winters?" Barnabas stood in his great coat, knee high boots and tri corn hat. He studied the woman in front of him and felt a draw to her something he could not quiet understand but it was there.

She smiled and then sighed softly, "Perhaps it is because you feel we are tied together by some mystical power and that perhaps in another time and another place we were destined to be together?" She smiled pulling her hood up to protect her from the impending arrival of the storm. However, the wind had other ideas and pulled the hood back to whip her hair wildly about her head. He smiled at the ideology she just expressed. "Perhaps it is simply you have been around me enough to know me better."

He laughed, "I liked your first analogy better than the second one." He stepped up to her and offered his arm. "Would you like safe escort back to your room?" Victoria laid her hand over his warm arm. Paused and frowned. "What distresses you so my dear? Surely you did not seek the storm's mean tempered embrace over that of the warm confines of your room in Collinwood?" He had paused before escorting her back to the great house on the hill. The moment he had touched her he had felt a connection that went deeper than any other he had known including Josette.

"I am sorry my lo . . ." she has almost called him her love and she bit off her words looked down "Lord Collins it is that I feel suffocated and a bit cloistered when in Collinwood. I feel like the prey to a predator and it is rather overwhelming." She had stared down at the ground. It was really hard being this close to him and not wanting to hold onto him and feel the strength of those arms around her. Stepping away from him, she felt she needed distance from him to get her emotions under control

Barnabas felt her break his hold on his arm and stepped behind her to put his hands on her forearms. "Miss Winters what has you so distressed?" He was concerned and when she spoke of feeling uncomfortable at Collinwood he had to know. "Is it Henri? I know his pursuit for your affections has been relentless." He pressed into her body and relished the smell of her perfume. She had filled him with an inexplicable desire when he touched her. He loved Josette! He held his affections for Josette. This woman had intoxicated him with her sweet innocence and her purity much as Josette had done in the beginning. Now his Josette carried Jeremiah's child.

Vicki instinctively leaned back into his body pressing her head to his chest and felt the warmth of his breath against her neck and she turned and pressed into him, feeling his arms go around her and pull her close to him. She could hear his heartbeat and a part of her wanted to cry out and beg him not to go looking for Peter in three nights time. She wanted him to stay with her and be with her. But if he did not go, then he would never come to her in the future. His whole existence and her knowing him as she did would be gone and their history would be irrevocably changed.

She wanted so much to tell him all she knew and what was about to happen and it was ripping her apart. Tears trailed down her cheek, and she felt his thumbs gently caress those tears from her cheeks. "My dear Miss Winters if the thought of living under Jeremiah's roof is so distressing you are more than welcome to stay at the Old House, Miss Wick, Peter, Angelique and I are still there and there are not as many servants but I am sure I could hire more for your comfort."

Vicki looked up hopeful and relaxed in his hold, tip toing up she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I would be glad to help in any way I needed to find some peace there. I never felt so safe as I did when I stayed in the Old House. My sister is of the same mind. It seems that I am forever being harassed and pursued by Henri and that Count Petofi he makes me feel uncomfortable. I am a guest so I feel I don't have a right to complain. I am living under the auspices of your Uncle and Aunt so it is difficult to maintain a semblance of decorum around him."

Barnabas held her tightly to his body. "There, there Miss Winters calm yourself. Come we shall go to the Old House and I shall send for your sister and see she is brought there for your comfort and peace of mind." He heard the shuffling of feet behind him and spoke without turning. "I have found our missing Miss Winters Ben you can inform Collinwood I am taking her to the my home."

"Why would you do that Barnabas she has been offered protection under my roof." Jeremiah had watched the tender scene between the two of them and a part of him burned with jealousy. He knew he had no right to have such feelings considering his wife had just told him she was pregnant but a part of him wondered if the child was truly his. It mattered not because he would raise the child as his. It was his duty. Another part of him railed at that duty and wanted the woman his nephew now cradled in his arms.

Both had turned the startled look of guilt showered over their features looking at Jeremiah standing in his greatcoat and tri-corn hat holding his lantern. Barnabas stepped away from Victoria and spoke defensively. "Because Cousin Henri is disturbing her peace of mind and she would feel more comfortable with Miss Wick and myself as well as Peter and Angelique in the old house. I am sure it is only temporary but she is more comfortable emotionally and physically at the old house."

Vicki stepped in front of Barnabas and smiled. "Jeremiah, please it has nothing to do with your generosity or your good graces that have made me feel secure and safe. It is that the proximity of Henri and Count Petofi has made it impossible for me to feel that safety. He is pressuring me for an answer and I think it is best until I can think clearly and away from such subtle pressures to make a decision it would be best if Daphne and I would reside with Barnabas as the old House. Your lovely wife Josette does not need the stress of what is going on with her pregnancy."

Jeremiah sighed softly, he had a wife, he did not want that wife, and now he wanted to protect the woman that was meeting with his wife's lover. "I of course can understand. I also wish you to know had you asked me, I would have asked Henri and Petofi to leave Collinwood to guarantee your peace of mind. I do see the wisdom of your need to seek some distance; Henri can be persistent when he sets his mind to something or someone. Barnabas, I shall send over some more servants to help with your new guests. I would like to offer to you my protection if at anytime you do not feel you safe or secure with Barnabas in that house. I will say that I have not seen Reverend Trask for some days."

It took all he was not to grab her and pull her into his arms and pledge his undying love and protection to her but convention and the fact he had a wife stopped him from declaring his love for her. "I shall join you on your escort to the old House Barnabas to see to her safe keeping in your hands." Jeremiah looked enviously to Barnabas and together they began their walk to the old house.

Old House Collinwood

Jeremiah was the first to note that the house was filled with lights. In front was the Jailer's wagon and the Sheriff with Deputies in tow had stood definitely watching any that tried to enter the house. Jeremiah looked at Barnabas. "This does not bode well, it appears I spoke too soon. It would seem that Trask has come to take possession of Miss Wick. With the sheriff in tow."

Barnabas left Victoria with Jeremiah and rushed up the front stairs to confront the Sheriff who was barring the door to any that might try to enter. "What is the meaning of this!" He was filled with outraged. "Stand aside immediately!" Barnabas was followed by Jeremiah who now towered over the Sheriff and looked at him with the intent of someone about to do bodily harm to him.

"I am here with a warrant for Mss. Wick, you will turn her over to me immediately!" Trask appeared in the door and his gaze shot over those gathered out front. His gaze landed on Victoria and he smiled. He watched her back up from him and drop her gaze. Peter appeared in the doorway behind Trask and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him back in the foyer.

The Constable's deputies grabbed Peter and held him back from doing further harm to Trask. They all watched Trask lift himself up from the ground and dust his jacket off. Then tugging the jacket down he walked to Peter, "You will turn her over to me for testing before this week is over." Trask turned to the Constable. "She is not here, we will go to Collinwood and see if she is there and if not we will return in three days time and I will have her Bradford rest assure on that." He pushed past the two Collins men on the stoop and walked over to Victoria, grabbing her by her wrist he jerked her to him. "You will be next."

Victoria was tempted to use her newly discovered talents to send Trask flying over her shoulder but that would not help her against any defense of not being a witch. Instead she narrowed her eyes looked him in the eye and spoke softly, "Let my wrist go and I won't break your neck." She has said it with such confidence and authority that Trask smiled then released her wrist.

"Tonight I respect your request, you won't be so lucky when I come back for you next." He had pressed into her and she was repulsed by his touch. Vicki instinctively broke his hold on her hand staggered back from him. Jeremiah was by he side and Barnabas was towering over Trask.

"You sir, will leave, and leave now. Do not think you will come back and accost one of my guests. You will come back only with a writ or in the company of the Constable that is the only way you will be allowed on these premises again." Jeremiah had pulled Victoria behind his tall body, while he let Barnabas deal with Trask. Barnabas turned to the Constable and shouted. "Remove this trash from my property or you can find yourself another job!"

The spineless Constable walked to the two men and pulled Barnabas' hands from the Reverend. From the driveway, a carriage approached the altercation and Daphne stuck her head out of the window to peer at what was happening. She frowned seeing a man that looked very much like Carolyn's fiancé. The carriage had barely pulled to a halt and the tall imposing figure of Henri stepped down from the steps glanced over to the gathering around his intended. Helping Daphne from the carriage he stretched those long legs to come up next to Jeremiah. "What is this?" His tone and the look he shot to Trask then the Constable caused both men to shift uncomfortably on their feet.

Barnabas was annoyed that Henri had shown up, he had been under the impression he had retired for the night when Joshua and Jeremiah decided to send a search party out for Victoria. "It would seem that the witch hunter came searching for Miss Wick and decided to attack Miss Winters." Barnabas was containing his annoyance with Henri and with Trask.

Henri puffed up his chest, towered over Trask and then slapped him. "Sir, you are accosting my intended wife, the future Duchess Limburg! I demand satisfaction!" He stepped back and bowed to Barnabas and to Jeremiah. "My dear, come I will escort you free of molestation to the house." He extended his hand not looking to see if Victoria was going to take his hand or not. He felt her hand in his and curled his fingers over hand and pulled her to his side. "Remember well this face my dear sir, because that is the last time you will come near her is that understood, my second will come calling on your second!" Henri tucked Victoria's hand in the bend of his arm.

Jeremiah smiled, he leaned over to Trask who stood trembling with his own anger watching Henri escort Victoria to the house. "I would get your affair's straight Trask, Henri Limburg is a top marksman. He never misses. At least when he aims and fires he hits the heart or the head so your death will be quick!" His words made an impact on Trask.

"This is preposterous! It is illegal!" Trask felt the constable holding his arm. He wanted to go and thrash the man that had taken what he wanted. He watched with a growing anger that was now consuming him.

Barnabas stepped forward noting the anger written in the man's eyes. "I suggest Constable Jorgensen you take Trask and leave, I am sure that he will need to prepare for the dawn. My cousin has a reputation amongst the nobles in Europe of being prompt and never failing to hit his target."

Drawing Room Old House

Victoria had let Henri guide her into the foyer leading her over to the drawing room. Daphne had followed discretely behind and she could tell that Vicki was deathly afraid of the man and her body had trembled at the thought of his touching her. More than when Henri had made his claim as being her intended. Daphne walked to Vicki's side and drew her into a hold hugging her. "Who is that horrible man?" Daphne pushed Vicki's hair from her face.

"He is Trask, the man that held me prisoner in his house and tried to rape me!" Vicki began to cry softly into her sister's shoulder. "I hate him Daphne, he wants to brand me as a witch. He is seeing witches around every corner." She had been so upset she had not realized what she had just said and Henri had heard her. He had turned on his heel, the anger in him was beginning to boil. The man had tried to rape her and had held her prisoner here and his cousins had done nothing to stop it!"

Marching to the front of the house, out the door and down the steps he rushed towards Trask, grabbing him by his shirtfront and dragging him to his face. The power in the man's arms was incredible. He pulled Trask into his face and snarled. "Tomorrow at dawn! I will send my second Count Andréas' Petofi to meet with your second name him now!"

The constable and Trask were not prepared for this anger from this big man that now held him like nothing more than a rag doll. "Harry . . . Harry Stiles . . . he is my man and staying at the Eagle's Nest Inn." Trask was so afraid of the burning anger in this man's body that he nearly soiled himself as the man known as Henri held him.

Henri nodded, "Then tell him Grand Duke Henri Limburg shall send his second to seek him out so we are all clear on the rules of dueling. I shall meet you in the meadow at dawn. Until then you will keep your person away from my future wife is that understood?" He looked at the Constable, and pointed a finger at him. "If you try to interfere, I will shoot you as well. How you could allow vermin like this to walk the earth is beyond me and as for you two." He turned on Barnabas and Jeremiah. "How you could have allowed this man to nearly rape Victoria under your own roof is beyond proper convention."

Constable Jorgenson dropped his hold on Trask hearing he had nearly raped someone in the home of one of the most respected families in Massachusetts. Jeremiah lowered his chin and glared at Henri. "Why do you think I had her brought to Collinwood? It was for her protection under my roof. This man accosted her and had I not arrived when I had . . . " He glared at Barnabas. "She would have been foully abused and molested."

Barnabas looked down, had he not been meeting with Josette she would not have been touched. Daphne stood watching this whole over testosterone posturing on the front lawn. "I think this matter will be settled by dawn's early light. As it stands gentlemen, my sister is very upset and needing a place to retire for the night which one of you can please stop this incessant chest beating and see to her needs?"

Barnabas turned and marched to the front porch pausing he bowed to Daphne, "Madam after you." He watched her grab her skirt and turn smartly to enter the house. Barnabas followed her into the house and left the others to finish what was started.

Henri turned and smiled, "I am gong to enjoy putting a shot through your black heart." He bowed and turned walking to the house following Barnabas. Leaving Jeremiah to see the others from the property. Jeremiah was feeling conflicted. He wanted to be the one to kill Trask to send his dark soul to hell to burn forever. Watching the jailer's wagon pull out of sight he walked to the front of the house and paused looking around at the house that had been his home for most his life and a darkness seemed to fall over the house and his heart. Sighing softly, he opened the door and entered the house.

He looked around and saw Henri standing in front of the fireplace. His head was bent and he was watching the flames of the fire. "Henri, I know you asked to have Andréas as your second but I would very much like to act in his behalf." Henri had lifted his head and turned smiling.

"Jeremiah, I would love to have you as my witness for the act of following the rules. I have always had Andréas as my second but would surely accept you as my legal witness." Jeremiah nodded and extended his hand. "Thank you, I want to watch that man die, he deserves to die a most horrible and horrendous death for all the grief he has caused. He has become obsessed with Victoria and frankly he deserves to die."

Henri clutched his hand tightly. "I am honored, now tell me what happened with this man and Victoria she said he held her prisoner here and nearly raped her?"

Jeremiah sighed deeply. "Barnabas was asked by Naomi to see to her needs and escort her around and show her the property and take her to meet Josette. However, he had a business appointment and begged off his duties to Miss Winters. She was left alone in the house; the other family members had other duties to which they were attending. That was until Trask who had come by late the prior night to 'test' Miss Wick for witchcraft. He had seen Miss Winters and had taken an unhealthy interest in her. It was her first night here, she had an accident on the North Beach Road and was nearly run over by a carriage."

Jeremiah turned and remembered the day he first met Vicki and how he was struck by her innocence and beauty. He was just as sure that was a day he knew Barnabas had gone to see Josette. He looked down and recalled how he had found Trask pressing Miss Winter's body against the wall leading up the stairs and her recounting how he had previously pressed her into the spindles. How she had managed to wiggle away from him to only be pinned to the wall. When he had walked in he had seen where his hands and gone and how he was fondling her and trying to push her dress up.

He saw a man trying to rape a woman and he had reacted as any gentleman would have and was breath away from thrashing Trask within an inch of his life. "I found him with Victoria pressed to the wall, his was making free with his hands and trying to raise her dress, his own pants were partially unbuttoned when I entered the house. That was when I had her moved to Collinwood and placed under my protection."

Henri was growing angry once again hearing how this man had hurt Victoria. "Why was he not horsewhipped? Made a public spectacle for his inappropriate attentions to the lady?" Henri was angry, and in his mind rightfully so. This man was a menace and needed to be dealt with and these Collins men were weak and irresponsible.

"Yes, why was this not handled from the very beginning?" Daphne stepped down the stairs and looked accusingly at Jeremiah. "My sister is a lady, she is pure and innocent, she had never known the touch of a man and this monster molested her?" Daphne was outraged. "I have half a mind to take her and leave this place now. She is upstairs near hysterical because of contact with that man!"

Daphne was hurt and angry for her dear and wonderful friend Victoria and she had never known what she had faced in the past until now. She had known that monster in Romania had taken her and gotten her addicted. This was something new. The portrayal she gave was one of an outraged loving sister. "My dear Mrs. Harridge, I protected your sister while she was under my care. I am sorry very sorry that happened to her. I would have laid down my life to have nothing so horrible to befall her. She has come to be very precious to all of our family."

Josette's bedroom

Barnabas sat on the edge of Josette's bed watching Victoria sleep restlessly. Daphne had successfully managed to get her calmed and in bed. He gently brushed her hair from her face. "I promise you my dear you will never have to face that man again. I swear on my honor no ill will ever befall you while under roof of this house."

Vicki opened her eyes and smiled, she looked into his eyes and spoke softly, "I know you will always protect me my love. It is as it always has been from now to the end of time." Closing her eyes she appeared to fall back asleep. Barnabas was struck by the way she had just spoken and wondered why she had said such a thing when he had never given her reason to think he had an affection for her. Rolling to her side she curled into her blanket and rubbed her cheek against the softness of the pillow, she uttered one name that sent Barnabas' world spinning into a myriad of conflicted thoughts. "Jeremiah, I am sorry. But I am for Barnabas. He and I are to be married. We have a destiny to keep in the year 1968."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dawn Collins Estate Nearby Field

1796

Daphne huddled close to Vicki in the predawn mists that had formed over the ground. It gave the area around a surreal feeling. Daphne whispered softly, "Obviously this never happened before, so what do you think will happen now?" Vicki had not been able to sleep most the night, she was sick over what had happened and once again it seemed the past had been altered. She had to make a decision and that decision was to talk to Barnabas and tell him not to meet with Peter Bradford, she was about to give up on her happiness to allow Barnabas his with Josette. The heartache of her decision had devastated her to the point she was about to become ill.

"I don't know, if Trask dies then Phyllis will not be arrested as a witch. The time line has already altered dramatically with Jeremiah still alive. I just don't know Daphne, I fear if we ever get back to 1969 we will find an entirely different Collinwood and not what we left. Frankly, I am afraid." She buried her face in Daphne's shoulder and trembled at the thought of how horribly everything had gone awry. She did not want Barnabas to die and become a vampire, she did not want Jeremiah to die and she certainly did not want her life to change in the future or be stuck here in the past.

"Once this is over, I suggest we meet at the Old House and discuss this. I think we need to figure out what needs to be done to set things right for our future. I personally would not like to think things have gone awry, I mean what could happen?" Daphne was beginning to feeling sick to her stomach. This was something she had not expected to encounter and now they were here to watch two men fight over honor and the good reputation of her faux sister.

Henri was in a jovial manner; his smile was wide and his eye watching the two women standing on the edge of the field. Taking his jacket off, he handed it to Andréas. "You will do what you always do won't you my dear friend? Then I will claim the lady's hand and we can begin our life anew." He with a swagger to his walk stepped confidently towards Victoria. Pausing in front of her he smiled wickedly, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss he smiled and bowed to Daphne taking her hand and kissing it. He turned and boasted to those that chose to listen. "A condemned man should claim his last prize before facing death don't you think my dear Victoria?"

Barnabas accompanied by Joshua and Jeremiah walked onto the field, looked at pocket watches; turned to study the road to the field. Off in the distance they could see a wagon slowly lumbering its way to the field. Sitting next to the Bailiff was none other than Reverend Trask. "I shall allow God to decide this match today my friend. God is always on the side of the righteous." Although he said these words to try and dispel the unease that had settled over him he hoped his prayer was heard. Truth be told he knew his life had not been exemplary or was he as Christian as he purported. He just hoped that God had turned a blind eye to his tiny transgressions.

He looked to see Victoria and Daphne standing on the edge of the field, close to where the Duke now stood holding her in his arms and making his claim. A darkness of anger and hatred filled him watching Henri with Victoria and then his gaze shifted to the woman at Victoria's side. She was very attractive too. Had he heard correctly was that her sister. His thoughts were, " _Sisters in the hold of the dark lord himself."_ He smiled; he could have two for the price of one soul if he played this right.

Pulling the team to a halt, he watched Henri release Victoria after one quick kiss, and with a swagger to his walk, advanced back to the man he had learned was Count Petofi. Another popinjay with a claim to aristocracy that in his opinion was of questionable reputation. From the edge of the wood line that abutted the field, several dark figures formed a line to stand and observe. "Vicki look, who are they?" Victoria turned and saw the man that had joined her in the cave the other evening. He was now surrounded by what appeared to be a tribe of gypsies.

Vicki smiled, "They are family, keep an eye on things, I will be right back." Vicki turned and started to walk towards the line of men dressed in traditional gypsy dress. Approaching the man she had met in the cave she smiled shyly, "Hello it is good to see you again. What brings you to the estate of Collinwood this early morning?"

Rocky stepped forward and bowed low. "We come to protect our own. You are considered family and we know that all is not going to go as planned today and there will be a death. That fool Trask has drawn his last breath." He turned to the troop with him. "This is King Johnny's great, great, great grand daughter, she is here from the future to correct the wrong and make right our world once again." All ten men that had surrounded Rocky went to bended knee.

"Your Highness! It is a great honor to meet the chosen one that will make whole our nation again and remove that which has troubled and killed our kind for years." One by one they stepped forward bowed over her hand and kissed it. Looking up they saw Andréas Petofi watching them with narrowed eyes.

Rocky spoke softly, "Beware the wolf in the house of the lambs we shall talk more later." They drew back and allowed the shadows to swallow them into its embrace. Vicki watched them disappear and turned surprised to see Barnabas had grown concerned and walked towards her. He now stood with a curious look on his face.

"That was most unusual my dear. Are you ready to come out of the line of fire, they are about to begin." Barnabas enveloped her with his arm and protectively walked her back to Daphne's side.

"Barnabas when this is done, Daphne and I would like to meet with you at the old house there are facts you need to know." She felt her heart tighten and she knew she was going to stop him from going through the hell that would be created against his will. She smiled tensely watching him study her with a curiosity that was way to familiar.

"Victoria what has you so upset? We will meet, father is motioning to me, I must join him." He bent kissed her hand then turned smartly and walked with reluctance back to the five gentlemen assembled at one end of the field. Barnabas turned one more time to look at Victoria, distracted seeing Jeremiah had also turned to peer over at the girls standing nervously watching at the edge of the field.

Petofi, had turned to Henri, adjusted his cravat smiled, pinning the medal into place at his throat. "Your protection spell is in effect, aim true and get what your heart desires." Henri leaned over to kiss one cheek then another cheek of his second. Patting his upper arms he nodded.

"I am ready, send the dueling pistols out to the braggart and let him choose his weapon. And Andréas my heart's desire is both those beauties that are watching me now. To have my heart's desire would to marry one and have the other as a bed warmer on nights I would grow bored with Victoria." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Andréas laughed bowed to his friend and walked to the center of the field. Jeremiah had followed and stood awaiting instructions from Petofi.

His glance shot to Victoria and he held a grim but determined look to him. Victoria caught his gaze and in that moment, Victoria knew that Trask was not going to be the only one to die this day. Her heart constricted with the anguish of having to witness his death again. Her eyes clouded with her tears and she turned into Daphne's shoulder. "Oh god no. Jeremiah will die today." She gasped and felt her body tremble at the thought.

"How do you know?" Daphne was struck by her intuitive powers. Daphne held onto her and looked at the handsome Collins male that would have been a father and was married to a woman he did not love.

"I just know Daphne, he is not walking off this field." Trask and Henri walked to face each other, Petofi read off the rules of the challenge, allowed each man to grab a weapon, and stand back to back. "Pace off ten paces turn and fire." Petofi and Jeremiah stepped back and began to count. When they reached ten, Trask turned and aimed, Henri however, turned and fired, watching his bullet strike Trask who flinched and turned his hand the weapon firing and hitting Jeremiah in the chest. Henri's bullet had struck true; Trask laid dead on the field of honor with a bullet through his chest. However, Jeremiah lay dying on the field and it was the echoing scream of Victoria that filled the air when he crumpled to the ground clutching his chest.

Daphne was at a dead run, rushing towards Jeremiah with skirts flying and her heart beating in her ears. Reaching the three men that huddled around Jeremiah without thought, she tore his shirt open and began to work feverishly using all her knowledge on how to stop gaping sucking wounds. Ripping a part of her petticoat from her dress, she wadded it into packing and pressed it to his chest. "We need to get the bleeding to stop!" she shouted to the men that had fallen back to allow her to do what she could, but from the sounds of his breathing they knew he was as good as dead.

Victoria walked up to Daphne and went on bended knee, "Where do you think the bullet went?" she whispered. From the gasping breaths and the wheezing she was hearing she turned to Vicki her eyes fixed and her determination to save his life because that was why she had gone to nursing school.

"His lung, I think its low and that its filling with blood, I could get it stabilized if I had a reed that could allow air into the lung." She saw the position of the bullet and felt the blood filling up his lungs. Vicki glanced around and saw the hollow looking ornamentation on Joshua's belt. She reached forward and grabbed it from his belt. Thrusting it into Daphne's hand, she laid her hand over Daphne's on Jeremiah's chest.

"Here, use this." Daphne looked around and seeing no knife to make a slit. "I need a knife!" From over her shoulder a stiletto blade appeared, Daphne took it in her blood soaked hands, pressing her fingertips to the rib cage she found the perfect point of entry and pressed the blade into the intercostal area, taking the reed, she poked it into his chest and immediately he drew breath and passed out.

Barnabas was by Victoria's side. "Is he dead?" He truly looked concerned.

Daphne pressed her fingertips to his throat. "No we have a heartbeat, it is thready but it's a heartbeat we need to get him back to the house without loosing this reed in his chest and not allowing the wound in his chest to bleed out." Daphne looked up to see the doctor approaching them after declaring Trask dead. He stood over Jeremiah and sighed.

"Another reason these silly duels should be outlawed." He turned and nodded to Henri and the bailiff, Andréas walked to Victoria's side and gently tried to pull her from Jeremiah.

"No, I can't let go of this wound, he will bleed out." Daphne frowned noting that Henri was still immaculate after taking a man's life, no blood on his body, yet Victoria and her was covered in Jeremiah's blood.

Henri let go of his hold and snapped his fingers, two boys rushed from the side of the tree line. "These young boys came with the doctor, they will assist him with the patient come my dear you need to come back to Collinwood and clean up. You will never need to worry about that cretin again, he has been erased from this earth forever." He smiled allowing the young men to take over for Daphne and Victoria. Wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder, he gathered Daphne close to his other side. "She will need her sister at her side." He was amazed at the command Daphne had shown in seeing to Jeremiah's wounds.

The doctor looked to Daphne, "You had medical training?" He was equally impressed with her abilities. Daphne nodded slowly. "Good then you stay with me, I will need help when we get him back to the house, and I need to get that ball out of him." Daphne pulled from Henri looked to Vicki and sent her a silent signal to meet her later. Victoria nodded then allowed Henri to help her off the field. She looked anxiously over her shoulder watching Daphne show the doctor what she had done and helping Jeremiah to breathe easier. They were whispering softly to one another.

"Do not over extend yourself my love. Come we must get you cleaned up and out of these bloodied clothing. You will be of no help to poor Mr. Collins looking as if you had just fought a battle and lost.. You appear to be suffering a lot of distress and looking like a battlefield refugee. I fear though that he will not be long for this world. He had the death rattle sound to him." He had been so practical sounding it had come across cold and impersonal.

Andréas had walked up next to them. He smiled and spoke softly. "That makes twenty-seven so far Henri, very impressive and not a miss." He had brushed his cravat removing the pin he had worn while doing his duel. With a deft movement of his fingers he pocketed the protection amulet. Henri smiled widely.

"That is because when you are as good with the pistols as I am my dear friend, you cannot miss. Now I must clean up before I present myself to Mrs. Collins when she is informed of the unfortunate happenstance that has just occurred and be there to comfort her when her husband passes."

Victoria felt her whole body grow cold with how cavalier they were discussing Jeremiah. Pulling from Henri's hold reaching the front door she spoke as coldly as they had. "Excuse me, I really must go and take a bath, change and be there to support Josette. I do have faith that Daphne and the doctor might pull him through." She spun around marching into the house past the startled servant seeing her covered in blood.

Elliott's House

1969

Quentin, Elliott, Barnabas, Julia and Willie were now stuck in the vortex of time frozen. The whole air had taken on different currents and feels. "Something had gone wrong. There is a fluctuation in the flow of time." Elliott looked very concerned. He stood and began to pace trying to get a feel of what was happening. "It is all wrong, some of us very well could disappear from here. We need to try and correct what has happened. We need to fix this before all our lives are irrevocably changed forever!"

Julia stood up and the first sign of a change was Julia was no longer pregnant, she was as slender and svelte as the day she arrived at Collinwood. "Julia! You are not pregnant." This was the first sigh of a change happening in the past. "Quentin dear boy, quickly the I-Ching wands, we must stop what is happening before some of us begin to disappear!"

Quentin turned and quickly located the wands. Dropping them on the table, they searched for the sixty-fourth parallel wands. Sitting quickly, he and Barnabas grabbed hands and Elliott joined them, together they began to focus and one my one they left their bodies. Turning in ethereal form all three walked to the door and opened it.

Collinwood 1796

Barnabas was the first to find his body and enter into the consciousness. He knew he had not been turned so it would not be necessary to send Ben to release him. Elliott had to search a little longer to find Ben but was successful in locating him and assuming his consciousness. Finally, Quentin found Henri and was having difficulty assuming his body; he had to wait for him to fall asleep before he could take him over. It was most tedious and hard for him to not try to force his presence into the Duke.

While Henri waited for Victoria to finish her bath he was very proud of himself he had her practically eating out of his hand. All he needed was to wait for Jeremiah to die and then perhaps he could finally not only capture the elusive Miss Winters, he would have her sister and the fair Josette, although he knew that he had competition with the elder Collins brother's son for her hand. He even suspected her child was Barnabas' child. He wondered what it would be like to be a father.

Lying on the bed, he propped his booted feet up on the bed and closed his eyes. The day had been a long one for him and he felt himself falling into a deep sleep. Quentin in ethereal form assumed the body of Duke Henri. Opening his eyes, he needed to see Daphne, to hold her and kiss her and tell her she was no longer there alone. He knew he needed to find Ben and Barnabas. He wanted to know what was going on. No he needed to know, this whole vibe was off and the whole of Collinwood was upset. Had Barnabas turned? Had Josette jumped from widows hill?

Stepping into the hallway he looked around to see he occupied the room that the Henri from his time had occupied. Stepping down the hallway he paused, he could hear Daphne's voice and another voice he was not familiar with and did not know. Hearing the soft sobs of a woman he pushed the door open and peered into Jeremiah's room and saw Daphne frantically working with the doctor to try and save a mortally wounded Jeremiah. She was covered in blood. Walking into the room, Josette lifted her head and rushed towards Henri. "Oh Misère Henri! He is going to die is he not?" Quentin automatically put his arms around the woman's shoulders finding it hard to call her Josette when she looked so much like Maggie Evans.

"Please your lordship, take her from the room, so that Mrs. Harridge and I may try and save him, she is distracting us with her hysterics." Quentin looked to Daphne, gently putting his arms around Josette's shoulders he guided her out of the room and down the hallway to where he knew Josette's room was located, which would have been Elizabeth's room in his time.

"Come Josette, let us find your maid. You are covered in blood." He noticed the young girl standing outside the door. "Come in here and attend your mistress." His voice was full of command and arrogance and the girl scrambled forward to help her mistress. "Where is Miss Winters, Barnabas or Joshua?" The young girl was trying to get her mistress behind the screen to undress her so she could be bathed.

"They are in the drawing room Milord." She called over the screen watching him walk from the room. She thought he was so handsome. She sighed and continued to help her mistress undress.

Quentin stepped into the hallway and looked down to the west wing entrance and saw her door. "Vicki." He whispered. Walking to the door he knocked softly. "Vicki?" The door was thrust open and she stood eyes flashing and her temper high.

"How dare you!" She slapped him across the face. She began to close the door in his face and he thrust his foot inside the door and stepped in. "What is wrong with you?" She turned with incredible speed she rushed forward and slammed him against the door.

She snarled into his face, "I said, you were to never enter my room again without my permission. You are despicable!" Quentin had never seen her so angry as she was here and that was his first clue that part of the problem was what was going on between Vicki and Henri.

Keeping his hands in plain view, he spoke softly, "Vicki its me Quentin! We had to come back something has gone horribly wrong. Julia is not pregnant and we are afraid one of us will disappear and be lost forever!"

Vicki shook her head released him, "Quentin! It all has gone awry! Trask is dead, Jeremiah was not killed in a duel with Barnabas and Josette is pregnant. None of this had happened before. I have made contact with King Johnny's clan and they said I have a purpose but I am not to meet with the main person for another week and Barnabas will by then be . . . " she had said it all so quickly.

"A vampire Vicki. Which is what he needs to become so that he can be released in 1967 and save the family. If he does not then all we know as Collinwood will be no more."

Vicki swallowed hard and collapsed on the chair. "Henri is being such an ass Quentin, he has been pursuing my hand in marriage. Daphne came back as well and we don't know why." She stood and paced to the window and sat on the edge of the window seat. "We have made up this story that I was her sister and had run away from a marriage of convenience to a man in New York. That was one of the best explanations we could come up with before all this other stuff started happening. I frankly don't know what to do?"

She sighed and looked at her hands. "Henri is most persistent and I thought you were him, that was why I was so hands on with you, he has been very touchy-feely with me." She felt his hands cover her hands sitting in the chair next to the window he smiled.

The door was flung open and Daphne stood there her eyes filled with outrage. "Get away from her!" Daphne marched towards him and was startled when he stood grabbed her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Hello Nurse Nightingale." He whispered his nickname he had for her and felt her stiff body suddenly relax and she was now returning his kiss. He chuckled softly running his palm up and down her back.

"Oh Quentin! I am so glad you are here. I don't know how but I am sure that with your arrival we can now set things right. Jeremiah has only a slight chance to live this night. I fear we did all we could and he is not going to live." She sighed and buried her head into his chest.

"We were going to meet at the old house. Try to figure out what had happened to make things go so far off course. Daphne, he says that Professor Stokes is here and Barnabas. We need to get them to the old house so we can speak freely without being over heard or challenged. Although now with Trask's death, we should easily avoid being branded a witch." Vicki stood and hearing a knock at the door, she walked to the door and called softly.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Victoria it is I Barnabas please let me in." Vicki threw the door open and looked with relief into his love filled eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Vicki's Bedroom Collinwood

Barnabas stepped into the room, took one look at Victoria and smiled, swept her up in his arms and kissed her as passionately as Quentin had just kissed Daphne. "Quentin?" He glanced to Quentin holding Daphne protectively in his arms. "What took you so long?" Barnabas held onto Vicki, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

Quentin frowned slightly, "Because dear cousin Henri here was not easily over taken as he was before, he has a different feel about him. One this is for sure, things have gone awry, and we must be here around the time you are about to become a vampire Barnabas." He looked at Vicki then to Barnabas.

"In one more day, Peter Bradford will attack Barnabas and turn him into what he was when he first arrived in our time. Jeremiah is not dead, but Josette is pregnant and that was not in the last past history I lived through. With Phyllis Wick not in the control of Trask, she will not die and thus begin the revenge that Peter sought against you Barnabas. How does that affect our future?"

Barnabas heard voices in the hallway. "Look, we cannot speak of these things here, not with Aunt Abigail looking for witches around every corner of Collinwood. With Jeremiah dying or near enough dead, father will not be able to control her, she will go the governor and they will send another witch hunter here. That will not bode well for any that have a specific skill set." He looked at Daphne, "Or someone that has information they should not." He looked at Victoria.

Daphne laid her head against Quentin's shoulder. "I suggest we do as we originally planned and go to the old house and talk about our options there." Quentin smiled at the brilliance of his lady love.

"That my dear is a wonderful idea. Shall we go there now, while the house is upset over Jeremiah and not be concerned over our absence?"

Vicki smiled tensely, "Well actually Daphne and I had decided to move into the old house yesterday, when Henri was being so forceful with his attentions. He had this mad idea that I would make him a perfect wife and even had the gall to announce it to the family that he had proposed to me." Vicki was somewhat upset over the way things had escalated to this point." She sighed softly and walked to her door. "I suppose we could go down the back stairs through the servants quarters."

Daphne nodded, then all tensed when they heard a soft knock on the door. "My dear Miss Winters it is Andréas Petofi, do you have a moment to speak with me?" Vicki tensed looked at the others in her room. Barnabas put his index fingertip to his lips. Walking to the sconce on the wall by the fireplace he twisted it and a panel slid aside. Motioning Daphne and Quentin into the secret passage he turned and whispered softly to Vicki.

"When you are done here, join us at the old house so we can make our plans." He placed a light kiss on her lips, turned and followed Quentin and Daphne into secret passage. With the silent closing of the door, there was a subtle knock again.

"Miss Winters? Are you in there?" Andréas was sounding concerned. When the door was thrown open and Vicki looked as if he had awaken her from a sound sleep. Brushing her fingertips through her hair she smiled embarrassed.

"I am so sorry Count Petofi, I was so upset that I must have fallen asleep." She stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "What may I do for you?"

He studied her with a cautious smile edging the corner of his lips. "I was wondering if you have seen Henri, the last I saw him, he was in his room and like you he had wanted a little nap before dinner. Did he by any chance come and seek you out?" Andréas sensed she was nervous,

"No, I am sorry I have not seen Henri, I came back changed, took a bath and laid across my bed, the next thing I know you were knocking on my door. I am sorry I could not be of more help to you." She smiled and had in fact told him the truth, she had not seen Henri, and she had seen Quentin.

"Well, I shall allow you to return to your nap if it is possible, do not forget we have dinner in two hours. Until later and if you do happen to see Henri, do let him know I was wishing to speak with him." He bowed his head turned smartly on his feet and walked down the hallway. Vicki sighed watching him leave; turned reentered her room. She walked to the sconce and turned it, stepping into the secret passage she turned as the door slid shut.

Hurrying along the passageway she found it came out by the rear entrance to the servant's quarters. "Well now that is handy, now I know how I can come and go without fear of being seen." She muttered softly looking around and pleased that she had not been seen with her departure from Collinwood.

Collinwood Estate Woods

Hugging her arms to her body she darted to the wood path and began to walk briskly along the pathway towards the old house. As she hurried along, she paused; she had noticed the woods had suddenly gone silent. Turning she looked behind her when she felt a bag thrown over her head and strong arms lifted her from the ground.

Startled she started to scream only to feel a hand press the bag over her mouth silencing her scream. Vicki felt rude hands throw a rope around her body, truss her up and she was unceremoniously dumped in the back of a wagon. Vicki laid in fetal position. Her mind was filled with fear as she felt rude hands shove her close to the wall of the wagon and yet the only sound was from the horses and the wagon as it went over the bumpy road towards a place she was not aware.

The journey seemed to take what she surmised could be an hour or more. The wagon drew to a halt and still no one made any sound or spoke, she was drug from the wagon, pushed along a pathway where she stumbled and nearly fell face forward, to be jerked up and then lifted and carried for the rest of her journey. She had she surmised been taken into some kind of shelter or building, but it had a different feel. She was unceremoniously shoved into a hardback chair, the bag was taken from her head. She sat before a man that was coldly handsome with his dark swarthy looks, dressed like a gypsy of old.

The room was dimly lit and he sat on top of a table much as King Johnny had done when Petofi had been brought before him for judgment. It was like her dream. She felt the bonds taken from her wrists, and she blinked and looked around trying to acclimate to her surroundings. She was terrified watching the man study her. He jumped from the table walked to her and walked behind her; lifting her hair he ran his fingertip over the birthmark on her neck. "I see you bare the mark of a Romano." His voice was the same as the man's voice from her dream.

"Do you know who I am?" He paraded back in front of her and put his hands on his hips and bent over going nose to nose with her. "I am your grandfather, your Bunic, my name is King Johnny, the king of all the gypsies." He slapped his chest in a proud manner and smiled, "Come children meet my child's child!" He waved to the shadows around him, stepping back so all the gypsies she had seen earlier walked into view.

"But King Johnny lived in the late 1500's I am in I think the 1700's how is this possible?" She shifted on the chair and tried to get more comfortable than she had been on her trip to this place. She looked around and again had the feeling she was in perhaps a cave or an underground cavern of a mountain. She peered back at the man that had introduced himself as King Johnny. She watched him laugh.

"Silly child, do you not know I am always reborn over and over? Of course you are in the late 1700's. I have taken possession of this Johnny so I can tell you how to destroy Count Petofi." He walked to the table, jumped on it and sat. Reaching behind his back he pulled forth a dagger, holding it high over his head he proclaimed loudly, "This I have is the heart of the Romano! It is the only knife that can destroy Petofi and to destroy him, you have to stab him with it and drive it up into his heart. Then he will die. You are the only one that can get close enough being part gypsy that would be able to drive this into his heart."

Vicki visibly paled hearing what she had to do to break the spell Petofi had over Daphne and the poor Victor Van Gibbon in Julia's nursing home. "I don't know if I can do that!" She gasped softly. She watched Johnny frown deeply.

"You will have no choice my dear one, he will try to kill you before you go back to your time. You must kill him, or he will kill our line off including your grandmother Julianka Patterson. Is that what you want?" He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Of course not. It is I have never taken a life before. It is not that easy." She was filled with horror at the thought of actually taking a life. She had paled visibly when he had said she was to take Petofi's life. "I . . . I . . "

Johnny jumped down on the ground and walked to her putting his face into her face. "You will do it because you are a Romano and the whole of the tribes are depending on you to do this. Do not think you can get out of this Victoria. You will do it and you won't have a choice! It will be either you or him. So take this, and guard it well, it is the only way to kill him!" he thrust the blade into her hand and glared a her. "Take her back to her friends and guard her well and watch her, the time of the grand conjunction will happen in two weeks time, that is when he will make his move on her and try to kill her!" He helped Victoria to stand.

Hugging her tightly he whispered in her ear, "Listen to me carefully draga unul, va face bunicul mândru. Fă-o pentru cei dragi și de a face-o pentru tine." Some how she had translated those words in her mind and knew he had told her, " _dear one, you will make grandfather proud. Do it for those you love and do it for yourself."_

She had smiled looking deeply into his gaze and without thinking replied, "Bunicul meu prețios pentru tine și națiunea voi încerca să te fac să mândru de mine și de a salva poporul nostru." Which she knew she had just told him ' _My precious grandfather, for you and the nation I will try to make you proud of me and save our people._ ' He had looked tenderly into her eyes smiled proudly bent foreward and placed a light gentle kiss on her forehead.

Turning he proclaimed for all present. "The next generation to come will save our people! Watch and guard her well! Take her to her friends, and remember my love, do not loose the knife, the one you hold it was the great gift from our gracious benefactor." Stepping back he just appeared to be absorbed into the shadows of the cavern. The men that she had met earlier this time carefully put the bag over her head and gently led her to the wagon.

The trip back did not seemed to be filled with so much fear or panic as before and the time passed a lot quicker with the soft conversations that were transpiring around her. They arrived at the pathway that would take her to the old house and helped her from the wagon, taking the bag from her head. "Go with the grace of the love of your people, we were to tell you that you could not say a word of this to anyone. You must keep this secret and not allow anyone including your friends form the future know what is your mission.

They like Johnny stepped back to the wagon and horse, her escort and wagon disappeared into the darkness leaving her feeling alone and lost. Turning she felt the bite of the wind and realized that her friends would think she had gotten lost or was delayed for some reason, which she had been and now she had to figure out what to tell them. Picking up her speed she walked quickly to the old house.

Entering the foyer, she paused. The house had a feeling to it that unsettled her. It was strangely quiet, with an abandoned feel to it. "Hello? Barnabas? Quentin? Daphne?" she stepped further into the house and paused, turning she saw a dark outline of a figure standing in the hallway leading to the upstairs bedroom areas. "Barnabas?" she stepped further into the house, closing the door, pausing she looked around and stopped in her tracks paling visibly. Lying on the floor was Daphne and Quentin they had been attacked. "No!"

Then he stepped into the light and Vicki saw Peter Bradford, his face was covered in blood. He smiled and his eyes glowed watching her standing there. He walked slowly down the stairs and advanced on her.

"Hello Victoria, how unfortunate that you had to come before I could finish what I had started." He continued to smile walking towards her his eyes were filled with the blood lust he had just awoken to and she knew, as sure as she was standing there, that he had killed Barnabas and on the rise of the moon tomorrow he would wake up and be as he was, which was the walking undead.

Quentin moaned softly, and spoke Daphne's name. "Daphne!" He opened his eyes seeing Peter advancing on Victoria. "NO, you BASTARD!" He tried to stand and found he was too weak in this body the way he was he had to abandoned it and go back to his own body. Vicki backed away from Peter, she knew she would be no match if he were more of a fledgling vampire that he was now. She stood her ground and glared at him narrowing her eyes, she set he shoulders, reached for the knife she had just been given, and clutched it in her palm behind her back after slowly pulling it from her waist band, she waited.

"You are so different than the others Victoria. Why is that? Could it be that you are resigned to becoming one with me and the night? Your sister, as sweet as she is, was soon over come she is still alive and I had planned to use her as a slave to me and those I call to take over. I will use you to bring Phyllis to me so she may become my eternal mate."

He was within grabbing distance and he stopped his head tilted she was not afraid of him, she was excited and seemed to be anticipating something. He smiled, "So, do you want me to make you as one with Barnabas and follow us into the night?"

Vicki spoke evenly and softly, "Mister Bradford, nothing you could do would make me want a life you just described, and knowing Miss Wick the way I do, I would say she would reject you as quickly as anyone with a modicum of sanity would. Come near me and I will assure you it will be the last time you try to attack someone."

The moan that came from Henri was low and long, Vicki did not wish to look away to do so would be a big mistake on her part. She waited, and as he lunged for her, she surprised him with her strength. She thrust her fist forward hitting him hard in his chest and sending him flying across he room to land against the stair railings. He chuckled, slowly stood up and studied her.

"You are a surprise. Where ever did you get that kind of power and strength? Could it be you are no different than Angelique?" He watched her and was more cautious trying to manipulate his movements towards her and using his quick speed, he darted for her and tried to grab her only to find she had moved faster than he had. She had the power of an immortal and the power of an older vampire in her system and everything he was discovering about himself she had already learned. He laughed. "My goodness I know you are not vampire, I would know but you have the powers of one."

"What have you done to Barnabas? Where is he Peter? Is he lying up there dying or dead from your vicious attack?" She had spoken those words with such a deliberate calculated tone that he was surprise at her strength.

"My, my, my you are not the retiring little mouse of a girl I had previously assigned to you. It would seem you are more than anyone perceived. Who are you Victoria Winters? From where did you come?" He had paced her around the room and before he could react she had charged forward and plunged the knife into his gut and twisted it shoving it up into his chest. Her hand had found the strength to take her action.

He was wounded, wounded far more seriously than he expected. He yelled out in pain, pushed away from her turned to mist and drifted out of the room. Vicki looked down at her blood covered hand and the blood on the blade, taking her skirt, she wiped the blood from her hand and then the blade, and placed the blade back in her waistband. It had happened all so quickly. However, for Vicki she was barely winded, her first and foremost duty was to go to Daphne and bent over her fallen body. "Daphne, please don't be dead! Please Daphne don't be dead." She was patting her face, and watched her eyes open; she looked into Victoria's eyes and frowned.

"Peter, he attacked Quentin and then me. I am afraid he has taken my blood Vicki; I fear I will be under his thrall and will do as he bids me to do. I am very afraid Vicki! What if he wants me to hurt someone?" She held to Vicki and her eyes clouded with her tears. She glanced over at the man that lay on the floor and she crawled to him with Vicki's help. 'Oh Quentin!" She looked at the wounds on his neck and frowned. "If this was Quentin should his wounds not be healing?"

She looked expectantly to Vicki. From the doorway, a welcome voice replied. "Because my dear, Quentin had to abandon that body. Even if it had been Quentin, it was not his body it was Duke Henri's. Unfortunately, for Quentin, he had to leave that body, but I suspect he will return and when he does we can finally get things back on track. As for you Daphne fear not for being under the thrall of Mr. Bradford. I will prepare a counter protection spell hiding you from him and his desire to control you through his vampiric needs. " Elliott walked into the drawing room, to Vicki it was Ben in looks. However, in manner and voice he was very much Elliott Stokes. Elliott bent to lift Duke Henri from the floor and seated him in the fireside chair.

"Now, I am afraid I was forced to do some menial tasks for Mr. Joshua before coming here but it appears I was not the only one that was late. My dear Vicki, what happened to you?" He turned and wished he had his monocle it would have helped him study her manner and look as he waited for the answer to his question.

"I was taken to a meeting with the current King Johnny Romano. He gave me a mission. I cannot speak of it Professor, to do so would violate his trust and truthfully I feel I cannot. I only ask that you trust me when I say, when he first told me what I would have to do, I did not think I would be able to complete the task until a short time ago, when I felt my life was in danger I had to protect myself and I proved that I could carry out what they expect me to do. It will happen on the night of something called the grand conjunction." She watched Henri, he seemed to float in and out of delirium.

Daphne had felt violated with the attack, but she was not in as bad a shape as Duke Henri. Even though he was a pig; a part of her wanted him to be all right. He was her last connection to Quentin. She studied him and noting him roll his head to the side she saw his neck had been savagely torn. "Excuse me I am going to the kitchen to get some cloths and water to clean up his neck. Will he not be under the thrall of Peter as well?"

Stokes sighed and nodded slowly. "If it were in deed Henri, when he awakens I am hoping that Quentin will have control of his body again and we will not have to worry about that happening. For now my concern is for Barnabas whom I am sure is dead upstairs and will rise tomorrow night as a member of the undead. I would like to make safe the rooms you will occupy to keep him from seeking his blood from either of you. I believe however Victoria you will be the least affected by the simple fact you shared his life force. You Daphne I fear would be the bigger at risk, so I suggest ladies you spend the night in Josette's room and I will secure the room and make it vampire proof until Barnabas adjusts to his undead state."

Vicki looked up the stairs and then remembered. "Joshua will be coming and will find Barnabas and have him declared dead Ben, what should we do?" She wanted to run up the stairs and stay with him until he awakened but knew he would immediately seek a blood source and that would be her. She knew he would need to find Phyllis and he would be guided by Angelique to take Phyllis' life.

"Unfortunately my dear Vicki, we must let this play out as it had before. I know that Jeremiah has died. Joshua is handling that right now but will be by shortly to discover his son. At least in respect to this part of history we are back on course. You will be at risk Vicki, so we must keep you protected until the planets align and the grand conjunction begins and we put into motion the end to Petofi's reign of terror in the future."

Daphne entered the room and began to bathe Henri's neck. Henri opened his eyes and peered up at her and tried to smile. "I knew you would be here and would help me. Victoria, is she here? He rolled his head to the side and looked at Vicki covered in blood he smiled. "It seems you have a penchant for finding wounded and being covered in blood. We really must see that once we are wed you will be kept safe and away from such contrivances."

Elliott stooped over Henri. "My Lord Limburg, will you allow me to get you situated in a bed. It appears you have been attacked by a wild animal and we must attend your wounds." He glanced to Vicki and Daphne. "We really should have him in the same protected room I plan to put the two of you and by the time he becomes more cognitive of his surroundings and situation I am hoping Quentin will have returned to his body."

Vicki sighed softly; she could not go to that room upstairs and see Barnabas in that condition. She looked at Daphne, "Come on lets get him to the bed upstairs, we can make pallets on the floor and watch over him." She felt her eyes prick with tears and Henri reached his hand forward and cupped her cheek.

"Tears for me my dear how sweet." He closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side. Elliott sighed and shook his head. Stooping over he lifted Henri's body and threw him over his shoulder.

"Come on ladies, I think I can put protections up for two rooms. Vicki, just so you know, the minute that Barnabas' life left his body, your Barnabas like Quentin was transferred back to his body at Collinwood. Once he rises, he will assume that body again but he will be at risk as a member of the undead, he shall no longer be as you remember him in 1969, he will be a member of he undead." Turning Elliott walked up the stairs with Henri over his shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Elliott Stokes House

1969

Barnabas felt his life easing from his body slowly, his eyes fixed and glassed over, he was dying in this body and in a few short hours he would awaken and be one with the night. Standing in ethereal form he drifted up and out of his body to return to his body in the basement of the old house. Opening his eyes a gut-wrenching moan of such immeasurable pain filled him. "NOOOOOO!" He collapsed over on the table cradling his head to his arms. He had gone through that horrible moment again, had relived what he had relived in his coffin for nearly two hundred years when he awoke every night to know he was trapped. He had been forced to relived that moment over and over and it was because of Bradford.

He sighed pushed up and rubbed his eyes. Vicki needed him, she needed him then but to go back would bring back all he was before. He had to decide what to do. What was more important to him living a life of living hell and remembering all the grief it brought or the pain and anguish? He had to focus on Vicki, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Quentin's body convulse, fall forward on the table and then slowly he began to lift his head. He shook his head then remembered and grabbed his throat. "Bradford! Daphne! He attacked Daphne!" Quentin still disoriented jumped up to rush up the stairs when Barnabas' voice halted his steps.

"They are still in the past Quentin, they are trapped in the past." Quentin froze in place, looked around and saw he was in Elliott's house. Siting down he put his hands to his face and moaned softly.

"What if he turns her? What then, the past will be changed again." He sat back down at the table and peered over at the body of Professor Stokes still held in stasis while he occupied Ben's body in the past.

"We will make sure that does not happen." Barnabas stood paced the floor. "Quentin, I am not so sure I can go back." Barnabas was wringing his hands as he paced back and forth in the basement. "I died again, I felt death take my body before I vacated and returned here. I remembered it all, how I died, how I awoke with the blood lust, and then I remembered being trapped in my coffin for those years of torment and torture."

Julia had been sleeping quietly on the sofa waiting to see what would happen. She was aroused by the painful moan from Barnabas, lifting her head she peered around and saw Barnabas had awaken from his trance. Standing she tugged on her suit coat walked to the table. "What has happened?"

Barnabas sighed deeply, "I have died and I am about to become a vampire again. Bradford attacked me."

"He attacked Daphne and me. I don't know how badly Daphne is injured but he nearly drained me when Vicki came in and interrupted him."

Julia grew more concerned, "Then I need to go back with you this time. I will do the transference part of this journey. Something Elliott and I one night had this discussion at length while Adam was studying. I am taking my medical bag with me." She was glad she had the fortitude and forethought to pack the bag and bring it with her. We don't know how badly she is hurt so I will pack a few more things. Give me a moment." Julia walked into Elliott's library and was gone to return with a first aid kit and her doctor's bag. "I am ready, tell me what I need to do to find the door and I will do what I need to do to go back there."

Barnabas paused in his pacing he was not being reasonable. The woman or for that matter the two women he loved were trapped in the past and they both needed him, he knew what he needed to do but he was not ready to face it. "Barnabas, we cannot leave them there with Bradford on the loose. You are about to discover that Bradford has attacked Josette. You will in turn go and attack Phyllis Wick. Then there is my persona trying to court Vicki. He is being persistent according to what I was told. Do you want to leave them in that mess because you can't face what you were?"

Julia sat down and waited patiently for them to join her, she checked Elliott and found he was still in stasis form. Looking anxiously to the near panic ridden Barnabas, then to Quentin she placed the doctor's bag in her lap, put her hands on the table and waited. She wanted to get back there as quick as possible. So she closed her eyes and began to concentrate and followed the instructions that Elliott had carefully detailed in his book to do transition. Feeling her body grow light she smiled, it was working.

Barnabas did not know how to argue the point. Then again, he could not argue his point because he could not explain the feelings he was having at that moment over what he knew he was about to face. That there would be the night after night of bloodlust he could not control. He had already lived it and it had been so horrific to think of living it again was down right frightening. He rubbed his hands anxiously together rolling them one over the other as he tried to explain. "I know you are right, I know the thing to do is to go back and assume that part of my life that was lived and to set the course of time right again. What you don't understand Quentin is I am living it again and it was hard enough to live it the first time."

Quentin could not hide his anger and disgust at the coward that was his cousin standing in front of him like a cowering mass of nerves and anxiety. "I have never seen you so indecisive Barnabas. What has changed? What has you so unsure as to what step you will take next. For me there is no decision to make I have decided I will not leave Victoria or Daphne alone. They need me and if you decide you can be the man I know you are then I will see you back in 1796." Feeling his strength return, Quentin reseated himself and began to re-enter his trance.

Both men turned and was surprised, Julia no longer sat in solid form in the chair instead in the chair was a transparent form of Julia's image, she had crossed over and was now entering into the realm of the past. Quentin smiled, placed his hand through the image of her hand closed his eyes and began to transcend time and enter into the other world that was 1796. Leaving Barnabas to slump into the chair and wrestle with his conscious.

Josette's Room

1796

Daphne knocked lightly on the door. Vicki walked to the door and opened it, smiled tensely. "He wants to see you Vicki, he has lost a lot of blood and I think he needs a transfusion. Elliott thinks he needs one too. I am going to try and find some tubes to use and hope his blood type is the same as Quentin's if that is the case, we will need your blood and mine." Daphne left Vicki in the doorway as she went in search of what could be used to do a blood transfusion. Vicki smoothed her dress down and with open trepidation began to walk with uncertainty down the hallway to Jeremiah's old room. Pausing she knocked on the door and heard his weak call.

"Come in my love." It was Henri but Quentin's voice. Opening the door she walked into the room to see how ghastly pale he had become and the dark circles under his eyes told his story. Vicki walked slowly towards the bed and knelt beside him. She felt his hand reach for and clutch her hand. "I fear my time on this Earth is limited my sweet one. Before I go, tell me what I long to hear that your answer would be yes, that you would have married me and become my Duchess?" He weakly held her hand drawing it to his lips.

Vicki smiled, he was dying and knew it. She felt the weakness in his cold hand and looked into his eyes and there she saw Quentin, she spoke softly because if these were his last moments on this earth she did not wish him to be disappointed. "Henri, if I had to choose a husband from this moment in this time, I would have gladly taken your hand and stood at your side." She was being Vicki to the very end of someone's life that needed to hear what they wanted. That was the giving side of her. He smiled lifted her hand to press a tender kiss to her hand.

"One last kiss before I go into the unknown that is the next part of my journey?" He had closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of a kiss from her. Vicki stood leaning over him she pressed her lips to his. Just as Henri was about to go unconscious, Quentin stepped into his body as his lips touched Vicki. He finished the chaste kiss and spoke softly in this weakened body. "As much as I would have appreciated that kiss when we first met and you saw me naked, I am afraid that my girl would be jealous." He chuckled softly and felt his body was weakening.

"Now that I am here, where is Daphne and oh my goodness. Quickly we have to begin." Julia rushed towards Quentin and Vicki. Grabbing his arm, she laid her bag on the bed opened it and pulled out the tubes needed for a transfusion. Daphne appeared in the door paused, blinked, and was grateful she had brought the glass jars in and that Julia had brought the needles and the tubing.

"Aunt Julia thank god! You came. We have to hurry, I fear that body is dying." Daphne set the two jars on the bedside table; she grabbed the needles and tubing. Thrusting the needle into her vein she sat on the edge of the bed, reached for Quentin's hand and waited for her Aunt to begin the process. Julia had trouble finding a vein that was not going to collapse, finding one she sighed, then began to transfuse the blood from Daphne going into the Jaw into Quentin's arm.

"Vicki, until we need your blood, I need you to hold this jar up like this." Julia demonstrated to have the jar lifted over her head. "Just hold it there for a few minutes until I can find something that will hold it for me. Daphne do you think you could stand? I need you even with the jar." Julia knew when she started to loose her blood she would begin to feel a little dizzy and would need to sit. "Wait, this is what I am going to do, don't move!"

Julia turned and lifted the second jar that Daphne had brought. Pinching off the tube from Daphne, she lifted that tube and put it in the second jar. "Are there any more jars around here?"

Vicki lowered the jar she had been holding. "I can go to the kitchen the pantry will have more jars." Julia's smiled was one of tense relief. "I will hurry back." Vicki handed the jar to Julia, and dashed from the room skirts flying. Julia turned to sit the jar on the bedside table. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her stethoscope and her blood pressure cup and began to take Henri's blood pressure.

"Daphne how are you doing sweetie?" She glanced up and noted his blood pressure had not dropped drastically, he was holding his own for now. She checked the tube and then turned to Daphne and saw she was filling up the jar pretty quickly. Timing it right she frowned noting how pale she was. Daphne began to sway and Julia caught her. "Why did you do this?" She looked at her throat and saw she had bite marks. Taking her pulse she frowned. "VICKI!" Julia called out in a panic.

Through the door stepped Elliott. "Oh my what did she do? Give up her blood for him when he had already drank from her?" Elliott rushed forward to scoop her up and walk from the room. "Good to see you Julia, you may wish to change your clothing after you are done. I will take her to Josette's room."

Elliott carried Daphne from the room just as Vicki arrived with four more jars. "Oh dear, we should have started with my blood Julia, I have the vampires blood in my system and the two life forces of Quentin and Barnabas. You need to take my blood now."

Julia frowned. "I need pure vampire blood Vicki, your blood will stabilize Henri, but Daphne . . . "

Vicki swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. "Barnabas is in his pre-vampire state right now, he is a vampire now Julia whether we like it or not he is turning as we speak, so you could have pure vampire blood from him." Vicki fought to keep her emotions under control.

"Take me to him." Julia felt a little resistance from Vicki who paused to put the jars down. "No bring one jar." Julia snagged one jar, her bag, and thrust the jar in Vicki's hands. "Hurry we don't have much time if we want to save Daphne and Quentin." Julia pulled Vicki down the hallway to Peter's bedroom. Pushing open the door she paused and turned to Vicki. "Are you up for this?"

Vicki took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Walking past Julia she had to lock down her emotions. She saw him pale and bloodied on the bed. "I hope there is enough of his blood in him that we will be able to get what we need." She saw the blood on his lips so knew that Peter had forced him to drink from him. Julia began to search for areas that she could use her scalpel to cut in and take some blood from his body.

"How long ago was this done?" Julia turned to look at Vicki and waited anxiously, she knew if she had at least twelve hours what she would get would be the vampire gene with the blood and it would hold healing properties.

Vicki leaned over and lightly kissed his cold lips. Stroking his hair back she spoke softly, "Joshua came to find his body about an hour ago. I think Peter attacked him over five hours ago." Julia nodded, looked at his side and plunged her scalpel into his side and smiled, the blood had pooled to the back, although there was barely a cupful left it was enough. Putting her jar under the wound she drained the blood into the jar. Lifting the jar, she turned to leave the room.

"Vicki are you coming?" She looked at the tragic figure of Vicki still peering into the cold dead face of her love and sighed softly, her eyes welling with tears she nodded slowly again.

"A moment Julia, I will join you." She bent one more time and placed her lips on his lips. "I love you Barnabas, you are my heart, you are my soul and you are my life." Her tears splashed on his eyes and she gasped, she watched as the eyes twitched. Stepping back she knew if he were about to waken she could not be here, he would take her. Turning she rushed from the room. Following behind Julia.

Barnabas had entered his dead body at the moment Vicki had kissed his lips, and brushed his hair from his forehead he had heard her heartfelt confession of her love for him. When she had started to cry and her tears had hit his eyelashes he twitched. It was not time to awaken so he was glad she had left. When he awoke he would need blood. He could take her blood, she would rejuvenate her blood faster than most because of her shared life force with Quentin. So he laid in this state waiting as he had waited when he was trapped in his coffin. His mind fixed to one thing, Victoria. He was doing this for Victoria because he knew in the future he had a life with her and she was worth every miserable moment he had to go through.

Jeremiah's room

Julia filled the syringe with the mixture of Vicki's blood and Barnabas' transforming blood and injected into one of Henri's veins. She looked anxiously to Vicki and muttered I hope this works and he does not seize because we tainted his system." There was a surge into Henri's veins and Quentin could feel it filling him and then a sudden impact to his heart and it stopped, once again Quentin was thrown out of Henri's body as Henri's body convulsed, he took a deep gasping breath, his chest heaved then he laid still and unmoving. "Oh my god!" Julia rushed for her stethoscope.

Henri's chest heaved again, he gasped and his eyes flew open. Vicki rushed forward, pushing Julie from his sight. Speaking rapidly. "Go check on Daphne I will stay with Henri, and in my closet you will find clothing change before you come back!" She blocked Henri's view of Julia as she made her escape from the room. Vicki looked around saw the modern contrivances of medical equipment and hurriedly hid them from Henri. She only suspected that it was Henri, she had a second sense when it was Quentin, they had shared life forces so she could slowly start to tell the differences of who was in residence in Henri's body and at this moment it was Henri.

His voice was raspy and his eyes were starting to show signs of recognition. "All my beloved Victoria, you have stayed to see that I survived this night. My beloved you made me a very happy man when you agreed to marry me." He smiled and knew he had her trapped in his proposal. He knew that Petofi would never let him die, he needed Henri's money and status to get him what he wanted and around in society that he so longed to travel.

Vicki frowned, "I said had I and that was only when you were dying, or thought you were dying that I agreed to this ridiculous proposal." She huffed slightly and stood with her arms crossed. A part of her was glad she had given a part of her blood because it would save him long enough to allow Quentin to come back into his body. It was also a way to heal Daphne. She heard him chuckle.

"It matters not, I got your agreement, you are stuck with me my dearest one and you will be compelled by the honor code to marry me, I shall put my petition directly to your father who could turn me down? I am a Duke as opposed to a common but very wealthy criminal. Now all I need is the name of your father and where he lives." Victoria closed her eyes.

"Please Quentin where are you!" She muttered softly under her breath. Then she remembered he said he had trouble entering Henri's body while he was awake. Sighing softly she rolled her eyes. Looking around she saw a syringe that Julia must have taken out while she was preparing the transfusion tubes and needles.. Walking to the syringe she looked at the small print on the vial inside the container, it read Valium. She smiled. Picking up the syringe she walked back to Henri's bed and sat on the edge.

Henri smiled and it was one of those triumphant smiles. "I wonder my dear are you ready to capitulate to my demands?" He half wiggled his eyebrows and the mischief danced in his eyes. "Now your father's name."

Victoria sighed dramatically, "I would be happy to give you my father's name and his address but unfortunately, he is living in the year 1969 and his name is George Patterson, he is the sheriff of Collinsport. Since I am already engaged to Barnabas in that year, I can't marry you." She smiled, took his cover and drew it back. Lifting the syringe she watched his elation at her uncovering him go to curiosity to abject confusion. Victoria plunged the syringe into his leg and depressed the plunger sending the Valium coursing through his system. He went limp then his eyes fluttered shut.

Sighing softly she spoke to the room. "Knock, knock Quentin you can come home again!" She stood from the bed and covered him. Once again, she watched his eyes flicker and then open and he smiled.

"Hello gorgeous, thanks for the little bit of help." Quentin was alert in the now sleeping mind of Henri. Pushing himself up he looked around the room. "This looks familiar, I think Barnabas let me use this room once before." Then he regretted he had brought up Barnabas when he saw her look away.

"Oh I am so sorry Vicki, I forgot he wanted to come back with me but I think he was conflicted I am sure once he is ready to join us he will be coming back to Barnabas' body." He stood on unsteady feet and set quickly. "Please go check on Daphne." He laid back across the bed.

Vicki was grateful that she had Quentin back; she turned and walked from the room meeting Elliott as she exited the door. He was performing some kind of ceremony. She slipped past him and let him continue with his task. Walking down to Josette's room, she pushed through the door and saw Daphne setting up in the bed. Rushing to her side Vicki sat on the edge of the bed. "You are fine?" She touched her cheek and smiled into her eyes.

"Yes, Aunt Julia gave me the combination of Barnabas healing blood and your blood and well here I am feeling a little tired but fine. How is Quentin?" She asked focused on Vicki, a movement behind Vicki and she turned to see Julia dressed in one of the gowns that was in Josette's closet, dressed as she was except for her hair, she looked a lot like Natalie duPres. "Aunt Julia, you need to pin your hair up, it looks too modern."

Vicki shook her head. "Not really she looks like she treated herself for bedbugs. She could easily keep her hair short like that except she needs to spit curl it." Vicki turned and noticed she had her dress undone. "Oh turn around and we will get you buttoned up. I fear though many will think you are Natalie duPres if they see you or if Josette sees you." She sighed and turned Julia around. "It will feel bulky but you will adjust to it."

Daphne did a circle with her index finger, "Turn around and let me look at you Aunt Julia." She watched Julia hold her arms out and then do a small spin the dress floating out and then down by her feet. "I think had you been pregnant still you would not have fit in that dress at all." Daphne was sat that something they had done had affected her pregnancy in the future. "I promise we will figure out what needs to be done and we will fix this so you have your baby back."

Julia looked perplexed as if Daphne had lost her mind. "Daphne darling, I think this experience has addled your brain. I was never pregnant." Julia smoothed the dress down and paused turning to the sound of someone at the door. Turning their heads all eyes were on the figure that stood in the doorway. Josette with Joshua stood watching all three women. With a squeal and a happy skip, Josette dashed to Julia.

"Aunt Natalie! When did you arrive?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Josette's Room Old House

"Aunt Natalie?" She pushed back blinked and frowned. "You are not my Aunt Natalie but you look so much like her. How is this possible?" Vicki looked from Daphne to Julia. Josette had stepped back and frowned looked to Vicki and then to Joshua. "What is happening?" Joshua stepped forward and placed his arm around Josette's shoulders, she felt so frail. Julia smiled and stepped forward.

"I believe it is easy enough to explain. You see I am Victoria's and Daphne's Aunt Julia. I think and you may wish to check me on this, but I am fairly sure that at one time or another it was either my grandmother or my grandfather was a duPres and married and I was a second generation of that marriage. So it could be we are cousins." Julia held out her hand to Josette. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is incredible, you look so much like my Aunt Natalie and I know she is in Paris or was when last we corresponded over a month ago." Josette looked at the woman before her and could not get over how much like her Aunt Natalie this woman did look. She walked around her and then sighed, realizing how much she missed her Aunt Natalie. "I must contact poppa and let him know we have met and that ironically you are related to us in some way my dearest Victoria and Daphne!" She seemed to have lost some of her grief discovering this new relationship between them.

Vicki stood and walked to Josette and looked into the loved features of Josette who had been her guiding spirit for over three years since her arrival to Collinwood. "Aunt Julia is very unique my dear Josette. She is a lady doctor, she did her studies over seas in England and well we were very surprised to see her arrive here to check on us for our father." Vicki was not sure how this would affect the timeline but she was sure with the discovery of Julia it would not bode well if she really was able to contact her Father Andre and discover that Julia was not telling the truth.

Joshua stepped up next to Josette and put his arm around her shoulders. "Do you still wish to see Barnabas?" He spoke softly into her ear. Josette's face looked stricken at the thought and nodded her head.

"I do." Her lashes fluttered and then dropped as her eyes filled with tears, turning she gave one short look back over her shoulder and nodded to them. "Please excuse me." She walked with Joshua from the room. Julia sighed after they had left.

"That was close. I am going to stay around for a little while longer to make sure that you and Quentin are fine then will return to my body. Until then Daphne, you my dear must keep yourself rested and eat healthy and drink some juices if they have it here." She looked to Vicki who nodded slowly.

"They had some oranges and banana's brought in from Martinique. Joshua likes fresh squeezed each morning so they manage to find them somewhere." Vicki had folded her arms over her chest. "My concerns are that Barnabas when he arises will use this house as his while he prowls. I am concerned that he may try to harm one of us. Unless it is our Barnabas in his body, then we might need to just stay close to this room and arm ourselves with crosses at night and then during the day we should be able to move about freely. I personally was given an assignment to try and right the wrongs."

Daphne sighed deeply, looked to her Aunt Julia and nodded slowly. "Oh what is it?" Julia's naturally curious mind wanted to know. She had turned to face Vicki and saw her tuck her chin and drop her eyes to the floor.

"I can't tell you what it is. I would violate my trust with the one that gave me the assignment. He said I could not tell anyone. Just know this Julia, when I was first told what I would have to do, I was not sure I could do it until three hours ago. I found out that what was entrusted to me is horrendous but if it means the lives of those that I love are at risk, I can do anything." Vicki had turned to walk to the windows that overlooked the front lawn, paused for a moment. Thought about all that had happened and wondered if when she completed this task, would they all be transported back to her time. "There is one problem," she had stood for so long Daphne and Julia had exchanged anxious glances to one another.

"What problem Vicki?" Julia stepped to her side, turned her to per into her gaze and looked with concern at the serious nature of her look. She glanced over Julia's shoulder catching Daphne's look.

"Henri, he remembers my agreeing to marrying him and he plans to use it and he wants to meet my father and offer up his pledge for my hand. I told Henri that I was from the 20th century. He well, I had to sedate him with a syringe I found Julia." She had tucked it in the pocket of her skirt, took it out and handed the syringe to Julia. "When he went unconscious, Quentin was able to come back into his body. I am really not sure how long Quentin will be able to hold onto his body. He has such a strong will that Quentin has trouble assuming him."

Julia looked at the syringe smiled, turned to place the used syringe in her bag. Pivoting back she folded her arms and sighed and the frowned as she thought about what Vicki said; she looked down lost in thought. She had not anticipated this twist in this part of the past. It would seem the past was already changed because of something that had been done and she was not sure how they would correct it. It would only take a slight turn to wrack up the problem they had and that included apparently a pregnancy she had and now was now longer pregnant.

"Well we deal with one crisis at a time. Is Josette's father in Martinique and do we know Natalie is in Paris?" She looked up and to see Vicki nod slowly.

"We are close to the time for Peter to attack Josette, and in two more days Josette will jump from Widows Hill." Vicki slumped in the nearest chair, hearing the door open they all turned to look up to see Quentin and Elliott in the bodies they had assumed. It was odd seeing Quentin as Henri and odder still to hear Professor's Stokes coming out of Ben's mouth.

Daphne looked expectantly at the man in the doorway, seeing the familiar look in his eyes for her she brightened as he advanced to the bed and sat on the edge. "Henri is sleeping pretty soundly so I have control, Elliott is trying to figure out how we can keep him under control while I am using his body. I just am not sure how well I can pull this off with Petofi, he knows Henri better than any of us." He leaned over cupping Daphne's face in his palms, pulling her face close to his, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Julia turned, she was not wishing to interrupt or feel she was a part of this tender moment being exchanged between Daphne and Quentin. "I was so worried when I knew he had attacked you and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I thought Henri was going to die." Vicki stepped passed Julia and Ben standing near the door and walked into the hallway. She could hear the soft sobs of Josette down the hallway.

Hallway outside Josette's Bedroom

Pressing her back to the wall, she lifted her chin, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It all is happening the way it should now, all I need to do is . . . " She had muttered softly when she heard his voice in the hallway.

"To do what my dear Miss Winters?" Andréas Petofi stood at the end of the hallway and she had no idea he was there. He watched her body stiffen, her eyes open, and her breath catch. Pushing from the wall she turned to face Petofi.

"Sorry?" She tried to play it off as if she misunderstood him. He walked towards her with a smile edging his lips. "You said 'It all is happening the way it should now, all I need to do is,' and you never finished your sentence. That my dear is very annoying when someone starts a sentence they should finish it. You should finish your sentence."

He watched the color suffuse her face. "I meant to say I needed to get out of my engagement to the one man before I could become engaged to another. I was rehearsing my speech for my father." She looked down, to hide the uncertainty in her eyes. She was a terrible liar and an adept liar like Petofi would recognize a lie. She just needed to hide it all.

"Why is it, I get the feeling you are not being completely truthful to me my dear?" His smile was slick and contrived to unnerve her. If this had been Vicki the first trip back she would easily have succumbed to his trap. This Vicki had lived and died and had grown wiser. So instead of peering into his eyes she shifted turned to peer down the hallway. Still hearing the mournful wails of Josette.

"I don't know what you are referencing Count Petofi, I am beside my self with grief, I am sure you heard that Barnabas died, Jeremiah died and the whole of Collinwood is very distressed by this whole horrible affair. So, if you will excuse me." She stepped past him and felt his hand snake out and grab her wrist.

"No, be not so quick to run away my dear, where is Henri?" He squeezed his hand tightly and drew her next to his body. His smile was contrived to be charming but came across cynical. He pressed his face close to her face. Vicki's fear permeated the very air around them. From inside Josette's bedroom, Quentin had felt her fear.

Rising quickly, he rushed to the door and flung it open. Daphne had seen how quickly he had moved from her bedside to the door. Elliott and Julia stepped aside, when he passed them he had said, "Vicki is in trouble." Stepping into the hallway, he saw Vicki being held by a man who had his back to him. Vicki seeing Quentin advance on Petofi spoke quickly.

"Henri! It is so good you have come to put Andréas' fears to rest. I suppose he thought we might have you locked in the cellar by how upset he seems." She had tried to send him a message that this man was Petofi. She watched him catch on quickly and slowed his advance on her.

"Andréas?" He stepped up to them, looked darkly at the way the man was clutching to Vicki's arm. With deliberate ease he put his hand over Petofi's hand gently prying his fingers from her wrist. "My dear you were going to check on Josette and Joshua?" Taking her arm far more gently than Petofi had, he directed her down the hallway. "I am sorry to have worried you Andréas. Now forgive me, I really must speak with my fiancé' it seems she has agreed to my marriage proposal."

Quentin led her down the hallway to Jeremiah's old room, shoved her into the room and closed the door. "That was close, they are so close that I am sure he would have noticed that I was not Henri. We need to let Henri come back and let Julia do her thing." He paced the floor then stopped looked at Vicki. "Where were you going?"

Vicki sighed and looked down, "To Josette and Joshua, they were with Barnabas, and I just could not stand hearing her cry for him so I wanted to be there and hold her and offer comfort." She was fighting back her own tears as she spoken of being with Barnabas. Quentin quit pacing walked to her and drug her into a warm embrace.

"Go to him Vicki, and go to Josette, let me try to bluff Petofi to keep him off of both our backs. I just have to try and be pompous and overly self-assured. I am sure I can pull that off, I just don't know any personal facts about him. I hate to ask this Vicki, but for me to take over Henri, you will need to get me information on him. Are you up for that?"

Vicki shuddered, "He is so hands on Quentin. He is a creep. He thinks he is every woman's gift and we all should bow down to him and his ways." She stepped out of his hold, folded her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms. "I am not sure how I want to handle this. I do know that I did tell him I was from the 20th century. I am just not sure if he will remember that. In order to get you back I did give him a shot with valium. So, when you go to sleep I am sure he will be back. I can only try but I do have another assignment and from how it was explained, I will find that I will be in the position to do what I need to do to protect our people." What she could not tell him was she was going to have to plunge a special knife into the heart of the very man she had just been rescued from and was waiting for Henri to join him in the hallway.

"Listen, Vicki, you do what you came to do. I will figure this out. Go on and go to Josette, and don't worry about Henri or the rest of us. With Julia here, and once Barnabas arises, we will be back on trying to set the future right." He gently guided her to the door. "Now, you avoid Petofi, let me handle him and allow Daphne to regain her strength. Elliott says we all must stay in these rooms tonight to avoid Bradford coming back to finish what he started." He kissed he forehead, then pushed her out the door.

Stepping into the hallway she turned to head to Barnabas' room, when she felt a hand come down over her mouth and her body physically pulled down the hallway. Vicki's reactions were instant and without thought, the person that had grabbed her was suddenly air born by the super human strength she just used. The body sailed over her head and landed at her feet in a heap. She was relieved to see it was not Bradford but distressed to see it was Elliott in Ben's body. "Oh my goodness Professor Stokes!" she gasped softly, dropped to her knees to make sure she had not hurt him

He lifted his head and sighed deeply. "So much for my attempt to be subtle. My dear you must come with me right away. We must get you back to Collinwood now. Josette is about to be attacked by Bradford, and you are needed to frighten him off. That was one deviation. We have found so far. Come." He stood grabbed her wrist and began to hurry her down the stairs.

"I thought she was still with Barnabas?" She was kicking her skirts with each hurried step she took. Elliott tugged her along the stairs and to the top of the stairs and he stopped to catch his breath.

"I am not as young as I was once before, I am going to send you on over to Collinwood. You will need to be there. Whatever you do, do not allow him to finish what he starts. To do that you must be there to bang on the door and call for help!" He bent over the bannister and felt his heart racing. "Go Vicki, run!"

Vicki saw how pale he was and remembered she had been here to help him with his heart attack, pausing for one moment she screamed out. "JULIA! QUENTIN! HELP!" Hearing the footsteps hitting the wooden floors, she turned and darted down the steps calling over her shoulder, "Tell them you may be having a heart attack Elliott!" She was out the door and hitting the pathway knowing that someone was sure to have come to help Elliott with his pain he was obviously hiding from her.

Collinwood

Vicki ran through the well-worn pathway from the old house toward Collinwood. She saw the outline of the huge manor house and knew it was just a matter of time when she would be inside that huge house. She had carefully thought out what she would do and she reached the porte conchere threw her hands out to push the door open. She did not have time to stop, she rushed towards the stairs with Joshua following behind her. "Miss Winters?"

Once again she was calling over her shoulder as she rushed up the stairs. "I saw Josette struggling with someone in her room when I approached the house, we need help!" Joshua began to summon all the servants as he reached the top of the stairs. Vicki had already entered the hallway rushing to Josette's door she was in de ja vu mode again. Pounding on the door, she began to call, "Josette! Josette!" She could hear the sounds of a struggle. "Damn you Bradford, I am going to see you dead!" She shouted through the door.

Inside the room, Peter Bradford stopped hearing Vicki's voice and frowned. "How could she know its me!" He threw Josette's body down on the bed started for the door and heard more people arriving. This was not the time for a confrontation with that woman, there was something definitely different about her and before it was all said and done he was going to find out exactly what it was about her that made her so different. He had a debt to settle with her and before this was said and done he would see it paid in full. Shifting to mist he floated from the room as the door was breached.

Josette laid half on the bed and half off, her throat was bleeding and her beautiful gown had been soaked with blood. Carefully, Vicki helped her up on the bed, pulling a pillow to place behind her head. "Hang in there Josette just one more day, come on my dear. I am here." She was afraid by the trauma she had suffered and the bleeding had to be from the termination of her pregnancy. Vicki placed pressure against her throat until she saw the blood flow stopping from the wounds. Turning to her maid, Vicki ordered her to bring water and soap to clean her wound and a new gown to have her changed out of the blood soaked gown.

A part of Vicki was relieved that she had kept the future on course; her problem was a part of her was heartbroken for her because she knew she had lost her baby. Vicki stepped back and watched them strip her and her bed and redress her. She laid near death but Vicki knew she would make it to widow's hill tomorrow night and throw herself from the hill. Walking to the chair by Josette's bed, she collapsed on the chair and cradled her face in her hands. "Victoria, you should go and lie down my dear. You have been through quiet a lot today. I will sit with Josette."

Vicki had looked up to see Joshua standing by her side; Josette was now clean and dressed in a refreshed bed. "She lost the baby Joshua. She lost Jeremiah and she lost Barnabas, she really will feel she has nothing to live for from this day forward." Vicki had sounded defeated and saddened by the situation. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a slight squeeze. She looked up to see the stoic Joshua look distant, his eyes were filled with tears and he turned away and coughed.

"Must be something in the air that is affecting my eyes. We all must have faith my dear and hope. As much as I hoped that she would deliver Jeremiah's child, deep down I knew it would be Barnabas' child. I had hoped that it would be accepted as Jeremiah's and I would have raised it as Jeremiah's but kept in my heart secretly that it was my grandson." He sighed and looked to the window and saw in the horizon another storm was slowly making its way to the shore. "I should close the windows we have a storm coming. Will you be staying tonight?" He walked to the window to close it.

Turning he looked at Victoria hoping she would stay. Vicki stood and walked to the window and stood next to Joshua. "I really should be going back to the Old House. My sister suffered a slight malaise and I should be there. However, it seems since Aunt Julia arrived, I could stay until dawn and then go back." Joshua smiled then impulsively turned to hug Vicki.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he spoke in her ear. "I do not know what I would have done if it had not been for your stable influence. I fear I would have been to withdrawn and cold for Naomi, little Sarah, and Daniel. I am going to take Daniel as my son from this day forward." He released his hold on Vicki bowed to her and stepped back. "I will be in the drawing room if you need me." Turning smartly he walked stiffly to the door paused and spoke without looking back. "Watch over her Victoria and do what ever you can to help her. She deserves more than this." Walking out he quietly closed the door.

Vicki turned and walked to the bed and sat on its edge. She looked down on the features of a woman that was so like her best friend in her time. With gentling fingers she stroked her hair back and smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at her blankly. "Victoria?" She curled her cold hand around Vicki's and held it to her cheek. "I fear I am not much longer for this world and will soar with the angles soon. Should I die, promise me you will watch out for Barnabas. Take care of him and love him with all your heart."

Vicki felt her heart skip a beat; did she not realize that Barnabas was dead? "Josette? Why would you think I should love Barnabas?" Vicki had to lean down to hear what she said. Her voice had grown so weak that Vicki felt she had become delusional. "Josette? You do realize that Barnabas." She felt her clutch her hand tightly and look at her with feverish eyes.

"He loves you Cheri, I have seen it and I have felt it since you came. He has grown distant from me and now I feel he is has grown deep affections for you. I accept it. I am pregnant with Jeremiah's child." She rubbed her hand over her flat stomach not aware she had lost the child during her attack. "Do not worry. As much as I love him, and he will always be my heart. I know I must allow him to love that he wants. I will be Jeremiah's wife and we will have our child." She closed her eyes and drifted off into thankfully blissful sleep.

Vicki stood her heart was filled with so much sadness she walked to the window and looked to the grounds below and there she saw him standing in the middle of the lawn. His gaze was fixed to the window and on her. When the lightening flashed she saw in his eyes pure hatred directed at her. Vicki knew he could see her and she did the most unexpected thing, she smiled. She lifted her finger and aimed it in pistol fashion at him and in her way pulled a trigger. This seemed to inflame Bradford and he shifted to mist and drifted to the woods. Vicki smiled. "He got what he deserved."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Early morning hours Collinwood

A soft knock in the door to Josette's room startled Vicki awake, she blinked, stretched and stood. She must have dozed off. Walking to the door, she thought it might be Joshua, opening the door she had glanced back at the bed where Josette slept fitfully. "She is resting Josh . . . " she looked up startled, it was Henri and Petofi standing in the doorway. Henri reached for her wrist and jerked her into the hallway, sandwiched between Henri and Petofi she easily surmised, Quentin must have fallen asleep and Henri was back in his body.

"You are a clever little minx are you not my dear time traveling beloved? I think it is time you join Andréas and myself in my room and tell me what is going on." Vicki stumbled as both men ushered her down the hallway. Andréas opened the door and Henri shoved Vicki into the room. She stumbled and caught her balance and turned facing them both. Henri locked the door and pocketed the key. "Now, before you so rudely stuck me with something to make me fall asleep, you said something very interesting." He advanced on her in the middle of his room and his eyes were fixed to her face.

Vicki backed over to the window and pressed against the casement. "I don't know what you are talking about. What is this and I demand you let me out of this room now!" She tried to sound indignant. Andréas had folded his arms and leaned against the door watching Henri confront Miss Winters, he found she was rather striking looking with her color high and her eyes flashing.

"I am not about to let you go until you explain your statement to me prior to you giving me something that made me go unconscious and according to Andréas I was conscious and bragging about your acceptance of my proposal. Now if memory serves me correctly, you made a claim that your father was the Sheriff of Collinsport in the 20th century. Would you care to explain that statement to myself and my dear friend?"

Vicki frowned, she did not like how this was going and she knew that with Quentin no longer in control she would do well to try and get out of that room. She had no other choice, feeling her back against the window, she pressed and felt the window open, going with the opening of the window, she fell out of the second story window of Henri's room. She just hoped that with her enhanced abilities she would be able to survive the fall. She had heard Henri shout and Andréas' shouts as she fell backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of hitting the ground.

Instead she felt a jerk and her body was dangling from the window and Henri was holding onto her wrist for his dear life. "My god Victoria, hold onto my hand, do not let go!" Andréas had come to the window and he was reaching for her other hand Vicki felt him grab her shoulder and then under her arm. Getting a hold on her they both lifted her, pulling her into the room. Henri grabbed her and jerked her close to his chest. "My God Victoria, what were you thinking?" He was stroking her hair and speaking to her in tender tones.

Vicki's legs were shaky and actually was glad to be held by Henri for this moment she was just as sure she was about to faint from the near death experience she had chosen to take. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Covering her body he turned and looked at Andréas. "I will leave this up to you. Do you think she just made that up and for fear of being discovered decided to kill herself?"

Andréa stepped to the bed and looked down at the pale face and her trembling body. "I think we frightened her. I think she was so distraught she pressed her body against the window and it opened and she lost her balance. We still need answers Henri. I know she has the answers. That was not you I spoke to earlier at the old house it was someone using your body and believe me I know all about body transference." He rubbed his head with his palm and turned walking to the window he looked down at what would have been certain death had she fallen out of the window.

Henri sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the woman that would be his wife. "Victoria why would you chose death over answering our questions?" He gently stroked her face. Watching her for signs of being coherent. He stood from the bed and walked to his friend's side.

"Because I don't want anyone to think I am a witch because I was thrust back in this time. I wanted to find a way back to my own time." Vicki had said through chattering teeth. Her words had been uttered so softly and she knew what awaited her if anyone thought she were a witch, she would be burned or hanged.

Both men smiled and turned looking at her. "Then you are not from this time but another time?" They both walked to the bed to peer down at her as she huddled under her blankets and trembled. She had forgotten the window that she had just nearly fallen from was the same window that Angelique had tumbled down and was washed out to sea. She would not have hit the second story but would have plummeted on to the beach and possibly died.

"I would rather choose my way of dying than allowing this centuries skewed view of women that are not what they claim to be and are branded as witches. I know what happens to them and I did not look forward to being burned to death or hanged." She rolled on her side and closed her eyes. She could only hope that when the time came she could do what she had been sent to do. "Don't ask me why I was thrust back in this time period, I don't know." She had spoken into her pillow and kept her face averted.

"Then your sister?" Andréas was fascinated by the story and he wanted to know how she did it.

"Is my sister and she is from the same time, we both were in a séance when we both found ourselves here, Daphne has been hiding until it was a good time for her to come to Collinwood." She knew that she should not tell them anything she had to hope Julia and Professor Stokes would be able to correct this she was sure this is what caused the change in the future. When she was trapped with these two devious minded men in their room.

Andréas smiled, "Can you not see how we could affect our own futures with the information this woman holds?" He was speaking softly to Henri, "I would say get her to the church and make this marriage happen before anyone else finds out her secret." Vicki was truly afraid of both these men and was so sure they were about to alter the future more. She could not allow that to happen. Sitting up in the bed, she sat and thought about what she could do. She knew she had some of Barnabas vampiric senses, she wondered if she had enough that she could force the door open and run.

Standing she began to inch her way to the door, when Henri realized what she was doing, He reached for her and she reacted without thinking she threw him across the room into Petofi, rushed to the door and hit it as hard as she could. The door buckled and broke and she was in the hallway. Lifting her skirts, she was gone in a flash. Racing down the hallway, to the stairs, down the stairs and out of the door leaving behind only a flash of the color from her dress.

Old House

With the speed she had attained she was at the Old House in five minutes. Barely winded she hit the front door startling Julia and Professor Stokes in the drawing room. "Julia! Professor! Petofi and Henri know everything. Henri is in his body apparently Quentin fell asleep and he took control what are we going to do?" She was almost in tears. "I was so upset I nearly plummeted to my death out of Henri's window." She was pacing back and forth.

"First you will calm down Vicki, you will go upstairs and lie down with Daphne and you will stay there until we can figure out what to do about this whole situation. Vicki nodded, paused walked to the bookcase that held the secret room, opened it and went inside, coming out she was holding the knife that had been entrusted to her by King Johnny.

"I won't be without this from now on. Peter Bradford attacked Josette. She lost her baby and nearly died last night. I kept that from happening. Tonight she will go to widows hill and jump. Then that part of the past is one track. The problem I fear is with Petofi and Henri they were plotting on using my knowledge, they cannot know you are from the future they may try to keep you too."

Julia sighed. "They will not be able to keep either of us, we are actually here in ethereal form."

Elliott put a comforting arm around Vicki, "You just concentrate on your mission we have one week to accomplish this and you shall be prepared to do what you need to do my dear. Just be sure that you follow their instructions to the letter. I fear I have found the breach and the time has been altered with their knowledge and perhaps that was how Petofi was able to affectively take control of Daphne, he knew her from here and he knew you from this time."

Vicki nodded her head slowly to her this whole mess now made sense. "What of Barnabas he will rise tonight and go after Phyllis, he will not be able to control his actions and he will kill Phyllis and that will be on track. I fear though that once Bradford realizes that I am here he will come for me." She was pacing again. Stopping she looked to the Professor and Julia, and if he thinks he can get to me through either of you or Daphne I fear for you all."

"Not to worry my dear again, there is nothing he can do to either of us and I have placed a protection spell on Daphne, so even if he were to try and enthrall her it won't get past the spell. That is why I have her staying in Josette's rooms. She is wearing the amulet and she is in a room that has been warded. My concerns are getting Henri in an inert state long enough for Quentin to take complete control of him and keep him locked into his own mind. Our problem will be Petofi and you will soon enough take care of him. I am sure and I don't want the specifics but your mission is to do what King Johnny could not do so long ago. He is entrusting you to finish this once and for all."

Vicki nodded slowly, she had not told him her mission. She knew with his intelligence he was smart enough that he had figured it out. Walking to the stairs, she paused on the steps. "I will do what I came to do Professor, you and Julia must be careful." She walked up the stairs and disappeared.

"You do realize they will come here looking for her and they will try to capture us and force us to tell them how we transcended time." Elliott had already surmised that Julia would be a target because she said she was their aunt. He however could hide behind the guise of being Ben Stokes. "I would suggest you dear Julia prepare for their arrival, while I get other things ready to help you get them both under control." Elliott disappeared down the stairs to the cellar. Jula frowned and paced to the bay windows and watched a carriage drive up to the front of the house. She continued to watch Petofi and Henri exit the carriage.

Walking to her medical bag, she opened it and pulled out two syringes and smiled. This was actually going to be a lot of fun. Tucking the syringes into her dress pocket she turned smoothed her dress down and turned to face the door and waited for both men to enter the room. She took one deep breath, closed her eyes and placed a tranquil smile on her face. The door was thrust open and both men burst into the room. Both men paused in the foyer looking around. They directed their gaze up the stairs. "You check upstairs Henri, while I check the cellar."

Julia lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes watching Petofi walk to the cellar door. She was not going to say anything, she knew that Elliott was in the cellar and would have heard them enter. She watched as Petofi opened the cellar door entering the top landing to the cellar. She smiled and continued to wait. Henri began his assent to the stairs and paused seeing her standing in the foyer. "Well, well, well, if it is not the Aunt. I wonder are you from the future too?" Henri turned and walked back down the stairs to the drawing room.

Julia nodded slowly. "Yes, I am and why is that important to you?" She shoved her hand into her pocket and held her ground watching Henri advance on her. She smiled, curled her hand around the syringe. "If you think you are going to force Vicki to divulge anything to you, you are mistaken. She would rather die than give up what she knows to avoid the future from being affected."

Henri advanced on Julia and he smiled, a most unpleasant smile and locked his gaze to her eyes. "If you think you can keep me from using you against her then my dear lady you are very much mistaken. He grabbed her and pulled her back up against his chest thinking he had her secure against him. Julia withdrew her hand and the syringe she had in her hand, she jabbed it back into his thigh depressing the plunger and injecting him with Demerol.

"If you think that shot I gave you will not put you unconscious then you are mistaken. I did not go into the vine but it will affect you in about three minutes." Julia stepped away from his limp arms and turned watching him with a look of incredulousness.

"What have you done? What was it that you just injected into me?" He staggered back and grabbed his leg. "ANDREAS!" He shouted and heard no response.

Julia stepped to the chair and patted it. "If I were you so you will not be hurt, I would sit down." She watched him stagger to the chair. "Now, this is what I am about to do. I am going to suppress your memories and you will not remember any of this once you awaken from your drugged induced state. As a matter of fact, you are going to allow your Cousin Quentin to have your body so we can complete what we came to do and that is put the future back the way it was until you two meddled and messed it up." She knew she has little time before Quentin took over and she dangled her medallion in front of him. "Watch the lights and see the facets in the center."

He was transfixed to the lights and tried to avoid the sparkling of the lights. "Very good Henri, you are getting very sleepy and Quentin will wait for me to signal him to take over your body, but first we are going to block your memories."

Cellar of the Old House

Petofi heard a noise in the rear section of the cellar and walked towards the noise, he smiled. "We have you cornered Miss Winters. You might as well give up and you must accept Henri as your husband. You must know that I have a power that you cannot avoid, so you may as well come out." He heard the noise in one of the cells errant slaves had been kept. Walking into the dark room, he was surprised to feel a hand against his back and he was shoved into the room. The door slammed and he was now trapped inside the room. Spinning around he saw Ben looking at him from the other side of the locked door.

"Ben Stokes! Let me out of here or so help me I shall make sure Joshua Collins knows of this affront to my person and your poor treatment of me and he will have you thrashed." Petofi walked to the door and tried to open it and saw Ben smiling. Much to Petofi's astonishment he watched Ben smile. "Let me out Ben or I shall not be so kind with what I am about to do."

Elliott chuckled, "And what is that my dear Count? Would you have me believe you are about to use your hand to cast some very nasty spell on me? I can assure you as strong as your hand's powers might be are not as strong as the wizard lock I just put in that room. I am by now sure you have surmised that Ben does not live in this body any more. I have taken his body over for now and this I can assure you, from this point on, you will never harm another Collins, you will no longer have any power over those poor innocents you chose to abuse and harm with your wicked vile ways."

Petofi staggered back from the door, his eyes wide and his mind trying to process who possessed Ben's body. "You are certainly mad! You had better let me out of here!" He was sputtering and threatening with no real clout to any threat he had just made.

Ben stepped away from the door. "if I were a cruel man I would leave you for the vampire that lives here. As I am not cruel and you have a destiny to meet, I shall just keep you here until Julia is done with your friend upstairs, once she had done what she needs to do to Henri, I can assure you, she will be down here to take care of you and you will not be able to harm her because she truly does not exist in this time. So your tricks will not work on her. Vicki has a mission to complete and she will be allowed to do that, once she is done, our worlds will all be set right once again."

Petofi noticed that Ben wore leather over his arms and his hands. He stood a big man that appeared to be intimidating. "What are you going to do?" He was worried that they were there to cut off his hand. He did not know if they had the knife that could take his powers from him. He knew that was the only way they could take his power was with the knife the Dark Count had given King Johnny and what he knew of that knife was it had been buried with the last King Johnny.

Julia stepped up next to Ben and nodded. "I am ready Elliott, open the door." Petofi backed away from the forceful looking duo. Ben opened the door allowing Julia to enter the room. Julia held a medallion in front of her. "Is this not the most fascinating piece of jewelry you have ever seen?" She stepped forward holding the dancing facets of the jewel as it played over his face and his eyes were drawn to the piece of jewelry.

"What you think you can command me by dangling a trinket in front of me?" He laughed. "You foolish woman, what do you hope to accomplish by such chicanery?" He was backed against the wall, when Ben stepped more fully into the room.

"Avoid his hand Julia and wait for me to hold him. Then you can inject him. You do have pentothal correct?" Elliott turned to peer at Julia as he reached with those huge hands and grabbed Petofi's wrist. Julia nodded, reached into her pocket and pulled out the second syringe.

"I gave Demerol to Henri, but this one will need truth serum to get him under control." Elliott held tightly to Petofi while Julia found a vein and injected the sodium pentothal into his arm. Stepping back she watched his eyes flutter and then he slumped to the bunk in the room. "Now Petofi looked at the medallion and listen to my voice." Julia began to systematically erase all knowledge of Victoria's time travel story from his mind. When she was satisfied that she had successfully erased that information, she stepped away from Petofi. "Are you going to take him back to Collinwood and put him to bed in his room?"

Julia turned and walked from the room looking back to Elliott and waiting for him to respond to her question. "No, I think I shall leave him here on the floor in the main room. Allow him to awaken on his own and wonder why he is here."

"Quentin has control of Henri now and with what I just planted in his mind he will not note any difference in Henri, Henri is buried deep in his own subconscious mind so Quentin may have control for now. We just need to make it another week without interruption, and then allow Vicki to do what she needs to do and then perhaps her and Daphne can be brought back to our time. Perhaps I can be pregnant again." She sighed and looked down at her flat stomach and frowned. "I just wished I could remember being pregnant." She rubbed her palm over her flat stomach and looked distant.

"Soon, dear Julia I am sure you will be as you were before, we have this much solved, we just wait and hope Vicki can accomplish what she was sent back to do. I am sure once that happens, then we all can resume our normal lives without interference from the likes of this one. I just wished we could have taken his hand and left him to die here. Unfortunately, that is not to be. We still need the natural order of things to be carried out."

"What do you suppose that is? If Vicki is forced to end his life, how will that affect Quentin? Will he age suddenly and loose his abilities and will it end Vicki's life? We must make sure that all she does is take his hand and not his life or all of them could end up dead." She paced to the end of the hallway. Julia had been the only one to voice her fears of what Vicki's true mission was and hoped it did not end in the death of Petofi. "I personally would rest easier if we knew what was her mission objective."

Elliott looked thoughtful he had not considered what it would do to the ones tied together because of Quentin's portrait. "Good point. Come Julia we must go to Vicki and ask her to tell us what is her mission objective and see if we can resolve the issue before this week is out and she is to face her true destiny." Julia watched Elliott as Ben lift the Count's body and carry him into the main area of the cellar and drop his body on the floor. Together they knew they were in for a struggle to get Vicki to break her oath.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Old House 1796

Vicki watched the setting sun with a hint of trepidation. She knew that Barnabas was about to rise and go after Phyllis Wick. She also knew Josette had made it through the night and tonight would be her last night on this earth. She was concerned that her next act that would eventually get her back to her time would be in one week's time during a space-time of what was being called the grand conjunction. Julia and Elliott had pressed her hard with good cause if she killed Petofi she would surely cause her own death or the death of Quentin. When they finally wore her down, and she finally told them what she needed to do, Elliott had assured her that he would figure a way out of this for them all. He was adamant that Julia immediately returned to the future and Julia was just as adamant that she was not going to leave.

She knew at this time she was the only one alive in this house and she heard movement upstairs. Taking a deep breath she was not sure who would come down those stairs if it was going to be Barnabas or if it was going to be the Barnabas from this time. She closed her eyes and silently prayed it was her Barnabas. Then she heard his voice. "Victoria? Why are you here?" She turned not sure who was in his body.

"I waited for you. I knew this would be a difficult time for you and I am here to offer you my blood." She walked to him and undid the top of her gown so he could have access to her neck. "I know how badly the blood lust is for you and I wanted to give you what I have because I know it won't hurt me as much as it might someone else." She could see the desire in his eyes and the lust of his need by the way his tongue snaked over his teeth.

"Vicki, I can't take from you like that. You know I have to do what I did once before." He looked at her anxiously and she was now sure he was her Barnabas. "Even now I feel the draw of going to Trask's room where I know she is and I must complete what happened, to not do this would set the future off balance again, and I fear if I should try to take from you now, I might go to far and I could not live with myself if I were to end your life. We are destined to be together in the future."

"Barnabas, what if we did not return to the future, what if I stayed with you here in the past and did what I was suppose to do? What if we had our life now, in this time? I could protect. I could be your guard during the day."

"You would do this for me?" He looked shocked and touched by her offer. "In the future when we meet again Victoria, we will go down a lot of roads together and I will eventually be able to give you the life you so richly deserve. I fear to even change it for our own selfish needs would cause a cascade and our Collinwood in the future will fall. I don't think that is what you want and I know it is not what I want." He turned and walked to the door and paused. "Just know that I love you more now than I have ever loved you before. We must get through the next week and then we can resume our life together and we shall marry."

She had watched him leave with a heavy heart and her eyes filled with tears, walking to the door she stopped and closed her eyes. She wanted to kill Peter Bradford and she knew where he would be this night. Then again to go against the credos would certainly mean that the future would be altered again. She slumped into the chair by the fireplace and then she heard his voice. "How touching, you would give up your life to save the very man that is about to become a monster just like me."

Vicki's head shot up and she frowned, he was here in the house and she looked up seeing him standing at the top of the stairs. She had never hated in her life she had always made excuses but for this man she held nothing but hate and contempt. "You are the monster Peter. Barnabas is your victim. Any that come in contact with you become a toxic mixture for your pleasure and I for one am not going to fall into that category."

He had moved so quickly that without her own senses she would have been in his clutches. Watching him move fast, she beat him to the other side of the room. He looked stunned. "You are not vampire, how are you able to do this?" He tried to move towards her again and once again she was faster than he was, slipping past him and taking time to grab the blade from the folds of her skirt, she drew it out and her eyes glistened with her own need for blood.

"Come at me again and I will serve your heart to you. I can do this because I hold the life forces of a vampire and an immortal in my blood. That is why if you tried to take my blood I would heal in no time and not die. That is why if you try to harm those I love or me I shall cut your heart out and feed it to the seagulls. You are a fledging to what I have in my body Peter Bradford. You are nothing to what I can do and by the name of the Romano tribe I promise you should you ever try to harm me or my sister again you will live only to see the sun burn your eyes out just before I cut out your heart."

Peter considered her words and felt a pull for him to do what he had come to do and that was summoning Josette to Widows Hill. "I will deal with you later Miss Winters for now I go to take care of what I must do." He bowed and shifted to mist and drifted from the room. Vicki leaned against the railing of the stairs and watched him go. Closing her eyes she knew she should return to Collinwood and the sooner the better for all concerned, this had to play out the way it was meant to.

Gazebo Collinwood rear garden

Vicki sat in the enclosure and watched Daphne with Quentin, for her it was Quentin, in manner and looks. They strolled together pausing occasionally to go into each other's arms and kiss passionately. She smiled, knowing that as long as Quentin could keep Henri at bay he could court his Daphne in the way he should have been able to without the interference of Petofi. She closed her eyes and then she heard a voice behind her. "Issue of Johnny Romano, follow me now, you are summoned by the current Johnny Romano." Vicki felt her hair stand up on her neck. She had not heard him approach her.

Rising she slipped from the gazebo and began to follow the covered individual in front of her. He was leading her away from the house and into the forestlands that surrounded the wild coastline of Maine. She walked on silent footfalls keeping pace with the figure in front of her and when she entered the forest floor deeper into the wood line the figure stopped. He turned and looked at her from the depths of his hood. "You are the choose for the good King Johnny to end the curse for the tribe. He has needed to speak with you. You stay here and he will come to you." The dark figure drifted into the shadows and disappeared.

Vicki stood waiting for the current King Johnny to appear and from the depths of the shadows he did appear, walking straight to her and coming up short in front of her a bare three inches away from her. She did not flinch she waited to hear what he had to say. "The old one that occupies the servants body, you know him as Professor Stokes, has come to us to make a plea. We have listened to the plea and we think his plan is better than to kill Petofi." We waved his hand and Professor Stokes as Ben was escorted into view. "Tell her your plan." King Johnny did not turn to look at Professor Stokes.

"Victoria my dear, instead of cutting out his heart, we will make him human and vulnerable, you will cut off his hand again and this time we will give it to King Johnny. He will keep the hand away from Petofi. The time line will be restored and Quentin will be safe from dying." It sounded fair and this King Johnny liked the idea of having the hand of Petofi as his personal trophy.

"I like the idea of watching him grow old as a human and unable to put his curse on our people ever again. So now on the night of the grand conjunction when the full moon is at its highest point in the sky, you will go to widow's hill and he will follow and you will take his hand do you understand?"

Vicki nodded she was glad she would not need to kill someone she just did not have it in her to do so. She knew that Tate would be needed to paint a picture of Quentin saving him from his curse otherwise there would be no Quentin in their time. "I understand but I have a question for Professor Stokes." She watched them escort Elliott to her side. "Professor, what of the portrait of Quentin?" She watched him smile.

"You mean to be painted by this man?" He turned and motioned the men in the back to bring another figure forward. "This my dear is Mr. Tate and he is about to begin to paint that portrait and while I have Petofi under my control will have him enchant the picture." Vicki looked at the man and frowned.

"How can this be the same man that paints Quentin's portrait in one hundred years?"

"Easy my dear, this is his grandfather who was a famous artist too. We shall solve our problems in one time frame and set the future right and give the tribe freedom of Petofi and his influence. It solves everything for us!" He chuckled at the brilliance of his plan. Vicki still felt uneasy.

"I see so all I need to do is take his hand and once we have the hand, then the timeline and my mission will be completed and Daphne will no longer be under Petofi's influence?"

"He will loose his control because he will be dead my dear. He will have never existed in our time and therefore cousin Henri will never have come with Angelique in tow, and Daphne will no longer be under his control. We will all go back to our normal lives and you my dear will be able to marry your Barnabas and life can return to some sanity for all of us."

Vicki smiled for the first time since this meeting began. She wanted to lean into Professor Stokes for support because her legs had begun to feel wobbly. "I think I need to sit down, I am feeling a little unstable." She felt the strong grip of King Johnny's arms as they encircled her and lifted her from the ground.

"Come we go to the vardo and you rest for a little while then you and the old one can go back to Collinwood. I know you will be needed there; a great darkness is sweeping over the land before the gathering and the coming of the grand conjunction. Much must be done before then."

Professor Stokes Home

1969

Quentin blinked looked around and noticed a man sitting across from him staring at him and holding a sketchpad. He continued to watch Quentin and study him as he drew his portrait. "Don't I know you?" Quentin noticed that Julia sat transfixed, along with Barnabas and Professor Stokes. "What is going on? Why am I back in my own body."

The man looked up and smiled. "It needed to be done so I could paint your portrait and have it imbued with the dark magic of Count Petofi. Then you would be safe. Your portrait will be a little older but it will still hold the power to keep you from dying n this time. That is at least how it was explained to me." He continued to move his fingertips over the charcoaled sketch he was drawing. "I just need another hour and I will have what I need to complete your portrait and you may return to doing whatever it was you were involved with prior to awaking here." He continued to draw Quentin sitting at the table.

Collinwood

1796

Victoria had adeptly dodged Duke Henri for the past two hours, she only had another hour to dodge him until Quentin could come back and take his place in Henri's body. It was bad enough that she had to avoid him and do to so had become a creative endeavor but she also knew Henri and Andréas was in Henri's room and had been for the past hour and she was worried they were starting to remember what had happened to them. Her worse fears were confirmed when while hiding behind the curtains in the drawing room she had over heard them discussing missing pieces of their memories and wanted to discuss it to see what had caused this amnesia. That had been an hour ago.

She had paced back and forth after they had left the room and then not sure how she wanted to handle this she decided the best place would be for her to go to the old house. This house was upset with the death of Josette and the discovery of the bloodless corpse of Phyllis Wick on the beach. She had to find a place where she could think without distraction she definitely wanted to be gone before Sarah died and Barnabas was chained in his coffin. So much was about to happen and Vicki was not sure if she could go through this again. It had been so hard for her and tragic when little Sarah had died and then she had to save Daniel so that Quentin could be born.

Walking to the door, she paused lifting her cloak from the hook; Joshua entered the foyer from the dining room area. "Victoria, are you not hungry my dear?" He entered more fully watching her draw on her cloak and only hesitate a moment. Turning he could see she was extremely upset. "Oh my dear, I know that it is tragic that Josette jumped from widow's hill, you should know she loved you at the end just as she loved all of us." He walked to embrace Vicki in his arms and gently patted her back.

"I am sorry Joshua I just do not feel well and want to take a stroll, there has been so much and I need a little alone time to gather my emotions and my thoughts." She spoke softly into his chest turning her head to rest against the roughness of his wool jacket. "I hope you understand. There was Jeremiah, and then Barnabas, now Josette, where will it all end?" She sighed deeply into his chest when a voice from over head spoke rather smugly.

"I am sure you know exactly when it all will end my dearest love. After all, you come from the future and you know the fate of us all by this time of your short time at Collinwood. Is that not so my dear?" Henri with a superior tone and look walked commandingly down the stairs to stand accusingly before Vicki and Joshua.

"What kind of chicanery is this Cousin Henri?" Vicki stepped away from Joshua and turned her back on Henri, "What is this preposterous allegations you are making against this woman whom you proclaim to love?" Joshua postured himself before Henri pushing Vicki behind him. Vicki not ready to face these allegations bolted for the door and into the now deepening shadows of the setting sun. Dashing towards the rear pathway she did not know where she was going, she just needed to get away. She was not sure how much more she could take before she broke, she just had another week to make it until she was released from this nightmarish world. Running head long into the woods and to the path that would take her to the old house she was afraid she was being pursued. Feeling her breath come in harsh rasps she ran until she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her up short.

Stifling a scream in the back of her throat she turned eyes wide and body filled with fear and looked in relief and loved filled eyes to the man that would be her salvation here and her love in the future. "He knows! He is accusing me of being from the future, where is Quentin?" She clutched Barnabas as he drew her close to his body and held her tightly to him. She felt him lower his lips to her throat and willingly she bent her neck and allowed him to drink from her.

He did drink the blood lust was on him and he needed to drink. Holding her so she would not jerk and cause more damage to her neck he drank deeply feeling her grow weak in his arms until her knees buckled. Pulling back he looked up and saw Sarah watching him. "No you are not my brother! You are a monster!" She turned and ran off screaming and crying. Barnabas looked down at the pale barely breathing form of his beloved.

"Here my love, drink from me now." He bit his wrist and pressed his bleeding arm to her mouth. He felt her lips pucker and she tasted his blood before she went totally unconscious. Hearing the servants from the house along with his father rushing to the woods he turned and turned to mist and drifted away leaving Vicki to be found by Joshua and Henri.

"My God it's Victoria!" Joshua bent and rolled her over to see her neck had been torn and she was bleeding from the wound. Henri bent and lifted Vicki in his arms and cradled her close to his chest. Turning he glared at Joshua and the servants.

"Someone summon the doctor now!" Turning he carried her back to Collinwood. Walking into the drawing room with her limp frail body in his arms he glared at the servants. "Water, soap and some bandages now!" He looked up to see Julia and Daphne standing in the foyer. "GET IN HERE NOW!" He shouted at them.

Julia and Daphne rushed into the drawing room and pushed Henri aside. Julia methodically began to check Vicki and found she had a slow barely discernable heartbeat. "Will she come out of it Aunt Julia?" Daphne whispered seeing Julia's look of concern. "Do you need me to get your bag?" She nodded and turned to Henri.

"I will need some blood from you Duke Henri, you are the same blood type as Victoria if you are near enough to Quentin." Julia knew Quentin had to go back to his body because they needed Tate to paint his picture. To her knowledge Quentin was about to resume his possession of Henri's body and why Julia had come to Collinwood to make sure she could trigger him to go unconscious so Quentin could take over. She had never expected to find that Barnabas had attacked Vicki like this and brought her near death.

Henri sat next to Victoria rolling up his sleeve. He looked from Daphne who rushed into the room carrying a strange looking black bag. Julia grabbed the bag opened it and began to remove some very strange looking items. "Daphne bottles, sterile bottles get them quickly. I need four, bindings and scissors if they have them here." Taking a rubber tie, she wrapped it around Quentin's arm and smacked his arm bringing a vein to the surface. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a needle and inserted the needle into his arm. Taping it off, she turned to Vicki and tied off her arm and found a vein. Inserting a needle into her vein she reached for tube and put the tube into the needle in Henri's arm.

Daphne was curious as to what her aunt was doing she thought that once Vicki rested she would restore her own blood supply. Sitting the jars down she stepped back and waited. "Once we get two of these from Henri, my dear Daphne you will put them on the mantle and put Vicki's tube in the jar and allow it to flow into her vein." Julia stood up from Henri and felt his free hand to shoot out and captured her hand.

"Not so fast my dear Doctor Aunt Julia, you have some questions to answer." His voice was soft but threatening. Julia narrowed her eyes and spoke with clipped tones.

"You will let my wrist go and you will sit there and relax. I am taking blood from you and it will affect your body and make you dizzy and tired. " She jerked her wrist from his hand and stepped back. "If you behave yourself I might give you the answers you so desperately seek." She turned to Daphne and spoke softly. "We give it another twenty minutes and that should about do what I needed accomplished."

The words were cryptic for Daphne, and it finally dawned on her what was going on. She knew her Aunt was taking enough blood from Henri to make him sleepy and wanting to rest. That Vicki would not really need the blood being transfused into her. Standing and watching Julia collect the two bottles of blood from Henri she watched his head sag and then drop to his chest. Julia walked to his side, removed the transfusion tube, checked his pulse and waited. "I think Quentin should be joining us shortly." She spoke softly as she threw the tubing into the fireplace allowing it to burn. Daphne walked to Vicki and disconnected her tube and looked at the two jars of blood they had.

"What do we do with this?" She set it on the table and waited for instructions as to what her Aunt wanted done."

"We will take them to Barnabas at the old house. We wait for him to return and we let him know that Victoria is going to be just fine. If she had not taken on the aspects of Barnabas and Quentin with the life force exchange she would have needed both these jars and more." Julia looked at Vicki's neck and smiled noting the wounds were already healing. Vicki slowly opened her eyes and grimaced.

"How long was I unconscious? Is Barnabas unharmed? He could not help himself Julia, truly he could not he cannot be blamed." She tried to sit up and found she was still dizzy.

"Lay back Vicki you need to rest, you are healing." She glanced over at Henri and noticed he was beginning to show signs of life and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I am back!" He laughed and looked around and frowned. "What happened while I was gone?" He stood and felt light headed and sat quickly on the chair.

"Barnabas attacked Vicki and left her to be found by Henri and Joshua in the woods. We have collected some of Henri's blood and you are not going to be fit to follow us. We are taking Victoria to the old house and we will wait for you there and update you on what is happening and what Elliott has decided should take place and how we plan to execute this last part of our journey."

Vicki shook her head. "I can't go to the old house. I need to stay here and Professor Stokes needs to go the cemetery and find Sarah to bring her and Daniel back here. We have entered the next phase of the curse on Collinwood and little Sarah is about to die." She had sounded so stricken with her dire prediction. "I think you and Daphne need to go to the old house and Quentin needs to find Ben so he can bring Sarah home. She will be hidden behind Jeremiah's headstone she saw Barnabas attack me. She has run away and if things are on course. . . . " With those words uttered, the sound of thunder vibrated over the house and the grounds sending a sensation of doom through those that occupied the drawing room. "So it begins again." She whispered softly as a brilliant flash of lightening lit up the evening sky.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The eve of the grand conjunction

Widow's Hill

1796

Victoria stood looking out at the setting sun and could not help but see that darkness was spreading across the land with is evil intent to hide and cheat those of a dubious nature out of their lives this night. She felt her stomach was in a knot and she was tired and ready to end this all now. David's fever had successfully broken and he now lay sleeping peacefully in his room. Sarah's tiny body had been laid to rest in the mausoleum and Vicki knew her spirit was not at rest. She had heard her call out to her last night shortly after she had died. Vicki had lain awake most of the night and finally fell asleep early that morning. She knew this was the hold all to finally finish off Andréas Petofi.

Quentin had successfully kept Henri at bay and had avoided Petofi to draw any unnecessary suspicion on himself. What he had done was told Andréas he would be spending night and day pursuing Victoria to set a wedding date and to find out how she traveled into the past. Now as Victoria stood looking out of the window of her old bedroom she had been assigned when she first arrived at Collinwood. She was sure she had seen an animal at the edge of the woods, a white huge wolf that appeared to be pacing back and forth impatiently. Perhaps it was her imagination but; she was sure that wolf had paused and noted her standing outlined in the window. It has lifted its snot to the full moon overhead and howled out its salute to the night.

Shadows moved like a liquid living thing shifting and coalescing into various shapes surrounding the huge melancholic looking house on the great cliff overlooking the storm tossed coastline of the great Atlantic. The only sign of life outside was the now growing darkness with a sliver of white that appeared to float in and out of various open sections of the woods. She knew that had to be the wolf she had seen earlier, it kept pace with the rising moon and was restless with its constant shifting about. To Vicki the wolf appeared to be waiting for someone or something to happen and a part of her wondered if that was what she was sent here to do. Vicki wanted to believe in the very imaginative part of her mind that the wolf was her spirit guide and here to help her accomplish her mission. Shifting to sit on the edge of the window seat she pushed the window open and could smell the brine of the ocean as the tide made its way in to shore.

Glancing to the distant horizon it was as it was predicted a storm of considerable magnitude had been brewing for most the day off the coastline and Vicki was sure it was going to blow in as a hurricane from the degree of wind that seemed to be churning up the ocean and making the swells reach heights she had not seen in a long time. She hoped it would stay out to sea long enough for her to bring Petofi's hand to the current King Johnny.

Looking down at her hand she frowned, she missed wearing her engagement ring. It was one concession she had made and that was to leave it on Hallie's dressing table. Rising she walked to her armoire and removed her cape. Folding it over her arm, she walked to her door and paused glancing over to the mantle clock. She had two hours before the big show down between her and Andréas, she needed to go to the Old House and hope that Petofi would follow her. Daphne and Quentin had already left and was waiting for her there. Julia was trying to locate Barnabas. He had been notably absent for the past week since he attacked her on the pathway leading to the old house. She could feel his conflict and knew he had been filled with remorse but she also knew that he was aware he could not have brought her to the brink of death as Julia had feared.

Also notably absent had been Peter Bradford, he had disappeared after Phyllis' body had been discovered beneath Widows Hill. She could feel Barnabas was close and he was avoiding her to try and avoid another incident that had brought her so much harm when he took from her. It was hard dealing with the myriad of emotions that seemed to permeate her with Quentin and with Barnabas. She was becoming so caught up between the two that she was afraid she was loosing her own identity to them both. She had to keep her mind clear and her objective in mind. That is if she wanted to get back to being a normal 20th century productive female ready to embark on a new life with the man she loved.

Victoria walked down the hallway towards the upstairs landing, her head tucked and lost in thought. She was wrestling with her own identity and she was sure of one thing and that was she was actually worried that she might not complete this task that had been set before her. King Johnny had told her and her dream had told her that she was a Romano with the heart of the Romano's and she would be the only one to be able to take Petofi's power. She watched the hem of her dress as she walked and it kicked forward with each step she took. She knew she had to find a place to hide the blade when she met Petofi on the hill. Walking down the steps her progress out the door was halted when Joshua, who had been standing by the mantle in the drawing room, called to her. "My dear Victoria a moment of your time if you please."

Vicki stopped pivoted and turned to face Joshua with a tight but friendly smile. Stepping to the drawing room she paused in the open doorway. "Yes?"

"Please close the door and sit with me a moment. I am greatly troubled about something." He stepped forward and looked anxious. He watched her turn and pull both doors shut and then walk slowly to the sofa and sit on its edge.

"What troubles you so Mr. Collins?"

"My dear Victoria we have known one another long enough that you may call me Joshua. I have taken liberties of using your given name so please use mine." He separated his coattails and sat on the edge of the fireside chairs. Folding his hands in front of him he studied the floor a moment and began to explain his concerns. "I may be too forward to expect or even allow myself the right to ask, but I would dearly wish you would reconsider your acceptance of marriage to cousin Henri. I personally need your help here and would be very grateful and would pay you generously if you would remain here at Collinwood and consider taking on the tutelage of Daniel. You see with the death of Barnabas, Sarah, Jeremiah, and Josette, this had become a sad house and the only bright moment is your calm demeanor when I see you smile or walk into a room. I would take it as a personal favor to me if you would consider staying here with us and I would welcome you as a member of our family."

Vicki was touched by his offer. Standing she walked to the window to peer out and saw that same white wolf watching her in the window. "Mr. Collins . . . "

Joshua stood walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Joshua, please call me Joshua we have known each other through the worse of times and for a while, please dear Victoria call me Joshua. I look upon you as a daughter and soon if you marry Henri, you shall be cousin Victoria." He gently turned her to look kindly into her over bright gaze. He watched that enchanting smile begin at the corner of her lips. Lifting her gaze to peer into his she spoke softly.

"Joshua, I will stay as long as I can. I appreciate you so much and all your kindness to seeing to my needs when I arrived here some six weeks ago. I will stay and help with what I am capable." He took his folded fingers and lifted her chin. He smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"I had so hoped that Barnabas would have taken an interest in you and you two could have possibly made a match then I would call you daughter. As it stands, now I adopt you as my daughter and ask that all you need to do is continue to love this family as much as you seem. I want to extend that invitation to your sister but I know she has obligations to her husband and may be leaving us soon." He dropped his fingertips and looked to the distant horizon. "A storm is coming in my dear, you should not stay out too long." He turned from her and walked back to the sofa, lifted his coattails and sat.

Vicki felt her emotions choke her, she walked to the door and made her way to the front door, she had said what she had come to say to him and now she needed to clear her mind. There would be a marriage to his Barnabas but not in this time or this place. Opening the door she spoke because she knew that Joshua had followed her. "Joshua, whatever may happen know that there is a place for Barnabas and myself in the future maybe a distant one but there will be a Victoria and Barnabas and they will be very much in love." Rushing from the room, she hurried down the drive to the pathway that would take her to the Old House. She needed her Barnabas now and with the night fast approaching and the hour of her mission upon her she just needed to be held.

Count Henri's Room Collinwood

Quentin had been awake for over twenty-four hours and it was growing close to the time for his part to end and his girl to come home to him. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep. While he slept Andréas Petofi walked into the room smiled looked down at the man that would be his to own some day. All Henri had would be his. Henri had avoided him for the past three weeks and now he was determined that he would have what Henri had and more. Closing his own eyes he began to concentrate and rising his hand he reached forward and touched Henri's body and blinked surprised. Henri's consciousness was not the strongest currently present in this body, which made it entirely better, he would take Henri much faster, his will was strong. However, the present owner was stronger, but not stronger than Andreas or his powerful hand.

Shifting his consciousness into the body of Henri he placed Henri's consciousness in his body and placed it in a deep sleep. Opening his eyes he smiled, he was now Henri Collins and he would have his answers and he would have Victoria Winters one way or another he was determined to take and know of this future that they had all spoken so knowledgably of when she confessed who she was and where she was originally from. Rising up he looked down at the unconscious body he had so enjoyed for over one hundred years and now it was time to move on and find a better and more attractive body. His friend Henri's body would do nicely.

1969 Professor Stoke's house

The moment that Petofi entered the body of Henri, Quentin was thrown back into the future he opened his eyes and frowned. What happened? He was frustrated and he needed to find a body and go back and find out where he was and why he had been sent back. He could not leave Victoria and Daphne vulnerable to the conditions he had first found them. Closing his eyes he with frustrated he had to get back there and find a body that he could use to see this to the end. Focusing on the destination and the need to ethereally leave his body he found he was earth bound. Opening his eyes he slammed his fist down on the table.

No, there had to be another way to get back there and then he smiled, he knew exactly what he would do. Closing his eyes he began to focus on something and someone closer to home. He knew that George Patterson would be in Collinwood and he would use him to go to the stairway of time. Have him travel through the stairway to find Elliott who was occupying Ben and ask him what was going on. This was the night of the grand conjunction. He had to be there to make sure that Victoria did not fail in her mission so she and Daphne could be brought back to this century.

Redirecting his ethereal form he stepped forward and found the 47th parallel and walked through the halls of Collinwood. He looked around and saw George sitting in the drawing room looking over the evening paper. Walking to George he sat down in his body and felt only a momentary resistance until George heard Quentin's voice in his mind. "Relax George we are going to rescue our family." George's confusion was complete but because he felt it was Quentin possessing him he allowed it for now.

Standing he walked up the stairs and to George's bedroom to his closet, withdrawing his gun belt and his gun, he added additional ammunition and put on the gun belt grabbed his hat and went to the west wing, with little effort he found the closet and opened the door and concentrated. The stairway sensed the essences of Quentin and the room began to shift and reform to a stairway. Stepping into the stairway he headed for the year 1796 and to the night of the grand conjunction.

1796

Old House

Victoria walked up to the front doors or the old house and paused looking around she had an eerie feeling she was being followed. Sitting complacently at the edge of the pathway was the large white wolf that she had seen earlier. She did not fear this wolf. It seemed to be her guiding spirit or a friend to what she was about to do. She nodded to the wolf turned and opened the door and stepped in, pausing only for another moment to glance at the now setting sun. She walked more fully into the foyer closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing. Mentally she called out to him. " _BARNABAS! I NEED YOU_ _NOW!"_

She felt him behind her before she had finished her call to him mentally. "My dear you do not need to shout to me, I can hear your thoughts very clearly. I am here my dearest one turn around and allow me to hold you." She smiled and slowly began to turn and looked with love and adoration into his piercing gaze.

"Are you going to take from me this night my love, if you are I am not sure I will be able to complete my mission can you not wait to take what you need once I am done?" The door opened and the voice that spoke from the darkness caused Victoria's hackles to rise.

"Oh how endearing, it seems that Barnabas has already forgotten his dearest love Josette and now he seeks you as his blood mate? I should have killed you first!" Victoria spun around and glared dangerously at Peter Bradford. Before she could speak she was caught and pushed behind Barnabas as he stood protectively in front of her.

"Go get your blade and go to Widow's Hill my dearest love, I will meet you there once I have dealt with this one." Victoria shot her hand out holding Barnabas from attacking Peter. Within a few milliseconds, Victoria was in front of Bradford, shoving him with all her ancient super human strength. She knew he was really no match for her, she was faster and more powerful because she had the life essences of an ancient vampire and an immortal flowing through her body. She saw the look of surprise and shock as his body was thrown back into the center of the front yard of the old house.

"How is this possible!" He shouted his frustrations and once again before he could rise, she was down in front of him moving faster than his eyesight. Lifting him with one hand she held him up. "Because in my veins are the lives of two and one is an older vampire than you Peter, you may think you are so very smug by being this monster of the night but you are nothing more than a puppet for Angelique! If you know what is good for you, leave before I end your life tonight too!" She flung him again with all her anger and frustration to the wood and he landed hard and felt the bite of the wolf on his arm as he tried to rise, the eyes of the wolf glowed red and the teeth were locked into his arm to the bone.

Once again Victoria was at his feet and she looked at the wolf and using a language she had not heard except in her dreams she spoke to the wolf, "paza l bine prietenul meu, voi reveni în scurt timp o dată ce am adunat în centrul anilor Romano." The wolf fully understood her command to guard well the strigoi until she returned with the blade or the heart of the Romano's. The wolf let go of the arm and stepped back. When Bradford tried to move the wolf growled low and from the darkness six males appeared they held in their hands crucifixes and advanced on a now screaming Peter Bradford.

"Take the strigoi and bind him in his casket with those crosses, I don't need any distractions this night and in one hour our tribe will be safe." Vicki turned and walked back at a more sedate pace to see Barnabas standing on the top steps. He held the blade in his hands and smiled.

"I believe you were looking for this were you not my dear?" Vicki went to embrace him and take the weapon. Holding her close he glanced to the moonlight and then to her neck lifting his chin he turned preparing to bite when he heard Julia's voice from behind.

"Barnabas no! Stop, you can't take from Victoria! To take from her tonight would be disastrous. I brought you some blood it's in the cellar." She stepped towards the pair and noted that Barnabas had stopped before he bit her and turned looking at Julia. Dropping his head in embarrassment he turned from Victoria.

"You must go Vicki go now and do what you have come to do. Just know you take my heart and my love with you this night." Barnabas turned to Julia and together they walked into the house closing the door behind them. Vicki glanced down at the blade in her hand and felt the knot growing in her stomach. Turning she began to walk slowly towards Widow's Hill.

West Wing of Collinwood

George Patterson's body with Quentin guiding him stepped from the closet door into the hallway and walked down to the east wing, going to Henri's room he opened the door and frowned. He saw Petofi sleeping in a chair. Walking over to Petofi, George patted his face. "Hey you wake up, you have a meeting to make!" He watched Petofi scrunch up his face and then open his eyes.

"What! Who dear sir are you and what are you doing in my room?" Petofi stood and staggered to the dresser and looked up with a shock and confusion on his face. "What the deuce! ANDREAS!" He spun around and looked at George. "He did this or did you and what manner of dress are you wearing?" Without allowing Quentin as George to respond he waved his hand. Getting a determined look on his face; he straightened his jacket and looked around the room. He spun back around and nodded slowly, "I can do this, he showed me how it is done but he needs to be unconscious."

George ne' Quentin looked at Petofi as if he had lost his mind. "Look Petofi, you and I are going to Widow's Hill you have a meeting with fate. Now come along!" He marched towards Petofi and grabbed his shoulder, which Andréas shook off his hold and ran to the door, with George in pursuit.

"I do not know who you are but this much is for certain if I have a meeting with fate at Widow's Hill then as Petofi I will go because whatever happens if harm is done to the body, then he is forced back into this body and I can be returned to my own!" George followed the body of Petofi to the upstairs landing and what he said finally penetrated his mind and instead of pursuit of the man he was now joining him to go to widows hill.

Widows Hill

Vicki had tucked the blade in her waistband and pulled her dress over to cover the blade; with a growing sense of dread she walked to Widows Hill and stood overlooking the bluff below to the sea. The night had grown cool and the clouds had obscured the full moon, as she approached the hill, nature contrived to cooperate to allow the clouds to part, looking up Vicki saw the three stars aligned in a perfect line from the twelve o'clock position of the moon. Dancing her fingers down the side of her skirt, she found the handle of the blade and curled her hand around the hilt.

"My, my, my what have we here? I would think the great pretender would not put herself in the position to be caught off balanced and thrown from the top of this hill, that would be most distressful for my dear friend Henri, he does have high hopes and plans for you." The voice was Henri's the thoughts were Petofi's. Vicki spun around and looked with open distrust to the man that had ruthlessly pursued her hand for a week.

"Your dear friend Henri? You are Henri, as you stand before me, you are Henri."

He advanced on her and was suddenly stopped in his forward progress watching her bring out the blade and hold the point directly over his heart. "A kitten that had become a she cat with claws how interesting." Henri stepped back, she was watching him with the utmost care and she was looking determined to split him from stem to stern.

When he had said his dear friend Henri, she knew then what he had done and that he had switched bodies. Had he discovered what her intentions had been? Feeling somewhat braver than she had before, she declared. "I suggest you keep your distance Count Petofi, if my calculations are right, you want Henri's body so you can control his power and his wealth. I would suggest you consider your actions wisely."

He studied her and knew who she was and why she had come and he laughed. "Poor Victoria granddaughter to King Johnny Romano, you don't have the body with the power of the hand now do you. This body is a poor substitute to the one I left behind. I shall return with or without you as my wife to the country and I shall become the ruler of that country and woe be unto those that are known as the tribe or gypsy for I will reign down terror and destruction on them."

Vicki smiled and with a quick movement, she was standing behind the man with the blade held to his throat and holding him with her superior strength. "You really do not want to press me Petofi, I am your worse nightmare." She hissed into his ear. "This much I do know, you have no powers in this body except for what was inherited by Duke Henri. Your power rests in your right hand and I am here to claim that hand back in the name of the Romano family."

From the edge of the pathway, Quentin shoving Henri to the front of the path hissed, "GO forward now and have her take that hand Henri, have her throat the hand and you will have your body back and Petofi will never steal another thing from you again." Quentin as George pushed the body of Petofi forward shouting out. "VICTORIA HERE HE IS!"

The body of Petofi staggered into view and Vicki dropped Henri's body turned and smiled. Henri as Petofi instinctually raised his right hand in front of him, feeling the power surge, he just needed to touch her.

Lifting the blade over her head she shouted. "I CLAIM THIS HAND IN THE NAME OF THE ROMANO FAMILY AND ALL OF GYPSY KIND!" She drew the blade down over the hand that was outstretched trying to block the blow and felt the hand cleave from his wrist to the ground. As it had before and did now, a silver band encased the hand and Petofi's stump; sealing both from bleeding. The scream when the hand was cleaved from his body was horrific. To add insult to injury, from the darkest shadows a white streak of fur dashed into view, reached down and grabbed the hand in its huge mouth and bounded off into the woods.

At the precise moment she made her blade strike true, a series of events began to unfold. Daphne's body began to shimmer and fade, Julia was drawn back through time to awaken pregnant in her body, Professor Stokes opened his eyes and gasped slumping to the table. Henri in Petofi's body was back in his own body; Petofi was shaken and now disoriented on the ground at her feet. Barnabas had occupied his own body was thrust back through time to his body and he opened his eyes confused and peering around the room at the others.

Victoria stepped back as the wolf grabbed the hand and turned looking at the man now cowering at her feet. "Stand Petofi and know what it is like to no longer hold any power or dominion over others. Stand and face your future."

George Patterson suddenly found himself conscious in his own body, his mind not ready to comprehend what was happening. Stepping into view, it distracted Vicki as she turned to see her father standing there she was shocked. "How? Father? How did you come to be here?"

George seeing his daughter was about to be attacked by another unknown male drew his weapon and fired into the charging body of Andréas Petofi and watched as from the woods once again the white wolf bounded into view and jumped into the chest of Petofi toppling him backwards and down the cliff with another horrified scream of fear and facing death. Petofi did not want to die and for this night the grand conjunction had been in his favor for his life had been spared as he hit the cold waters of the Atlantic and he floated to the surface to peer up at the moon and the aligned three stars. He smiled, he was not going to die this night but he was bereft of his powers through the hand.

The wolf turned and padded back into the darkness of the night and disappeared. Vicki took her father's hand and led him down the pathway to Collinwood and paused, "Welcome to Collinwood when it was first built father." George frowned he knew the house had seemed different and now it did appear less weather worn and new. He smiled and shook his head. Then with a startled look he turned to Vicki and began to fade from view. "Vicki?"

Vicki felt her own body begin to tingle and she clutched the blade tightly closing her eyes she had completed her mission and now she was ready to go home and be with family and friends. When she opened her eyes she was stunned, she was not in her time or her Collinwood, this Collinwood was slightly more modern but had a different feel to it. Watching the porte conchere she noticed a carriage and four horses standing at the entrance with a livery in attendance. "Where am I?"

"The real question my dear is where have you been? You were lost for several weeks and now I see you are back and dressed rather old fashioned for our time, were you at a masquerade?" Quentin stepped beside her and smiled that deliciously devilish smile she had come to loath in Henri.

Vicki sighed a shuddering breath they knew her here and she was not sure how it was they knew her but was sure before this night was over she would have all her answers. "What year is it?"

Quentin quirked a bow and laughed, "Why we are in the very modern age of 1846, my dearest Joanna!"

Professor Stokes House 1969

Daphne appeared lying on the sofa of the room, but Vicki was still nowhere to be seen. They all jumped up looking around the room to see where she was and they could not find her, the area was still locked in time and they were all unable to move from the house. "She has not completed her assignment she must be trapped back in time and time is waiting for her to finish what she needed to do." From the depths of the room a beautiful girl with long flowing white hair and incredible blue eyes stepped from the shadows and she spoke.

"What was set in motion must continue. Victoria must now stop the past from repeating itself and she has been sent to another time to prevent a grave injustice from happening. Until she can keep Petofi from receiving the hand back, she must now play out her life in the time of great darkness and correct the sins of the past." She turned to look at Quentin, "And you know what that sin was."

All eyes turned to look at Quentin who had slumped over his arms now folded on the tabletop and he moaned. "Oh no, she has to stop me from giving Petofi back his hand."

So ends Shadows Bliss the next segment is Shadows Sins of the Past. Join me as Victoria attempts to prevent Petofi from regaining his hand and the story behind Daphne and Quentin.


End file.
